<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Great Game by AMAZINGmadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586241">A Great Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMAZINGmadness/pseuds/AMAZINGmadness'>AMAZINGmadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Killing Eve (TV 2018), Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>75th Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Inspired by The Hunger Games, M/M, Or "The art to fall in love in hopeless situations", Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMAZINGmadness/pseuds/AMAZINGmadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock n'aimait pas les jeux, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient ainsi construits : inéluctables, incohérents et fourbes. A la veille des 75e Hunger Games, son âme meurtrie par les Jeux précédents, qu'il a remporté sans gloire, ne parvient pas à se faire à sa nouvelle réalité. Il est désormais un « Vainqueur ». Son quotidien doit s'y conformer. Le District Cinq est fade et ennuyant, mais tout vaut mieux que de repartir dans l'arène. </p><p>Une chance que son statut lui donne le privilège de ne plus jamais s'y voir confronté ... n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>(Hunger Games AU. Crossover Sherlock x Killing Eve)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pyrrhic Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour !</p><p>Je vous présente « A Great Game », une fic dont je suis très fière et qui m'est venue de trois éléments : mon amour inconditionné pour le Sheriarty (ship Sherlock Holmes/James Moriarty), la série Killing Eve que j'ai dévoré cette année, et Hunger Games, que j'ai relu pour la 1000e fois très récemment. </p><p>Assembler le tout est venue assez naturellement. Je voyais bien une petite réécriture des Hunger Games, je l'avais en tête depuis longtemps, mais pouvoir incorporer tous les personnages de Sherlock et Killing Eve, sans avoir besoin de recourir à des OCs, me plaisaient beaucoup. Ainsi, vous trouverez, dans cette fic, des mentions aux personnages de ces deux séries (la trame principale reste celle des Hunger Games, mais avoir vu ces deux séries vous permettrait de comprendre un peu mieux les caractères des personnages).</p><p>Vous l'avez compris, cette fic suit les événements de « L'Embrasement », en en modifiant une grande partie et en l'adaptant à ma sauce, bien sûr. La première partie fait onze chapitres, pour un total de plus de 150 pages (je me suis lâchée), et est sous le POV de Sherlock. Une deuxième partie, en cours d'écriture, sera ensuite du POV de Moriarty.</p><p>J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! Je vous invite à me donner votre avis !</p><p>Je vous invite à écouter :<br/><strong>Myopia (instrumental), d'Agnes Obel</strong><br/>&amp; <strong>Katniss, de James Newton Howard</strong></p><p>Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !</p><p>Votre serviteur,<br/>AMAZINGmadness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>֎֎֎</p><h4>CHAPTER I – « PYRRHIC VICTORY »</h4>
<h5>« <em>Ah! here we are at the very scene of murder, the very tree that they are felling […].Even the heavens seem to sympathise with the devastation.</em> » <span class="u">Our Village</span>, Miss Mitford.</h5>
<p>֎֎֎</p></div><p>Une brise souleva la poussière, la fit tourbillonner dans les ruelles désertes du village. Un rayon de soleil osa se risquer entre les nuages persistants et Sherlock se retint de plisser des yeux, remonta le col de son manteau plus haut autour de son visage pour se protéger du vent.</p>
<p>Les rues de son village étaient presque toutes désertes à cette heure de la journée. Les enfants étaient à l’école, ceux en âge de travailler se relayaient déjà depuis des heures dans les usines et ateliers. Les plus chanceux, les ingénieurs et commerçants, allaient terminer leur besogne dans quelques heures, bien avant le coucher du soleil. Les autres, eux, ne seraient pas rentrés chez eux avant encore un certain temps. Il n’y avait que les Pacificateurs, ou des gens comme lui pour se permettre le luxe de ne rien faire. Ou, plutôt, de vaquer ainsi sans occupation, sans arrière-pensée, en pleine semaine, en pleine journée, sans risque de se voir punis pour leurs déambulations sans sens.</p>
<p>Des gens comme lui ? Les « bien lotis », les « Vainqueurs ». Ceux qui avaient été moissonnés pour les Hunger Games et s’en étaient miraculeusement sortis. Ils étaient rares, ici, dans ce District fait de centrales, d’usines et de forêts, une espèce précieuse qui valait plus rang d’anomalie. </p>
<p>Ils n’étaient que deux. Ils avaient sûrement été plus, par le passé, mais les autres étaient morts, et leurs noms avaient été oubliés, effacés des livres et des histoires – s’ils avaient bien existés, car Sherlock n’en avait jamais entendu parler. Deux à vivre dans le Village des Vainqueurs, si loin de leurs concitoyens, si proches, pourtant, de leurs regards. Leur luxe était désormais de pouvoir vivre sans travail, sans manquer d’argent, ni de nourriture, de pouvoir passer tout leur temps à tourner en rond et ressasser sous les caméras qui venaient prendre de leurs nouvelles tous les mois et remuer sans cesse en eux les souvenirs qui n’arriveraient de toute manière jamais à s’effacer.</p>
<p>Une belle contrepartie pour les quelques vingt-trois garçons et filles qui étaient morts dans l’arène dans laquelle ils avaient été propulsés. Sherlock s’en était sorti presque six mois plus tôt, lors de la 74e édition. Il vivait désormais dans une belle maison, loin de sa famille, sans travail et sans être obligé de poursuivre ses études, dormait dans des draps de soie et mangeait chaque jour à sa faim. De quoi compenser les cauchemars, les remords, le sang qui s’était imprimé sur ses mains et n’en disparaitrait jamais. Sans doute.</p>
<p>Il avait tué de sa main trois de ses adversaires, et ses actions, il le savait, avaient menés à la mort de trois de plus d’entre eux. Parmi lesquels Nadia Kadomtseya, la Carrière du Un, qu’il avait tué près de la Corne d’Abondance d’un coup de couteau dans le ventre ; Mo Jafari, du District Trois, qui avait essayé de lui trancher la gorge, mais dont il avait réussi à dévier le coup vers sa propre carotide ; Jin, du Onze, qu’il avait achevé dans une miséricorde arbitraire ; Bill Wiggins et Sarah Sawyer, des Districts Six et Quatre, alliés d’un temps, qui avaient payés de leurs vies son incompétence … Et, Molly Hooper. Sa partenaire du District Cinq.	</p>
<p>- Regardes devant toi, gamin !</p>
<p>Sherlock se reprit suffisamment vite, sortit de ses pensées violemment pour se permettre de faire un pas de côté rapide sans trop en sursauter. Un Pacificateur s’était matérialisé face à lui et manqua de le toucher pour le faire bouger, l’éloigner de la trajectoire du cortège de véhicules qui pointait à l’horizon, allait investir le District déjà surarmé. Sherlock s’éloigna d’un nouveau pas, ses yeux bleus passant rapidement sur sa silhouette, sur toutes celles qui se pressaient désormais autour du convoi, avant de se poser à nouveau sur la route poussiéreuse. </p>
<p>Les Pacificateurs étaient plus durs depuis quelques temps, plus présents. Sherlock avait entendu dire qu’une grève avait éclatée dans le District Sept à la mort de leur dernier tribut, lors de ses Jeux. Il n’était âgé que de treize ans, et avait été moissonné en même temps que sa plus grande sœur, âgée de dix-huit ans. Sherlock ne les avaient même pas croisés, dans l’arène. Ils étaient morts … Il ne se souvenait même plus de quelle façon. Mais, ils étaient morts, bien sûr. Deux enfants d'une même famille, dans une même édition. Leur interview avait provoqué de nombreux débats, commentaires – Mrs Hudson avait-elle dit quelque chose à ce sujet ? Il ne parvint pas à s’en souvenir -, la colère de leur District, mais, eh bien, la grève avait été réglée dans un bain de sang et des exécutions punitives qui avaient su ramener un semblant de calme. Ils n’étaient pas les premiers enfants à mourir, ils ne seraient pas les derniers.</p>
<p>Quels idiots. Une grève n’allait rien régler, étaient-ils trop bêtes pour s’en rendre compte ? Le Capitole contrôlait tout, voyait et entendait tout. Un enfant mort n’en était qu’un parmi des centaines d’autres. Que pouvaient-ils y faire ? Que faire, alors qu’ils n’étaient qu’une poignée face à la machine implacable de leur Gouvernement, des bûcherons et des paysans face au Capitole surarmé ?</p>
<p>Sherlock secoua la tête, passa ses doigts tremblants sur ses yeux éreintés et brûlants. Le Pacificateur, resté à son poste et l’observant toujours d’un œil suspect, ne fit pas plus de commentaires.</p>
<p>Sherlock aurait de toute façon été bien incapable de lui dire que dans toute cette poussière, au milieu de ses pensées déconstruites, Molly Hooper se tenait à leurs pieds, la gorge ouverte d’une plaie béante et les lèvres remuant sous ses râles d’agonie, une main tendue vers eux. Elle, ou les autres, qu’importe en fait, tous les autres qui étaient morts, tous les enfants qui peuplaient ses cauchemars, ses nuits, ses songes diurnes, ses hallucinations. L’homme l’aurait pris pour un fou.</p>
<p>Sherlock hâta le pas, fit un détour peut-être plus étrange encore pour éviter le corps imaginaire de la jeune fille morte six mois plus tôt, rentra la tête dans les épaules pour cacher davantage son visage au monde.</p>
<p>
  <em>Je m’appelle Sherlock Holmes. J’ai dix-huit ans. Je vis dans le District Cinq. J’ai participé aux 74e Hunger Games et j’en suis sorti vainqueur. Mes parents vont bien. Mon frère va bien. Ma sœur est en sécurité. Je suis en sécurité.</em>
</p>
<p>La litanie se répéta, forte, immuable. Il osa la murmurer derrière le col de son manteau, ses lèvres remuant à peine, ses yeux un peu hagards suivant le chemin fait de poussière et d’aiguilles de sapin, le menait jusqu’au centre de son village.</p>
<p>John Watson lui avait appris ce tour d’esprit : la répétition de faits simples, réels, auxquels il était aisé de se rattacher lorsque le Monde semblait devenir une pente glissante et lorsque la raison manquait de se disloquer. Il devait la répéter en boucle jusqu’à ce que le sol arrête de trembler, et honnêtement, cela fonctionnait généralement assez bien – sauf lors des crises d’angoisse, où là rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter la douleur et la peur, excepté le temps.</p>
<p>(Avant ça, il ne faisait que se rouler en boule dans un coin en attendant que les images partent, que les cris s’arrêtent. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d’autre, s’il pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit. Ses parents et Mycroft faisaient comme si tout allait bien, et il ne pensait pas pouvoir leur dire, leur avouer qu’il était en train de perdre la tête, qu’il allait devenir complètement fou à force de ne pas pouvoir s’accrocher à autre chose qu’aux Hunger Games et aux visages des morts.)</p>
<p>Il avait rencontré John un mois plus tôt, lors de la Tournée de la Victoire qui avait clôturé la béatification glaçante de son succès aux Hunger Games. Lors du banquet qui s’était tenu dans la salle de bal de l’Hôtel de Ville du District Quatre. </p>
<p>Un peu plus âgé que lui, John était souriant et aimable. Un peu ronchon, parfois difficile à suivre lorsqu’il se perdait dans ses pensées. Ses yeux semblaient toujours plus orageux et en colère que ne le laissait voir son sourire éblouissant. Il était très terre-à-terre, très … normal pour un Vainqueur (qui voguaient tous entre excentricité et une sorte de folie parfois douce, parfois violente). Ce soir-là, lors de leur rencontre, il n’avait pas été affublé des déguisements grotesques en vogue au Capitole, pas plus qu’il n’avait été maquillé, et avait semblé même bien fade au milieu des perruques et des couleurs criardes dans son costume noir, la main refermée sur une canne de la même couleur. Sherlock s’était accroché à lui tout au long du Banquet, délaissant sans arrière-pensée Anthéa et Mrs Hudson, et au final, oui, il pouvait tout à fait penser qu’il avait réussi à s’en faire quelque chose qui pouvait s’apparenter à un ami, même en un temps si court.</p>
<p>John avait gagné les Hunger Games presque sept ans plus tôt, et faisait parti des deux seuls gagnants masculins de son District encore en vie. Il y avait laissé une jambe, presque coupée au niveau du genou d’un coup de machette qui avait manqué de le laisser second de son édition des Hunger Games. Il boitait désormais sur sa prothèse avec certainement un peu plus de mise en scène que de réelle peine – cela semblait le rendre plus sympathique aux yeux de ses suiveurs, c’est du moins ce qu’il prétendait. John avait gagné parce qu’il avait su jouer sur l’arrogance de son agresseur, et avait été assez subtil pour jouer le mort lorsque le Carrière du District Deux qui restait face à lui - et lui avait planté sa machette dans la jambe -, s’était penché vers lui pour lui sourire et lui souffler sa défaite. Le canon n’avait toutefois pas résonné pour le dernier tribut du District Quatre, qui avait profité de cet instant pour abattre une pierre lourde et tranchante contre la tempe de son adversaire. Un coup de chance que de telles pierres se soient trouvées là, pour un gamin de quinze ans sur lequel personne n’aurait jamais pensé miser au départ !</p>
<p>John l’appelait tous les deux jours grâce au téléphone privé qui était installé dans chaque maison réservée aux vainqueurs. Pour discuter de tout et de rien, des Jeux, des morts, des vivants. Rien de trop controversé, toutefois – ils étaient bien sûr au courant que leurs conversations étaient écoutées -, mais bien assez pour que Sherlock parvienne à reprendre pied, assez pour que la réalité revienne s’affronter à l’horreur de ce qui avait été sa vie pendant ces derniers mois. </p>
<p>Penser ainsi à John Watson finit par égayer un peu son humeur, et il parvint même à sourire alors qu’il passait l’arche menant à la grande place, toutefois bien assez enfermé dans ses pensées pour ne pas voir ou répondre aux saluts des ouvriers et voisins qu’il croisait. Ses pas, habitués à le porter depuis des mois du point A de sa nouvelle résidence au point B du magasin tenu par ses parents, étaient automatiques, si bien qu’il ne fut pas surpris lorsque sa mère se tint soudainement face à lui, déjà prise au milieu de remontrances ou d’explications diverses, l’aidant rapidement à se débarrasser de son manteau devenu trop grand.</p>
<p>Ses parents tenaient l’un des rares commerces de leur village, celui construit aux pieds des centrales quatorze et quinze, au Sud-Est du District, aux limites des District Sept, Huit et Neuf. Les deux centrales – l’une solaire, l’autre thermique – s’élevaient sur des collines qui enfermaient leur village dans une enclave, scellaient leur vallée toujours pleine de poussières et nimbée d’un brouillard persistant une bonne partie de l’année. Une très grande majorité des habitants travaillaient à la bonne fonction de ces centrales, dans des rôles stratégiques ou plus subalternes. </p>
<p>Sherlock avait eu la chance de naitre dans une famille plus aisée que les autres, avec une mère enseignante - aujourd’hui reconvertie en libraire -, et un père ingénieur. </p>
<p>Sa mère tenait une boutique sur la grande place, où elle vendait ses livres, essentiellement destinés à la formation et à la pratique. Quelques références plus frivoles étaient disséminées çà et là, mais ces lectures-là n’intéressaient jamais grand monde et, de toute manière, les plus intéressantes d’entre elles avaient été interdites par le Capitole bien des années plus tôt. Une carrière qu’elle avait embrassé après son renvoi de l’école, des années plus tôt, alors que le Maire de l’époque l’avait considéré trop âgée pour continuer à enseigner (c’était, du moins, la version officielle). Depuis, une autre jeune femme avait pris sa place, et elle avait profité de la mort de l’ancien libraire pour reprendre sa boutique, sans que quiconque n’ait eu quelque chose à y redire. </p>
<p>Son père ne travaillait plus depuis qu’une machine lui avait arraché une partie de la jambe, voilà quinze ans. Il formait les apprentis, donnait quelques cours à l’école de leur village sur les machines et leurs fonctions pour permettre aux enfants dès six ans de se préparer au travail qui les attendraient bientôt, mais jamais à plein temps. Sa prothèse était vieille, obsolète, et lui imposait un rythme lent s’il ne souhaitait pas déchirer la peau et infecter les vieilles plaies toujours présentes. Le Directeur des centrales de leur vallée et celles alentours (celles numérotées de dix à quinze), le portait toutefois assez en estime pour lui permettre de continuer à travailler un peu, ce qui avait permis à leur famille de garder la tête hors de l’eau.</p>
<p>Sherlock avait toujours bien vécu. Il n’avait jamais vraiment manqué de rien, en son sens, surtout en comparaison de certains enfants de son âge. La nourriture n’avait jamais été de trop, mais cela avait suffi pour tous les garder en vie et en assez bonne forme. Il avait eu la chance de pouvoir apprendre et lire plus que les autres. Son père avait même pris le temps de lui enseigner la chasse, d’outrepasser les règles et de lui permettre de se défendre, de chasser lorsque les temps étaient durs. Il avait appris à se battre. Il n’avait jamais eu à inscrire son nom plus de fois que ce qu’imposait la limite normale et légale pour les Hunger Games, contre plus de nourriture. </p>
<p>Cela ne l’avait toutefois pas empêché d’être tiré au sort quelques six mois plus tôt, et ce malgré toute cette chance innée.</p>
<p>
  <em>Puisse le sort vous être favorable ...</em>
</p>
<p>Ses parents vivaient encore au-dessus du magasin, dans un appartement où Sherlock avait grandi, entouré de son frère et de sa sœur. Aujourd’hui, Mycroft avait son propre logement, plus près de la centrale thermique où il travaillait en tant qu’ingénieur en chef et Eurus vivait au Capitole depuis trois ans pour y suivre un cursus scolaire approfondi à l’Académie, après que ses tests d’aptitudes aient révélés une intelligence vive et précise, exceptionnelle. Sherlock vivait donc seul dans la grande maison des Vainqueurs, avec toutes ces pièces vides, avec Martha Hudson pour seule voisine. Cela n’était pas gênant. Cela lui plaisait même un peu. Personne n’était pas là pour se plaindre lorsqu’il jouait du violon à des heures indues, parfois au beau milieu de la nuit ou à l’aube. Il n’avait besoin que de dire à sa mère qu’il allait bien pour qu’elle le croie. Elle n’était jamais là pour l’entendre hurler, la nuit.</p>
<p>- Victor est passé ce matin. Il souhaitait te voir. Il risque de venir te rendre visite après le travail.</p>
<p>Son père l’observa derrière son journal ouvert, dardant sur lui un œil curieux, peut-être un peu inquiet. Sa mère en piailla de ravissement, donnant plus de détails, œuvrant à lui préparer une tasse de la mixture amère qu’elle continuait à qualifier de thé, alors qu’il se retint de rouler des yeux.</p>
<p>- Ah. D’accord.</p>
<p>Il avait prévu d’emmener Redbeard se dégourdir les pattes dans la forêt, profitant de la relève de garde des Pacificateurs pour passer la clôture. Il devait appeler John un peu plus tard dans la journée. Il avait promis à Mrs Hudson de venir passer la soirée en sa compagnie. Il n’avait aucunement envie de voir ses minces plans contrariés par Victor Trevor.</p>
<p>La pensée était injuste, bien sûr. S’il avait osé la dire tout haut – comme il en avait autrefois  l’habitude -, sa mère l’aurait immédiatement repris, son père en aurait souri. C’était presque méchant d’ainsi y penser, de se sentir si angoissé, si exaspéré, à la pensée de devoir passer une nouvelle soirée en sa compagnie. Il le savait. Il parvenait à s’en rendre parfaitement compte, désormais.</p>
<p>(Depuis qu’il savait ce que ça faisait d’avoir un cœur, d’avoir des sentiments, tant d’émotions que s’en était épuisant, douloureux, tant de choses à l’intérieur de ses veines et de ses poumons et de son cœur, dans sa tête, qu’il s’en sentait parfois submergé, impuissant, complètement-)</p>
<p>- Il a eu une promotion, je crois. Il veut peut-être fêter cela avec toi.</p>
<p>Le clin d’œil de sa mère lui serra davantage l’estomac.</p>
<p>Il y a encore six mois, la perspective de passer du temps avec Victor, son unique ami, l’aurait réjoui – ou, plutôt, lui aurait semblé assez plaisante pour qu’il puisse y consentir sans trop s’en plaindre. </p>
<p>Victor s’était interposé entre lui et un groupe d’élèves des années plus tôt, lorsque Sherlock n’était encore qu’un enfant de dix ans et que l’école et son ennui, la banalité de ses camarades, l’avaient rendu asocial et anormal aux yeux des autres. Il ne s’empêchait pas de dire ce qu’il pensait, n’essayait jamais d’enrober ses paroles, ses déductions, ses réponses, d’une couche de sympathie, d’empathie, d’humanité. Une norme, pour lui, une aberration, pour les autres. Il avait perdu une dent ce jour-là à cause d’un coup de poing, et avait reçu quelques coups dans les cotes avant que Victor n’intervienne, se place devant lui et rende les coups à sa place. Il avait chassé les autres, puis il avait essuyé le sang qui avait coulé sur le visage un peu tuméfié de Sherlock. Il l’avait ramené chez lui et ne l’avait, ensuite, plus jamais vraiment quitté.</p>
<p>Victor avait un an de plus que lui. Il était aujourd’hui apprenti à la centrale, travaillait sous les ordres de son frère, Mycroft, et avait grandi à ses côtés. Il était futé, drôle, plus sociable que lui et parfois un peu agaçant, il fallait l’avouer, mais il avait toujours respecté qui il était, il l’avait toujours soutenu, quoi qu’il ait pu lui en coûter. Il lui avait appris à se battre, à chasser. Il lui avait appris à tourner sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, à réfléchir plus posément, plus … humainement – délaissant toutes les leçons enseignées par Mycroft, qu’il avait appris par cœur pendant toute son enfance. Il l’avait aidé à sortir vivant des Hunger Games. </p>
<p>Sherlock savait qu’il devait une grande part de sa survie à Victor. Dans leur District, dans les Hunger Games. Plus encore que l’aide de sa mentor, Martha, les agissements de son ami lui avaient permis de s’en sortir. Il avait été le premier à parler en son nom, à tenter de le faire bien voir, à enrober ses maladresses, sa froideur, à donner de lui une image moins arrogante et glacée que celle dépeinte dans les reportages. Pas une mince affaire, sachant que la Parade et l’interview avaient été des fiascos : Sherlock avait à peine réussi à desserrer les lèvres, à se détendre, trop en colère, trop submergé, trop <em>terrifié</em> pour simplement tenter de sourire et de plaire à tous ces inconnus qui souhaitaient sa mort.</p>
<p>Le retentissement dû à l’interview de Victor lors de la Moisson – celle diffusée alors que Sherlock était déjà dans l’arène et faisait partie des douze derniers survivants - avait valu à Sherlock l’attrait des sponsors et du public, et par là-même, lui avait apporté bien plus de l’aide dont il avait eu cruellement besoin, à certains moments.</p>
<p>Y penser le fit grimacer. Cela lui serra le ventre. Il se souvenait avoir découvert ce qu’avait fait Victor, ce qu’il avait dit, dans le train le ramenant au District Cinq, à la suite des Jeux. Comment son image, celle d’un garçon froid, presque indifférent, enfermé dans ses pensées et son intelligence rare, s’était un peu brisée et avait été rendue accessible par les déclarations d’amour et les confidences d’un Victor souriant et ému, sympathique et empathique lors des multiples interviews qu’il avait pu donner lors des Jeux. Victor avait immédiatement plu au Capitole, de par ses mots et son physique avantageux, et avait embrasé les foules grâce à cette histoire d’amour tragique montée de toutes pièces.</p>
<p>Une histoire d’amour. Victor n’avait trouvé que cela à faire : transformer leur amitié en une histoire d’amour avortée et sulfureuse, qui se heurtait à l’étroitesse d’esprit de leur District – où les relations homosexuelles restaient à peine tolérées -, aux Hunger Games qui allaient l’emporter. Sherlock avait manqué d’en rire. Avant que la bile ne vienne lui brûler le fond de la gorge.</p>
<p>Sherlock avait dû faire semblant dès son arrivée à la gare. Sourire, paraitre ému, ne pas frissonner et reculer lorsque Victor s’était jeté dans ses bras et l’avait serré fort contre lui. Ne pas paraitre sur le point de vomir et rester stoïque lorsque son ami l’avait embrassé devant leur District réuni et le tout Panem agglutiné devant les téléviseurs. </p>
<p>Victor l’avait sauvé en le rendant désirable, aimé. Il l’avait sauvé en imaginant une liaison interdite et secrète. Il l’avait sauvé en le rendant accessible, en prouvant qu’il était bien doté d’émotions et de sentiments, en exposant face aux caméras tous les détails – réels ou imaginaires – de leur amitié, de leur relation. Cela avait plu au Capitole. Bien sûr.</p>
<p>Sherlock lui était reconnaissant de tout cela. Cela aurait pu paraitre réellement sincère et désintéressé, vraiment, et il aurait pu simplement l’accepter, au fond – après tout, ce n’était pas si grave -, s’il n’était pas si au fait des sentiments réels de Victor, et de son changement de comportement depuis ces maudits Jeux. </p>
<p>(Victor l’avait embrassé, une fois, sur le chemin qui les ramenait de l’école. Sherlock devait avoir quatorze ans. Cela avait été sans importance, et il n’en avait jamais vraiment compris le sens, ou l’importance. Ils n’en avaient, de toute façon, plus reparlés ensuite. Puis, Victor s’était déclaré l’année suivante, lors d’une de leurs chasses en forêt, et l’avait embrassé à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec plus de conviction. Sherlock l’avait repoussé bien assez fermement pour qu’il comprenne que tout cela ne l’intéressait pas et Victor n’avait, ensuite, plus jamais évoqué cet instant. Mais, le mal était fait. Et, Sherlock n’avait plus jamais pu ignorer l’éclat étrange dans son regard lorsqu’il le regardait parfois, l’intention réelle derrière certains de ses gestes.).</p>
<p>Des sentiments qu’il ne pouvait pas lui rendre. Et, oh !, combien il avait essayé, au début ! Mais, il n’y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Et, il était désormais voué à rester seul, à repousser sans cesse son meilleur ami perdu, changé en amant imaginaire, celui qu’il aimait comme un frère, et seulement ainsi, sans que Victor ne le comprenne tout à fait vraiment.</p>
<p>(Cela aurait été simple. De lui rendre son baiser. De sourire à ses mots, de lui tenir la main, de se laisser enlacer. Il aurait pu le faire, il le savait, cela ne le répugnait pas, pas vraiment. Et puis, cela l’aurait aidé à se faire accepter, cela lui aurait permis d’avoir quelqu’un. Mais … Victor n’était que son ami. Victor ne provoquait rien de tangible, rien qui aurait pu pousser Sherlock à se sentir attiré, pas comme ça. Victor ne serait jamais plus que cela. Il en était convaincu.).</p>
<p>Son père émit un soupir un peu las face à ses mots sans entrain, et sa mère ne cessa pas sa litanie. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à recommencer les leçons et les grands discours sur l’importance de Victor, de son sacrifice à son égard, l’étalage de toutes ses qualités. Ils ne remirent pas les fiançailles sur le tapis – celles qui émouvaient le Capitole et tout leur District. Sherlock leur en fut secrètement reconnaissant. Il entreprit de touiller son thé pour s’occuper les doigts et les empêcher de trembler.</p>
<p>Le soleil n’avait toujours pas percé au travers des nuages lorsqu’il sorti du centre du village d’un pas rapide, deux heures plus tard. Il avait pris le temps de passer chez le père de Victor, qui vivait près de chez ses parents, pour lui laisser deux miches de pain qu’il avait été acheté un peu plus tôt et un message pour son fils (il n’allait pas être disponible ce soir, mais allait peut-être pouvoir se libérer ce Dimanche ?). L’homme, dernier parent encore en vie de son ami, était gentil et toujours souriant, et Sherlock l’appréciait bien assez pour faire l’effort de prévenir Victor ainsi, sans avoir à jouer le mort et s’enfermer à double tour chez lui dans le noir pour l’éviter. </p>
<p>Mr Trevor semblait parfois un peu dépassé par le changement de relation entre son fils et le jeune Holmes. Il n’était pas rare de le voir hésitant, un peu contrit, désormais, lorsque Sherlock osait s’arrêter et passer pour faire passer un message à Victor, ou laisser quelques rations de nourriture payées avec l’argent du Capitole. Cela ajoutait au malaise ambiant. Même s’il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Mr Trevor de sembler si gêné face à lui.</p>
<p>(Pas après que Victor ait dévoilé dans une interview les détails croustillants, entre autres, de leur vie sexuelle – bien sûr inexistante.)</p>
<p>Le pire était sûrement que, désormais, une très grande majorité des habitants du District Cinq et de leur village les pensaient réellement ensemble, et avaient crus à toutes ces élucubrations sans sens. Les gens ne le regardaient plus tout à fait de la même manière. Il y avait de la peine, parfois un peu de pitié dans leurs regards. Il y voyait parfois de l’envie, de la jalousie. Mais, surtout, beaucoup de sympathie.</p>
<p>Sherlock n’avait jamais été vraiment apprécié de ses pairs. Il s’ennuyait facilement, en classe, et ne s’empêchait pas de le dire, de déclamer à quels points ses camarades lui semblaient banals et inintéressants. Il était intelligent. Il était issu d’une famille aisée. Son frère était à un poste stratégique et n’avait aucune pitié pour ses subordonnés, accomplissant ses tâches avec dureté et précision. Sa sœur vivait au Capitole, et ne pouvait donc être qu’une espionne. Il était anormal, froid, méprisant. Il n’avait jamais eu d’amis, hormis Victor. Personne n’avait cherché à se porter volontaire à sa place, lors de la dernière Moisson, et personne ne l’avait applaudi lorsqu’il était monté sur l’estrade. Son District n’avait pas cherché à le soutenir en lui envoyant un message ou de l’aide lors des Jeux. Mais, aujourd’hui, ils l’observaient tous, dans l’attente d’un mot, d’un geste, de quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Ils attendaient tous ses futures fiançailles avec Victor dans une impatience démesurée, dans des sourires ravis. </p>
<p>Cela semblait parfois plus tenir du cauchemar que de la réalité.</p>
<p>Son excuse auprès de Victor trouvée, ses tâches quotidiennes accomplies, Sherlock ne se pria de rentrer rapidement chez lui, et s’enferma à double tour. Les rideaux étaient presque toujours tirés, et seul le feu dans la cheminée éclairait le salon. Il accrocha son manteau, laissa ses chaussures dans l’entrée. Le silence et l’obscurité le calmèrent rapidement, le coupant du monde et d’une réalité autre que celle qui œuvrait dans sa tête. Redbeard, un chien errant qu’il avait recueilli bien des années plus tôt et était – au-delà de Victor – son plus proche ami, vint rapidement à sa rencontre, la queue battant l’air, la truffe frémissante, et Sherlock se permit de sourire lorsqu’il se baissa à sa hauteur, récoltant un coup de langue sur le visage en guise de salut qui le fit un peu rire.</p>
<p>Comme prévu, le téléphone sonna sur les coups de dix-huit heures, son cri strident manquant, comme toujours, de le faire sursauter et lâcher ce qu’il avait entre les mains. John, à l’autre bout du fil, attendit les cinq sonneries qui prirent à Sherlock le temps pour lui de se défaire de ses draps et des dossiers transmis par Anthéa, de quitter sa chambre et de dévaler les escaliers. </p>
<p>- Désolé. Je n’ai pas vu le temps passer.</p>
<p>- Toujours plongé dans tes « enquêtes » ? </p>
<p>La voix de John ne changea pas d’une octave, mais Sherlock s’imagina tout à fait le sourire amusé qui avait dû apparaitre sur ses lèvres.</p>
<p>Sherlock en avait été bien inconscient, mais tout vainqueur, s’il était parfaitement autonome et possédait bien assez de confort et d’argent pour vivre une vie paisible, devait une certaine dose mensuelle de divertissement au Capitole. Cela passait par des interviews et des reportages réguliers (notamment pour les vainqueurs récents et les plus appréciés par le public), mais également par la mise en avant d’un ou plusieurs talents choisis, dont la promotion était faite dans le tout Panem. Peut-être pour montrer qu’ils n’étaient pas seulement que des gamins tueurs, mais également des êtres humains comme les autres. Peut-être pour un peu plus saupoudrer d’or les bêtes de foire qu’ils étaient désormais.</p>
<p>Bref, il avait donc été bien dépourvu lorsque la question du talent en question était arrivée. Il y avait si peu de choses intéressantes qu’il était capable d’accomplir, vraiment (mis à part la chasse, mais la contrebande était interdite et punie de mort, impossible donc d’en faire les éloges à la télévision). Il n’était pas habile de ses mains, ne savait pas dessiner, peindre, chanter, coudre. Il n’était pas un ingénieur. Il avait du mal avec les mots, que cela soit dans l’éloquence ou dans l’écriture. Il n’aimait pas particulièrement la mode, le maquillage. Lui trouver une quelconque activité pouvant plaire au Capitole lui semblait tout à fait impossible.</p>
<p>Il n’était qu’un gamin renfermé, froid et indifférent, rongé par les cauchemars et les remords. Il chassait dans l’illégalité, lisait des livres qui auraient dû être détruits dans la Première Purge et n’avait en tête que de la rage contre le Capitole. Il n’avait rien à leur apporter. Dans son esprit, il savait qu’ils lui avaient de toute façon déjà tout pris.</p>
<p>Jusqu’à ce que Martha lui suggère d’utiliser la logique comme un talent, au-delà même d’une simple prouesse d’intelligence et de déduction. Sherlock avait, en effet, la capacité de déduire d’un coup d’œil n’importe quel individu, de découvrir des choses sur les personnes en quelques secondes, sans qu’elles n’aient à émettre le moindre son – fruit de toutes ces heures passées à observer les autres, dans la solitude et l’ennui. </p>
<p>Encore une fois, tout cela s’était fait à son insu : Mrs Hudson en avait parlé lors d’une interview et les choses s’étaient enflammées, les demandes de démonstration, curieuses et invasives, s’étaient alors succédées. Il avait dû en faire l’usage dans presque tous les Districts qu’il avait visité lors de sa Tournée – et, ne parlons même pas du Capitole, une vraie horreur. Les habitants riches et surfaits de la capitale adoraient cela : plus les déductions étaient précises et intimes, plus ils en riaient et s’en délectaient. Il avait bien manqué de se prendre un coup de poing dans le District Deux, mais majoritairement, ce « talent » avait contribué à le rendre populaire et, mieux même, lui permettait d’accéder, sous l’accord du Chef des Pacificateurs du Cinq, à certains dossiers classés qu’il essayait tant bien que mal d’élucider.</p>
<p>(Les affaires criminelles étaient rares, souvent simples, mais il restait parfois quelques dossiers plus épineux sur lesquels les Pacificateurs ne prenaient pas le temps de s’arrêter. Dimmock était un imbécile, mais il restait droit et juste, et il avait toujours été assez peu regardant sur les activités de sa famille et celles de Victor. Il n’avait donc pas trop rechigné lorsqu’il avait demandé à jeter un œil à ces dossiers, prenant certainement cela comme la lubie d’un Vainqueur un brin traumatisé – ce qui était loin d’être un mensonge.).</p>
<p>John était de ceux qui trouvaient ce talent réellement incroyable. Lui-même avait quelques talents artistiques et dessinait des portraits. « Rien d’aussi exceptionnel », selon ses propres termes.</p>
<p>- Une annonce du Capitole est prévue ce soir. </p>
<p>Perdu un instant dans ses pensées, Sherlock dû se faire violence pour reprendre le cours de la conversation. Il resta même sans voix sous les mots de John, tentant de retrouver l’information dans son esprit, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.</p>
<p>- Ah ?</p>
<p>- Tu n’étais pas au courant ?</p>
<p>- Personne n’en a parlé. </p>
<p>- C’est passé à la télévision toute la journée, Sherlock.</p>
<p>Sauf qu’il n’allumait jamais cette foutue télévision. Il s’y était trop vu. Et puis, personne n’en avait parlé, personne ne l’avait mentionné, n’est-ce pas ? De toute manière, qu’en avait-il réellement à faire ? John parut plus las, presque un peu moqueur lorsqu’il reprit, mais Sherlock ne s’en offusqua pas.</p>
<p>- Bref. Ils ont rediffusés des images de ta tournée pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Je me demande si l’annonce n’aura pas un rapport avec les prochains Jeux.</p>
<p>Sherlock manqua d’en grimacer. Il avait bien fait de se rendre en ville, d’éviter les autres commerces et le marché, où les écrans étaient toujours allumés. </p>
<p>La Tournée de la Victoire, qui venait toujours s’intercaler entre deux éditions des Hunger Games, avait duré trois bonnes semaines. Trois semaines d’un périple épuisant, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Anthéa, l’hôtesse des tributs du District Cinq, Janine, sa styliste, et sa bande de préparateurs, avaient envahis son District, sa maison, un matin, pour tenter de faire de lui quelque chose de bien plus intéressant et séduisant que l’adolescent taiseux et indifférent qu’il était à l’habitude. Ils avaient été accompagnés des cameramen, des réalisateurs d’usage. Ils avaient à nouveau filmé le moindre de ses gestes, commentés le moindre de ses propos. Il avait dû à nouveau sourire. Et, faire semblant de tous les apprécier.</p>
<p>Il repoussa l’idée. Cette image écornée et surréaliste de lui, souriant au bras de Victor, l’embrassant sur le quai de la gare avant qu’il ne monte dans le train. Les images de ces semaines passées à bord de ce train, des Districts visités, de toutes ces familles, ces gens, tous ces gens et ces autres vainqueurs …</p>
<p>Devoir affronter les familles des tributs morts lors de ses Jeux. Devoir leur rendre hommage, même à ceux qui avaient tenté de le tuer, qui avaient tués certains de ses amis et alliés. Affronter le regard de la mère de Molly, ceux des frères de Sarah. Se mêler à tous ces vainqueurs, tous plus fous les uns que les autres, et comprendre qu’ils étaient désormais bien plus que des étrangers, mais des parts d’une seule et même caste sociale, destinés à se confondre et se mélanger jusqu’à leur mort.</p>
<p>Plus encore que les Jeux eux-mêmes et la période pré-Hunger Games au Capitole, la Tournée restait un souvenir douloureux, car elle avait écorné l’image et l’opinion qu’il avait de lui-même. </p>
<p>Car, il était lui aussi un tueur, comme les autres. Il avait mille fois dit qu’il ne s’abaisserait pas à cela, à tuer, qu’il n’allait tenter que de se défendre et n’allait jamais rien faire de déloyal. Il avait mille fois répété qu’il ne voulait pas être comme eux, comme ces vainqueurs qui semblaient en-dehors du genre humain et des règles communes aux autres mortels. (Comment pouvait-il encore penser cela, après avoir manqué d’éventrer Nadia et avoir ainsi ouvert la gorge de Mo ? Comment penser cela alors qu’il était devenu lui-même un de ces Vainqueurs ?). </p>
<p>Il avait maintes fois pensé que tous ces autres gagnants été damnés, qu’ils n’étaient que des coquilles vides éloignés du genre humain, sans possibilité de bonheur et de rédemption. Il avait pensé que tout était terminé, qu’il était devenu aussi vide et maudit qu’eux. (Il se sentait mal, certes, dépourvu d’espoir, mais il fallait voir comment John regardait Mary Morstan, vainqueur du District Deux, et comment ses yeux s’illuminaient lorsqu’elle répondait à ses sourires … Il fallait voir tout ce qu’il parvenait encore à ressentir et à vivre, même maintenant.). </p>
<p>Il avait imaginé qu’il n’allait jamais s’en remettre, qu’il n’allait jamais pouvoir surmonter la douleur, qu’il avait irrémédiablement été détruit et ne s’en relèverait plus jamais. (Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu’il était encore si en colère, si affligé, si … désireux de certaines choses ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait encore honte, encore espoir, si tout ce qu’il avait été avait désormais disparu ?).</p>
<p>Son esprit manqua de faire remonter un souvenir qu’il bloqua d’instinct, un écho qu’il contint en se mordant l’intérieur de la joue. Ce n’était pas le moment de se perdre dans des pensées grotesques. Il prit conscience que John devait attendre sa réponse, et combla le blanc d’une question des plus vides. </p>
<p>- Comment cela ?</p>
<p>- Troisième Jeux d’Expiation. Ils les annoncent toujours plus tôt que les autres, parait-il. Pour faire durer le plaisir, je suppose.</p>
<p>Sherlock ne trouva rien à y redire. Cela tombait sous le sens.</p>
<p>Les 75e Hunger Games allaient marquer la 3e édition de l’Expiation, tenus tous les vingt-cinq ans, des Hunger Games d’une dimension supérieure aux autres, souvent bien plus spectaculaires et meurtriers que les autres. Sherlock n’y avait pas pensé. Il aurait été froid de dire tout haut qu’il n’en avait rien à faire, peut-être trop abrupte, mais oui, cela le laissait assez indifférent. Quoi qu’il en soit, il allait devoir être mentor pour ces Jeux-là, aider une jeune fille et un jeune homme à se battre, tout faire pour que l’un d’entre eux revienne à la maison. Il n’avait pas envie d’y penser. Il suffisait de voir Martha Hudson, les tremblements de ses mains, son habitude à perdre la tête et à se parler à elle-même, à se tromper de nom lorsqu’elle l’appelait, pour savoir qu’il n’avait pas envie de penser à tout cela.</p>
<p>Sherlock ignorait bien si le survivant des 50e Hunger Games était toujours en vie. Sa rencontre avec le vainqueur des 25e Hunger Games et 1ers Jeux d’Expiation, un vieillard du District Deux, lui avait retourné l’estomac. Il était trop jeune pour avoir assisté à la dernière Expiation lui-même.</p>
<p>- J’espère que cela ne sera pas trop … Enfin, la dernière fois, ils ont moissonnés le double de tributs par District. Ça a été … </p>
<p>L’hésitation de John était évidente. Et, vraiment, à nouveau, Sherlock ne tenta pas d’imaginer l’horreur que cela avait dû être, devoir affronter non pas vingt-trois, mais quarante-sept gamins, dans une arène plus belle, plus grande, plus mortelle aussi que les autres. L’idée lui fut insupportable. </p>
<p>Ce fut peut-être cela, cette vision d’avoir à aider non pas deux, mais quatre tributs à se sortir des griffes des Carrières et autres pièges du Capitole, en plus de l’heure qui se faisait tardive, qui le poussa à écourter sa conversation avec John et raccrocher, peut-être un peu plus rudement qu’il ne l’avait pensé.</p>
<p>Et, si cela lui était arrivé ? S’il avait été choisi, aux côtés de trois autres tributs, aux côtés de Molly, et de … Victor ? Et, cette amie de Molly, qui la suivait toujours partout … ? S’il avait dû les tuer pour s’en sortir ? S’il avait dû tuer tous les autres pour y parvenir ?</p>
<p>- Tu es tout pâle. Tu as mangé aujourd’hui ?</p>
<p>Martha darda un regard acéré dans sa direction, ses lèvres peintes de rouge légèrement pincées. Sherlock marmonna une réponse inintelligible, passant sous silence la douche brûlante qu’il venait de prendre, ses avant-bras et bras griffés sous la pression qu’il avait mis dans ses gestes dans la volonté de se libérer de la sensation de saleté qui l’imprégnait. Il ne mentionna pas non plus les haut-le-cœur déclenchés à la pensée qu’il aurait dû égorger Victor à son tour s’il l’avait fallu, qui lui avaient faits rendre le peu qu’il avait ingurgité dans la journée, en plus du thé immonde de sa mère.</p>
<p>La maison de Mrs Hudson, presque collée à la sienne, baignait dans une atmosphère diamétralement opposée à la sienne. Les rideaux étaient ouverts sur des fenêtres aux vitres propres, le parquet ciré brillait, les meubles étaient exempts de poussière, la cuisine laissait échapper un fumet qui tordit un peu l’estomac de Sherlock. Martha l’accueillit dans sa plus belle robe, dans ses talons hauts, son chignon bien fait. Elle jaugea avec sévérité le sweat gris qu’il avait enfilé à la hâte, son pantalon un peu trop grand, ses cheveux encore mouillés et, bien certainement, les cernes violacées qui devaient s’étaler sous ses yeux – il ne savait pas, il prenait garde de ne pas trop se regarder dans les miroirs. </p>
<p>- Vous avez dû cuisiner pour tout un régiment, je me trompe ?</p>
<p>Martha le rouspéta, laissant place à sa bonne humeur habituelle et le poussant vers la cuisine, où il s’installa à table, dans l’aura du feu de cheminée, l’odeur des mets concoctés, et le halo vif de l’écran de télévision. Manque de chance, le Capitole rediffusait un reportage mainte fois vu sur les vainqueurs des Jeux des cinq dernières éditions. Certainement une mise en bouche pour l’annonce qui allait suivre.</p>
<p>- Je peux éteindre ?</p>
<p>- Non, ils vont bientôt passer l’annonce. Nous ne devons pas la manquer.</p>
<p>Elle avait raison – il aurait été idiot de ne pas être au courant de n’importe quelle information importante venant du Capitole, surtout lorsqu’elle concernait les Hunger Games -, mais cela ne l’empêcha toutefois pas de se renfrogner, et de détourner le regard de l’écran lorsque l’émission commença en mettant en avant le vainqueur des 69e Hunger Games.</p>
<p>James Moriarty souriait, interviewé sur le quai de la gare du District Un, juste après sa victoire, cinq ans plus tôt. Sa voix, ses lèvres ourlées dans quelque chose de faussement doux, provoqua chez Sherlock le malaise qu’il avait redouté, et il dû enfouir son visage dans le verre d’eau posé face à lui pour que Martha ne perçoit pas son trouble.</p>
<p>Avant la Tournée de la Victoire, James Moriarty lui avait été dépeint comme la plus vile des créatures. Une espèce de monstre dont les veines étaient remplies d’un sang glacé, dépourvu de toute morale et conscience, une pièce rapportée abjecte que le Capitole sortait de ses vices une fois par an pour l’exposer aux caméras et l’exhiber sous une bonne couche de maquillage. Certainement pour le rendre plus humain face au Capitole, qui le vénérait. </p>
<p>Sherlock s’était donc attendu à rencontrer le Diable lors de la Tournée, et s’y était préparé. Martha Hudson lui avait répété la mise en garde des dizaines de fois, à mesure qu’ils approchaient des premiers Districts : « Ne t’approches pas des vainqueurs des Districts Un et Deux. Restes loin de Moriarty et d’Astankova. Pas de sourire, pas de courtoisie, l’innocence les attirent comme des prédateurs ! ». </p>
<p>(Sherlock avait, bien sûr, répliqué qu’il n’y avait plus vraiment quoi que ce soit d’innocent chez lui, mais Martha, comme à son habitude, n’avait pas tenu compte de ses bougonnements).</p>
<p>Il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de voir lui-même ces 69e Hunger Games, parce qu’il n’en avait pas eu le courage, à tout juste douze ans. Il avait toutefois vu les 71e, où Oksana Astankova, également du District Un, avait gagné les Jeux en seulement trois jours de combat, et avait massacré une très grande partie de ses adversaires dans le processus. Elle était, depuis, souvent invitée dans des émissions loufoques, où elle arborait des robes plus absurdes les unes que les autres, où son rire, si faux, et son expression, si indifférente et avide, avaient toujours rendu Sherlock mal à l’aise. </p>
<p>A ce qu’il en savait, James Moriarty avait gagné dans une arène très urbaine, où ses talents au lancer de couteau lui avaient valus la palme. L’aura diabolique qui avait fait sa légende provenait avant tout du fait que, contrairement aux autres tributs et aux règles officieuses des Jeux, il n’avait pas cherché à s’enfuir ou à courir vers la Corne d’Abondance dès la fin du compte à rebours de départ : il s’était immédiatement précipité vers sa partenaire du District Un et, dans la stupéfaction la plus totale, qui avait fait se figer un instant les autres tributs, l’avait étranglé de ses mains dans les premières minutes des Jeux.</p>
<p>L’arrêt au District Un lors de sa Tournée, le dernier avant le Capitole, avait donc été éprouvant pour les nerfs de Sherlock, à la fois dans la vision des familles des tributs – surtout celle de Nadia, qu’il avait tué de ses mains – et dans la certitude que l’endroit était plus dangereux encore que la capitale.</p>
<p>Anthéa n’avait pas été d’un plus grand secours, hochant vivement la tête – manquant par la même occasion de faire choir sa perruque d’immenses boucles noires aux pointes d’un bleu-vert qui était, selon elle, un « hommage pour la couleur des yeux de mon vainqueur favori » -, approuvant les mises en garde de Mrs Hudson alors qu’elle terminait de lui enfiler son costume d’un bleu assez clair, d’une forme classique, celui qu’il devait porter pour le Banquet donné en son honneur à l’Hôtel de Ville du District Un. Pour une fois, ses préparateurs n’avaient pas eu la main trop lourde, ne faisant que saupoudrer quelques paillettes argentées dans ses cheveux sans essayer de trop le défigurer avec leur maquillage. Le calme avant d’atteindre le Capitole, bien sûr.</p>
<p>Il n’était donc pas tout à fait préparé lorsque la Maire du District Un, une femme grande et empreinte d’une raideur stricte et très formelle, évinçant sa garde rapprochée et toutes les recommandations, vint le cueillir à peine les portes de la salle de bal franchie pour le mener, à travers la foule, vers une table d’où s’élevaient des éclats de rire tonitruants. La Maire, apparemment très fière, n’eut aucune arrière-pensée à le jeter aux lions et à le servir à ses vainqueurs, les lui présentant un à un, soulignant chacun leurs talents, leur victoire, leurs atouts dans le processus.</p>
<p>Le District Un comptait de nombreux Vainqueurs encore en vie – ou, toutefois, toujours capables de s’afficher en public. Leur doyenne, Dasha Duzran, avait remporté les 30e Hunger Games, quelques quarante-cinq plus tôt, et semblait être toujours dans une forme olympique. Elle lui avait d’ailleurs adressé un clin d’œil et avait complimenté la manière dont il avait tué la petite Nadia de son coup de couteau précis – et, il aurait bien pu en défaillir s’il n’avait pas été tant surpris par cette audace absurde et complètement folle. Les autres l’avaient poliment salués, avaient posés quelques questions, sans qu’il ne parvienne même à retenir certains de leurs prénoms. </p>
<p>Et puis, son regard s’était arrêté sur Oksana, souriante et presque angélique dans sa robe blanche près du corps, ses lèvres toutefois bien trop tirées pour que son sourire paraisse sincère. Elle n’avait rien dit, n’avait répondu à son salut que d’un geste de la tête élégant. Un bras passé dans son dos dénudée, sa chaise collée à la sienne, James Moriarty et son regard noir avaient ensuite happés absolument toute sa confiance et ses pensées, et Sherlock ne se souvenait plus vraiment s’il lui avait parlé, s’il avait répondu, tant la suite lui avait semblée confuse.</p>
<p>James ne ressemblait pas au Diable. Et, même si ses yeux étaient aussi noirs qu’on le lui avait dépeints, ils n’étaient pas vides, non, ils n’étaient pas mauvais : ils étaient incandescents.</p>
<p>- Quel m’as-tu-vu. </p>
<p>Martha posa face à lui une assiette emplie de poulet en sauce accompagné de riz et de petits légumes qu’il n’identifia pas immédiatement, et cela fut suffisant pour l’arracher à ses pensées. Une portion énorme, bien plus qu’il ne lui semblait avoir englouti ces trois derniers jours. Il ne fit pourtant pas de commentaires, sachant pertinemment comment elle prendrait toute discussion et ne souhaitant pas la froisser. Trop obnubilé par l’écran de télévision, surtout maintenant que Martha prenait soin de commenter chaque séquence présentant Moriarty.</p>
<p>Leur rencontre avait ainsi été brève et muette. Sherlock avait ensuite été emmené face à d’autres personnages importants du District Un, et James Moriarty s’était évaporé, évanoui dans la foule dense. Sherlock n’avait pourtant eu de cesse de le chercher du regard, il s’en souvenait : son regard noir, brûlant, avait laissé une marque, une trace qui l’avait laissé un peu tremblant tout au long de la soirée. Sherlock avait mis cela sur le coup du choc, de la plausible aura démoniaque qu’il ne se souvenait plus avoir perçu ou imaginée, des mises en garde qui l’avait rendu un peu méfiant et l’empêchaient de totalement se détendre.</p>
<p>Il avait rêvé de ces yeux noirs, cette nuit-là. Il s’était imaginé poursuivi, courant dans tous les sens dans les rues de son village sans parvenir à distancer la menace, se retournant finalement pour être happé par une ombre aux yeux brillants de flammes, qui l’avaient embrasés vivant.</p>
<p>Heureusement, le reportage prit fin et présenta le vainqueur suivant : Mary Morstan, du District Deux, une personnalité qui parvenait, au moins, à ne pas le rendre totalement fébrile. Il entreprit enfin de prendre une bouchée de son assiette, sous le regard vigilant de Martha.</p>
<p>La télévision en sourdine derrière eux, Sherlock osa enfin se détendre et sourire un peu lorsque, l’estomac plein, il repoussa finalement son assiette, sous l’œil de son ancienne mentor. Le reportage touchait à sa fin, et Martha avait finalement accepté de couper le son lorsque se furent les Jeux et la victoire de Sherlock qui s’imprimèrent sur l’écran. Elle finit d’ailleurs par prendre sur elle et alla chercher à la cave une de ses bouteilles de liqueur maison – un privilège qu’elle n’octroyait pas à tout le monde – et leur en servit chacun un petit verre, « pour fêter l’occasion et l’annonce à venir ».</p>
<p>La liqueur de framboise était forte, mais pas assez pour que Sherlock refuse de finir son verre. Et, finalement, lorsque l’hymne finit par retentir dans la cuisine et que le drapeau de Panem s’imprima sur l’écran, Martha avait déjà consenti à lui verser un deuxième verre.</p>
<p>Le Président Smith apparu du haut du balcon du Grand Cirque, lieu et place des Parades annonçant chaque Jeux et des évènements importants du Capitole. Les caméras zoomèrent sur sa silhouette prise d’un peu d’embonpoint, sur son visage rond souriant.</p>
<p>Il semblait si commun, si … normal. Rien n’aurait pu le distinguer d’un citoyen lambda, entre ses yeux fades et ternes, ses dents un peu de travers, son teint un peu jaune. Pas même son costume noir, qui ne parvenait pas tant que cela à le mettre en valeur. Mais, lorsqu’il parla, sa voix forte, amplifiée, suffit à faire taire toutes les clameurs, et, Sherlock le savait pour le ressentir lui-même, suffit à faire frissonner chaque habitant de Panem, terré derrière son téléviseur. </p>
<p>Était-ce cette voix grave, sourde, qui n’appelait à aucune clémence ? Cet accent un peu chantant qu’il s’appliquait à utiliser à certaines fins de phrase, plus artificiel encore que le reste ? Ou, alors, son regard fixe, morne, lorsqu’il s’adressait à la caméra, son sourire qui ne faisait rien luire dans ses yeux, cet état perpétuel d’ennui et d’indifférence cruelle qui semblait faire de lui, plus qu’un prédateur, une sorte de monstre ?</p>
<p>- Bienvenue ! Bienvenue, citoyens et citoyennes de Panem, du Capitole et de nos chers Districts ! Comme vous le savez, cette année marque le 75e anniversaire de la fin de la rébellion des Districts contre le Capitole. J’ai décidé, afin que les célébrations puissent s’étaler tout au long de cette année charnière, si importante dans nos cœurs, de vous annoncer dès à présent la tenue prochaine des 75e Hunger Games, et 3e Jeux d’Expiation.</p>
<p>La foule du Capitole sembla s’étourdir de bonheur, de clameurs et de cris. Sherlock but une nouvelle gorgée de sa liqueur, réprima la grimace qui manqua de déformer ses traits. Il se surprit à retenir sa respiration, certainement comme tout Panem, alors que Smith souriait, alors qu’il baissait les yeux vers son pupitre, et le texte qui y était sûrement placé.</p>
<p>- A l’occasion de ce 75e anniversaire, et afin de rappeler au tout Panem que même les plus forts d’entre nous ne sont pas exempts de la culpabilité de la rébellion qui a failli tous nous emporter, des tributs mâles et femelles seront moissonnés parmi les vainqueurs survivants de chaque District. </p>
<p>Des exclamations retentirent, assourdissantes. Le Capitole se souleva, extatique, et les perruques et les chapeaux envahirent soudainement le champ de la caméra, masquant le Président Smith. </p>
<p>On répéta la phrase en cœur : « Vive le Président Smith ! Longue vie au Président ! ». On titra l’annonce en une immense banderole de couleurs vives en bas d’écran : </p>
<p>« <strong>Annonce officielle : les 3e Jeux d’Expiation verront les vainqueurs des précédentes éditions des Hungers Games s’affronter dans l’arène ! </strong>»</p>
<p>Martha plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Il lui sembla qu’elle criait quelque chose, que ses yeux étaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites. Sherlock dû relire plusieurs fois le bandeau défilant sur l’écran pour comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi lui aussi avait tant envie d’hurler.</p>
<p>- Puisse le sort vous être favorable !</p>
<p>Il y avait comme un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, et il ne sut réellement combien de temps il resta ainsi, à regarder l’écran sans réellement le voir, à écouter sans plus rien entendre. Son esprit semblait s’être éteint, le fil de ses pensées s’était tari. Ses jambes lâchèrent, à un moment, et il se retrouva à genoux sur le tapis du salon, les membres tremblants, incapable de savoir ce qu’il faisait et, surtout, ce qu’il devait faire.</p>
<p>Son verre roula au sol. Le jus liquoreux, épais et rouge, ressemblait à du sang.</p>
<p>Il était le seul vainqueur mâle du District Cinq encore en vie. Il allait de nouveau se retrouver dans l’arène.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nevermore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tous !</p><p>Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic.<br/>Je vous remercie pour vos 4 kudos et 26 hits, très appréciables pour une fic crossover + UA inspirée d'un troisième univers : un pari risqué qui vous plait, je l'espère.</p><p>J'ai quasiment fini d'écrire cette partie-ci, c'est pourquoi je vais tenter de vous la poster au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Il pourra y avoir quelques ralentissements, car je travaille sur la suite, mais également sur la suite d'"Alike", que je n'ai pas oubliée, et ma récente et nouvelle obsession pour Attack on Titans. Les galères de l'auteur de fanfiction, en bref.</p><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je vous invite à me donner votre avis !</p><p>Je vous invite à écouter :<br/><strong>Unsteady, de X Ambassadors</strong><br/>&amp; <strong>All the things lost, de MS MR</strong>.</p><p>Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !</p><p>Votre serviteur,<br/>AMAZINGmadness.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>֎֎֎</p>
<h4>CHAPTER II – « NEVERMORE »</h4><h5>« <em>Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before.</em> » <span class="u">The Raven</span>, Edgar Allan Poe.</h5><p>֎֎֎</p></div><p>La forêt était silencieuse. Les pins diffusaient une odeur caractéristique, le vent secouait les branches et les animaux et oiseaux, à peine réveillés, étaient invisibles. Cette quiétude, douce et chaude, ne parvint toutefois pas à calmer les erratiques battements de cœur de Sherlock, la circulation glacée de son sang dans ses veines.</p><p>- Tout va bien se passer.</p><p>Il eut envie de hurler. Il le pouvait, là où ils se trouvaient : aucun habitant du District Cinq, aucun Pacificateur ne les entendraient. Il eut envie de serrer si fort ses doigts dans les siens qu’il les briserait. </p><p>- J’en suis certain.</p><p>Il eut envie de fuir. De courir. De s’enfoncer dans cette forêt dense et de disparaitre. Pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ? Comment ? Et, pourquoi ?</p><p>Le soleil se levait, presque paresseux, couvrant de son éclat le paysage absurde, fait de collines verdoyantes et de plaines arborées, de poussière et de maisons en bois. La colline sur lesquels tous deux étaient perchés était hors de la limite du District – un renflement naturel leur permettait de s’abriter, de se protéger des regards et des hovercrafts souvent silencieux et invisibles. Sa chaleur ne parvint pas à réchauffer Sherlock, qui ne parvenait pas à réprimer ses tremblements. La brise chaude qui les balaya ne lui fut d’aucun secours.</p><p>Le bras de Victor, passé autour de ses épaules, ne lui apportait aucun réel réconfort. Son ami le serrait contre lui, certainement plus pour se rassurer lui-même que pour chercher à le calmer. Il avait déjà revêtu le costume qu’il ne sortait de son placard que lors des fêtes du village, des anniversaires ou de la Moisson, ce pantalon et cette veste noirs bien coupés malgré le fait que le tout ait appartenu à son père avant lui. Cette chemise blanche lui allait bien, également. L’écharpe qu’il avait autour du cou appartenait à Sherlock, et était peut-être le seul cadeau que celui-ci lui ait jamais offert. </p><p>La Moisson allait se dérouler dans quelques heures. Elle ne serait d’aucune surprise : il n’y avait plus que deux vainqueurs des précédents Hunger Games encore en vie dans le District Cinq. Un homme et une femme. Le suspens n’en serait pas un.</p><p>Sherlock savait depuis des semaines, désormais, que sa participation aux 75e Hunger Games serait immuable. Il avait parfois du mal à se souvenir de tout ce qu’il avait fait, pendant ce laps de temps, de l’annonce télévisée à aujourd’hui. </p><p>Les crises de larmes, les angoisses. Le désespoir. La rage.<br/>
Les plans. Ceux pour vaincre. Ceux pour sauver les autres. Ceux pour fuir. Ceux pour mourir.</p><p>Le soir de l’annonce … Victor avait paru le premier, accouru depuis chez lui dès qu’il avait entendu les mots du Président Smith, et Sherlock ne s’était jamais senti aussi reconnaissant, aussi proche de lui qu’en le voyant là, en le sentant tout contre lui, alors qu’il se noyait dans le désespoir sur le sol de la cuisine de Mrs Hudson. </p><p>Oh. Mrs Hudson. Martha avait crié, avait pleuré, mais s’était vite redressée. Elle aussi, sa mentor, allait devoir revêtir à nouveau le costume des tributs et lui faire face dans l’arène. A 61 ans, elle était la seule gagnante du District Cinq encore en vie, et elle allait en payer le prix. Elle allait y laisser la vie. Elle n’arrêtait pas de le lui répéter, depuis des semaines.</p><p>
  <em>- Comment allons-nous faire, Sherlock ? Pour te protéger ? Pour que tu puisses rentrer à la maison, encore une fois ?</em>
</p><p>C’était une torture. C’était injuste. C’était …</p><p>Les Jeux d’Expiation allaient débuter dans moins de deux semaines. Il allait être à nouveau projeté dans cette arène, celle dans laquelle il avait eu tant de mal à sortir, la première fois …  Et, il allait devoir la tuer. S’il voulait vraiment survivre. Il allait devoir laisser Martha Hudson se vider de son sang, comme il avait laissé Molly mourir, l’an passé, pour pouvoir rentrer.</p><p>La pensée, encore, parvint une nouvelle fois à le figer. Ainsi, lorsque Victor le ramena plus proche de lui, que leurs flancs se touchèrent, Sherlock ne put s’empêcher de chercher dans sa chaleur un peu de réconfort et de se laisser aller à leur étreinte.</p><p>- Victor-</p><p>- Tu t’es entrainé. Je t’ai appris tout ce que je savais. Ça n’a pas été chose simple, avec ton entêtement, mais tu es prêt. Tu es plus que prêt. Tu vas y arriver.</p><p>Victor souriait, presque franc. Il rit un peu, se moquant de lui, tentant d’alléger l’atmosphère empoisonnée de désespoir et d’attente folle. Sherlock aurait presque pu croire qu’il était honnête et croyait vraiment en ses paroles. Si ses mains à lui aussi ne tremblaient pas tout contre lui.</p><p>Oui, en effet, Victor, expert en contrebande et fournisseur officiel du marché noir de leur village en gibiers de toutes sortes, lui avait donné plus de leçons et d’astuces concernant le tir à l’arc ces dernières semaines. Sherlock pratiquait déjà, grâce à son père, - il avait même proposé une démonstration de tir à l’arc lors de ses évaluations devant les Hauts Juges, lors de ses premiers Jeux, qui lui avaient rapportés une note de sept -, mais n’était tout de même pas au même niveau que son ami.</p><p>Son adresse au tir n’était autrefois basée que sur des chasses assez épisodiques avec Victor, des jeux d’adresse et des instants passés avec son père pour qui le tir représentait le graal de la rébellion personnelle contre le Capitole. Il n’avait même pas d’arme à part entière, à l’époque. Il avait toutefois misé beaucoup sur la présence d’un arc dans la Corne d’Abondance, lors des derniers Jeux, car cela avait été sa seule ressource utile en-dehors de ses connaissances sur les plantes et la faune de la forêt qu’il parcourait chaque jour, mais cet espoir était resté vain.</p><p>- Il n’y aura peut-être pas d’arc cette année. Il n’y en avait pas l’année dernière.</p><p>La main de Victor passa dans son dos, rassurante. Il se senti bête et mal de laisser ainsi sa voix vibrer, trembler d’une émotion qu’il aurait préféré pouvoir supprimer, annihiler.</p><p>La Corne d’Abondance était restée vide de tout arc lors de la 74e édition des Jeux. Il avait dû se rabattre sur un couteau, long et effilé, qui lui avait servi à chasser, à éventrer Nadia, du District Un, et égorger Mo, du District Trois. A survivre.</p><p>S’il n’y avait pas d’arc non plus, cette année … Qu’en serait-il de toutes ces heures de pratique, ces instants passés auprès de Victor à s’entrainer, au-delà des limites de leur District, sous le regard aveugle des Pacificateurs plutôt laxistes ? Du désespoir qui l’avait poussé à s’améliorer, à lire toujours plus, à apprendre, à faire des promesses sans sens à ses parents, à Victor ?</p><p>Son ami n’essaya pas même de le rassurer sur ce point. S’il tombait effectivement dans une arène sans arc, avec pour adversaires des Vainqueurs bien plus expérimentés que lui … Même son intelligence, sa logique, un quelconque couteau, ne parviendraient pas à le ramener vivant à la maison. </p><p>- Tu veux que je t’accompagne jusqu’aux quais ?</p><p>La question semblait réellement en être une. Sherlock releva d’ailleurs un regard un peu surpris vers Victor, qui ne fit qu’hausser les épaules, légèrement gêné. Victor prenait beaucoup de décisions pour eux deux, ces derniers temps - Sherlock était, de toute manière, bien trop absent et enfermé dans sa propre tête pour pouvoir réfléchir à autre chose qu’à son destin funeste, aux cauchemars et aux morts. Il n’était donc pas rare que Victor lui annonce des choses, des décisions prises sans son accord ou sa consultation. Il ne lui en voulait jamais, car elles étaient souvent réfléchies, raisonnables. Bien plus que celles prises par ses parents, qui semblaient se laisser consumer par la panique et la tristesse. Qu’il lui demande réellement son avis était surprenant. Qu’il envisage de ne pas venir aurait pu faire sourire Sherlock de soulagement, s’il en avait eu l’énergie.</p><p>-Non. Je n’ai pas envie que les caméras filment ça.</p><p>Si Victor était sur ce quai, les caméras allaient en rajouter, et ils allaient devoir jouer les adieux déchirants, les prolongations dans leur histoire d’amour imaginaire. Sherlock ne se voyait pas à avoir à l’embrasser devant le tout Panem, encore, peut-être une dernière fois.</p><p>
  <em>Je ne veux pas qu’ils me prennent cela en plus du reste.</em>
</p><p>Victor hocha la tête, son sourire rassurant toujours au coin des lèvres. Lorsque le soleil avança dans sa course, ils durent se relever et quitter leur étreinte. Sherlock ne put s’empêcher de frissonner lorsqu’il fut forcé de quitter les bras de son ami, ce que ce dernier ne sembla pas manquer. Il n’en fit pourtant pas la remarque.</p><p>Ils descendirent la colline rapidement, se sachant déjà bien assez à découvert. Ils avaient encore trois bons kilomètres à parcourir avant de revenir à la clôture qui entourait le District, et ils les passèrent côte à côte, dans un silence tendu et angoissé.</p><p>- Vous n’avez pas de mentor. </p><p>La main de Sherlock se serra plus fort autour de l’arc qu’il avait confectionné, des semaines plus tôt, sur la lanière de son carcan de flèches qui lui entourait les épaules. Il ne put s’en empêcher. Il haussa les épaules.</p><p>- Ils arriveront bien à nous en trouver un.</p><p>Lorsqu’ils atteignirent enfin l’orée de la forêt, tous deux s’empressèrent de dissimuler leurs armes dans le renfoncement creusé d’un grand arbre – Sherlock avec plus de délicatesse et de temps, sachant pertinemment que c’était certainement la dernière fois qu’il effectuait ce geste. La clôture électrifiée, dont le bourdonnement n’agitait plus sa masse depuis bien longtemps – n’étaient-ils pas dans le District producteur d’électricité ? Comment croire qu’ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter et remettre en place la menace de ces grilles d’une pression, qu’ils n’en possédaient pas le contrôle ? – était bien visible maintenant, et ils s’empressèrent de passer entre les barbelés avant d’être vus.</p><p>Victor le raccompagna jusqu’à chez lui, sa maison de maitre plantée au milieu du Village des Vainqueurs, sans un mot. Leur village était, lui, encore silencieux. Les rues étaient vides. Ils parvinrent jusqu’à la grande arche, jusqu’à son perron, en quelques minutes. L’estomac de Sherlock n’en finissait pas de se nouer, de se contracter. Lorsque Victor se racla la gorge, lorsqu’il lui prit le poignet pour le forcer à rester un peu plus longtemps à ses côtés et ne pas déjà rentrer et disparaitre, Sherlock dû se mordre la joue pour ne pas voir l’affect dans ses yeux, pour ne pas s’y laisser tomber.</p><p>- Je jouerai toujours le jeu. A propos de nous. Si cela peut t’aider à gagner quelques sponsors …</p><p>Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. La voix de Victor n’était plus qu’un murmure. Ses yeux marron, chauds, vifs, brillaient de larmes. Sa poigne sur son bras se fit plus caressante, plus douce. Il osa laisser son pouce passer sur le creux de son poignet, en effleurer la peau. </p><p>Sentant une certaine mélancolie s’étirer, s’installer, Victor finit par soupirer à nouveau. Il tentait de repousser son départ, Sherlock n’en était pas dupe. Cela ne le gêna pas. Finalement, il n’avait pas vraiment envie qu’il parte, pas tout de suite. Le souffle de Sherlock manqua de se bloquer dans sa gorge, de le laisser étranglé. Il se racla la gorge, à son tour.</p><p>- Merci, Victor.</p><p>Sa voix fut plus froide, plus dure. Il enferma ses pensées dans sa tête, toutes les images de Victor, leurs instants passés ensemble, leur jeunesse, leur enfance, cette adolescence poussée soudainement dans l’âge adulte, dans l’horreur. Il mit sous clé les sentiments, les émotions, les élans. Il repoussa son trouble, se composa un masque de façade, une image lointaine, une impression de ce qu’il était avant, de l’être inhumain et froid qu’il était avant de se voir démoli par les Hunger Games. Il devait l’empêcher de voir ce qu’il pensait, ce qu’il ressentait, l’empêcher d’entendre l’étrange étranglement dans sa voix, de ressentir le nœud qui lui barrait l’estomac. Il avait déjà ses doigts refermés sur son poignet, était bien certainement capable de ressentir l’envolée de son pouls, qu’il ne parvenait pas à contenir.</p><p>Ils se firent face un moment, en silence. Sherlock baissa un peu sa garde, un timide sourire venant percer le coin de ses lèvres. Victor finit par avancer d’un pas, voire de deux, et cette fois-ci, Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de reculer.</p><p>Il n’allait pas pouvoir affronter un nouveau baiser. Pas que le contact le révulsait, non, mais Victor était pour lui bien au-delà d’un quelconque prétendant, d’une histoire de cœur. Il n’en pouvait plus de faire semblant, de rejeter sans cesse les sentiments que lui éprouvait pour sa personne. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela, ici, maintenant. Devoir à nouveau prétendre et lui mentir, pas comme ça, pas alors que c’était sûrement la dernière fois.</p><p>Victor parvint, pourtant, à le surprendre, à profondément l’affecter, à faire s’effondrer toutes ses certitudes et barrières, lorsqu’il leva une main et vint, de ses doigts un peu tremblants, chasser de ses yeux les mèches trempées de sueur qui lui collait au front. Sherlock sentit sa respiration se bloquer, et ses yeux se fermèrent un instant de trop, une seconde qui s’évanouit rapidement. Le toucher de Victor disparu aussi vite qu’il était venu et il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir plus d’émotions dans ses yeux marron qu’il n’avait pu en voir depuis bien longtemps. Il semblait aussi troublé que lui. Il semblait sur le point d’en dire plus, d’en faire plus, et Sherlock finit par se reculer, se mordant plus fort l’intérieur de la joue pour se défaire de la sensation de perte et de vertige qui le prit dès que la main de Victor le lâcha.</p><p>Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche. Une larme roula sur la joue de Victor, sur sa peau pâle. Elle coula jusqu’à ses lèvres et Sherlock manqua d’avancer, de laisser tout éclater.</p><p>Une faiblesse qu’il contrôla, qu’il figea, qu’il s’empressa de réprimer.</p><p>- Prends soin de toi.</p><p>Victor avait parlé dans un murmure, le regard fixé sur son visage, la main baissée mais les doigts toujours tendus vers lui. Sherlock n’avait qu’à tendre la sienne pour toucher sa paume, il n’avait qu’à s’avancer pour le toucher.</p><p>Puis, Victor se détourna. Il disparut dans un souffle, dans un clignement de l’œil. Essoufflé, Sherlock reprit conscience de son environnement, du vent froid, de la pluie qui s’était mis à tomber et le trempait maintenant jusqu’à l’os. Il s’assura d’un coup d’œil que Victor avait bien disparu, que toute trace de lui s’était évanoui – il avait déjà franchi l’arche, d’un pas déterminé et rapide, et il ne parvenait même plus à discerner son dos dans les trombes d’eau qui s’abattaient désormais sur eux.</p><p>Sherlock serra son manteau autour de lui, tremblant de froid, et peut-être aussi d’autres choses, et ses larmes ne se virent pas dans l’eau de pluie qui ruisselait sur son visage, et ses sanglots se perdirent dans les tremblements de froid de son corps endolori.</p><p>Ses parents et Mycroft l’attendaient déjà dans son salon. Ils n’y virent que du feu. Et, peut-être que lui-même fini par oublier que ses pleurs étaient bien réels et non pas le simple fruit de son imagination et de sa solitude. Peut-être finit-il par tout à fait oublier que, même s’il allait le nier jusqu’au restant de ses jours, un peu de son cœur venait tout à fait de se briser.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>֎֎֎</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Sa mère ne retint pas ses larmes. Elle le serra contre lui si fort que Sherlock se demanda, l’esprit vide, si son étreinte n’allait pas lui briser les cotes. Elle aussi, comme les autres, murmura des phrases sans sens dans son oreille. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, la joue, en l’observant attentivement, certainement pour graver son image, ses traits, dans sa mémoire. Sherlock ne parvint pas à desserrer les lèvres, certain de défaillir s’il osait ne serait-ce que tenter de lui répondre, d’y penser.</p><p>Son père, appuyé sur sa canne de fortune, lui serra la main, lui rappela à quel point il était intelligent et fort, combien il était fier de lui. Sherlock ne fit qu’hocher la tête, incapable de sourire.</p><p>Mycroft n’approcha pas. Comme à son habitude, il resta froid, stoïque, le visage inexpressif. Lorsque leurs parents passèrent à nouveau la porte, une fois le temps des adieux passé, il se tourna néanmoins vers lui, articulant dans un murmure une seule phrase, dont Sherlock ne comprit pas le sens :</p><p>- Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur.</p><p>Les mots sybilliques de Mycroft se perdirent dans l’instant, au moment où la grande porte se refermait, où les Pacificateurs entrèrent à leur tour. Sherlock ne chercha pas à les interpréter. Il n’en avait ni le courage, ni les capacités, pas quand le monde autour de lui semblait s’être mis à tourner à une allure folle, dans un éclat désespéré.</p><p>Le trajet jusqu’au train fut silencieux. Martha était muette, le regard rivé vers la fenêtre et le village qui défilait à l’extérieur. Anthéa, assise entre eux, observait avec forte concentration le planning entre ses mains. Sherlock se contenta de serrer ses mains entre ses cuisses pour les empêcher de trembler, son regard se posant sur chaque lieu connu, chaque endroit nimbé de souvenirs, et s’évertua calmement à leur faire ses adieux, dans son esprit gangréné par la fatalité. Il pensa à Redbeard et son cœur se serra. Il pensa à Victor, à son visage, son expression, lorsque son nom avait à nouveau retentit dans la bouche d’Anthéa, quelques instants plus tôt. Il pensa à ses parents, à son frère et à sa sœur, qui allaient à nouveau perdre l’un des leurs. </p><p>Il s’installa dans le wagon central avec une certaine apathie. Le train se mit en branle rapidement, et quitta bien vite la gare du District Cinq, sans qu’il n’ose regarder par les fenêtres, sans qu’il n’espère voir un visage connu parmi tous ceux qui avaient tenus à être là pour leur faire leurs adieux.</p><p>Martha vint s’asseoir à ses côtés en soupirant. Elle tendit la main vers une carafe au contenu mordoré, et entreprit de leur servir chacun un verre.</p><p>- Nous sommes en pleine après-midi, Martha.</p><p>Le reproche d’Anthéa, qui venait d’entrer dans le compartiment, se perdit toutefois rapidement, et Sherlock lui en fut reconnaissant. Il attrapa son propre verre et en but le contenu d’une traite, grimaçant sous l’alcool fort qui descendit dans sa gorge.</p><p>Ils mangèrent dans un silence pesant, puis s’installèrent tous dans le canapé moelleux du compartiment voisin pour suivre la diffusion et le récapitulatif des moissons. Sherlock ramena ses jambes contre lui, les entoura de ses bras, alors que la diffusion commençait, sous les piaillements joyeux d’Anthéa – quoi qu’un peu moins aigues qu’en temps normal. </p><p>Sherlock n’avait pas eu le courage de se changer, et portait toujours le costume que sa mère l’avait forcé à mettre ce matin, une veste et un pantalon noir sur une chemise violette. L’hymne retentit, immédiatement suivi par les commentaires joyeux de la présentatrice vedette du Capitole, Emelia Ricoletti, qui parut sur la scène dans de grands pas sautillants.</p><p>Elle paraissait immense, ainsi perchée sur ses talons vertigineux. Ses longues jambes, minces et blanches, scintillaient de paillettes argentées. Elle était vêtue d’une robe si proche du corps qu’elle semblait avoir été moulée directement sur elle, d’un bleu pâle très clair, et Sherlock se demanda même un instant si le tissu n’était pas totalement transparent tant la carnation de sa peau et la couleur semblaient indifférenciées. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ramenés en une queue très haute vers l’arrière, accentuant les traits tranchants de son visage, dont les arêtes semblaient avoir été accentuées par le maquillage – ou la chirurgie. Elle portait de longs et affreux faux cils bleus. Des bijoux étincelants directement incrustés dans ses joues et sous ses yeux. Son sourire, comme à l’habitude, brillait d’un éclat blanc presque surnaturel.</p><p>Elle annonça la bienvenue aux spectateurs. Elle parla de l’excitation que tous ressentaient face à cette édition exceptionnelle des Jeux. Combien elle était anxieuse et extatique à l’idée d’accueillir tous ces tributs et de leur soutirer quelques confidences avant le début des festivités – n’y avait-il pas pire mot pour qualifier ce qui allait réellement se passer ? Combien cet instant, cette année, allait être difficile pour eux tous, qui allaient perdre des vainqueurs aimés, adulés, respectés. Dont venait ensuite l’assortiment et le récapitulatif des moissons en images.</p><p>Sherlock serra plus fort ses doigts autour de ses jambes, prit une brève inspiration. Le District Un et son Hôtel de Ville parurent devant leurs yeux. Sur la scène, alignés sous un soleil de plomb, séparés par leur sexe, se pressaient les sept vainqueurs en lice pour la palme.</p><p>Trois femmes. Dasha Duzran, la gagnante des 30e Hunger Games salua la foule d’un signe de la main, dans un sourire. A sa gauche, Anna Aanmokoba, vainqueur des 52e Jeux, pâle et transpirante, eut un haut-le-cœur lorsque Hélène, leur hôtesse, salua la foule à son tour et déclara l’heure de la Moisson venue. A sa droite, et lorsque son nom retentit, tiré au sort dans la grande bulle transparente où n’avaient nagés que trois papiers, Oksana Astankova resta figée dans son beau costume bariolé, avant que son sourire n’écarte ses lèvres blanches d’une plaie aussi fausse que terrifiante.</p><p>Quatre hommes. Maxi Leonova, gagnant des 49e Hunger Games, stoïque et figé. Konstantin Vasiliev, gagnant des 32e Jeux, qui observait le sol en souriant. Sebastian Wilkes, à sa droite, vainqueur de la 57e édition et au visage fièrement levé. Et …</p><p>- James Moriarty !</p><p>La respiration de Sherlock manqua de se couper. Un gros plan de la caméra permit au tout Panem de percevoir l’écarquillement subtil du regard si noir de James, la manière dont ses traits se figèrent, un court instant. Et puis, il s’avança, et son regard un peu hagard embrassa d’abord la foule, avant de se fixer sur sa partenaire et adversaire, qui le dévisagea à son tour avec une indifférence surjouée.</p><p>Personne ne se porta volontaire. Personne ne chercha à les remplacer dans l’arène. </p><p>Sherlock entendit vaguement Martha et Anthéa faire une remarque, bien certainement sur ces adversaires si coriaces, si machiavéliques, qui allaient leur donner du mal dans l’arène. Sherlock ne parvint pas à abonder dans leur sens. </p><p>Les yeux bleus d’Oksana brillaient étrangement. Et, il y avait presque … du désespoir dans ceux de James.</p><p>
  <em>- Très joli maquillage. Cela fait ressortir tes yeux, c’est très réussi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sherlock se retourna, sursautant et manquant de renverser sa coupe de champagne dans le processus. La fête battait son plein, et il avait enfin réussi à s’octroyer un peu de temps seul, à s’isoler dans un coin du grand jardin de la propriété du Président entre deux présentations et félicitations. Il avait même réussi à échapper au chaperonnage épuisant de Mrs Hudson et d’Anthéa. Pour se retrouver piégé dans ce recoin sombre et solitaire par nul autre que James Moriarty. Il eut du mal à déglutir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Merci … je suppose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Etait-ce un vrai compliment ? Une façon de se moquer de lui ? Sherlock gigota, mal à l’aise, sous le regard intense de James et son sourire éclatant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je … Tu es …</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il chercha à formuler quelque chose, à trouver une formule bien assez banale et polie pour rendre le change et ne pas passer pour un idiot – mais, après tout, pourquoi avait-il peur de passer pour tel face à lui ? Ils étaient surtout épiés, bien certainement écoutés et filmés, et il aurait été bête de ne pas paraitre courtois, de ne pas jouer toute l’humanité et les précieuses qualités dont Victor l’avait affublé, ces derniers mois. Les mots se bousculèrent dans son esprit. James rit légèrement, et le son tinta étrangement à ses oreilles, manqua de le faire renverser à nouveau son verre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ne te fatigue pas, Sherlock. Je n’ai pas besoin que tu me complimentes pour savoir que je suis fabuleux. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son sourire se fit presque doux. Presque sincère. Et, vraiment, Sherlock ne sut que répondre à cela.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh !, et il l’était, n’est-ce pas ? Fabuleux. Les cheveux noirs plaqués vers l’arrière, rehaussés de touches d’or, ses traits si peu maquillés par rapport aux siens – après tout, ses yeux noirs ressortaient bien assez naturellement -, ce costume entièrement noir, dans cette matière étrange qui semblait comme capter la lumière, le faire scintiller … Pas comme des paillettes, ou quelque chose de m’as-tu-vu, non, plutôt comme s’il … s’enflammait. Comme si des étincelles se créaient sur son dos, sur son torse, sur sa peau, comme s’il allait tout à coup disparaitre dans un feu intense, dans des flammes incandescentes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sherlock se sentit tout à coup bien bête et laid dans son costume en queue-de-pie gris foncé, aux reflets argentés étranges. Avec ses cils agrandis par le maquillage et ses lèvres foncées d’une couleur sombre des plus artificielles. Petit et insignifiant. Il tenta, toutefois, de rester stoïque, surtout parce que James était plus proche, désormais, et que ses yeux noirs venaient de plonger dans les siens.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Villanelle a dessiné ce costume. Je veux dire : Oksana. Sois gentil avec elle, et elle pourra également en faire un pour toi, qui sait ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je … Merci, j’y penserai.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’idée de devenir assez proche d’Oksana pour pouvoir, un jour, en venir à lui demander des conseils vestimentaires, manqua de lui provoquer la nausée. La jeune femme, qui possédait un certain talent pour la haute couture et avait développé toute une gamme de vêtements sous la marque Villanelle,  était superbe dans une robe bouffante et énorme d’un rose fuchsia extravaguant. Elle discutait en haut du grand escalier, dans ce même jardin, avec des notables du Capitole. Même de si loin, Sherlock n’eut aucun mal à entendre son rire exagéré, sa voix si nasillarde qu’elle en semblait forcée. Elle enchainait les verres d’alcool sans sembler en subir les effets. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La savoir là, à proximité, le dérangea presque plus encore que la présence de James, qui l’observait toujours, un sourire étrange aux lèvres, ses grands yeux noirs incandescents profitant qu’il ait l’esprit ailleurs pour passer sur sa silhouette. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pour se figer dans les siens, le laissant un peu hagard, un peu ébahi. Transporté.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James fit un pas en avant, se pencha un peu. Sherlock ne sut retenir le frisson qui le parcouru à ce geste.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Cette couleur, sur tes lèvres, te va bien. On aurait presque envie de t’embrasser pour pouvoir y goûter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sherlock sentit son visage s’allonger de surprise, de stupéfaction, sa bouche s’entrouvrir. Apparemment ravi de son effet et de sa réaction, mi-horrifiée, mi-stupéfaite, James se mit à rire, son visage s’ourlant d’un grand sourire amusé. Honnête. </em>
</p><p>Sherlock sortit de ses pensées à l’instant où les deux tributs du District Deux étaient appelés, émergeant dans le même frisson d’effroi et d’attente qui l’avait secoué lors de cette soirée au Capitole. Personne ne sembla avoir remarqué son trouble. </p><p>A l’écran, Sebastian Moran et Mary Morstan s’avancèrent sur la scène et se serrèrent la main. L’estomac de Sherlock se contracta lorsque la caméra s’arrêta sur le visage figé de Mary : cela allait être un coup dur pour John.</p><p>John Watson et Mary Morstan se côtoyaient depuis la victoire de cette dernière. Comme Sherlock, John l’avait rencontrée lors de sa Tournée de la Victoire et de son arrêt au District Quatre. Ils s’étaient tout de suite plu, et avaient profités des évènements réservés aux Vainqueurs et de missions officielles pour se rapprocher, devenant tout d’abord amis, puis bien plus que cela, au fil du temps. </p><p>Sa participation à cette édition des Jeux allait rendre John fou de douleur. La mâchoire de Sherlock se contracta.</p><p>Le District Trois trouva ses deux tributs en les personnes de Carolyn Martens, la cinquantaine et gagnante des 36e Hunger Games, et Frank Haleton, gagnant des 44e Jeux. Deux figures assez strictes et effacées, que Sherlock ne se souvint même pas avoir rencontré lors de sa Tournée.</p><p>Et puis, ce fut au tour du District Quatre et, si Sherlock ne cilla pas lorsqu’Ella Thompson fut appelée – une femme charmante, mère de deux enfants en bas âges -, il resta figé de stupeur lorsque John Watson se porta soudain volontaire à la place de Bill Pargrave, son mentor lors de ses Jeux, qui tenta d’ailleurs de l’arrêter sans y parvenir.</p><p>Il avait dû être mis au courant pour Mary. De quelque façon que ce soit – un Pacificateur ? L’hôtesse de ses Jeux, Clara, que John appréciait beaucoup ? Sherlock ne voyait que cette raison pour expliquer cette envie soudaine de repartir dans l’arène, de se désigner volontaire pour participer à une telle folie. </p><p>Soudainement, l’air dans le compartiment lui sembla lourd, irrespirable. Si seulement il pouvait ouvrir une fenêtre. Si seulement il pouvait sauter … Il se releva, chancelant, s’attirant immédiatement le regard surpris d’Anthéa et la peine à peine déguisée de Martha.</p><p>- Tout va bien ?</p><p>James. John. Mrs Hudson. Et, tous les autres. Qui allait encore être tiré au sort ? Il restait encore tant de personnes qu’il connaissait … Qui parmi ces visages connus, ces noms appris, ces sourires et ces regards, allait se retrouver à ses côtés dans l’arène ? Qui allait-il tuer ? Qui allait tenter de le tuer ? Vingt-trois d’entre eux ne sortiraient pas vivants de l’arène. Vingt-trois corps seraient rendus à des familles éplorées, des amis dévastés, des Districts en deuils. Personne ne sortirait vainqueur de ces Hunger Games. Personne n’en sortait jamais vainqueur.</p><p>- Je n’y arriverai jamais.</p><p>Il murmura, les yeux toujours fixés sur l’écran, sur le District Cinq, sur son propre visage, résigné, fermé, lorsque son nom fut appelé. Sur les vues successives prises de ses parents, de son frère, de Victor. </p><p>C’était vrai. Il n’y arriverait pas. Il n’allait jamais pouvoir revenir. Il allait être tué, il allait mourir. Il n’allait plus jamais revoir sa famille, Victor, Redbeard, la forêt entourant son District, sa maison. Les choses n’allaient pas bien se passer. Il en avait la conviction, un sentiment ancré dans ses entrailles. Tout cela ne finirait pas bien.</p><p>- Tu y arriveras. Ta famille t’attend à la maison. Tu ne dois pas les décevoir.</p><p>La voix froide de Mrs Hudson claqua dans l’air, dans le silence gêné et lourd. Elle cracha les derniers mots, et Sherlock se demanda s’il n’avait pas été giflé tant la remarque lui fit mal, résonna violemment en lui. Il en resta hébété, un court instant, l’observant avec surprise croiser les bras et se renfrogner. Cela n’eut pas de sens pour lui. Il n’en comprit pas un mot, n’en étudia pas le sens : Sherlock lui jeta un regard très noir, qu’elle lui rendit, sous le pincement de lèvres gêné d’Anthéa.</p><p>Chassant ses cheveux de sa vue, il ne fit que hausser les épaules, ravalant plus la bile chaude pressant dans le fond de sa gorge qu’une quelconque parole malheureuse. Il passa devant Anthéa, fit un pas de côté lorsqu'elle tenta de le retenir, puis il s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre et de fermer la porte derrière lui à double tours.</p><p>Il avait besoin d’une douche. Il avait besoin de se débarrasser de l’odeur de ses proches, de son District, des vêtements de Mycroft dont il avait hérité. Il avait besoin de faire le deuil de tout cela, aussi. De laisser tout cela, et le reste, disparaitre. Il se déshabilla rapidement, prenant soin pourtant de ne pas abimer le vieux costume qui avait appartenu à son frère et à leur père avant lui.</p><p>Il se retrouva face au miroir. Son regard dériva sur ce corps maigre qui était sien, sur ce visage marqué aux os saillants. De longues cicatrices marquaient sa peau, ces hideuses lignes blanches qui s'étendaient sur ses bras, sur son torse et dans son dos, dernières traces des derniers Hunger Games, des chasses et de ses récents entrainements dans la forêt qui bordait son village. Il remarqua qu'il tremblait. Il s'imagina que c'était de froid.</p><p>Sherlock resta ensuite sous la douche jusqu’à ce que la température ne le lui permette plus – des heures, peut-être, il n’en savait rien. Il manqua de tomber en bougeant, et dû s’asseoir sur le sol, le dos contre la paroi transparente, jusqu’au moment où sa vision se fit plus claire, sa perception des choses plus aiguisée. Il tremblait, et ramena difficilement ses genoux contre sa poitrine dans une nécessaire et illusoire volonté de protection, les yeux fixés sur la porte.</p><p>(Le train avançait, passait de Districts en Districts, et il serait bientôt au Capitole où tout recommencerait, encore, face à l’imminence de son trépas, face à l’injustice et à la rage qui sommeillaient dans son ventre.)</p><p>La chambre et sa salle de bain étaient silencieuses. Le ronronnement du train était presque imperceptible. </p><p>(Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. Il allait-).</p><p>Lorsque, finalement, les tremblements de son corps ne furent plus causés que par le froid, Sherlock se redressa difficilement, s’appuyant sur la paroi, et entreprit de se sécher et de s’habiller. Il ne croisa plus son regard dans le miroir. Il ferma la lumière et s’installa sur le sol, au pied du lit toujours fait.</p><p>(Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. Il n’avait pas envie de mourir.).</p><p>Il ne servait à rien de dormir. Les cauchemars allaient être violents, impossibles à tempérer. Il n’avait pas envie de passer une nouvelle nuit à se battre contre les visions de sa mort prochaine, de son trépas imminent. Face aux fantômes de ceux qu’il avait tués, de ceux qu’il n’avait pas pu sauver. Il soupira, épuisé, résigné.</p><p>Il n’allait jamais y arriver. Pas cette fois.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>֎֎֎</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>L’arrivée au Capitole fut rapide : la foule des grands jours semblait avoir pris vie autour de la gare, si bien que les Pacificateurs décidèrent de les faire passer par l’arrière afin d’éviter la cohue. Anthéa manqua de se mettre à sangloter lorsqu’ils durent traverser de vieux tunnels à l’odeur entêtante de moisissures pour cela, se privant ainsi de toute l’auréole de gloire qu’elle appréciait tant.</p><p>Comme la première fois, une équipe entière de préparation et sa styliste désignée l’attendaient dans les sous-sols du Centre d’Entrainement. Il se força à leur sourire lorsqu’ils se mirent tous à piailler, à l’enlacer, à s’enthousiasmer. A le réprimander, aussi, pour ses ongles un peu rongés et sales, ses cheveux totalement décoiffés, les nouvelles cicatrices sur son corps. Sherlock les laissa faire, le déshabiller, faire disparaitre toute la poussière qu’il avait su ramener du District Cinq, le rendre complètement différent de ce qu’il avait toujours été.</p><p>Ils effacèrent les cicatrices. Ils le laissèrent imberbe. Il batailla, encore, pour qu’on ne tente pas de modifier les traits de son visage grâce à la chirurgie – pour amplifier davantage la dureté de ses traits. Ils coupèrent bien un peu ses cheveux, mais ne dénaturèrent pas trop sa coiffure, ne s’attaquant qu’à la masse qui l’empêchait parfois d’y voir clair et retombait un peu devant ses yeux. Ils l’écoutèrent, finalement, sans qu’il ait besoin de trop insister : sa styliste, Janine, une grande brune aux courbes voluptueuses et au visage fort sympathique – ironiquement, toujours habillé des pieds à la tête de pièces issues des nouvelles collections de la marque Villanelle -, avait apparemment assez confiance en son jugement pour lui octroyer quelques concessions. </p><p>Sherlock émergea finalement des confins du Centre après ce qui lui sembla être des heures. Martha Hudson et Anthéa l’attendaient déjà près de l’ascenseur, et il se sentit presque confus de son retard, plus encore que par leur mutisme soudain et leurs regards qui convergèrent en un instant vers lui, aussi fixes qu’indéchiffrables.</p><p>- Quoi ?</p><p>Il avança, gauchement, un peu sur la défensive. Mrs Hudson, le visage rehaussé d’une teinte grâce au fond de teint, arborait un maquillage assez discret : ses yeux avaient été entourés de noir, un trait d’eyeliner partant du coin extérieur de ses yeux bleus pour s’arrêter sur sa tempe et un poudré argenté encadrait ses pommettes. Elle portait une robe, longue, très semblable au costume qu’il arborait. Ses cheveux châtains avaient été coiffés simplement, mais de longs fils argentés y avaient été incorporés.</p><p>Elle posa une main sur son épaule lorsqu’il fut assez près. Elle lui adressa un sourire qui le laissa un peu perplexe.</p><p>- Tu es parfait, Sherlock.</p><p>Il n’osa pas parler. Il n’osa pas lui retourner le compliment. Il savait bien qu’il était habillé de la même façon, maquillé de pareille manière. Ils avaient directement colorées quelques-unes des mèches de ses cheveux en argenté – « Ce n’est que temporaire, chéri », avait soufflé Janine, au comble du ravissement -, lui aussi avait le regard bleu cerné de noir et les pommettes, déjà saillantes, rehaussées d’argent. Son costume était serré, fort ajusté, d’une couleur grise très claire où avaient été piqués des espèces de pierres qui brillaient d’un éclat froid sous les néons. Il avait également revêtu une chemise d’un blanc un peu trop transparent à son goût. Janine lui avait montré que les fins filaments qui couraient dans le tissu, presque imperceptibles, allaient s’illuminer d’un bleu très clair sous le contact du vent, lorsque les chevaux se mettraient en marche et que la Parade débuterait.</p><p>Sa fière contribution à la représentation « tendance et moderne » du District Cinq.</p><p>Toutes ces histoires n’avaient toutefois que peu d’importance, et laissaient Sherlock assez indifférents. La Parade n’était qu’une scène dans un acte dans une pièce de théâtre où il jouait un rôle subalterne. C’était une nouvelle façon de les exhiber, de les rendre inhumains. Ainsi, ils paraissaient tels des objets, des pièces de collection qu’on ressortait et dépoussiérait, qu’on allait laisser s’entrechoquer les unes contre les autres avant de décider que la dernière serait la plus précieuse de tous. Pour cela, il fallait qu’ils soient tous à leur avantage, dans leurs manières, leurs tenues, leurs rôles, leurs mots. </p><p>La première fois, Sherlock s’était senti dépassé, affligé, colérique face à tant de mépris et de mensonges. Il était resté stoïque, aussi figé qu’une statue. Il n’avait su esquisser le moindre sourire et ses lèvres pincées, son regard noir, n’avait pas réellement su plaire à la foule. Aujourd’hui, il émergea de l’ascenseur et avança dans le grand hangar avec bien plus de lassitude, bien au fait de ce qui l’attendait encore, de l’inhumanité qu’il allait encore devoir affronter avant d’entrer véritablement dans les Jeux.</p><p>Il colla un mince sourire sur ses lèvres – au coup de coude exaspéré de Martha -, offrit un signe de tête à certains tributs, et eut même un geste de la main pour John, qui discutait plus loin avec Mary, et qui lui rendit d’ailleurs son signe avec enthousiasme – si l’on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, dans de telles circonstances. </p><p>Il releva le menton, et se dirigea tel un automate vers leur chariot et ses deux chevaux noirs. Anthéa et Janine furent vite rejoints par le reste de leur équipe et se mirent à piailler, un peu plus loin. Lorsqu’il tourna le regard, il s’aperçu que Mrs Hudson avait disparue dans la foule.</p><p>Il laissa sa main passer sur le chariot en métal, aussi noir que les chevaux qui le tirait. Ses doigts un peu tremblants caressèrent la tête de l’animal le plus proche, passèrent dans sa crinière impeccable, coiffée pour l’occasion. Il devait évacuer un peu du stress qui le gangrénait, au moins assez pour parvenir à sourire, une fois sur ce chariot. Il devait faire bonne impression, il le savait. Exit la fierté, il allait devoir faire quelques efforts et, cette fois, il était bien décidé à s’y conformer, au moins un peu. Martha et lui n’avaient, pour le moment, aucun mentor, et donc personne pour plaider leur cause face aux sponsors et nantis du Capitole. Victor allait faire sa part du travail – et en rajouter, certainement -, mais cela n’allait pas suffire. Il devait paraitre avenant, détendu, accessible. Il devait jouer le jeu, s’il espérait survivre plus d’une journée dans cette maudite arène.</p><p>Cela le laissait amer. De devoir ainsi jouer, de devoir ainsi se travestir et modifier qui il était encore, qui il espérait encore être. Il avait tellement espéré être enfin tranquille, vivre une vie malmenée, mais toutefois bien assez paisible maintenant qu’il avait gagné ses Jeux. Devoir, encore, se plier face aux règles stupides du Capitole et ses manières lui donnait envie de vomir.</p><p>- Bonjour Sherlock ! Superbe costume. Tu es … magnifique.</p><p>La voix chantante et faussement enjouée de James Moriarty le coupa dans ses pensées. Il manqua d’en sursauter, pas préparé à son apparition si soudaine et finit par se retourner en soupirant, légèrement tremblant. </p><p>James souriait, ses lèvres tournées dans un sourire en coin un brin moqueur. Ses yeux noirs passèrent rapidement sur lui, vides de toute lueur dans leurs orbites maquillés de noir et d’or. Il se tenait bien assez proche de lui pour que Sherlock puisse tout à fait sentir son parfum. Pour bien voir tous les détails de son costume ou, plutôt, son absence partielle de vêtements.</p><p>Le tribut du District Cinq manqua d’en rougir. Il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour se reprendre, força ses yeux à remonter, à ne pas se promener sur son torse découvert, sa peau dorée et ces muscles improbables qui ressortaient à la lumière, sous l’effet de cette espèce de poudre d’or dont il semblait être totalement recouvert. Ce trouble n’avait aucune raison d’être et Sherlock toussota, se détourna, reprenant avec une vive fascination sa contemplation du cheval près d’eux.</p><p>- Bonjour James. Tu souhaites quelque chose en particulier ?</p><p>Il laissa sa voix se faire trainante, ennuyée, força un peu d’exaspération sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser voir ce qui bataillait dans sa tête, cette sensation étrange qui lui donnait envie de s’enfuir et se terrer quelque part dès qu’il apparaissait, dès que ses yeux noirs se posaient sur lui, ce sentiment de peur mêlé à autre chose, un sentiment qu’il ne parvenait pas lui-même à qualifier, et le laissait mal à l’aise, pantois. </p><p>C’était étrange de ressentir tant de choses, de s’ouvrir à tant de sensations alors qu’il avait passé une grande part de son enfance et de son adolescence à enfermer tout ce qu’il pensait, tout ce qu’il ressentait, au plus profond de lui-même. Etrange de se voir ainsi confronté à autre chose qu’à l’ennui, qu’au désespoir. Qu’aux principes butés et obscurs que Mycroft lui avait inculqué pendant l’enfance.</p><p>
  <em>Toutes les vies prennent fin. Tous les cœurs sont brisés. Tenir à quelqu’un est une faiblesse.</em>
</p><p>En un sens, sa participation aux Hunger Games - tout ce temps passé entouré d’alliés, d’amis, puis de cadavres - et le traumatisme qui en avait découlé avaient permis d’ouvrir bien plus de portes dans sa tête et de chemins dans son esprit qu’il l’aurait cru possible. Il avait eu mal. Il avait eu envie de mourir. Il avait eu envie de vivre. Il avait pleuré. Il avait supplié. Il avait maudit. Il n’avait pas su rester froid face aux morts de Sarah et Molly, il n’avait pas su se contenir face à Nadia et Mo. Il était devenu un monstre. Il était devenu … humain. Des mots et des situations se révélaient désormais sous de nouveaux jours, des sentiments explosaient là où avant il n’y avait qu’un battement à peine perceptible, une onde calme et léthargique. Cela faisait mal et cela était incroyable. Cela le laissait bien plus démuni face aux autres qu’auparavant, où la froideur, l’indifférence, n’étaient pas que des masques forcés sur son visage.</p><p>(C’était étrange de se sentir si révulsé et attiré par une même personne. De ressentir tant de choses à son propos et à sa vue. De se sentir curieux, intéressé, par le vide forcé de ses yeux, par l’éclat qui parfois y brillait.)</p><p>Sherlock s’attendait bien sûr à le revoir. Bien sûr que James allait venir à lui de cette façon, de la même manière qu’il s’était immiscé à ses côtés lors du Banquet au Capitole clôturant la Tournée de la Victoire. Il était m’as-tu-vu, arrogant, d’un naturel curieux. La nouveauté l’attirait, cela se voyait. </p><p>Ses mots sur ses lèvres, sur le reste, lui revinrent à l’esprit, et Sherlock s’empressa de les chasser, se racla la gorge pour retrouver un peu de contenance.</p><p>James l’observait, ses yeux noirs pourtant sans éclat, attendant certainement une réaction – laquelle, au juste ? Qu’attendait-il de lui ? -, un mot. Il s’approcha encore et, cette fois-ci, Sherlock ne s’empêcha pas de faire un pas sur le côté pour s’éloigner, sentant presque la chaleur émanant du corps dénudé du Carrière jusqu’au travers de ses vêtements, prenant son approche pour une plausible menace.</p><p>- Je viens de te complimenter. La moindre des politesses serait de me retourner le compliment.</p><p>Sa voix de velours, sa proximité. Le Carrière souriait, les mains sur les hanches – il faisait bien sûr exprès de se tenir de cette manière, de laisser les pans de son manteau couleur or tomber derrière ses hanches, ne cachant rien de sa musculature, de son pantalon noir ajusté si bas que Sherlock pouvait tout à fait voir le V de ses muscles abdominaux descendre … toujours plus bas.</p><p>Le tribut du District Cinq jeta un coup d’œil aux alentours, cherchant une issue, peut-être quelqu’un qui pourrait lui venir en aide et éloigner Moriarty de son espace vital. Sa présence – dangereuse – le déstabilisait. Personne ne sembla pourtant disposé à les déranger, tous trop occupés à grimper sur les chars ou à échanger quelques mots et sourires avec les équipes présentes ou d’autres tributs.</p><p>Pouvait-il le repousser ? L’envoyer voir ailleurs ? En d’autres temps, la question ne se serait pas posée, mais, aujourd’hui … Avait-il les moyens de se mettre à dos James Moriarty, ce dangereux tribut qu’il allait devoir combattre dans l’arène ? Aurait-il raison de le faire ?</p><p>James ne sembla pas s’offusquer de son silence, ni de sa très visible tentative de fuite. Son sourire resta constant, son amabilité, un peu brutale et presque surjouée, resta flagrante.</p><p>- Mais, je suppose que ce n’est pas vraiment ton genre, n’est-ce pas ? </p><p>Il avait parlé à voix plus basse, sur un ton plus doux. Sherlock déglutit difficilement.</p><p>- Tu ne portes pas assez de vêtements pour que je sois capable de complimenter ta tenue.</p><p>Sa voix avait été un peu trop aigue, presque étranglée, et il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de laisser son regard tomber plus bas, encore, mais il compensa cela d’un froncement de sourcils sévère et d’une moue ennuyée. Du moins l’espéra-t-il. (Ce trouble n’avait aucune raison d’être. Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi ? Cela n’avait aucun sens !).</p><p>Face à lui, James eut une expression surprise presque honnête, avant de rire un peu, apparemment très amusé par la situation.</p><p>- Oh !, je vois. Je ne t’imaginais pas pudique. Pas avec tout ce que ton <em>petit-ami</em> raconte sur toi à la télévision.</p><p>La main de Sherlock se crispa dans la crinière du cheval. Le ton de James était resté égal, son expression était toujours aussi joueuse et amusée. Sherlock se demanda un instant ce qu’il voulait vraiment, ce qu’il cherchait en venant ainsi lui parler, en venant toujours ainsi vers lui. Une distraction ? Jouait-il avec lui ? Tentait-il de mesurer la menace qu’il représentait ? Ou ne cherchait-il qu’à le tourmenter ?</p><p>Il se sentit s’hérisser, le visage de Victor repassant dans son esprit, ses mots, la larme roulant sur sa joue …</p><p>- Ce n’est pas mon petit-ami.</p><p>Il avait parlé rapidement. Bien trop. James avait dit cela, « petit-ami », avec un tel poison dans la voix, une telle énergie négative … Les mots, secs et froids, quittèrent ses lèvres, claquant dans l’air, bien avant qu’il n’ait pris le temps d’y réfléchir, de se stopper.</p><p>Il parlait de Victor. De l’histoire qu’il avait raconté à la télévision, lors des interviews, tous ces mensonges fabriqués autour de leur soi-disant couple, de leur relation devenue tragique depuis sa participation aux Hunger Games. De ces détails donnés au tout Panem pour rendre le tout plausible. Victor n’était que son ami. Il n’avait jamais été que cela. Sherlock ne l’aimait pas, et savait pertinemment qu’il ne l’aimerait jamais vraiment, du moins, pas comme lui le souhaitait. Les détails et les histoires avaient été des mensonges. Ils lui avaient permis, toutefois, de rester en vie, la romance ayant touché bien assez de personnes pour l’aider et lui permettre de gagner des sponsors lorsqu’il en avait eu le plus besoin.</p><p>Révéler ainsi le mensonge devant un tel adversaire était une folie. C’était la chose la plus stupide qui soit, et Sherlock resta un instant bouche bée, mortifié par ce qu’il venait de dire, figé face à la surprise soudaine de James et à son expression oscillant entre délectation et stupeur. Il tenta de se rattraper, son souffle étranglé dans sa gorge.</p><p>- Enfin … Je veux dire-</p><p>James eut un rire un peu plus honnête, presque vrai. Son sourire, toutefois, se fit redoutable et sa voix, plus basse, se fit si douce que Sherlock en frissonna. </p><p>- Je vois. Je m’en doutais un peu, à vrai dire. Tu sais mentir, c’est vrai, mais tous vos échanges manquaient un peu … d’enthousiasme. </p><p>Sherlock déglutit, ne sachant s’il devait répondre, jouer le jeu, s’enfuir. Quelles étaient les chances pour qu’une caméra, un micro, ait pu capturer cet aveu malheureux ? Et, si jamais le Capitole s’en offusquait ? Qu’arriverait-il si cet aveu, ce mensonge monté de toutes pièces par son meilleur ami désespéré leur valait à tous deux des ennuis ?</p><p>Il tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur, devenu erratiques sous sa soudaine panique, respirant profondément avant de le regarder vraiment pour la première fois, laissant ses yeux bleus plonger dans les siens, faire de son regard quelque chose d’assez sévère et froid pour espérer le faire taire et fuir.</p><p>- La Parade va commencer, tu devrais-</p><p>- C’était loin d’être le grand amour ! Ça se voyait parfaitement. Sous tes airs indifférents et froids … Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que cela fait d’aimer quelqu’un ?</p><p>James eut un sourire plus grand. Oh !, comme il semblait s’amuser de sa gêne, de la mortification qui montait et semblait sur le point de le consumer … Ses yeux avaient repris vie, l’observaient sous toutes les coutures, sous un nouveau jour, plus intéressés que tantôt. Sherlock se sentit l’attrait d’un objet, d’une proie qu’on étudiait, décortiquait. Il se sentit si mal, si étrange.</p><p>Les joues de Sherlock décolorèrent et il fit mine de rien, reculant d’un pas, mettant de la distance, de la méfiance dans son attitude. Il laissa sa langue claquer sur son palais, relevant légèrement la tête, ses lèvres perdant leur faux sourire. Ses mots se hachèrent, alors que la colère venait baigner son cœur et sa raison.</p><p>- Comme si tu pouvais réellement savoir, <em>toi</em>, ce que ça fait.</p><p>Il laissa la rancœur balayer tout ce qu’il avait appris, toutes les mises en garde. Il siffla entre ses dents serrées, bien assez bas pour ne pas être entendu, pas même des micros qui étaient cachés un peu partout autour d’eux. Il avait espéré une réaction, peut-être un éclat, peut-être quelque chose de plus vivant dans le regard un peu ennuyé du Carrière, mais James ne baissa pas les yeux, ses traits ne se figèrent pas de honte, de gêne, ou de colère. Il se contenta de continuer à l’observer, son sourire inchangé, son regard balayant rapidement sa silhouette avant de revenir à son visage.</p><p>- Bien plus que toi, apparemment.</p><p>Il parla sur la même intonation, avec les mêmes émotions placardées sur le visage. Il semblait follement s’amuser de sa gêne et de sa colère.</p><p>- Il reste une minute ! Tributs, prenez place !</p><p>Et, soudain, James fut si proche de lui que Sherlock pu sentir son souffle sur son visage, la peau de son ventre contre sa main un peu tremblante. Son cœur s’emballa. Ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans ceux de son adversaire, et il manqua d’y sombrer, de s’y laisser submerger.</p><p>Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine et cela fit presque mal. Cela n’avait aucun sens.</p><p>- Souris, Sherlock. Nous allons bientôt mourir, alors il serait dommage de gâcher le peu qu’il nous reste en nous querellant, tu ne crois pas ?</p><p>Sa peau était chaude contre ses doigts gelés. Il la sentit même se couvrir d’un frisson, certainement à cause de la température, qu’en savait-il ? James se mordit la lèvre, doucement. Sherlock ne put empêcher son regard de suivre le mouvement.</p><p>Tout cela n’avait aucun sens.</p><p>Il avait toujours vécu, dans son District, entouré par la stupidité, l’ignorance, et l’inaptitude. Personne ne lisait, pas comme lui, ses camarades de classe ne sortaient jamais la tête des enseignements de base et de leurs jeux futiles. Tous ne tremblaient que pour les Hunger Games, ne grandissaient que dans la volonté d’y échapper, puis de travailler comme les autres dans les centrales qui entouraient leur vallée. Victor avait toujours réussi à rendre son village, la vie, plus tenables, Eurus également, avant qu’elle ne parte, mais tous les autres étaient toujours restés gravement limités. Sherlock n’avait jamais vraiment eu qui que ce soit face à lui, à ses côtés, un égal dont le regard brillait de la même intelligence, de cette même pointe d’électricité et de folie qui faisait vibrer son regard clair et le rendait si différent des autres. Cela l’avait toujours vexé, d’être ainsi si intelligent comparé aux autres, et il y avait eu certaines fois où il avait souhaité rencontrer quelqu’un, n’importe qui, qui soit différent d’eux, d’eux tous, si semblables, si communs, si désespérément idiots et terre-à-terre. </p><p>Maintenant qu’il avait cette personne en face de lui – il le savait, il le sentait -, dans la représentation de cet esprit tordu et machiavélique qu’était James Moriarty, il parvint soudainement à comprendre pourquoi les gens s’attachaient tant à la normalité, pourquoi il passait tant pour différent, pour un fou, parfois, parmi ceux qui le côtoyaient. Etait-ce ainsi que les autres le voyaient ? Comme un monstre, quelqu’un de cruel, de froid et d’insensible ? Oui, il le savait bien, il en était ainsi pour certains. Pourtant, ce que représentait James, ce personnage qu’il s’était créé … le renvoyait à une étincelle qui lui tordait le ventre et lui laissait les pensées incohérentes et nébuleuses. 	Tout ce dont il ne voulait pas, ne comprenait pas.</p><p>Il n’avait jamais ressenti tant de répulsion envers quelqu’un. Tant de curiosité. Tant … d’attraction. Il se sentit malade rien que d’y penser. </p><p>A son soulagement, James finit par reculer.</p><p>- On se revoit très vite, Sherlock.</p><p>Il fit rouler son nom sur sa langue, étrangement, et Sherlock ne put s’empêcher d’en frissonner, entre glace et feu. Lorsqu’il parvint à se reprendre, à calmer suffisamment les battements de son cœur pour être certain que ceux-ci n’étaient plus perceptibles à l’oreille, James avait disparu. Il prenait déjà place sur son char, plus en avant du hangar, sous l’œillade ennuyée d’une Oksana divine dans une robe dorée royale, et sous son quelconque commentaire qui se perdit dans le tumulte général.</p><p>- Est-ce que tout va bien ?</p><p>Martha s’était soudainement matérialisé à ses côtés et, à nouveau, Sherlock sursauta, se maudit en la voyant si inquiète, si perplexe. Elle mentionna quelque chose, dit à quel point il semblait pâle, et il la fit taire en se détournant, en montant sur ce maudit char et en arborant la mine ennuyée et froide qu’ils s’attendaient tous à le voir arborer – et qui était bien loin d’être hors de sa réelle personnalité, pour une fois. Martha ne fit pas plus de commentaire, sentant qu’il ne servait à rien d’insister, et prit place à ses côtés à l’instant où l’hymne de Panem se mit à résonner. Sherlock lui en fut reconnaissant et, lorsque les portes du hangar s’ouvrirent et que les chars commencèrent à avancer, il accepta de lui prendre la main sans discuter.</p><p>- Vous avez été parfaits ! Sherlock, un sourire supplémentaire n’aurait pas fait de mal, mais le public vous a adoré ! Ces costumes étaient parfaits ! Les commentateurs en ont pratiquement éclipsés les tributs des District Six et Sept !</p><p>Sherlock laissa son regard s’abandonner à la contemplation du sol au travers de l’ascenseur de verre de la tour qui les menaient, lui, Anthéa et Martha, jusqu’aux appartements attribués aux tributs du District Cinq. Il écouta à peine les exclamations d’Anthéa, les commentaires un peu plus modérés de Mrs Hudson. La fatigue tombait sur ses épaules, la pression de ces derniers jours – semaines – lui vrillait le crane.</p><p>Il n’avait pas mangé grand-chose, ces derniers jours, et n’avait que très peu dormi. Les cauchemars étaient revenus, plus violents, plus sombres. Sherlock était épuisé.</p><p>Victor était loin, et son absence était comme une sorte de poison auquel Sherlock tentait de ne pas penser. Ils avaient été si proches ces dernières semaines, constamment ensemble, toujours à s’entrainer, à réfléchir à de quelconques plans, à discuter, à chasser. Quelque chose manquait, quelque chose d’énorme et d’affreux, mais il ne souhaitait pas réellement l’admettre. Y penser. Non, ce n’était pas des sentiments, pas comme cela, non, c’était juste … Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Il n’avait pas envie d’y penser. Cela aurait été trop destructeur, trop mauvais. Il n’avait pas besoin de cela, pas maintenant.</p><p>Parce qu’il n’allait plus jamais le revoir, n’est-ce pas ? Victor. Il allait mourir dans cette arène, non ? Cela ne servait à rien de penser à lui, de penser à ce qu’il avait révélé à James Moriarty, de penser-</p><p>Non. Il ne pouvait pas non plus penser à James Moriarty. Non. Il ne le voulait pas.</p><p>Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent et, contrairement à la première fois, Sherlock traversa le hall et le salon de leur appartement sans s’arrêter, sans tomber dans l’instant d’admiration et d’attente qui l’avait ravi à l’époque, la première fois qu’il l’avait découvert. Il avança machinalement vers sa chambre, qu’il savait être à la même place que la dernière fois.</p><p>-Mais … Sherlock, tu- ?</p><p>-Je n’ai pas faim. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.</p><p>Il coupa court aux sollicitations d’Anthéa et à la réprobation de Martha. Il n’avait pas envie d’y penser. Il n’avait, en fait, plus envie de penser à quoi que ce soit.</p><p>Tout le monde partait. Tout le monde mourrait.</p><p>Victor allait finir seul, avec son père, et ses propres parents allaient perdre un autre enfant, Eurus et Mycroft allaient devoir l’enterrer. Il allait devoir tuer James Moriarty dans un peu plus d’une semaine. Ou, se laisser tuer par lui.</p><p>Tous les cœurs étaient brisés.</p><p>Sherlock se laissa tomber au bord de son lit, se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne retint pas les larmes qui étaient pressés dans ses yeux, n’avaient pas coulées depuis la Moisson. Il n’y avait, de toute manière, personne pour le voir ainsi. </p><p>Tenir à quelqu’un était une faiblesse.</p><p>La solitude était un fardeau, surtout lorsqu’elle n’était comblée que de fantômes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It may be rage, it may be hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonjour à tous !</p><p>Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic.<br/>L'action se situe toujours au Capitole, et nous entrons un peu plus dans la relation entre Sherlock et James. </p><p>Je suis désolée si les personnages vous paraissent un peu OOC : il aurait été impossible de faire autrement, en mon sens. Je ne me voyais pas écrire Sherlock de la même manière dont il est dépeint dans la série, c'est plutôt une version réimaginée de celui qui était présenté dans le pilot non diffusé de la série (si vous l'avez vu - et, si non, je vous invite à le faire !). J'espère que cela ne vous déstabilise pas trop.</p><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je vous invite à me donner votre avis !</p><p>Je vous invite à écouter :<br/><strong>The Ballad of Lucy Gray Baird (Interview Song), de Maiah Wynne</strong><br/>&amp; <strong>Fuel to Fire - David Lynch Remix, d'Agnes Obel</strong>.</p><p>Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !</p><p>Votre serviteur,<br/>AMAZINGmadness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>֎֎֎</p>
<h4>CHAPTER III – « IT MAY BE RAGE, IT MAY BE HOPE »</h4><h5>« <em>You disgust me, all of you, with your happiness! With your life that must be loved at all costs. […] I spit on your idea of life! […] You are all like dogs that lick everything they smell! […] I do not want to understand. I am here for something other than understanding. I am here to tell you no, and to die. To tell you no and to die.</em> » <span class="u">Antigone</span>, Jean Anouilh.</h5><p>֎֎֎</p></div><p>- Je suis ridicule.</p><p>- Arrêtes de ronchonner. </p><p>Martha siffla entre ses dents, dardant sur lui un regard noir. Les gardes présents les poussèrent un peu et ils avancèrent plus vite, rentrant dans le rang, prenant place dans la file des tributs entre les Districts Quatre et Six, sous les regards et murmures de celles et ceux déjà positionnés.</p><p>Les tenues étaient scintillantes, extraordinaires. La plupart portaient de vraies tenues de galas, des robes et costumes conçus pour des fêtes incroyables. D’autres avaient la malchance de s’être trouvés entre les mains de stylistes peu experts et, vraiment, Sherlock pensait véritablement que c’était son cas. Il tenta de se donner une contenance, croisant les bras, fronçant les sourcils, passant d’un pied sur l’autre, ainsi emmanché dans ses vêtements trop ajustés et lourds. La fatigue, la honte, le stress, la tristesse, le rendaient irritable. L’affreux goût vestimentaire de Janine n’aidait pas à le détendre. </p><p>- Tu es parfait, Sherlock, arrêtes donc d’ennuyer Martha.</p><p>John Watson se tourna légèrement et lui offrit un murmure, qui lui parvint malgré le fait que Mrs Hudson était positionnée entre eux. Son ton faussement bougon dérida un instant sa mentor. Le voir fit légèrement sourire Sherlock. </p><p>Tous deux n’avaient pas encore eu le temps d’échanger, de se parler, depuis qu’ils étaient montés dans ce train. Sherlock avait même un peu appréhendé cette nouvelle rencontre en face-à-face, car leur jeune amitié était vouée à disparaitre – n’est-ce pas ? -, de même que les possibles alliances. Il avait eu peur de la réaction de John, de ses mots. Allait-il l’ignorer, le repousser ? Se préparer à évincer tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de sa victoire ?</p><p>Souhaitant faire un effort, Sherlock pinça les lèvres, cherchant dans son esprit ce qu’il pourrait lui répondre, ce qu’il pourrait dire qui ne serait pas trop froid, trop antipathique.</p><p>- Merci, John. Toi aussi, tu es … très bien.</p><p>Il ne trouva pas mieux, le stress parasitant son esprit et ses pensées. John et Martha échangèrent un regard, un sourire, sans dire un mot, ce qui irrita davantage Sherlock et le poussa à se renfrogner, bras croisés sur cette veste bleu électrique qui le grattait, sur sa chemise noire dont la moitié des boutons étaient ouverts sur son torse pâle.</p><p>Encore une belle idée. Une autre tenue où il manquait de se liquéfier de honte, de gigoter dans tout son inconfort, de mourir sous l’impudeur qui semblait caractériser le Capitole. Il avait chaud sous les lumières et sous tout ce maquillage. Sous cette veste lourde de pierres et strass argentés qui scintillait et dont le bleu électrique attirait les regards. Son pantalon noir lui semblait si étroit et ajusté qu’il se demandait bien s’il allait parvenir à gravir les trois marches qui menaient à la scène ou, pire encore, à s’asseoir sur le fauteuil prévu pour les tributs. Il était tellement stressé qu’il avait dû mal à correctement réfléchir. Ses joues devaient être rouges, écarlates sous cette chaleur.</p><p>John, qui se trouvait en file indienne, comme les autres, devant lui, lui offrit un sourire goguenard et amusé qu’il lui rendit d’un regard qu’il espéra noir – pas trop non plus. Mrs Hudson lui donna un coup de coude pour le calmer, offrit un haussement de sourcil à John pour qu’ils cessent leurs enfantillages. Sherlock gigota sur ses deux jambes un peu raides, ne manquant pas le sourire que John lui offrit lorsque Martha eut repris sa place, alors que l’hymne de Panem retentissait, alors qu’il le lui rendit sans se forcer, avec, d’accord, un peu d’amusement.</p><p>Les applaudissements commencèrent à se faire entendre, les murmures de la foule, de l’autre côté des coulisses, devinrent des cris. Le spectacle était sur le point de commencer. L’agitation des tributs se calma, s’évanouit.</p><p>Sherlock se secoua, bougea un peu la tête, repoussant de ses mains ses cheveux savamment décoiffés. La fatigue venait poser son poids sur ses épaules, cela et le reste.</p><p>Il n’avait que peu dormi, la nuit dernière, encore. Trop tourmenté par Molly et sa gorge tranchée, par Nadia et son sourire fou, par les yeux noirs de James et la chaleur de l’étreinte de Victor. Par les visages éplorés de ses parents. Par le sourire d’Eurus. Il s’était réveillé aux aurores, bien avant l’heure prévue par Anthéa et son équipe de préparation, incapable, pourtant, de se rendormir. Il avait passé une partie de l’aube à observer la ville au travers de la fenêtre de sa chambre. A penser à ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir dire lors de l’interview qui devait avoir lieu dans la soirée, et avait été exceptionnellement placée avant leur entrainement – il semblait que même le Capitole puisse se lasser d’une mélodie trop souvent jouée. </p><p>La première fois, les choses avaient été terribles : il n’avait fait que se forcer à sourire, à répondre un peu gauchement, maladroitement, tentant de se donner un air qu’il ne possédait pas, de surjouer une amabilité qu’il ne parvenait pas même à enrober d’un peu de sympathie. Seul son aspect physique avait un peu préservé sa popularité parmi les autres – il le savait car, après cela, il n’y en avait eu que pour ses pommettes hautes, ses cheveux bouclés, ses yeux clairs à la couleur changeante. Et puis, ensuite, bien sûr, sa prétendue histoire d’amour avec Victor. Emelia Ricoletti, également co-commentatrice des Jeux, avait longtemps minimisé son apathie lors de l’interview en appuyant sur le fait qu’il devait avoir été bouleversé d’avoir eu à quitter son District et son amant après la Moisson. Quelle idiotie.</p><p>Il était passé d’arrogant et froid à quelqu’un de sympathique et désirable. Il n’avait fallu qu’une interview, les yeux larmoyants de Victor, et quelques détails un peu sulfureux pour le rendre attractif. Et, ensuite, eh bien, n’avait-il pas un peu gagné grâce à cela ?</p><p>- Oh, Oksana ! Viens, très chère. Je sais que vous l’adorez, la merveilleuse créatrice de mode que nous vénérons tous ! Bienvenue, ma chérie !</p><p>Sherlock écoutait sans réagir, le regard tourné vers le vide. Les voix d’Emelia et d’Oksana couvraient les murmures, les conversations qui s’éteignaient petit à petit, dans le stress, l’appréhension. James Moriarty devait passer ensuite – Sherlock n’avait pas osé tourner le regard vers lui, certainement parce qu’il savait que le tribut n’avait pas arrêté de l’observer depuis qu’il était entré dans la pièce. Mary Morstan devait passer après James. Sebastian Moran suivrait. Puis, le District Trois. Le District Quatre. Martha et lui. Et, tous les autres. Jusqu’à la fin.</p><p>Les exclamations et applaudissements de la foule les figeaient tous, sans exception, entre malaise et ébullition. Sherlock se demandait toujours de quoi il allait bien pouvoir parler, quelles seraient les questions d’Emelia. Allait-elle lui parler de Victor ? Oui, bien certainement. Qu’allait-il oser dire ? Quel mensonge allait-il devoir inventer pour donner le change, leur plaire assez pour espérer s’attirer leurs faveurs ? Il avait bien appris toutes les histoires inventées par Victor lors de ses Jeux, toutes les anecdotes et les détails, mais il ne pouvait pas les répéter mot pour mot : il allait devoir donner sa propre version des faits.</p><p>Il sentit son ventre se tordre, ses paumes devenir plus moites encore.</p><p>- Vous l’attendez tous, je le sais ! Mesdames, Messieurs, il nous rend toutes et tous fous de lui d’un regard, il nous laisse glacé et en feu d’un sourire, il est l’un de nos vainqueurs préférés – je le sais, ne mentez pas ! -, James Moriarty, tribut du District Un !</p><p>Les applaudissements redoublèrent d’intensité. La salle sembla se soulever dans une vague de rugissements. Sherlock manqua d’en sursauter, et ses yeux se levèrent automatiquement vers l’écran géant accroché dans les coulisses qui transmettait l’émission en direct. James y apparu, tout sourire, élégant et incroyable dans un costume cintré entièrement doré, satiné, dont la lumière réveilla presque la teinte obscure de ses yeux. Encore une fois, Sherlock se sentit laid et insignifiant dans sa tenue face à toute cette débauche de perfection, et il en gigota de plus belle, agacé. </p><p>Il ignorait que le Capitole portait tant James dans son cœur. Il ne s’était jamais posé de questions sur sa popularité – Martha disait qu’il était un monstre, John ne le portait pas dans son cœur, ses sentiments étaient contradictoires à son égard, cela avait été suffisant pour qu’il se fasse une première opinion de lui. Il devait être pourtant un habitué des lieux, et devait être apprécié des masses car, lorsqu’il avança, les cris redoublèrent et, lorsqu’il osa embrasser la présentatrice sur les deux joues en guise de salut, la salle manqua de se soulever de soupirs et de cris extatiques qui laissèrent Sherlock pantois.</p><p>- Jim, bienvenue ! C’est un tel plaisir de t’accueillir, comme à chaque fois ! Les circonstances sont toutefois assez-</p><p>- Cette robe est vraiment affreuse, Emelia, je suis désolée de vous le dire.</p><p>La voix trainante de James semblait être exagérément ennuyée. Il s’était installé dans le fauteuil prévu pour les tributs, décontracté et souriant, ses jambes croisées et ses bras posés sur les accoudoirs. Il dévisageait la présentatrice d’un sourire un peu carnassier qui la fit rougir – un exploit qu’ils puissent tous s’en apercevoir avec l’épaisse couche de maquillage qui lui recouvrait le visage – et buter sur ses mots. Sa phrase fit rire, choqua un peu. Sherlock entendit même quelques tributs en ricaner, autour de lui.</p><p>- Oh, tu ne l’aimes pas ? Le vert me sied au teint, pourtant.</p><p>Emelia n’avait pas perdu son sourire éclatant, et passa une main sur sa longue robe émeraude - pas la chose la plus affreuse de sa tenue, en vérité, car elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de se parer d’une perruque dans les mêmes tons, qui la faisait plus ressembler à un légume qu’à une gravure de mode.</p><p>- Vous seriez bien mieux sans tous ces artifices. Je suis sûr que vous êtes beaucoup plus belle au naturelle. Nue, sans tous ces vêtements.</p><p>- Quel connard.</p><p>L’insulte fusa quelque part derrière lui, et Sherlock se retourna pour croiser le regard amusé d’Irène Adler, du District Huit, stupéfiante dans une robe blanche au décolleté plongeant et au dos nu. Elle frappa du plat de la main l’arrière du crâne de Grégory Lestrade, placé juste devant elle, qui maugréa en réitérant son insulte sur un ton plus bas. Sherlock se détourna d’eux en souriant légèrement.</p><p>Des sifflements résonnèrent, joyeux, dans le public. Emelia fit sembler de s’éventer d’une main, d’offrir un regard polisson à l’audience. James n’en finissait pas de sourire.</p><p>- Oh, Jim, voyons … Tu es un vilain garçon.</p><p>Emelia rit à nouveau, bougea ses mains d’une façon un peu exagérée. James lui offrit un clin d’œil et elle repartit d’un rire aigué et forcé, qui plut énormément au public.</p><p>C’était donc cela qu’il fallait faire. Comme cela qu’il fallait si prendre. Il fallait l’avouer, James savait parfaitement jouer avec le public, le manier. Il semblait être totalement dans son élément, souriant et détendu face aux caméras. </p><p>- Alors, Jim, soyons sérieux cette fois. C’est ta deuxième participation aux Hunger Games. Tu fais partie des favoris, je pense que tu le sais déjà. Mais, je veux quand même te poser cette question, il me semble que le public veut savoir : qui penses-tu, parmi tes adversaires, aurait le plus de chances de remporter ces 75e Hunger Games ? Et, ne te désigne pas, car cela ne serait pas du jeu, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>Le public abonda dans le sens d’Emelia. Il y eut des propositions criées, des cris d’enthousiasme. James se pencha un peu en avant, souriant toujours, l’expression toutefois plus sérieuse. Il prit un instant pour réfléchir, ses yeux noirs passant dans le public avant de revenir vers la présentatrice.</p><p>- C’est une question difficile. Mais, je dirai que Sherlock Holmes a de bonnes chances de gagner.</p><p>Sherlock se demanda s’il n’avait pas imaginé l’instant. Il dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, se reprendre pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Pour simplement comprendre ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Le sourire de James se fit en coin, plus doux, sur le grand écran. Il sentit Martha se retourner, vit les regards converger vers lui. </p><p>- Sherlock Holmes, du District Cinq, gagnant des 74e Hunger Games ! Oh !, notre petit chouchou, est-ce que tu es également tombé sous le charme, Jim ?</p><p>Son cœur manqua un battement. James se mordit la lèvre, exagérément, et la caméra n’en perdit pas un instant. </p><p>- Peut-être bien. </p><p>
  <em>A quoi est-ce qu’il joue ? Est-ce qu’il se fiche de moi ? Essaye-t-il de m’humilier devant tout Panem ?</em>
</p><p>Emelia en sourit davantage, extatique. Elle se releva et la foule suivit, James se redressa à son tour. Son temps était écoulé.</p><p>- Oh !, comme c’est charmant ! Mais, il n’est plus un cœur à prendre, tu dois le savoir pourtant ! Merci James, nous serons de tout cœur avec toi dans l’arène. Puisses le sort t’être favorable !</p><p>James salua avant de se détourner, faisant son chemin jusqu’aux coulisses, d’où il sorti sous les regards des autres tributs, le commentaire flatteur de Konstantin, son mentor, qui lui donna une énergique tape dans le dos pour le féliciter. </p><p>Sherlock serra les mâchoires. Sa colère ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Que voulait-il ? Il avait l’impression, encore, de n’être qu’un pion, un jouet dont Moriarty usait à sa guise. Tentait-il de le déstabiliser, de le faire passer pour quelqu’un de faible ? Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, et l’incertitude le rendait fou. </p><p>Ainsi, lorsque le tribut du District Un fut à sa hauteur, osa le regarder de pied en cape en souriant, il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et se décala bien assez pour lui bloquer le passage.</p><p>- A quoi tu joues ?</p><p>Il siffla entre ses dents, incapable de desserrer les mâchoires, d’articuler proprement. Le sourire joueur et amusé de James lui donna envie de le frapper, de lui faire ravaler sa bêtise et son arrogance. Un garde armé avança d’un pas, poussa Sherlock sur le côté avec une violence qui ne parvint toutefois pas à l’impressionner, à faire redescendre sa colère.</p><p>- Tribut, dans les rangs !</p><p>- Tout va bien, je m’en occupe. Holmes, suis-nous.</p><p>Konstantin offrit un geste de calme vers le garde, qui finit par reculer, non sans darder un regard noir vers le tribut du District Cinq. Sherlock accepta de les suivre lorsqu’il proposa d’un signe de la tête de se rendre dans le couloir, non sans se dégager d’un geste brusque lorsque Konstantin voulu le tenir par l’épaule pour le guider. Il ignora l’œillade noire et inquiète de Martha, l’attention de John, et leur emboita le pas avec fureur. </p><p>Le couloir était plus calme, presque à l’abri des regards. Konstantin finit par s’éloigner après avoir échangé un regard avec James, les laissant tous les deux face à face, s’observer avec méfiance et curiosité, avec, soudainement, un peu moins de fiel maintenant qu’ils n’étaient plus qu’à deux pour s’expliquer. Sherlock se racla la gorge, soudainement un peu plus mal à l’aise.</p><p>- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?</p><p>James ne baissa pas les yeux. Ses yeux noirs étaient sombres et vides. Il haussa distraitement les épaules, ses deux mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon de costume. Il semblait au-delà de tout cela, déjà bien loin de la scène, de ces coulisses, déjà inatteignable et ennuyé par ce qui se passait autour de lui.</p><p>- Je n’ai fait que répondre à la question. J’étais sincère. Tu pourrais gagner.</p><p>Ses lèvres  s’étirèrent dans un petit sourire très fier qui hérissa davantage son interlocuteur. Sherlock eut envie de l’étrangler. De lui faire ravaler son petit air supérieur, sa confiance en soi équivoque. Il eut envie de le faire taire. </p><p>Il se sentait tellement vulnérable, tellement … nu sous son regard noir, incroyable, laissé humilié et bafoué par ses mots, ses gestes. Il n’avait jamais eu besoin qu’on le mette ainsi en avant. Il n’avait pas besoin d’alliés, surtout pas comme lui. Il ne savait même pas s’il avait tenté de l’aider ou de le déprécier face au tout Panem. Il ne savait même plus ce qu’il en pensait vraiment, ce qu’il fallait en penser.</p><p>- Tu ne sais rien de moi.</p><p>Une lueur heurtée passa dans les yeux de James. Sherlock cru l’avoir rêvé, mais le sourire de son adversaire se fit soudain plus froid, plus mauvais. </p><p>- C’est faux, nous le savons tous les deux. Et, tu ne me connais pas non plus, quoi que tu puisses en dire.</p><p>Sherlock pinça les lèvres, laissant ses yeux passer sur son visage, sur sa silhouette un peu plus tendue. Bien sûr, il savait pour Victor, la véritable nature de leur relation. Une menace qu’il n’avait pas besoin de répéter, tant elle semblait gravée dans son esprit. Il le fusilla du regard à cette mention, ne put toutefois s’empêcher d’en pâlir.</p><p>Oh !, mais, la constatation était fausse également, n’est-ce pas ? Il ne savait pas tout, il n’aurait jamais pu tout connaitre de lui, mais il apprenait, et en apprenait davantage à chaque fois qu’ils se croisaient, à chaque fois qu’il ouvrait la bouche. Ses lèvres s’ourlèrent, à leur tour, d’un sourire arrogant et un peu froid.</p><p>- Tu es ambidextre, mais pas de naissance, tu t’es forcé à le devenir : tu tires mieux de la main gauche, et tu as tendance à attraper les objets de cette main-là, ce qui me fait penser que tu es naturellement gaucher. Tu as changé ta nature … parce qu’on t’y a forcé, certainement à l’Académie.</p><p>James cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, vraisemblablement surpris. Sherlock vit bien la pointe de curiosité, d’intérêt, percer son regard noir, mais elle disparut bien vite, métamorphosée en une méfiance froide et coléreuse, qui poussa d’ailleurs le Carrière à avancer d’un pas dans sa direction.</p><p>- Arrêtes ça.</p><p>La colère de James tira un regain d’énergie à Sherlock, une arrogance et fierté froide plus véhémente encore.</p><p>- Tu es orphelin. Pas de famille connue. Pas d’attaches. Tu ne mentionnes jamais personne, tu n’as pas peur de laisser quelqu’un derrière toi. Parce qu’il n’y a personne. </p><p>James serrait les poings à présent, son visage fermé et froid.</p><p>- Tu ne considères personne comme ton égal. Tu as … peur de souffrir ? Tu as perdu quelqu’un et tu ne veux pas que cela se reproduise.</p><p>- Je t’ai dit d’arrêter !</p><p>James parla d’un ton froid, rageur, un murmure glacial qui le fit se stopper immédiatement. Le Carrière avança d’un nouveau pas rapide, et le poussa contre le mur, faisant ravaler à Sherlock son sourire et son arrogance. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, en silence, si proches l’un de l’autre que Sherlock pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage,  voir le soulèvement chaotique de ses épaules au rythme de sa respiration haletante. </p><p>Il sentit l’urgence, la peur, la colère former un carcan autour de sa gorge. Il tenta d’oublier la moiteur de ses paumes, la sueur froide qui lui dégringola l’échine. La pression qu’exerçait James sur ses poignets, ramenés de chaque côté de son visage, était douloureuse, mais il n’osa pas en faire la remarque.</p><p>Finalement, le regard noir de James, incandescent, s’adoucit, se modifia. Le Carrière relâcha sa poigne, s’éloigna d’un pas. Sherlock ne dit rien, n’essaya pas de reprendre l’avantage ou d’envenimer encore leur échange : il fut terrassé, soufflé par le sentiment qui venait de se matérialiser dans son ventre, qui faillit le pousser à tendre la main vers lui, à lui demander de rester.</p><p>- N’essayes pas d’entrer dans ma tête. Tout y est bien trop sombre pour toi.</p><p>James avait murmuré, doucement, lentement. Même au travers de sa stupeur, Sherlock parvint parfaitement à entendre à quel point sa voix s’était faite fragile et chaude. Les yeux noirs de James étaient brillants, son visage était si proche … Il déglutit difficilement, serrant ses bras relâchés autour de lui. S’il tombait dans ses yeux, s’il sombrait à l’intérieur de son esprit, qu’y verrait-il ? Etait-il vraiment si mauvais ? Qui était-il ? Cachait-il des secrets aussi noirs qu’il le prétendait ? Sherlock retint son souffle, se mordit la lèvre inférieure : entrer dans sa tête … contrairement à ce que l’on pouvait penser, cela ne lui paraissait pas si terrifiant que cela.</p><p>Et puis, l’instant s’évapora. James darda encore un instant sur lui ce même regard intense avant de se détourner, et d’enfin suivre Oksana, Dasha et Konstantin, leurs mentors, qui l’attendaient plus loin dans le couloir : ils n’avaient pas bougés lors de leur altercation, ne tentant pas même de s’y opposer et ils se détournèrent d’ailleurs à leur tour dès l’instant où James commença à s’éloigner.</p><p>Sherlock tenta de se reprendre, de fermer son visage aux émotions qui auraient pu le trahir, qui s’écrasaient en lui dans des vagues froides et blessantes. Il reprit son souffle. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu’il se demanda s’il n’allait pas être malade. Il lui fallut une minute supplémentaire pour tout à fait se reprendre et revenir vers le lieu où les autres tributs se trouvaient encore, avant leur passage sur la scène. Il ignora les regards qui convergèrent immédiatement vers lui, et prit place derrière Martha en silence, alors que, sur l’écran, John serrait la main d’Emelia pour la saluer.</p><p>- Il nous a tous bouleversés lors des derniers Hunger Games, Il est mon petit préféré, je dois vous l’avouer, et j’ai vraiment hâte de le recevoir à nouveau ici, sur cette scène. Veuillez accueillir Sherlock Holmes, tribut du District Cinq !</p><p>Sherlock laissa ses jambes le porter de manière automatique. Ses lèvres s’ourlèrent d’un timide sourire dès lors que la lumière fut sur lui. Il plissa un peu les yeux, rendu un instant sourd par les applaudissements et les cris de la foule. Son cœur martelait ses cotes. Son esprit semblait tout à fait ailleurs. Il serra la main d’Emelia et s’installa sur le fauteuil, ne sachant pas réellement s’il parviendrait à articuler le moindre son.</p><p>- Bonsoir Emelia. Vous êtes radieuse.</p><p>Les mots vinrent, encore une fois automatiques. Il croisa les jambes, laissa ses mains aux paumes moites se presser sur ses jambes, se retenant de ne pas les serrer en poings. Son compliment poli fit sourire davantage Emelia.</p><p>- Merci, Sherlock. Est-ce que toi aussi tu trouves ma robe de mauvais goût ?</p><p>- Absolument pas. Le vert est ma couleur préférée. Cela vous va très bien.</p><p>Emelia se mit à glousser, gigotant comme une poupée désarticulée sur son propre siège, vraisemblablement au comble du ravissement. Sherlock manqua de pâlir en faisant l’écho des mots proférés par James, un peu plus tôt, mais il tint bon, conservant son sourire, cette impression de confiance qui était si loin de lui appartenir.</p><p>- Oh !, comme tu es gentil … Serais-je ta personne préférée, ce soir, dans ce cas ?</p><p>- Eh bien, je …</p><p>Cette fois, il ne sut réellement que dire. Il sourit, aveuglement, faussement, laissant sa bouche se refermer, sous le rire ravi d’Emelia et du public.</p><p>- Oh !, comme tu es mignon ! Ne rougis pas, voyons, je plaisante ! Ah !, je t’adore, tu nous as vraiment tous émus lors des derniers Jeux. Tu es resté aux côtés de tes alliés jusqu’au bout, c’était très courageux de ta part. Et, tu es de retour parmi nous, à nouveau. Laissant ton fiancé derrière toi … Je dois dire que cela nous brise tous un peu le cœur, tu sais ?</p><p>Le public émit des plaintes, un assentiment général et partagé. L’expression d’Emelia, toujours souriante, se fit peinée, théâtralement tragique. </p><p>Le sourire de Sherlock se figea un peu. Son cœur se serra. Il manqua de tiquer au mot « fiancé ». Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, tentant de reprendre contenance, de combattre la soudaine sécheresse dans sa bouche. Cette fois-ci, il ne parvint pas à se retenir de fermer la main sur l’accoudoir, de s’y cramponner. </p><p>- Merci … Je sais qu’il me regarde ce soir. J’espère que je serai à la hauteur. Que je ne le décevrai pas.</p><p>Sa voix trembla un peu. Il se détesta pour cette faiblesse qu’il ne parvint pas à contenir. Le regard d’Emelia se fit ému. </p><p>- Tu feras tout pour rentrer auprès de lui, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>Il chercha dans sa tête quoi dire, que répondre à cela. Il pouvait très bien lui dire qu’il ferait tout, oui, pour rentrer, qu’il allait massacrer les autres, s’il le fallait, pour se garantir la victoire et rentrer à ses côtés. Il pouvait éviter la question en parlant de ses sentiments pour lui, de leur histoire. Il sentit son esprit se vider. La foule retenait son souffle, buvant ses paroles. Qu’allait-il pouvoir leur dire si ce n’était la seule chose de vraie, la seule vérité que lui dictait la logique ? Il se mordit la lèvre, avant de soupirer.</p><p>- A vrai dire … Nous avons décidés de ne pas nous mentir à nous-mêmes. J’ai très peu de chances de sortir vivant de l’arène, cette fois-ci, face à tous ces tributs aguerris, forts, expérimentés. Je ne gagnerai pas. Je crois que je ne rentrerai jamais à la maison.</p><p>Cette fois, sa voix ne trembla pas. Il observa avec un extraordinaire recul Emelia renifler, essuyer de son œil une larme imaginaire. Dans l’audience, certains s’essuyaient les yeux à l’aide de grands mouchoirs, sanglotaient sans se retenir. L’émotion qu’il avait ressenti se figea, devint soudainement aussi dure que la pierre : comment pouvait-il comprendre, comment pouvaient-ils être ainsi émus face à une chose qu’ils n’expérimenteraient jamais ? </p><p>- Sherlock, vraiment … Je suis désolée pour toi. Vous semblez tous les deux tellement proches, tellement … Mais, c’est la vie, n’est-ce pas ? Donc, dis-moi … J’ai posé la question à ceux qui t’ont précédés, et je vais te la poser à ton tour : qui penses-tu serait le plus à même de gagner ces Jeux ?</p><p>La question le laissa froid. Il se sentit soudainement glacé, gelé jusque dans les plus petites cellules de son être, se sentit transporté dans un lieu clos et silencieux, aussi loin de cet endroit qu’il lui était possible de l’être.</p><p>L’inhumanité. Qui était-il, vraiment, face à eux, dans leurs regards ? Juste une nouvelle bête à envoyer à l’abattoir. Un animal de cirque qui allait les distraire avec ses mots et sa petite histoire d’amour idiote, avant de mourir avec, espérons-le, un peu de panache et de spectacle. Ils allaient pleurer face à leurs écrans, se lamenter. Puis, d’autres tributs seraient moissonnés l’année suivante. Et, son nom ne sera qu’un souvenir, sa mort une rediffusion annuelle qu’on zapperait à force de l’avoir trop vue.</p><p>Il laissa son regard tomber dans celui curieux et faussement attendri d’Emelia. Il espéra qu’elle pouvait voir toute la rage, tout le désespoir qui l’animait, désormais, toute la colère qui lui donnait envie de sombrer, d’exploser. Elle ne sembla pas en être affectée, ou ne comprit tout simplement pas. Sherlock en serra davantage son poing, ses jointures devenant blanches.</p><p>- Personne ne les gagnera. Il n’y a rien à y gagner. Qui qu’il soit, le gagnant aura dû tuer les autres, ses amis, ses alliés, pour y parvenir. Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse gagner dans un tel jeu, pas comme ça.</p><p>Il avait gardé son sourire un peu peiné, malgré tout. Si bien qu’Emelia ne sut réellement comment interpréter sa négativité, paraissant soudainement un peu déstabilisée face aux caméras. Le public aussi paru perplexe, car sa joie et son empathie semblaient s’être essoufflés, l’inquiétude et le questionnement se lisant assez facilement sur les visages. </p><p>Emelia conclu d’une phrase un peu faiblarde, d’une voix hésitante. Les applaudissements furent moins nourris qu’à son entrée sur scène. Sherlock quitta finalement le plateau dans un au revoir en demi-teinte qui ne lui déplut pas, et lui permit même d’adresser son sourire le plus cynique à la caméra, avant de disparaitre.</p><p>- J’ai un peu de mal à l’avouer, mais James Moriarty t’a rendu service ce soir.</p><p>Martha parlait d’un ton un peu froid, ses mots glacés le suivant alors qu’il marchait rapidement à l’avant du groupe. Elle avait les yeux baissés vers ses pas alors qu’elle tentait désespérément d’avancer sur ses talons et sa longue robe bleue, dans les longs couloirs qui les ramenaient vers le Centre d’Entrainement et leurs appartements, si bien qu’elle peinait à le suivre, sous sa plus grande satisfaction.</p><p>Ils avaient dû attendre que les autres tributs soient interviewés, puis remonter une dernière fois sur scène pour le salut final avant de pouvoir rentrer. Une attente interminable qui avait laissé Sherlock hagard, tiraillé par sa colère, sa lassitude et son ennui. Il avait dû recroiser le regard de James, curieux et noir, écouter les commentaires d’Anthéa, Martha et Janine sur ses propos. Il ne s’était toutefois pas préparé à entendre pareil aveux de la part de Martha, qui exécrait Moriarty avec une vigueur rare.</p><p>- Quoi ? Vous rigolez, j’espère ?</p><p>Janine abonda pourtant dans le même sens, ramenant d’un geste ses longs cheveux bruns dans son dos, ses immenses talons aiguilles cliquetant désagréablement sur le sol à chacun de ses pas.</p><p>- Même s’il n’est pas très apprécié dans les Districts, James a un réel pouvoir au Capitole. Il est respecté, adulé même. Ses conseils se payent au prix fort, ses conférences à l’Académie et l’Université sont toujours un franc succès. Le fait de t’avoir ainsi mis en avant, en direct, devant le tout Panem … C’est pour toi une véritable chance.</p><p>Sherlock se sentit pâlir. Se sentit défaillir. Tout cela n’avait aucun sens.</p><p>
  <em>Les gens vont me détester, moi aussi. Ils vont penser que je marche avec lui. Victor va-</em>
</p><p>Non. Il ne devait pas penser à Victor, pas maintenant.</p><p>Il soupira, agacé. Accéléra le pas pour les distancer, incapable de rester plus longtemps en leur présence. </p><p>- Il a réussi à attirer l’attention sur toi, à te rendre désirable. Pas une mince affaire avec ton discours dépressif et larmoyant qui a plombé l’ambiance.</p><p>Janine souriait toujours, et il n’osa même pas se retourner vers elle, n’eut pas à le faire, pour entendre tout l’amusement dans ses mots mielleux. Il serra les dents.</p><p>- Je n’ai fait que dire la vérité.</p><p>Les deux Pacificateurs qui gardaient l’ascenseur s’écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Il entra en soupirant, s’adossant à la paroi. Il ne prit pas la peine de les attendre, pressant sur le numéro cinq, laissant les portes se refermer dans un claquement sous leurs expressions exaspérées.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>֎֎֎</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Sherlock s’était déjà réveillé à deux reprises, dans un sursaut, en sueur, sans en comprendre la raison. Comme un sentiment de chute, une prise au niveau de son estomac qui l’avait fait flancher, ouvrir les yeux et avait coupé son souffle. Il avait dû patienter, souffler profondément, retrouver son équilibre avant de pouvoir se retourner et se rendormir, exaspéré et épuisé, incapable de faire le vide et de chasser ses idées noires et son angoisse.</p><p>L’entrainement devait débuter le lendemain. Six jours passés avec les autres tributs pour se préparer à ce qui allait suivre, avant les évaluations et l’habituelle journée de repos qui précédait le début des Jeux. Les jours se succédaient, rapides et interminables. Le compte à rebours sonnait jusque dans son crâne.</p><p>Il se leva finalement après une autre heure passée à se retourner, à se réveiller en sursaut. Il enfila un pantalon noir, un sweat gris trop grand qu’il avait su ramener de son District. Il monta dans l’ascenseur après s’être assuré qu’il n’avait réveillé personne. </p><p>Cette fuite en avant, ces insomnies, faisaient parties de son quotidien au District Cinq. Combien de fois avait-il profité de la nuit noire, du couvre-feu et des Pacificateurs toujours trop ivres pour faire leurs rondes, pour simplement courir et se réfugier dans la forêt silencieuse et noire ? Combien de fois avait-il profité de la solitude, ces derniers mois, pour s’entrainer, chasser, simplement s’asseoir dans un coin et cesser de penser, cesser de tout simplement bouger ?</p><p>Mais, ce quotidien était révolu, il s’éloignait, s’estompait, et Sherlock découvrait désormais une nouvelle merveille de la psyché humaine, un nouveau prodige du corps et de sa pensée : on pouvait s’habituer à tout, on pouvait oublier jusqu’à son rythme le plus profond, on pouvait s’adapter à tout. Au Capitole, au Centre d’Entrainement, à la célébrité, aux regards, à la solitude, au désespoir. Le District Cinq était si loin, et ne revenait plus que dans ses cauchemars. Son village, les précédents Hunger Games, la survie, tout cela semblait presque irréel. Cela aurait pu l’être, si tout ce qui s’était passé là-bas n’était pas encore si profondément enfoncé dans sa chair, si profondément enfoui dans son esprit et dans ses os. Il était un gamin trop intelligent, trop banal, devenu un monstre dans un jeu d’horreur et de sang. Il le serait toujours.</p><p>La terrasse du Centre d’Entrainement n’était jamais très fréquentée. Les tributs du District Douze y venaient plus souvent que les autres, surtout parce que leurs quartiers étaient les plus proches, mais peu osaient s’y aventurer, peut-être par peur des représailles. Personne n’avait jamais explicitement dit à Sherlock que ce lieu était interdit aux tributs. Il n’y avait pas de gardes, pas de portes closes. Le champ de force qui protégeait le Centre empêchait également les tributs les plus désespérés de se jeter dans le vide – il avait tenté de jeter un objet, le premier soir de sa présence, et avait su contempler les merveilles de technologie du Capitole en voyant celui-ci rebondir et revenir lentement dans sa main, sans défauts. C’était bien certainement un des derniers privilèges qui leur était octroyé et Sherlock ne s’était jamais empêché d’en profiter, appréciant l’air plus frais, moins pollué à cette hauteur, cette sensation de liberté qui pouvait presque lui rappeler la maison et ses grandes étendues sauvages battues par le vent.</p><p>Il laissa ses bras se croiser autour de son corps, frissonnant sous les courants d’air froid qui venaient tourbillonner jusque sous la haute verrière et son sweat au tissu élimé. Même à cette heure tardive, il pouvait voir du haut de la terrasse les habitants du Capitole s'activer, la ville illuminée par les fenêtres dispersant leurs lumières, par les magasins toujours ouverts, par l'éclairage nocturne constamment présent.</p><p>Il s'appuya contre la rambarde et baissa les yeux vers le sol, bien des étages plus bas. Un groupe traversait la rue, simples fourmis comme il les regardait de son si haut perchoir. Il ne pouvait les entendre rire, mais il parvenait à les imaginer. Ces gens insouciants. Toutes ces personnes qui ignoraient tout de ce qu’il traversait, tout de ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient à fêter.</p><p>L’ignoraient-ils vraiment ? Non, bien sûr. Était-ce là leur problème ? Avaient-ils conscience que tout cela n’était pas qu’un jeu, que vingt-trois d’entre eux, des Vainqueurs qu’ils appréciaient et aimaient, allaient bientôt mourir en direct à la télévision, sous leurs yeux ?</p><p>Avaient-ils conscience que tout cela était de leur faute ?</p><p>Sherlock se mordit la langue, s’empêcha d’y penser. Il avait déjà été arrogant, trop franc lors de son interview, il le savait. Le moindre mot de travers, le moindre regard, pouvait tuer, surtout ici, au beau milieu du Capitole. Certes, il allait mourir dans quelques jours, mais il ne fallait pas donner au Président Smith plus d’arguments encore pour faire de sa mort un spectacle, et de sa famille un exemple. </p><p>Il y avait des précédents chez les Vainqueurs, bien que cela restait un secret bien gardé. Des Vainqueurs trop bavards, trop revanchards, difficiles à dresser, avaient péris dans des accidents, ou étaient rentrés un soir chez eux pour trouver les corps de leur famille et amis, morts. Certains avaient disparus. D’autres avaient été proprement exécutés sous des prétextes quelconques. Gagner les Hunger Games permettait de profiter d’un statut particulier qui n’était toutefois pas éternel, et imposait une ligne de conduite stricte et maitrisée à chaque instant. Même ainsi, ils appartenaient au Capitole. </p><p>Chaque enfant appartenait au Capitole, qu’il meurt, vive, participe ou échappe aux Hunger Games.</p><p>- Oh !, je pensais être seul. Bonsoir, Sherlock.</p><p>La voix résonna dans la verrière silencieuse et Sherlock manqua d’en hoqueter de terreur, sorti par mégarde et violence de son amertume. Ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, il n’avait pas entendu les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrir, d’autres pas se rapprocher. Pire encore, sa peau se couvrit d’une désagréable chair de poule lorsqu’il parvint à reconnaitre, sans mal, l’accent exagéré de James Moriarty, sa voix trainante teintée de curiosité.</p><p>Il se redressa prestement en le voyant s’appuyer contre la rambarde qui les séparait du vide, juste à ses côtés, sans prendre la peine d’en demander la permission – en avait-il réellement besoin ? Sherlock le détailla rapidement, laissant ses yeux bleus passer une seconde sur sa silhouette. Il portait, pour une fois, des vêtements simples : un pantalon noir, un simple tee-shirt blanc. Il semblait détendu, calme. Souriant. Si humain sans tous ces artifices et ce maquillage. Plus dangereux encore que jamais.</p><p>- Tu donnes l’impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours.</p><p>C’était une forme de salutation assez étrange et Sherlock ne put s’empêcher de lever un sourcil surpris et quelque peu moqueur à cela. James ne sembla toutefois pas se soucier de sa réaction, ni du passif qu’ils trainaient encore – leurs mots après l’interview de James, la veille, étaient encore si frais dans la mémoire de Sherlock qu’il ne put tout simplement s’empêcher de paraitre hostile, méfiant -, et laissa son regard se perdre sur l’horizon, comme Sherlock le faisait encore quelques instants auparavant.</p><p>- Comme c’est étrange, c’est un peu comme cela que je le ressens, également.</p><p>La hargne que Sherlock avait souhaité mettre dans sa voix ne devait pas être très convaincante, car James ne se contenta que de lui offrir un sourire amusé, ignorant totalement son impolitesse et sa froideur. Sherlock manqua d’ailleurs de perdre de sa colère lorsque ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui. Il se racla la gorge, transporté par l’aura charismatique de son interlocuteur.</p><p>- Cauchemars ?</p><p>La question semblait innocente, presque honnête. Comme s’il s’attendait vraiment à ce qu’il s’épanche, à ce qu’il s’ouvre et laisse échapper tout ce qui le gangrénait, tout ce qui bouillait et s’empoisonnait à l’intérieur de son ventre. </p><p>Est-ce que lui aussi rêvait, cauchemardait ? Est-ce que le si sanguinaire Moriarty s’empoisonnait à l’idée d’avoir à nouveau à défendre sa vie dans une arène, tuer non plus des inconnus, mais des amis, des alliés ? Est-ce qu’il revoyait sans cesse dans son esprit, lorsqu’il fermait les yeux, les visages de celles et ceux qu’il avait tué ?</p><p>Bien sûr. Il ne semblait pas tant inhumain. Il aurait fallu être au-delà de la monstruosité pour que cela ne soit pas le cas. Cela n’aida toutefois pas Sherlock à se calmer.</p><p>- Tu veux en discuter ?</p><p>Le tribut du District Cinq manqua d’en sourire, mauvais, tant la question lui sembla innocente. </p><p>- Ce n’est pas parce que tu parles de moi à la télévision comme si nous étions des amis que cela est le cas.</p><p>Sherlock se mordit la langue sitôt que ses mots eurent quittés ses lèvres. Il vit le corps de James se tendre, reprendre une allure de défense, là où il avait semblé si détendu, peu de temps auparavant. Ereinté par toutes ces nuits où il ne pouvait parvenir à simplement dormir, tenu éveillé par toutes les pensées qui se pressaient dans sa tête, Sherlock soupira, conscient d’avoir été un peu dur et tranchant avec l’homme installé à ses côtés. Désagréable au possible avec celui qui, peut-être, le tuerait d’ici quelques jours.</p><p>La pensée le pris à la gorge. Il se détourna d’ailleurs rapidement de lui, de son visage un peu plus fermé, son regard redevenu vide, perturbé par l’idée, serrant plus fort la rambarde entre ses doigts pour s’accrocher à quelque chose de tangible, à la réalité.</p><p>- Oh. Oui, pardon. Je pensais t’avoir rendu service.</p><p>La voix de James reprit ses accents trainants. Sherlock su immédiatement qu’il l’avait définitivement vexé, ou peut-être déçu. </p><p>Quoi, s’attendait-il vraiment à ce qu’il le remercie pour cette allusion lors de son interview ? S’attendait-il à de la gratitude ? Croyait-il, comme Martha ou Janine, que ses mots avaient été bénéfiques, avaient été là pour le pousser, le rendre désirable et attractif ?</p><p>Qui était-il pour se croire ainsi indispensable ? Il n’était pas un monstre. Il n’était pas meilleur que lui. Il n’était qu’un gamin, un enfant, comme lui, terrifié par le monde dans lequel il survivait. Il n’était qu’un tueur. Il n’était pas plus extraordinaire, pas plus intéressant que les autres.</p><p>- Service ? Je n’ai pas besoin de toi pour m’en sortir. J’y parviendrai très bien tout seul. Bonne soirée.</p><p>Sherlock murmura rapidement, furieusement. Il baissa les yeux en se détournant, percevant pourtant l’éclat flamboyant, soudain et si particulier, qui embrasa le regard noir de James alors qu’il s’enfuyait. </p><p>Le Carrière n’essaya pas de le retenir. Son expression s’était simplement changée en une moue un peu déçue, presque puérile. Son regard, lui, était resté si sérieux, si brûlant, que Sherlock avait été capable de le sentir sur lui jusqu’à l’instant où les portes de l’ascenseur s’étaient refermées derrière son dos. Il en trembla encore en y repensant, alors que la cage de verre s’enfonçait à nouveau dans la tour et le ramenait à ses appartements, incapable de se défaire de l’impression.</p><p>La pièce s’éclaira à son arrivée, l’appartement destiné au District Cinq s’illuminant sous ses pas. Il resta un instant figé, incapable de savoir ce qu’il faisait là, ni ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. Incapable de comprendre ce qu’il venait de faire.</p><p>Venait-il de décliner l’aide de Moriarty ? Venait-il de rejeter une potentielle alliance ?<br/>
Avait-il seulement envie de s’allier avec lui, avec quelqu’un de si froid, de si détestable, de si … ?</p><p>Le sang du détective se refroidit alors qu’il se demandait si, peut-être, James le voyait de la même manière que lui. Pensait-il qu’il était, lui aussi, un gamin d’une banalité affligeante, un enfant commun qui ne tentait que de survivre, s’agiter en attendant la mort ? Le voyait-il également comme un tueur, un être froid et sans cœur, inhumain ?</p><p>Il chassa la pensée d’un mouvement de tête éreinté. La fatigue tombait désormais en masse sur ses épaules, et il reprit le chemin de sa chambre avec plus d’envie que tantôt.</p><p>Le regard noir de James le hanta une bonne partie de la nuit.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>֎֎֎</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Sherlock se réveilla bien plus tardivement le lendemain, laissé hagard par les dernières nuits sans sommeil et les cauchemars vifs, aux images nettes et précises, qui le tourmentaient à chaque instant. Il émergea de sa chambre les pieds trainants, la silhouette ratatinée, engoncé dans sa tenue d’entrainement laissée pour lui dans la salle de bain. Il n’avait pas cherché à se coiffer, et ses boucles noires pendaient, un peu plus courtes sur son crâne, toujours trempées de la douche qu’il venait de prendre. </p><p>Il bailla en entrant dans la grande salle emplie de bruits et de mots – trop pour une si mauvaise matinée -, et ne parvint pas immédiatement à enregistrer, à comprendre ce qui n’allait pas dans la scène, dans le tableau se déroulant sous ses yeux.</p><p>- Bonjour Sherlock.</p><p>Il avait déjà une main levée, prêt à attraper une tranche de pain beurrée et couverte d’une marmelade orange sur le grand buffet et à en faire son petit-déjeuner, lorsque la voix le sortit de ses songes et de son demi-sommeil, le réveillant plus efficacement que n’importe quelle gifle.</p><p>La voix d’Eurus résonna à nouveau, emplie la salle, et Sherlock se tourna rapidement vers elle pour être tout à fait certain qu’elle était là, près de lui, et qu’il n’était pas en train de simplement halluciner. </p><p>Sa sœur était assise à table entre Anthéa et Martha. Ses traits avaient à peine changés, elle semblait juste plus mature dans sa robe ample grise, ses cheveux autrefois noirs largement méchés d’argenté. Elle portait peu de maquillage, à peine un gloss rosé qui faisait briller ses lèvres fines. Ses grands yeux d’un bleu-vert très semblables aux siens étaient fixes, passèrent lentement, attentivement, sur sa silhouette, sur son visage allongé par la surprise. </p><p>Elle exécuta un signe de main, lui offrit un sourire un peu moqueur. Sherlock dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour le croire, pour s’assurer qu’il ne rêvait pas. Lorsque la raison et la logique l’emportèrent sur le reste, son cœur manqua un battement.</p><p>- Eurus ?</p><p>Sa voix lui parut faible. Elle était tremblante, bien sûr. C’était impossible. Qu’elle soit là, avec eux, qu’elle puisse être ici. Il avait posé la question lors de ses derniers Jeux, avait demandé à la voir pour lui faire ses adieux – si simple alors qu’elle résidait à quelques rues à peine du Centre d’Entrainement -, et les Hauts Juges avaient refusés. Pourquoi en était-il autrement aujourd’hui ? </p><p>Une idée lui effleura l’esprit, mais il s’empressa de la repousser avec un agacement cerné d’effroi. Il pouvait bien y avoir une raison. C’était toutefois bien trop tordu, bien trop affreux, pour être possible.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ?</p><p>Sa sœur se leva, grande malgré ses seize ans, si mature sur ses hauts talons et dans cet accoutrement excentrique. Sherlock ne l’avait pas vu depuis plus de trois ans. Il y avait bien eu des appels réguliers, surtout depuis sa victoire aux Hunger Games, mais elle n’était jamais revenue à la maison depuis qu’elle avait quitté le District Cinq pour le Capitole et sa prestigieuse Académie. Elle paraissait aujourd’hui plus proche d’une native du Capitole que d’une enfant maigre et désabusée des Districts. Son regard paraissait plus acéré, son sourire semblait plus cruel. </p><p><em>Bercée par les idéaux du Capitole. Major de promotion. En passe d’entrer à l’Université, avec trois ans d’avance sur les autres. Huit kilos supplémentaires. Prend soin de son apparence : pour les autres, pour s’intégrer. Une légère coupure à la lèvre inférieure : tic nerveux, se mord en période de stress, récemment soumise à une forte pression qui l’a poussé à reprendre ces vieilles habitudes. Cernes sous les yeux, camouflés par un fond de teint certainement hors de prix. Indubitablement entretenue par le Capitole.</em> (La mince pension envoyée chaque mois par leurs parents ne parviendraient jamais à payer cette tenue et cette mise en beauté régulière).</p><p>Elle délaissa Anthéa et Martha pour avancer à sa rencontre, bien assez doucement pour ne pas l’effrayer – il avait reculé d’un pas lorsqu’elle s’était faite plus proche, plus par instinct que par réelle volonté. Elle s’arrêta à une distance respectable, son sourire laissé fixe et son regard devenu un peu ému. Sherlock ne savait pas réellement si elle jouait ou si elle était sincère – on ne savait jamais vraiment, avec elle.</p><p>- Il y avait un manque de mentors dans certains Districts. Ils ont demandés des volontaires.</p><p>Sa voix était indifférenciée. Calme, froide, posée. Son sourire ne réchauffait rien, ses yeux bleus-verts toujours si calculateurs qu’ils en semblaient tranchants restaient durs et vides. Sherlock n’avait jamais été gêné par sa façon d’être : Mycroft lui ressemblait beaucoup, agissait avec de pareilles manières, et lui-même n’était-il pas considéré comme étrange, calculateur et froid ? Eurus évoluait dans un monde étrange, une réalité où tous ceux qui l’entouraient étaient plus idiots et incapables qu’elle. Contrairement à Sherlock, son cerveau ne s’arrêtait jamais sur des détails, ne s’embrouillait pas : il était une machine imparable, implacable. Tout comme Mycroft, elle avait toujours su mettre ses émotions de côté, et elle était reconnue et admiré pour cela, pour cette précision et intelligence presque létale, tout ce dont Sherlock avait souffert et avait été méprisé une bonne partie de sa vie dans leur District. </p><p>Il était le moins intelligent de leur fratrie. Il était celui qui était plus proche de la normalité que de l’aura supérieure de Mycroft et d’Eurus, et il en payait tous les jours le prix, depuis sa naissance.</p><p>Ses mots mirent d’ailleurs un instant à lui parvenir, à percer le coton qui semblait avoir enveloppé ses sens, la chape de plomb qui était tombé sur ses pensées. Ses doutes se révélaient fondés. Sherlock déglutit difficilement, son cœur battant toujours la chamade dans sa poitrine</p><p>- C’est une telle chance de t’avoir avec nous, Eurus ! Il parait que tu es Major ! C’est exceptionnel, à ton âge !</p><p>Anthéa s’extasia d’une voix haut perché, son grand sourire ravi aux lèvres. Martha était immobile, observant leur échange d’un air grave, tendu. Bien sûr qu’Anthéa était la seule à ne pas comprendre. Bien sûr qu’elle était assez ignorante et idiote pour penser que tout cela était une bonne chose …</p><p>Eurus ignora l’hôtesse et son commentaire. Elle le fixa toujours sans ciller, certainement dans l’attente de quelque chose, d’une réaction. Elle n’avait pas encore été jusqu’à le toucher, chercher à l’enlacer, et il l’en remercia intérieurement : il se sentait tomber en morceaux, ses pensées se rompant, se divisant comme des cellules cancérigènes alors qu’il tentait de réfléchir, de simplement penser. Il allait tomber en poussière si elle osait ne serait-ce que poser une main sur son bras, il le savait. </p><p>- Tu t’es portée volontaire ? Papa et Maman sont au courant ?</p><p>Sa voix était presque éteinte, ses mots murmurés dans un souffle qu’il ne parvint pas à consolider, à rendre plus concret. Il lui semblait saigner, disparaitre. Il se demanda s’il n’allait pas tourner de l’œil, faire une crise de panique au beau milieu de ce salon, sous les caméras du Capitole. Il devait être devenu pâle, pire encore, transparent. Martha l’observait avec attention, dans une attente presque douloureuse. </p><p>Eurus eut un sourire un peu plus grand. Une lueur étrange, entre triomphe et joie, se mit à briller dans son regard vif.</p><p>- Je n’ai pas eu besoin de leur permission. Et, le Président Smith m’a personnellement recommandé. J’aurai été folle de refuser une pareille opportunité.</p><p>Sherlock dû s’appuyer sur la table pour ne pas s’effondrer sous ses jambes devenues cotonneuses, toute couleur quittant son visage. Quelle idiote. Il manqua de le dire tout haut, se mordit la langue pour ne pas laisser les mots sortir, entre désappointement et horreur. </p><p>Une opportunité ? Elle devenait mentor de son District d’origine, mentor de son propre frère ! Les Hauts Juges allaient s’en délecter, le public allait adorer. Elle allait devoir se battre pour lui, pour Martha aussi. Elle allait être obligée de le regarder mourir, tué par un autre dans cette arène, sachant qu’elle aurait pu faire quelque chose, plus peut-être, pour l’aider.</p><p>Son ambition n’avait-elle aucune limite ? Son sens de la morale était-il si bas ? Qu’était-elle prête à faire encore pour se faire bien voir, pour gravir plus d’échelons ?</p><p>Elle sembla attendre une réaction, une réponse. Il ne parla pas, se mordit les lèvres, proche de la nausée et de défaillir.</p><p>Avait-elle eut seulement le choix ? N’aurait-elle pas été plus folle encore de refuser, de se voir offerte sous les feux de la colère du Président Smith ? Que lui auraient-ils fait si elle avait refusé ? C’était une proposition formidable, exceptionnelle, aussi belle qu’empoisonnée. Smith se permettait de réunir frère et sœur dans une même tour, dans de mêmes Jeux, d’offrir une distraction supplémentaire aux masses, tout en se permettant le luxe de pouvoir les surveiller et les utiliser à sa guise. S’il gagnait, leurs destins seraient à jamais indissociés. S’il perdait, Eurus allait devoir un peu prendre sur elle pour rendre sa peine télégénique. </p><p>Sherlock n’essaya pas de cacher sa mine défaite – il n’aurait jamais pu y parvenir. Il était au bord de la panique, il le savait, parce que sa respiration se faisait haletante, parce que son cœur battait de manière erratique dans sa poitrine, parce qu’il se sentait au bord de l’évanouissement. </p><p>Eurus était là. Il aurait dû s’en réjouir. Il l’appréciait, bien plus qu’il n’appréciait Mycroft et leur différence d’âge qui les rendaient presque plus éloignés encore. Il ne l’avait pas vu depuis trois ans, il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis si longtemps ... Et, pourtant, il ne ressentait que du vide, une chute libre qui semblait lui prendre toute son énergie, gangréner chaque partie de son corps.</p><p>Eurus était là et allait être son mentor. Eurus allait assister à sa mort, et n’allait pas pouvoir en détourner le regard, pas sans en payer les conséquences.</p><p>L’horreur le prit à la gorge. Sa condition se fit véhémente, elle devint réelle, si tangible qu’il se sentit soudain oppressé, enfermé jusque dans sa propre tête, son propre corps. Dans une semaine, il serait mort. Mort sous les yeux du tout Panem. Mort à cause de sa propre sœur, et ce malgré tous ses efforts. Mort pour ses parents. Mort pour Mycroft. Mort pour Victor. </p><p>Leurs parents n’allaient jamais s’en remettre.</p><p>A nouveau, il fit le trajet menant à sa chambre, s’y enferma avant que quiconque n’ai pu le retenir, n’ai pu se poser davantage de questions. Il laissa son poids se porter contre le battant en bois, son corps tremblant, ses mâchoires claquant presque l’une contre l’autre sous la tension qui circulait dans ses membres. Son front brûlant se posa contre la cloison, et il tenta, les yeux étroitement fermés, de contrôler ses tremblements, sa respiration, le martèlement insupportable de son cœur contre ses cotes.</p><p>Il paniquait. Il ne devait pas paniquer.</p><p>Il allait mourir, comme Molly. Il allait lui aussi se faire trancher la gorge. Il allait revenir au District Cinq dans une caisse en bois, être enterré près de Sherrinford et ses parents, oh !, ses pauvres parents …</p><p>Il n’assista pas à l’entrainement, ce matin-là.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It may be despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonjour à tous !</p><p>Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fic.<br/>L'action se situe toujours au Capitole, pour encore quelques chapitres. Il y aura également plus d'interactions avec des personnages jusque là secondaires, comme Mary et Irène.</p><p>Merci à tous les lecteurs et les kudos ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je vous invite à me donner votre avis !</p><p>Je vous invite à écouter :<br/><strong>Hunter, de Dido</strong><br/>(qui est LA chanson qui m'a inspiré une bonne partie de cette fic).</p><p>Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !</p><p>Votre serviteur,<br/>AMAZINGmadness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>֎֎֎</p>
<h4>CHAPTER IV – « IT MAY BE DESPAIR »</h4><h5>« <em>Je suis venu pour tuer un homme, non pour l'aimer ni pour saluer sa différence.</em> » <span class="u">Les Justes</span>, Albert Camus.</h5><p>֎֎֎</p></div><p>Manquer une partie de l’entrainement ne lui fut pas reproché, contrairement à ce qu’il avait craint. Son absence était semble-t-il passée inaperçue, car personne ne vint même lui en faire la remarque lorsqu’il parut, échevelé et les yeux encore rouges, dans l’après-midi déjà bien entamée.</p><p>Il n’essaya pas de s’entrainer, ni de s’intégrer, l’esprit encore trop nébuleux, cotonneux, les pensées vaquant en tous sens. Il avisa les couteaux et se demanda même, un instant, s’il ne valait pas mieux qu’il se tranche les veines ou la gorge tout de suite, permettant ainsi de s’affranchir du spectacle qu’allait être sa mort, une fois dans l’arène.</p><p>Bien sûr, il n’en fit rien. Le suicide n’avait jamais été qu’une pensée, une onde légère qui passait parfois dans sa tête avant de se retirer. Il aurait pu le faire mille fois avant – en sautant plus tôt que prévu de la plateforme lors de ses premiers Jeux, en se laissant tuer, en sautant d’un arbre trop haut, en cessant de courir, en cessant de manger, … les choix étaient aussi variés que possible. Mais, il était un Vainqueur, n’est-ce pas ? Ce qui voulait dire que son instinct de survie prévalait toujours sur le reste, l’emportait toujours sur le désespoir ou sur la peine. Il était voué à mourir dans cette arène de la main d’un autre. Il le savait, cela semblait être gravé dans son esprit, dans ses os.</p><p>Eurus était partout désormais. Elle l’accompagnait jusqu’à l’entrainement, discutait déjà avec les autres mentors. Elle ne parlait que de stratégies, de plans, et d’alliances. Elle parlait sans cesse, son regard froid détaillant chacun de ses points forts et de ses points faibles, sous son indifférence paralysée.</p><p>Le deuxième jour d’entrainement débuta de manière plus simple. Il se leva plus tôt, échappa au petit-déjeuner et se rendit immédiatement dans les sous-sols de la tour pour débuter avant même que Martha ou Eurus l’eurent rejoint. Il parvint à mettre la main sur un arc avant que quiconque ne prenne la peine de s’en emparer. Il passa entre les rangs des autres ateliers, avant de passer une bonne partie de sa matinée en compagnie de John, ce qui parvint à raviver un peu son humeur.</p><p>Il fut d’ailleurs étonné de trouver une grande partie des tributs réunis autour d’une des tables du réfectoire, ce midi-là, déjeunant bruyamment. La scène dérogeait de par sa normalité : les tributs mangeaient souvent dans le silence, répartis sur des tables isolées, chacun avec l’autre tribut de son District, observant les autres avec crainte ou mépris. Il s’était attendu à grignoter en compagnie d’une Martha Hudson ruminant ses pensées, râlant à cause de ses os, de ses muscles ankylosés par cet entrainement qui n’était plus de son âge. </p><p>Il resta un instant pantois sur le seuil, indécis sur la façon de procéder, son regard passant rapidement sur les présents, les recensant, comptabilisant également les absents qui déjeunaient ailleurs – comme Martha, qu’il ne vit pas. La surprise se mua en un peu de méfiance lorsque John se tourna et lui fit signe de s’approcher d’un mouvement joyeux, reculant du pied une chaise vide à ses côtés, lui indiquant clairement de prendre place à côté de lui. Il n’avait pas cessé la conversation animée qu’il avait avec Grégory Lestrade, du District Sept, et il ne stoppa pas même lorsque Grégory releva un instant les yeux pour lui offrir un sourire qui semblait sincère.</p><p>Inquiet, mais bien plus intrigué encore, Sherlock avança prudemment vers la table, s’asseyant lentement à la droite de John, saluant par la même occasion Sally Donovan, également du District Sept, installée à ses côtés, ainsi que le reste de la tablée, qui lui répondit par de petits sourires et des salutations timides. </p><p>Voir les District Quatre, Sept, Dix et Douze ainsi réunis était étrange, d’autant plus en comptant la présence des deux jeunes femmes moissonnées des Districts Deux et Huit, Mary et Irène, qui papotaient dans un coin en souriant. L’absence de Martha lui serra un peu le ventre, mais il se força à ne pas s’y attarder, commençant lentement à manger en écoutant d’un air lointain les conversations de la tablée.</p><p>- Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu allais proposer lors des évaluations ?</p><p>Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s’apercevoir que c’était à lui que s’adressait Mary Morstan. Un sourire amical sur les lèvres, les mains pressées autour d’une grande tasse de café qu’elle portait régulièrement à ses lèvres, elle l’observait avec calme depuis l’autre côté de la table. Sherlock fut un instant déstabilisé par la question, de même que par l’impression d’honnêteté qui s’en dégageait.  Il chercha sur son visage quelque chose qui prouverait qu’elle ne faisait en fait que se moquer de lui – elle était une Carrière, malgré tout -, pour finalement ne rencontrer qu’un questionnement somme toute sincère. Surpris, il détourna les yeux, haussant les épaules.</p><p>- J’y ai réfléchi, mais je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûr.</p><p>Il avait parlé lentement, cherchant ses mots, les soupesant. Il ne souhaitait pas dire quelque chose de déplacé, quelque chose qui pourrait rompre le moment. Quelque chose qui pourrait ensuite lui porter préjudice et se retourner contre lui. Elle lui offrit un sourire honnête, apparemment bien peu touchée par la distance qu’il imposait volontairement dans ses paroles, par son ton un peu froid. A ses côtés, Irène se redressa et lui offrit un sourire étrange, mi-enjôleur, mi-moqueur – qui manqua de le faire frissonner d’effroi. Ses longs cheveux noirs ramenés en un chignon complexe,  son décolleté bien visible de par l’ouverture exagérée de son uniforme d’entrainement, donnèrent envie à Sherlock de s’enfuir.</p><p>- Je ne pense pas que tu aies à faire grand-chose. Ils n’auront qu’à te voir pour te mettre une très bonne note : tu es si mignon, chéri.</p><p>Sherlock en resta un instant bouche bée, et laissa d’ailleurs sa fourchette se vider de son contenu dans son assiette, à mi-chemin vers sa bouche. Sa stupéfaction, son questionnement peut-être un peu trop sérieux pour une telle réplique, et la rougeur qui devait venir colorer ses joues pâles, firent définitivement sourire Irène d’un air amusé, et fit rire une bonne partie de la tablée qui suivait désormais leur échange.</p><p>- Surtout avec cette tête-là.</p><p>La voix sembla tous les prendre par surprise et, au-delà de cette nouvelle stupeur, Sherlock manqua également d’en soupirer de fatalisme et de rouler des yeux d’agacement. James Moriarty était apparemment passé maitre dans l’art de l’approche en catimini et de la discrétion. Sherlock s’empressa de reprendre un air plus neutre avant de se retourner dans sa direction. Son arrivée impromptue et les sentiments contradictoires qu’elle sema chez lui furent suffisants pour lui faire manquer ses mots et le grand sourire charmeur qui étirait les lèvres du Carrière.</p><p>- Je peux m’asseoir ?</p><p>La question était honnête et calme. Pourtant, ce fut comme si Sally avait reçu un électrochoc : sans poser de questions, elle s’écarta rapidement d’un bon mètre, se cognant dans Nikko Polastri, du District Douze, qui marmonna un peu sa propre surprise en se tenant le coude. Le reste de la tablée se mura dans un silence un peu gêné, qui n’empêcha pourtant pas James de prendre place et de venir s’asseoir un peu trop à proximité de Sherlock pour que cela lui plaise tout à fait.</p><p>- Jim ! Ah !, justement, on parlait des évaluations. Qu’est-ce que tu vas proposer ?</p><p>Sa présence ne sembla pas déranger Irène, dont le sourire se fit plus grand encore. Contrairement à une grande majorité des tributs installés, qui observaient James du coin de l’œil, Irène et Mary ne semblaient pas réellement perturbées par sa présence. </p><p>Mary avait gagné les Jeux un an après lui et ne le connaissait peut-être pas assez, ou alors sa réputation ne lui faisait pas peur, en tant que Carrière elle-même. Irène avait gagné les 63e Hunger Games à seulement 14 ans, un exploit pour une jeune fille provenant d’un District si secondaire, au même âge, toutefois, que James avait gagné ses propres Jeux. Ils devaient être bien plus proches que ce que leurs rares échanges, jusqu’alors, pouvaient laisser penser.</p><p>James s’installa, et son genou droit vint bientôt buter contre le sien. Leurs avant-bras étaient si proches, ainsi posés sur cette table, que Sherlock se demanda s’il ne faisait pas exprès de le coller de cette manière si évidente – surtout avec Sally désormais à un bon mètre d’eux. Le Carrière resta toutefois imperturbable – pas comme lui, qui devait se concentrer bien assez pour reprendre une expression placide et neutre – et répondit à Irène dans une moue ennuyée.</p><p>- Je vais sûrement tenter d’égorger un des Hauts Juges, Irène. Et, boire son sang. Cela devrait bien assez les surprendre.</p><p>Irène roula des yeux et Mary rit doucement. La tribut du District Huit agita une main manucurée et aux ongles peints de noir dans les airs, avec un agacement un peu surjoué, avant de se tourner vers Sherlock, qui n’osait vraiment se demander si James plaisantait vraiment.</p><p>- James a eu un onze lors de ses premiers Jeux. Je ne pense pas qu’une note supérieure ait été donnée, depuis.</p><p>Mary abonda, murmurant quelque chose sur sa propre note, à l’époque, « un neuf durement acquis », laissant son regard plonger dans le fond de sa tasse. Sherlock hocha la tête, piqué à vif par l’anecdote.</p><p>Oh, la dangerosité de James Moriarty lui était connue. (Martha disait qu’il était un monstre, surtout parce qu’il était plus dangereux, plus habile que les autres. Il fallait le voir lancer des couteaux dans une cible, c’était très impressionnant.). Il savait qu’il était doué, qu’il plaisait aux Hauts Juges et aux sponsors. Mais, au point de décrocher une note aussi élevée ? Sherlock sentit la curiosité le titiller, bien assez, du moins, pour qu’il en vienne enfin à se tourner vers lui, ses yeux bleus tombant immédiatement dans son regard noir, que James ne semblait pas avoir tourné vers quoi que ce soit d’autre depuis qu’il s’était installé à ses côtés.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce que tu avais proposé ?</p><p>Sherlock tenta de rester vaguement intéressé, presque ennuyé. Il n’avait pas réellement envie de montrer qu’il s’intéressait à lui – pas après l’interview de l’avant-veille et cette courte entrevue sur les toits du Centre d’Entrainement -, que ses prouesses l’intéressait. Mais, l’excitation gagna ses sens, la curiosité le poussa à davantage se pencher vers lui lorsque James fit le même mouvement vers l’avant, comme s’il allait le lui chuchoter à l’oreille, comme s’il allait lui révéler un secret bien gardé dont il serait le seul gardien.</p><p>- Tu veux que je te montre ?</p><p>Sa voix trainante prit des accents doux, chauds. Les mots se déroulèrent, lents, et provoquèrent des réactions étranges et opposées chez le tribut du District Cinq. Sherlock sentit son sourire se figer, puis diminuer. Il se sentit rougir à nouveau, de gêne, cette fois, et s’empressa de se reculer sous le sourire amusé de James, et – il ne le vit qu’ensuite -, l’air plus goguenard et moqueur d’Irène.</p><p>Encore une fois, il resta un peu hébété face au comportement de James, à son sourire. Il sentit ses sourcils se froncer, sa bouche s’entrouvrir. Il ne comprenait pas. Le sourire de James ne fit que s’agrandir.</p><p>Avant qu’il ne puisse réagir et se défendre – la gêne roulait, le malaise le prit à la gorge sous leurs expressions attentives -, une alarme sonna la fin de leur pause et la reprise de l’entrainement. Immédiatement, plus de Pacificateurs firent leur entrée dans la salle, et les tributs furent invités – exhortés – à se lever, qu’ils aient finis ou non leur repas. Sherlock referma la bouche, pinça les lèvres, laissant sa fourchette retomber dans son assiette sans plus d’égard. Déçu. Perturbé.</p><p>A ses côtés, et alors que Mary et Irène s’étaient levées et s’éloignaient en discutant toujours, James prit le temps de se pencher à nouveau vers lui, et Sherlock resta paralysé un instant en sentant son parfum envahir ses sens, la chaleur de sa peau brûler la sienne alors qu’il osa effleurer son avant-bras de ses doigts.</p><p>- A plus tard, Sherlock.</p><p>Il fit rouler son nom sur sa langue, lentement, avec une application doucereuse. Laissant Sherlock tremblant. Troublé.</p><p>Incapable de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.</p><p>Il se releva finalement et déposa son plateau presque intouché dans l’espace réservé avant de revenir à l’entrainement dans un état de stupéfaction et de questionnement toujours étrange. Il fut donc d’autant plus surpris en voyant que Mary l’avait attendu, apparemment délaissée par Irène Adler, et lorsqu’elle se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire dès qu’il fut à sa hauteur. </p><p>- Je suis désolée pour le déjeuner.</p><p>Sherlock ne sut, pendant un instant, comment réagir. Il éprouvait un peu de méfiance envers les autres tributs – en-dehors de John et de Martha -, et bien que Mary semblait avenante et sympathique, elle n’en restait pas moins, il le savait, une Carrière redoutable.</p><p>Mary Morstan avait gagné la 70e édition des Hunger Games, cinq ans plus tôt, à l’âge de dix-huit ans. Elle avait su s’allier aux bonnes personnes, aller loin dans le jeu, et n’avait pas hésité à se battre et à éliminer ses concurrents lorsque le temps était venu. Elle s’en était sorti avec de graves blessures, mais elle avait réussi à s’imposer face à ses vingt-trois concurrents. Aujourd’hui, les cicatrices avaient été gommées par les produits du Capitole et son visage fermé aux traits durs s’était lissé d’un sourire avenant et calme. Sherlock se força à lui sourire en retour, continuant de marcher, sans se préoccuper vraiment si elle le suivait ou non – ce qu’elle fit, bien sûr.</p><p>- Irène et James peuvent être pénibles.</p><p>Elle parlait avec entrain, avec calme. Ses cheveux blonds étaient remontés en une queue de cheval, et elle repoussa la mèche qui retombait un peu devant ses yeux d’un mouvement de la tête rapide et automatique. </p><p>
  <em>Orpheline. Plus de famille connue. Loyale. Fidèle. En recherche de pardon, de rédemption.</em>
</p><p>Sherlock se racla la gorge, ses yeux passant sur les ateliers déjà pris d’assaut par les autres tributs, vers les petits groupes qui s’étaient formés et murmuraient déjà, çà et là. Tout un tas de choses passa dans son esprit, plus ou moins agréables, mais il se força à choisir la formule la plus neutre, la plus exempte de venin ou de curiosité possible.</p><p>- Vous semblez bien vous entendre.</p><p>Mary eut un rire léger, un peu moqueur.</p><p>- Nous n’avons pas vraiment le choix. Nous nous rencontrons tous les ans lors de la Tournée de la Victoire, puis nous passons chaque édition des Hunger Games à s’arracher les faveurs des sponsors et des nantis du Capitole. Avoir des alliés, même en-dehors de l’arène, est indispensable.</p><p>Elle eut un mouvement circulaire, embrassant les lieux de son geste, lui adressant un sourire un peu joueur. </p><p>
  <em>Carrière. Très bonne combattante, redoutable avec tous types de lames. Dangereuse. Menteuse. Sans pitié.</em>
</p><p>Ainsi, elle était venue lui parler d’alliances. Sherlock s’était attendu à cette conversation, mais l’avait plutôt imaginé avec John comme interlocuteur. Une alliance entre les Districts Cinq et Quatre lui semblait être une bonne idée. Mais, bien sûr que Mary allait s’en mêler, bien sûr qu’elle allait faire partie du lot s’il souhaitait rester auprès de John dans l’arène. Le déjeuner n’avait-il été qu’une mascarade, une scène imaginée par ces autres tributs ? Qu’essayait-elle de faire ? De faire entrer Irène Adler et James Moriarty dans l’alliance qu’il était en train d’imaginer ?</p><p>Il manqua d’en grimacer, s’imaginant déjà accompagné de tous ces Carrières dans l’arène. Tous ces tributs qui n’hésiteraient pas une seconde à se massacrer l’un l’autre une fois le dernier jour arrivé. John devait avoir perdu l’esprit, savait-il seulement ce que sa petite-amie était en train de lui proposer ? </p><p>- Nous n’avons pas beaucoup parlés depuis ton passage au District Deux. John m’a, bien sûr, beaucoup parlé de toi – il est resté en boucle pendant des semaines à ton sujet ! -, mais ce n’est pas vraiment la même chose.</p><p>- Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de plus à dire, Mary. Tu en sais sûrement bien assez sur moi.</p><p>
  <em>Plus que moi-même, comme tout le monde apparemment.</em>
</p><p>Il ne s’empêcha pas d’être froid, ennuyé. Bien que sa compagnie lui semblait être intéressante – certainement l’était-elle en d’autres lieux et circonstances -, Sherlock ne voyait pas réellement ce qu’elle souhaitait lui faire dire, lui faire comprendre. Il n’allait pas accepter une alliance de cette manière, et n’avait-elle pas abattu ses cartes en lui parlant d’Irène et de James ? Que voulait-elle encore ?</p><p>Elle ne se démonta pas, son sourire avenant toujours sur les lèvres, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Elle s’arrêta un instant et Sherlock prit sur lui pour faire de même.</p><p>- John t’apprécie. C’est assez rare pour être mentionné : il ne se mêle que très peu aux autres Vainqueurs. Tu lui rappelles un peu sa sœur, je pense. Vous avez tous les deux des caractères très similaires. Et puis, tu as aidé Sarah. Il l’aimait beaucoup.</p><p>Sherlock pinça un peu les lèvres. Harriet, la sœur de John, son ainée de trois ans, était une jeune femme froide et sarcastique, une « alcoolique notoire désespérée de n’avoir jamais eu à se battre pour quoi que ce soit dans sa vie » - selon les propres mots de John. Une description peu flatteuse, toutefois contrebalancée par son intelligence, que John louait parfois, sa loyauté et son trait d’humour caustique.  Sherlock avait un peu de mal à voir où se trouvait le compliment dans une telle comparaison, mais il n’osa toutefois en faire la remarque, la suite des mots de Mary lui causant bien plus de tourments.</p><p>Sarah Sawyer, la tribu du District Quatre lors de ses Jeux. Une jeune fille rousse, avenante et souriante, qui l’avait aidé dès le premier jour dans l’arène et s’était alliée à lui et Molly, sans une arrière-pensée. Elle était morte le sixième jour, des mains de Jin, la tribut du District Onze. Parce que Sherlock s’était éloigné, parce qu’il avait pensé qu’il ne serait pas dangereux de les laisser endormis, dans leur abri de fortune, juste le temps pour lui d’aller cueillir quelques baies et trouver de quoi manger, à leur réveil.</p><p>Jin lui avait transpercé le cœur du harpon qu’avait trouvé Sarah dans la Corne d’Abondance, où son courage lui avait permis de s’aventurer au début des Jeux. Parce qu’il s’était éloigné, parce qu’il les avait laissés dormir, sans surveillance, sans protection. Elle était morte sur le coup. Molly s’était ensuite débrouillé pour repousser Jin, la frapper, juste assez fort pour qu’elle tombe en arrière et s’ouvre le crane sur l’arête tranchante d’une roche. Ils l’avaient laissés se vider de son sang. Un temps, avant que la pitié, la lassitude, le désespoir ne les écœure et que Sherlock prenne bien assez sur lui pour la tuer d’un coup de couteau en plein cœur.</p><p>Ses longs cheveux roux gorgés de sang. Ses yeux rieurs. Sa bonté. Et, la voix tremblante de John, qui lui avait révélé, pendant la Tournée, qu’elle avait été sa petite-amie, autrefois, qu’il l’avait aimé, et qu’il lui était reconnaissant de l’avoir protégé, d’être resté ainsi à ses côtés.</p><p>Sherlock dû pâlir, car Mary fut soudainement plus proche, sa main se posa sur son avant-bras, dans un geste léger. Elle sembla plus sérieuse, un peu plus concernée. Sherlock serra les dents, effaçant d’un mouvement de la tête toutes les pensées, toutes les images qui se pressaient dans son crâne, ne cessaient jamais vraiment de le tourmenter.</p><p>La Carrière sourit doucement, de manière un peu plus douce. Elle parla soudainement d’une voix plus basse, forçant Sherlock à se rapprocher.</p><p>- Tu feras attention à lui ? Dans l’arène, je veux dire. Je ne sais pas si … Enfin, tu sais ce que c’est, on ne sait jamais vraiment où on met les pieds. Si jamais je n’étais pas là pour l’aider …</p><p>
  <em>Amoureuse. Réellement éprise de John Watson. Désespérée à l’idée de le perdre. Prête à tout pour le sauver.</em>
</p><p>- Il s’est porté volontaire pour toi, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>Les mots lui échappèrent, certainement un peu plus froid qu’il ne les avait espérés. Encore une fois, Mary ne sembla pas s’en offusquer. Elle ne fit qu’hausser les épaules, ses yeux marron brillants d’une émotion qu’elle tentait de camoufler derrière un calme bien joué.</p><p>- L’amour vous fait toujours faire des choses stupides. C’est un vrai romantique.</p><p>Elle sourit davantage, mais Sherlock sentit bien que le cœur n’y était pas, que les mots n’étaient là que pour alléger la demande, ce qu’elle souhaitait réellement lui dire et avait été camouflé sous ces idées d’alliances stupides. Son regard était acéré, sincère. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et Sherlock ne put faire autrement que lui faire face et l’écouter, incapable de se détourner.</p><p>- Je ne te connais pas vraiment, Sherlock. Mais, tu es resté proche de tes alliés lors de tes Jeux. Tu les as défendu, tu as tout fait pour qu’ils aillent aussi loin que toi. Tu as tenu la main de la tribu de ton District jusqu’à la fin. Si je devais choisir quelqu’un parmi tous ces Vainqueurs pour prendre ainsi soin de John, ce serait toi. Je sais que tu l’apprécies également. Je sais que tu ne le laisseras pas tomber.</p><p>Elle ne faisait pas confiance à ses prétendues alliées. Elle n’avait confiance en personne. Elle le regarda avec attente, avec un brin de désespoir dans le regard. Elle semblait véritablement assez désespérée pour penser qu’il parviendrait à faire une telle chose, qu’il parviendrait à se sauver et à sauver John dans l’arène. Elle avait certainement bien plus confiance en lui que nul autre – Sherlock lui-même se sentit démuni, incapable de comprendre comment elle pouvait y penser, ainsi croire en lui. Il s’entendit articuler les mots qu’elle semblait attendre, s’entendit parfaitement les dire sans pouvoir s’en retenir, sans parvenir à s’en dissuader.</p><p>- Je … ferai ce que je pourrais.</p><p>Et, il allait le faire, n’est-ce pas ? Aider, sauver John Watson ? Comme il aurait aimé sauver Sarah, Billy ou Molly s’il en avait eu la possibilité. </p><p>Le sourire de Mary se fit plus réel, plus doux et ému. La pression de sa main sur son avant-bras se fit plus forte, avant de se relâcher.</p><p>- Merci, Sherlock.</p><p>Ce n’était pas une promesse. Il n’avait pas l’impression que cela en était une. Comment aurait-il pu faire pour la tenir, pour lui promettre une telle chose ? Elle savait aussi bien que lui que le hasard et la chance étaient partis intégrantes des Hunger Games, qu’il ne suffisait pas d’avoir de bons alliés ou de parfaites aptitudes pour gagner. Néanmoins, ses mots semblèrent suffisants pour la rassurer. Elle sembla soudainement comme perdre un poids de ses épaules, et se redressa, souriante et joviale, son regard embrassant à nouveau la salle et les autres tributs.</p><p>- James ne cesse de te regarder. Sous toutes les coutures.</p><p>Le changement soudain de sujet déstabilisa Sherlock. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Ne put s’empêcher à son tour de jeter un regard vers le Carrière du District Deux, penché au-dessus d’une table non loin d’eux – et qui les observait, il était vrai. </p><p>Sherlock manqua d’en rougir. D’en pâlir. La même sensation, cette même absence de compréhension face à la vague soudaine qui lui tordit le ventre, revint, se logea dans ses intestins, lui fit perdre ses mots face au rire de Mary et son sourire amusé.</p><p>- Je ne-</p><p>- Tu devrais aller lui parler. Toute cette tension, entre vous deux … C’est très néfaste, tu sais ?</p><p>Elle eut à nouveau ce rire, ce sourire de connivence qui le laissa bouche bée, déstabilisé.</p><p>Tout cela n’avait aucun sens. Il n’y comprenait rien. De quelle tension parlait-elle ? Où voulait-elle en venir ?</p><p>Mary replaça la mèche blonde qui lui tombait devant les yeux, et finit par s’éloigner après un dernier rire, un dernier sourire. Elle le gratifia d’un « à plus tard, j’espère » et d’un clin d’œil avant de se retourner, et rejoindre un John tout sourire qui l’observa avancer vers lui avec le regard brillant.</p><p>Sherlock avait l’impression d’être le dindon de la farce, la victime d’une blague générale et commune dont le seul but était de le ridiculiser. Les mots de Mary n’avaient aucun sens. Tout cela n’avait aucun sens. Il nageait dans une obscurité opaque. Ne pas savoir le rendait fou.</p><p>- Tu ne cesses de m’observer depuis ce matin.</p><p>James releva le regard de son couteau avec une surprise bien trop surjouée pour être honnête.  Sherlock manqua d’en grincer des dents, et serra davantage ses bras autour de lui pour se redonner contenance, pour éviter, peut-être, de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. </p><p>Bon, d’accord. Aller voir James n’était peut-être pas la meilleure idée, mais, vraiment, oui, il sentait son regard sur lui depuis le matin, et les récents événements l’agaçaient. Ne pas savoir ce qu’il lui voulait, ce qu’ils semblaient tous attendre de lui le rendait irritable, agacé. Il n’avait pas envie de prendre des pincettes, de jouer les garçons aimables et accessibles. Il voulait comprendre. </p><p>James l’observa, silencieux. Sa surprise finit par tomber pour venir se changer en un amusement un peu trop explicite pour être honnête.</p><p>- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.</p><p>Sherlock soupira, légèrement dépassé, au comble de l’agacement.</p><p>James Moriarty, sa façon d’être, sa silhouette même, le gênait. Son sourire. Son rire faux. Ses yeux noirs incandescents. Il était un monstre et Sherlock s’en voulait de ne pas le haïr avec une application froide, une volonté franche.</p><p>Il semblait si simple de détester l’idée même de sa personne, de sa silhouette et de son esprit, de tout ce qu’il représentait et était. James était la personnification de tout ce qu’il devait haïr : un Carrière imbu de lui-même, arrogant et sans âme, qui s’affranchissait de toutes les règles, de tous les codes, pour parvenir à ses fins. Tout ce qu’il devait haïr. </p><p>Alors, pourquoi lui était-il si difficile de véritablement le détester, de se détourner de lui lorsqu’il était si proche, lorsque ses yeux noirs passaient sur lui et s’accrochaient à son regard, lorsque ses lèvres s’étiraient dans un sourire, celui-là, celui qui, exactement, faisait battre son cœur plus vite ?</p><p>Il voulait comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi il faisait cela, pourquoi la curiosité était plus forte que le dégoût ou la raison.</p><p>- A-A quoi tu- … A quoi jouais-tu lors du repas ? </p><p>Sherlock répondit plus rapidement qu’escompté, plus brutalement aussi, s’embrouillant un peu dans ses mots, bégayant presque. James souriait, maintenant, et il sentit ses joues rougir, le sang remonter rapidement vers son visage, à sa plus grande honte.</p><p>- Tu rougis. C’est si adorable.</p><p>La voix trainante de James s’était modifiée en quelque chose de plus chaleureux, de presque honnête. Sherlock se demanda s’il avait bien compris ses mots.</p><p>Il se demanda un instant s’il n’allait pas s’enfuir à toutes jambes, ou peut-être s’énerver. Mais après tout, pourquoi ? James l’observait avec amusement, avec une sorte de défi dans ses yeux noirs. Jouait-il encore avec lui ? Ne faisait-il pas que cela, depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés ? Sherlock ne savait pas vraiment s’il faisait tout cela pour le ridiculiser ou simplement s’offrir le luxe d’une dernière distraction avant d’entrer dans l’arène. Quel en était le but, après tout ? Y en avait-il seulement un ?</p><p>Avait-il vraiment besoin de s’en soucier ?</p><p>La fatigue entrainait une certaine paranoïa, et il ne put s’empêcher de souffler bruyamment d’agacement, répondant d’un regard noir à son sourire amusé.</p><p>- Montres-moi comment tu utilises cet arc.</p><p>Sherlock se stoppa dans la réponse qu’il s’apprêtait à lui donner, volontairement âpre et froide. Il referma la bouche, haussant un sourcil surpris sous sa demande, sous l’éclat curieux qui brilla dans ses yeux noirs, alors qu’il plantait son couteau dans la table en bois derrière eux pour se libérer les mains.</p><p>- Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?</p><p>Sa voix, blanche et un peu surprise, ne sembla pas déstabiliser James, qui ne fit que sourire en coin, son menton relevé en une sorte de défi.</p><p>- Oh !, tu ne veux pas dévoiler tes atouts ? Ce n’est pas comme cela que tu vas te faire des amis, Sherlock.</p><p>Encore une fois, il fit rouler son nom sur sa langue dans un accent chantant, étrange. Il semblait beaucoup s’amuser de son embarras et rit un peu, ses yeux noirs reprenant vie. Encore une fois, Sherlock manqua d’en frissonner. Sa réaction, presque épidermique, le prit au dépourvu, l’agaça. Il fronça les sourcils.</p><p>- Je n’ai pas besoin d’alliés.</p><p>
  <em>Encore moins d’alliés comme toi, versatiles et fous à lier.</em>
</p><p>Sa phrase le fit rire à nouveau mais, cette fois-ci, Sherlock n’eut aucun mal à déceler que cela n’avait rien de joyeux. (L’avait-il vexé ? Encore ?). Il finit par hausser les épaules face à sa froideur, avant de se détourner et revenir à sa tâche première, qui semblait consister à aiguiser un couteau de chasse déjà parfaitement tranchant.</p><p>- Si tu en es si sûr …</p><p>Son abandon laissa Sherlock un peu dubitatif. Suspicieux, il fit un pas sur le côté, observant le Carrière se reconcentrer sur ses mains, l’observant se concentrer et reprendre ses gestes là où ils les avaient stoppées, semblant oublier tout à fait qu’il était toujours là, à côté de lui.</p><p>Cela le vexa un peu. D’être ainsi ignoré, d’être si vite oublié. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée et du midi à se creuser la tête, à vibrer de colère pour tous les regards posés dans son dos, les sourires en coin qu’il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Mary avait eu raison : James n’avait pas cessé de l’observer, électrisant cette « tension » que Sherlock trouvait désagréable au possible. Il s’en était senti idiot, paranoïaque. Il s’en était senti étrange, ainsi regardé, ainsi observé, presque … détaillé. James lui portait de l’intérêt – lequel, et pourquoi ? -, et cela parvenait à le mortifier, à le rendre stupide, à … lui faire perdre ses mots. James Moriarty semblait vouloir quelque chose de lui – quoi, et pourquoi ? – et Sherlock se sentait brûler dans la frustration de ne pas parvenir à comprendre ce qu’il souhaitait vraiment.</p><p>Il finit par claquer sa langue contre son palais, agacé.</p><p>- D’accord. Suis-moi.</p><p>James ne releva pas tout de suite la tête, et Sherlock se détourna et s’éloigna bien avant qu’il n’ait pu réellement voir s’il avait compris et lui avait emboité le pas. La salle d’entrainement virtuelle était vide, et il s’empressa de prendre l’arc sur le présentoir et le carcan de flèches avant que quiconque n’ait pu le réclamer ou se poser de questions sur ce qu’il souhaitait en faire. L’appréhension d’avoir ainsi à s’exhiber, prouver ses aptitudes, était presque paralysante, et fit monter son rythme cardiaque en flèche. Les Hauts Juges allaient aussi observer sa démonstration, bien sûr, de même que certains autres tributs. Il n’avait pas vraiment droit à l’échec. Il devait montrer à James de quoi il était capable.</p><p>Il entra dans la pièce, et la vitre blindée se referma derrière son passage, l’isolant des autres. Sherlock balaya la salle du regard, avisant les obstacles créés de toutes pièces et les aspérités complexes qui avaient été modelées dans le béton. Ici, tout était calme, silencieux, froid. La salle d’entrainement semblait être entièrement insonorisée, car il ne parvint pas à entendre les autres tributs et leurs jacassements incessants, ce qui le soulagea un peu. Il avança jusqu’à la console, en avisa les paramètres. Il pouvait choisir un entrainement simple ou plus difficile, à l’arc, au lancer de couteaux, ou toute autre arme. Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers la surface vitrée qui le séparait des autres, et il choisit la difficulté la plus complexe et le nombre d’assaillants maximum en voyant la silhouette de James se découper au travers de l’opacité soudaine de la vitre qui le séparait des autres – elle n’était effective que de son côté : James allait pouvoir profiter de la démonstration sans en perdre le moindre détail.</p><p>Sherlock ferma les yeux, laissant la concentration calmer les battements de son cœur, laissant l’élan s’installer. Victor lui avait appris à respirer, à s’enterrer au plus profond de lui-même, à se laisser guider par les sons, les mouvements, et son instinct. Il lui avait montré la mesure, le calme, face à son empressement et sa démesure. Il lui avait montré le contrôle, face à son entêtement impatient. Son père avait ensuite comblé quelques lacunes. Sherlock avait appris le reste dans les livres, et dans les longues heures qu’il avait passé dans la forêt, à chasser et à s’entrainer. Le reste était instinctif, un instinct qu’il tentait de mesurer, de contrôler.</p><p>Il prit conscience de l’obscurité lorsqu’il rouvrit à nouveau les yeux, la main proche de son carcan de flèches accroché à l’épaule, son arc prêt à être utilisé. Les lumières s’étaient tamisées, presque imperceptibles. Un premier ennemi paru dans un faisceau de laser au halo argenté, brillant dans le noir, immanquable, et il le transperça d’une flèche experte, à l’endroit où aurait dû se trouver son cœur. </p><p>Les ennemis parurent, d’abord lentement, seuls, puis plus rapidement, dans des directions diverses et parfois opposées. Sherlock enchaina les positions d’attaque, de défense, le bruit des flèches et de sa respiration résonnant dans le silence de la salle close. La sueur perla rapidement sur son front, son souffle se fit court. Il continua, malgré tout, combattant un ennemi invisible, immatériel, avec une rage contenue, une mesure difficile.</p><p>La concentration était là, comme un masque devant ses yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés dans la pénombre, mais la joie, l’émotion de se sentir à sa place, là, dans l’action, dans une réminiscence de sa vie au District Cinq, parvint à créer en lui plus que de la solennité, bien plus : une certaine forme de joie, d’ivresse, qui se créa dans un sourire sur ses lèvres, notamment lorsqu’il parvint à se réceptionner après une pirouette plus difficile que les précédentes, un tir légèrement plus périlleux.  Les flèches tranchaient l’air et volaient, détruisant cible après cible, son arc lui semblait comme un prolongement de son bras, comme une entité propre. </p><p>L’adrénaline vibrait, et vibrait, et vibrait, cette sensation de pouvoir, d’invincibilité, lui noua la gorge, le fit sourire davantage alors que deux adversaires éclataient sous une flèche précisément tirée. Et, Sherlock fut bientôt incapable d’entendre autre chose que cela, autre chose que le sang qui circulait dans ses veines, qui pulsait dans ses cellules, qui lançait les battements de son cœur. Et puis, l’instant s’évapora.</p><p>La simulation prit fin dans une voix robotique, dans le retour lent à une luminosité plus normale. Sherlock se redressa, les poumons en feu, et repoussa d’une main les cheveux qui lui collaient désagréablement au front.</p><p>Le bruit d’un applaudissement le sortit définitivement de sa transe.</p><p>James n’était plus seul de l’autre côté de la vitre : une grande majorité des tributs s’y étaient agglutinés pendant sa démonstration, et arboraient désormais des expressions diverses, entre étonnement, mépris, admiration et inquiétude. John frappa dans ses mains plus fort lorsque la vitre s’ouvrit pour le laisser passer, son grand sourire sincère et admiratif manquant de le faire sourire à son tour.</p><p>- C’était génial ! Tu es doué !</p><p>Son enthousiasme résonna dans les murmures, dans les rares appréciations qui lui parvinrent, plus éparses. Sherlock haussa des épaules, défit le carcan et le reposa sur le présentoir, l’arc toujours dans sa main moite de sueur. James les observait, John et lui, et Sherlock ne savait pas pourquoi il les regardait de façon si fixe, si indescriptible, pourquoi il les observait avec une tension évidente, avec une flamme qui rongea Sherlock et le laissa exposé, presque vulnérable. Il déglutit plus difficilement, sans réellement comprendre. N’avait-il pas apprécié sa démonstration ? N’était-ce pas ce qu’il avait souhaité ?</p><p>- Merci, mais-</p><p>- Un concurrent de taille ! Qui l’aurait cru ?</p><p>Oksana et sa voix haut perchée résonna dans la salle, mais Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de tourner le regard vers elle, sachant déjà qu’elle devait arborer son parfait petit sourire goguenard, l’avidité bien évidente dans son regard vide. D’ailleurs, personne n’osa abonder dans son sens. Elle émit un reniflement dédaigneux qui chassa définitivement le sourire des lèvres de John.</p><p>Oh !, et le regard de James ne pouvait pas être plus noir, n’est-ce pas ? Sherlock fut surpris de le voir se tendre, de remarquer l’élan presque douloureux qui s’imprima sur sa rétine, dans la contraction soudaine et éphémère de son visage. Un peu désarçonné de le voir ainsi, de ressentir tant de tension face à son regard, Sherlock repoussa John d’un sourire, et tous les autres finirent par s’éparpiller, par s’éloigner, reprenant leurs tâches et leurs entrainements respectifs.</p><p>Oksana reprit ses tâches quotidiennes et James resta là, immobile, à le regarder. La main de Sherlock devint plus moite encore, son cœur ne parvint pas totalement à calmer les battements qui s’étaient envolés sous son effort. Les deux tributs du District Un le laissait surpris, l’écartelait sous leurs réactions étranges, leurs esprits tourmentés. Que voulaient-ils ? Qui étaient-ils ? Sherlock ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Il détestait cela.</p><p>James se mit soudainement en mouvement, et Sherlock sentit son corps se tendre d’appréhension en le voyant ainsi s’approcher, le visage inexpressif, le regard dur. Il se sentit presque se ratatiner sur lui-même, un peu intimidé, majoritairement inquiet d’avoir fait quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas – quelle idiotie – et se voir confronté à son courroux. Mais, finalement, le visage de James s’ouvrit d’un grand sourire, toutefois un peu faux, et lorsqu’il fut à nouveau près de lui, Sherlock fut un peu soulagé de voir son regard luire du même feu, de la même attention curieuse et attentive que plus tôt.</p><p>- Bravo. Très impressionnant.</p><p>Ses yeux noirs passèrent sur sa silhouette, s’enflammèrent, se fixant sur son visage. Sherlock en resta un peu pantois, surpris. Il se força toutefois à soutenir son regard, se concentrant assez pour ne pas rougir, ne pas détourner le regard, se liquéfier.</p><p>Tout cela n’avait aucun sens.</p><p>- Merci.</p><p>Sa voix manqua de s’étrangler : il se racla la gorge, en profita pour se détourner et reposer l’arc à son tour sur le présentoir. Sa propre réaction le laissa étonné, et il fronça les sourcils, laissé un peu électrisé et idiot sous le regard incandescent du Carrière, tentant de se redonner contenance en posant ses mains sur quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Lorsqu’il se retourna enfin, James était toujours là, l’observait toujours de la même manière – son cœur rata un battement. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et Sherlock dû se faire force pour ne pas suivre le mouvement du regard.</p><p>- Peut-être que je peux te montrer deux ou trois choses. Si cela t’intéresse.</p><p>La proposition le laissa un peu inquiet. Majoritairement curieux. Sherlock se laissa quelques secondes pour jauger de sa sincérité, pour voir s’il n’essayait pas de jouer avec lui, de proposer quelque chose qui allait immanquablement se retourner contre lui. Mais, James paraissait sincère. Sa proposition semblait n’en être qu’une, à voir son sourire soudainement plus franc, moins grand et faux. Il passa une main dans sa nuque, et Sherlock ne put s’empêcher de lui adresser sourire un peu timide en retour, un peu incertain.</p><p>- Le lancer de couteaux, par exemple ? Je suis un peu-</p><p>C’est vrai, il n’était pas très à l’aise avec les couteaux – plus depuis Nadia et Mo -, et n’était-ce pas la spécialité de James ? Toutes les informations étaient bonnes à prendre, à la fois dans les techniques de défense et d’attaque et sur les stratégies et talents des autres. La proposition était honnête, ce qu’il allait en retirer pourrait s’avérer précieux. Il n’y avait pas de mal, rien de sous-entendu, vraiment.</p><p>Sherlock n’en fut soudain plus tout à fait certain lorsque le sourire de James se modifia encore, se fit indéchiffrable. Sa voix perdit de ses accents trainants et chantants, se fit plus basse. Son regard brûlant devint incandescent, laissa une brûlure sur la rétine de Sherlock.</p><p>- Tout ce que tu voudras, Sherlock.</p><p>Il en frissonna, incapable de s’en empêcher. James laissa ses doigts effleurer les siens avant de se reculer, l’air parfaitement heureux de lui-même, le regard si sombre et brûlant que Sherlock ne put le retenir plus longtemps, et se détourna, soufflant un souffle qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience d’avoir retenu. Il eut soudainement bien moins confiance en sa proposition et réponse. Il avait certainement dit ou fait quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas. Ne lui avait-il pas donné raison, comme une espèce d’assentiment sur une quelconque alliance ? Tout cela n’avait aucun sens. </p><p>Il ne comprenait absolument rien à tout ce qui était en train de se passer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A fool's game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonjour à tous !</p><p>Voici le cinquième chapitre de cette fic !<br/>Merci à tous les lecteurs et les kudos ! Je vous invite à me donner votre avis ! C'est toujours bon d'avoir plus de commentaires, surtout sur des projets comme ceux-ci qui sortent un peu de l'ordinaire.<br/>Pour ce chapitre, vous verrez que la relation entre James et Sherlock commence petit à petit à se réchauffer ... Ce chapitre est avant tout centré sur les plausibles alliances, et va vous donner un peu d'indices sur la suite.<br/>Pour ceux qui se posent la question, les personnages de Killing Eve apparaitront bien plus lors des Jeux et dans la 2e partie. Désolée si cela vous déstabilise un peu.</p><p>Je vous invite à écouter :<br/><strong>Stranger, de Amber Run</strong> &amp; <strong>Till it's gone, de Yelawolf</strong><br/>Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !</p><p>Votre serviteur,<br/>AMAZINGmadness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center"><p>֎֎֎</p>
<h4>CHAPTER V – « A FOOL'S GAME »</h4><h5>« <em>All the talks about God are just childish elusion, just a lie that calms a scared and lonely ordinary mortal in a dark and neverending night. There is no God. Sure as fate - there is no God. There is only chaos - dismal, painful, cruel, agonizing, blind, endless chaos.</em> » <span class="u">Lust For Life</span>, Irving Stone.</h5><p>֎֎֎</p></div>La troisième journée d’entrainement débuta sous les mêmes hospices.<p>Sherlock était endolori, fourbu, et décida de s’octroyer une pause, de passer plus de temps dans des ateliers plus techniques que pratiques – il n’y avait que peu d’intérêt, car il avait déjà passé une très grande partie de son entrainement, lors de ses premiers Jeux, à se perfectionner à ces ateliers-ci. Il ne s’arrêta pas aux pièges, car il avait assez de connaissance à ce sujet pour ne pas avoir à susciter plus l’intérêt encore sur ses aptitudes en s’y arrêtant. Il ne voyait que peu d’intérêt au camouflage – il était un piètre créatif. </p><p>L’un de ces ateliers était peu suivi. Sur une table, un peu à l’écart des autres, une femme d’âge mûr, avec un grand 3 dans le dos de son uniforme, semblait tresser ce que Sherlock reconnu immédiatement comme des câbles conducteurs, faits de cuivre et de ce qui semblait être du nickel (il n’était peut-être pas ingénieur, mais il avait assez assisté aux cours techniques de son école pour avoir quelques rudiments dans la spécialité de son District.). Cela fut suffisant pour retenir son attention. Pour susciter un intérêt.</p><p>Carolyn Martens ne sembla pas immédiatement s’apercevoir de sa présence ou, alors, elle l’ignora purement et simplement. C’était une femme élégante, brune et mince, au port altier. Sherlock ne se souvenait plus réellement de l’avoir rencontré lors de la Tournée de la Victoire. Il se souvenait plutôt de l’autre tribut, Frank Haleton, surtout parce qu’il avait été très vite ivre lors du Banquet au District Trois et qu’il avait vomi sur la robe d’une notable bien avant que la soirée ne touche à sa fin.</p><p>Ses longs doigts tressaient les deux fils, étroitement. Elle avait posé, à ses côtés, une gaine torsadée faite d’acier, certainement pour conduire et contenir la tension. Sherlock haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il n’avait jamais vu de telles matières dans une Corne d’Abondance (peut-être y en avait-il déjà eu, mais aucun tribut n’avait cherché à les utiliser, pas à sa connaissance du moins). Pourquoi les Hauts Juges s’embêteraient-ils à leur fournir de quoi fabriquer des câbles électriques ? Et, surtout, pourquoi prenait-elle la peine de s’y perfectionner ?</p><p>- Sherlock. Bonjour. Je t’avais entendu arriver, j’essaye juste de finir cela avant la pause déjeuner.</p><p>Carolyn lui offrit un petit sourire, les yeux toujours baissés vers son ouvrage. Sherlock la salua à son tour, un peu absent, les rouages de son esprit tournant rapidement, incapables de se stopper.</p><p>- Que faites-vous ?</p><p>- Oh, rien qu’un peu de bricolage. </p><p>L’euphémisme était presque caustique. Sherlock, toutefois, ne s’en offusqua pas : son esprit était bien trop pris par les gestes de Carolyn, par la signification de ce qu’elle tenait entre ses mains, ce qu’elle osait appeler un peu de « bricolage ».</p><p>Elle avait tressé bien six mètres de câbles hautement résistant. Et, au vu des matières premières encore à sa disposition, elle semblait prête à en tresser tout autant. Comment pensait-elle pouvoir se sauver grâce à un tel artefact ? En quoi ce câble, dont la seule utilité était le transport d’électricité, allait-</p><p>- Martha m’a beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu es, semble-t-il, un garçon brillant.</p><p>Elle s’arrêta un instant dans ses gestes, et Sherlock fut contraint de relever les yeux, son esprit tournant et tournant, les lèvres un peu pincées d’avoir à délaisser ses questions au profit d’un peu plus d’instants de sociabilité inutiles et vains.</p><p>- Vous êtes une amie de Martha.</p><p>Son sourire ne s’élargit pas. Carolyn ne sembla pas même amusée de ses mots.</p><p>- Je n’emploierai pas ce terme. Nous n’avons pas vraiment d’amis, Sherlock. Des alliés, peut-être, mais pas des amis.</p><p>- Je …</p><p>La froideur, ou plutôt l’âpreté de sa réponse le laissa un instant perdu. Elle semblait tout à fait indifférente, et Sherlock se demanda si elle jouait, si elle forçait le calme et l’ennui sur son visage. Martha parlait d’elle avec de si grands mots, des éloges que Sherlock ne comprenait parfois pas totalement : il ne s’était donc pas attendu à une personnalité si froide, si neutre.</p><p>- Tu as bien fait de t’aventurer jusqu’ici. Je ne vais pas te prendre trop de temps, rassures-toi : nous n’en avons pas assez pour nous permettre de le gaspiller, n’est-ce pas ? Martha t’a-t-elle parlé de la nécessité de créer des alliances, dans ce type de Jeux ?</p><p>Elle n’y allait pas par quatre chemins et, Sherlock, au-delà de sa vague irritation d’entendre parler, encore et toujours, de ces fichues alliances, fut surtout décontenancé par le changement rapide de sujet, et le regard soudainement très attentif qu’elle laissa trainer sur lui. L’intérêt dans son regard dépassait son expression neutre et ennuyée, provoquait un contraste qui le mit davantage mal à l’aise.</p><p>- Eh bien, elle a dû-</p><p>- Plus encore que dans une édition traditionnelle, les Jeux d’Expiation se révèlent souvent assez imaginatifs. De l’aide vous permettrait d’aller plus loin. </p><p>Il soupira, passant une main dans sa nuque, se sentant soudainement aussi ennuyé qu’elle.</p><p>- Vous souhaitez une alliance avec Martha et moi-même ? Entre le Trois et le Cinq ?</p><p>- Soon Lin et Jamie, du Onze, sont également de très bons éléments.</p><p>Il pinça les lèvres. Il n’eut pas besoin de lever le regard pour s’imaginer que les deux tributs du District Onze, voire même Martha, étaient présentement en train de les observer, certainement à l’affut du moindre signe ou geste.</p><p>Martha et lui-même ne pouvaient pas s’allier à trop de tributs. Il allait falloir faire un choix. Entre les Districts Quatre et Trois, entre les Carrières et les Districts périphériques. S’il acceptait la proposition de Mary, s’il acceptait celle de Carolyn … Ces choix mèneraient à des conclusions bien différentes, des sorts plus ou moins complexes et sombres.</p><p>Or, il ne connaissait pas Carolyn. Il ne lui avait même jamais vraiment parlé avant aujourd’hui. Comment pouvait-il la choisir ? Alors que John était plus proche de lui, alors qu’il avait fait une promesse à Mary ? </p><p>Car, s’ils s’alliaient au Quatre, le District Deux suivrait, ainsi que le District Sept. Les Districts Un et Huit restaient des pièces rapportées possibles, bien que l’idée le laissait un peu nauséeux, mais, eh bien, il s’en contenterait s’il n’avait pas d’autres choix. Les Districts Trois et Onze refuseraient catégoriquement de s’allier à des Carrières. (Il fallait voir les regards que Jamie et Soon Lin dardaient sans cesse sur Oksana, James, Mary, Sebastian et même Ella et John.). Ils n’accepteraient jamais de s’allier à eux, quoi qu’il puisse en dire.</p><p>- Je ne sais pas vraiment.</p><p>Il articula lentement, un peu méfiant face à sa possible réaction. Carolyn ne fit que lui sourire, son regard revenant à son ouvrage.</p><p>- Parles-en avec Martha et votre mentor. Tu lui transmettras mes félicitations, par ailleurs. Vos parents doivent être si … fiers.</p><p>La mention d’Eurus renforça sa méfiance et sa suspicion. Il ne s’empêcha pas de froncer les sourcils, se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour s’empêcher de répliquer, notamment parce qu’elle n’avait pas semblé moqueuse dans ses mots, juste d’une indifférence glacée et morne qui fut toutefois aussi douloureux que si elle lui avait ri au nez.</p><p>Il sut immédiatement, sans y réfléchir, ce qu’il allait faire. Martha n’allait pas être très contente, mais il n’en avait que faire. Il lui semblait impossible de s’allier à elle, de supporter pendant le peu de temps qui lui restait à vivre son ton pincé, son expression vide. Ses non-dits et l’aura l’entourant le glaçait un peu. Il n’avait pas besoin d’ajouter cette inquiétude au reste, à tout ce qui lui restait encore à affronter avant la fin.</p><p>- Merci.</p><p>La voix blanche, le visage fermé, il jeta un dernier coup d’œil vers son ouvrage et ses mains avant de se détourner.</p><p>Elle fabriquait un fil conducteur, capable de supporter des charges électriques de fort voltage. Assez résistant pour conduire un courant d’un point A à un point B. Assez puissant et isolant pour s’adapter à tous les terrains. Pour servir d’arme. Pour électrocuter plusieurs personnes, d’un seul tenant, d’une seule charge.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>֎֎֎</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>- Nous sommes apparemment voués à nous croiser, aujourd’hui.</p><p>Sherlock sursauta, pas assez concentré pour avoir senti ou entendu l’approche de James. Il était certainement dans les trois heures du matin. Le Capitole s’endormait lentement. Ses lumières brillaient, jamais fades et éteintes, et cela rappelait un peu le District Cinq, les phares des miradors entourant les centrales, les guirlandes de la place de son village, toutes les petites lumières, dorées et chaudes, qui éclairaient et rendaient plus vivantes les maisons perdues dans la forêt, dans la vallée faite de brouillard. </p><p>Assis au pied de la rambarde – il était épuisé, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse être à le voir ainsi éveillé, et son corps, forcé à s’entrainer, lui faisait un mal de chien -, il dû lever son regard cerné et terni vers le visage souriant de James lorsqu’il s’approcha davantage, vers son sourire qui se figea un instant lorsque ses yeux noirs le dévisagèrent.</p><p>- Toujours ces cauchemars, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>Sherlock détourna les yeux à l’instant où James tenta de s’y accrocher, comme il le faisait toujours. Le tribut du District Cinq passa une main dans ses cheveux, la laissa se perdre sur sa nuque, toute aussi douloureuse que le reste. Un tas de choses se bouscula dans sa tête, et il ne put que se racler la gorge avant de parler, liant ses mains pour l’empêcher de voir que ses doigts tremblaient un peu.</p><p>Il avait rêvé de Sarah, de John aussi, ce soir. Les mots de Mary ne cessaient de passer en boucle sous son crâne, cette promesse impossible à tenir n’avait de cesse de lui revenir, mettant en scène les images les plus atroces, les possibilités les plus sordides.</p><p>(Mycroft allait le maudire en apprenant cela. Qu’il avait, encore, accepté de prendre quelqu’un sous son aile, qu’il avait encore fait des promesses sans fondements. Il n’aurait dû se consacrer qu’à sa propre survie, n’est-ce pas ? C’est ce que son grand-frère aurait voulu, ce qu’il lui avait enseigné. Il allait en être terriblement déçu.).</p><p>- Je ne veux pas en parler.</p><p>James s’installa à ses côtés, vint également s’asseoir près de la rambarde, dans l’obscurité de la terrasse, dans la fraicheur de la nuit. Des ombres créées par les lumières de la ville, plus basse, se mirent à danser sur son visage. Sherlock ne put s’empêcher de les observer, de les détailler, intrigué.</p><p>- Ne t’offusque pas. Tout le monde rêve des morts, tu sais.</p><p>Le Carrière parla doucement, dans un calme chaud qui fit un peu frissonner Sherlock. Il plongea soudainement son regard noir dans le sien, et le tribut du District Cinq manqua d’oublier de répliquer, de nier, de s’offusquer. Il se mordit la lèvre.</p><p>- J’ai un peu de mal à croire que tu aies assez de sens moral pour regretter tes actes.</p><p>Il avait tenté de jeter son incertitude, ses questions laissées sans réponses, son incompréhension face à son comportement, dans un ton narquois, dans une pique froide. Sa voix trembla un peu, rendant le tout bancal, peu crédible. James ne fit d’ailleurs que sourire et soutenir son regard faussement agacé, ne s’offusquant apparemment pas de son impatience et son jugement.</p><p>- Je n’éprouve pas vraiment de regrets, en effet. C’était tuer ou être tué, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais, cela ne veut pas dire que les autres tributs méritaient de mourir. Certains étaient … des enfants.</p><p>Sherlock fut surprit par ses mots. James sembla soudainement si sincère, si … éloigné du personnage qu’il interprétait. Sans son uniforme d’entrainement, sans les regards des autres sur lui, sans les caméras … Il paraissait humain, indubitablement humain. Douloureusement humain. </p><p>Quel âge avait réellement le Carrière assis à ses côtés ? Vingt ans ? Deux ans à peine de plus que lui. Et, pourtant, il avait gagné ses Jeux six ans plus tôt, alors qu’il entrait à peine dans l’adolescence, s’était confronté à des adversaires plus âgés et entrainés que lui. Il avait gagné. Il était entré dans l’histoire en remportant des Jeux difficiles, face à des adversaires farouches, à un âge où aucun sponsor n’osait réellement parier sur vous.</p><p>Sherlock en fut légèrement déstabilisé. Sa voix calme, lente et sans son désagréable accent chantant le laissa hésitant. Il jeta un regard en coin au Carrière, incapable de savoir s’il mentait, s’il tentait de le prendre par la sensibilité, s’il était sincère. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.</p><p>- Tu avais quatorze ans. <em>Tu</em> étais un enfant.</p><p>James resta silencieux un instant, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi répondre à cela. « Va pour la sincérité », pensa Sherlock, d’autant plus déstabilisé. Le Carrière tourna à nouveau ses yeux noirs vers lui, un sourcil haussé, apparemment surpris de sa remarque. Sherlock manqua de rougir de gêne face à son sérieux, à son regard plus acéré, plus brillant et vivant. </p><p>Qu’il était idiot d’ainsi toujours dire ce qu’il pensait, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir … N’était-il pas censé être quelqu’un de brillant ? Un génie ? Il était le plus idiot de sa fratrie – Mycroft n’avait de cesse de le répéter -, mais il n’en restait pas moins un être doté d’un intellect plus complexe que celui des autres. Pourquoi, alors, se sentait-il toujours si mal en la présence du Carrière, si bousculé dans ses principes et sa façon d’être ? Il avait parfois l’impression d’être quelqu’un de totalement différent en sa présence, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement. Il devait passer pour sot, maladroit, sensible et faible. N’était-il pourtant pas exempt de tous ces attributs – Mycroft n’avait de cesse de le répéter ? En quoi James Moriarty était-il si différent des autres, au point de le rendre tout à fait étranger à lui-même ?</p><p>Sachant que James avait repéré son trouble, qu’il allait sûrement s’en délecter, Sherlock finit par hausser les épaules, le visage résolument tourné devant lui.</p><p>- Un enfant surentrainé, un Carrière … Les autres tributs n’avaient aucune chance, je suppose.</p><p>James pencha la tête sur le côté, observant avec calme et patience Sherlock qui s’agitait à ses côtés, entre colère et lassitude – ou toute autre chose, vraiment.</p><p>- Je suis un Carrière, certes. Mais, je n’ai pas demandé à être tiré au sort, la première fois. Je n’ai pas demandé à entrer dans cette Académie non plus.</p><p>Il ne semblait pas prendre mal ses mots, son humeur changeante. Son sourire, omniprésent, n’éclairait toutefois pas ses yeux. </p><p>- Mon nom était déjà inscrit plusieurs fois : j’ai demandé des tesserae deux ans de suite. Je ne l’aurai bien fait qu’une seule fois, mais j’ai été pris en train de voler entre temps : la punition m’a passé l’envie de recommencer.</p><p>Sherlock fronça les sourcils, se demandant franchement quelle sorte de châtiment pourrait bien venir à bout de la ténacité de James Moriarty. Comme comprenant ses pensées, James s’avança un peu et releva son haut, bien assez pour laisser à Sherlock tout le loisir de contempler une partie de son dos.</p><p>Sa peau dorée, bien différente de la sienne qui était si pâle. Les muscles qui roulaient, bien visibles. Cette peau, si fine et satinée, marquée, lacérée de larges cicatrices sombres, labourant en tous sens ses omoplates jusqu’au creux de ses reins. </p><p>Sherlock sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Sa main se leva, ses doigts s’écartèrent, comme prêts à toucher, prêts à s’y poser, mais James redescendit son haut et Sherlock s’empressa de se reprendre et de reculer à nouveau.</p><p>- Trente coups de fouets, attaché à une colonne en béton sur la place publique. Face au District Un réuni. J’ai ensuite préféré m’affamer que recommencer, et puis la Moisson est venue et … Je n’ai plus jamais eu à me préoccuper de tout cela.</p><p>Il en parlait avec détachement, presque avec dédain. Un ton factice, camouflant autre chose, Sherlock pouvait le percevoir dans les sentiments, les émotions qui vibraient tout autour de lui. Son regard était dur, ses yeux noirs éreintés. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec son sourire éternel et le contraste était saisissant, captivant. Ses mots, également. Sherlock sentie la surprise s’imprimer, la curiosité monter.</p><p>Si simple de le haïr. Si simple de le comprendre. James était peut-être un monstre, mais ce monstre avait forme humaine, et Sherlock ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être attiré par ses mots, sa présence. Il était intelligent, et il appréciait cela. Il ne se voilait pas la face, et Sherlock appréciait cela. Il lui tournait autour … C’était indubitable, difficilement contestable et, aussi étrange et intolérable que la pensée puisse être dans de telles circonstances, cela lui paraissait … concevable.</p><p>Impossible. Bien sûr, que cela l’était. Sherlock baissa aussitôt la tête, s’empêchant de laisser transparaitre la moindre émotion, la moindre pensée, gardant en lui tout ce qu’il pouvait penser, tout ce qui pouvait l’atteindre. Un coup au cœur, même minime, était une hérésie. Son amitié pour John était vouée à disparaitre, il en serait de même de son élan de … sympathie ?, pour James Moriarty. Il n’y aurait plus rien que la survie, dans cette arène, et des promesses que personne ne serait en mesure de tenir. </p><p>Sherlock ne s’empêcha pas, pourtant, de jouer la carte de l’empathie, et n’eut finalement pas trop à se forcer pour que les prochains mots passent la barrière de ses lèvres, sonnent réels.</p><p>- Je suis désolé.</p><p>- Pourquoi l’être ? Oh !, c’est sûr, je suis beaucoup moins attirant sans mon haut, maintenant, mais, rassures-toi, tu n’auras que très peu l’occasion d’être confronté à pareille scène.</p><p>Sherlock manqua d’en rougir. Il en rougit, pour sûr. La brûlure revint. Sherlock pu la sentir passer dans son ventre, comme une plaie ouverte, et il détourna le regard pour tenter de la cacher à James.</p><p>Sympathie, n’est-ce pas ? Qu’il était idiot.</p><p>- J’ai entendu dire qu’ils avaient faits de ta sœur votre mentor. </p><p>Sherlock cligna des paupières, surpris par le changement soudain de conversation, qui parvint à refroidir ses ardeurs et la rougeur de ses joues. </p><p>Bien sûr, la rumeur avait dû courir, l’information avait dû faire le tour du Capitole. Carolyn lui avait parlé le matin même, après tout – Martha l’en avait sûrement informée. Sherlock n’avait pas daigné regarder la télévision depuis cette fameuse interview, et ignorait donc si la nouvelle avait déjà été mentionnée par les présentateurs des Jeux. Qu’importe, en fait. Cela ne changeait rien aux faits. Ils l’auraient de toute manière tous découverts à un moment ou un autre.</p><p>La pensée le laissa pourtant mortifère. La voix douce de James, si lente, comme s’il avait peur de l’effrayer, de le voir s’enfuir rien qu’à la mention, le tétanisa. Essayait-il de prendre des pincettes, de jouer la prévenance et la … gentillesse ? Etait-ce une nouvelle partie de son plan, de sa stratégie : après l’attaque directe, frontale, et la confrontation, la connivence et l’empathie ? Sherlock se mordit la lèvre, indécis. Il se secoua, se sortit du regard trop magnétique, trop intense que James portait désormais sur lui, incapable soudain de desserrer les mâchoires. </p><p>- Je l’ai rencontré deux ou trois fois. Le Président Smith l’adore, elle est toujours invitée aux plus belles fêtes. Je crois qu’elle est Major de l’Académie, n’est-ce pas ? Cela doit-</p><p>Les mots de James n’avaient aucun sens. Immédiatement, le cœur de Sherlock s’emballa, la panique vint l’étreindre. Il savait tout cela, il savait qu’Eurus avait assisté aux conférences de James lors de ses passages à l’Académie du Capitole, il savait que le Président Smith l’appréciait, il savait … Cela n’en paraissait pourtant pas moins terrifiant.</p><p>- Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler.</p><p>James sembla ignorer son intervention, continuant à parler sur le même ton, placide et léger, une main bougeant lentement pour venir appuyer ses paroles.</p><p>- Il ne lui arrivera rien, tu sais. Au contraire, cela lui permettra d’avoir une très belle carrière, ici, au Capitole.</p><p>Ce ton chaleureux, cette œillade presque compatissante … Sherlock se racla la gorge, se demandant s’il parviendrait à garder une voix sûre, un ton certain.</p><p>- Ce n’est pas cela. C’est simplement … Je ne voulais pas qu’elle soit mêlée à cela. Si les choses tournent mal …</p><p>James l’observait, sentant certainement toutes les émotions qui se battaient à l’intérieur de lui, captant toutes ses pensées. Il finit par lui sourire, de cette façon étrange qui devait bien certainement agacer ses interlocuteurs, de cet air de connivence et de savoir personnel, de confiance, qui l’hérissa à nouveau.</p><p>- Je pense qu’au contraire elle sera justement heureuse d’être là si les choses se passent mal.</p><p>Le coup au cœur qui avait emporté Sherlock un peu plus tôt, l’avait fait rougir de gêne et d’autre chose, s’estompa, disparu. La colère reprit sa place, vint à nouveau envahir son esprit et son ventre, et Sherlock se demanda soudainement comment une seule personne pouvait provoquer ainsi tant de sentiments contradictoires, tant de choses en lui, en des instants si courts.</p><p>Il lui en voulut d’étaler ainsi ce qu’il savait déjà, de parler de cette manière de choses qui ne le concernait pas. Il rendait réel, tangible, des faits que Sherlock aurait préféré enfermer dans son cœur, dans sa tête. Il rendait les battements de son cœur erratiques, ses pensées incohérentes. Il grinça des dents.</p><p>- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Comment peux-tu prétendre savoir ce que cela fait ? Tu n’as pas de famille.</p><p>Et voilà qu’il voguait, ivre, entre sympathie et attirance, mépris et colère. Toujours. Sans chercher à comprendre, sans réellement savoir ce qu’il faisait.</p><p>Il aurait pu très bien lui dire autre chose : « Tu n’as pas de cœur », « Tu es incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit », « Tu es un monstre ». C’est ce que Martha aurait aimée qu’il puisse dire. Il en fut incapable.</p><p>Cela lui sembla bien assez blessant. Cela dû l’être autant qu’il pouvait le croire, car le sourire de James, pourtant éclatant, se fanât soudain, manqua de disparaitre. Le silence les engloba soudain, se referma sur eux. Sherlock en ressentit des élans contradictoires de remord et de jubilation. Le regard de James se vida de toute la lumière du monde.</p><p>- J’en avais une, avant.</p><p>Il parla doucement, d’une voix si basse que Sherlock en manqua presque la moitié de ses mots. Son regard se perdit un instant dans le néant, dans ses souvenirs, peut-être. Les remords du tribut du District Cinq prirent le pas sur la joie bestiale, lui nouèrent la gorge. </p><p>James se referma sur lui-même en une fraction de seconde. Ses yeux noirs devinrent durs, sa voix reprit ses accents plus tranchants. Il se redressa, son dos bien droit, son port de tête haut et altier. Il redevint le monstre, au-delà du jeune homme souriant qu’il était encore, quelques secondes plus tôt. Sherlock s’en maudit – pourquoi cela faisait-il mal ? -, et osa presque avancer une main vers lui, toucher son avant-bras, sans y parvenir, sans s’y résigner tout à fait.</p><p>- Je … Ecoutes, James, je suis désolé-</p><p>- J’avais une sœur. Ma mère est morte en lui donnant la vie. Je n’ai jamais connu mon père.</p><p>James se stoppa soudainement et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Il ferma les yeux, fortement, comme s’il tentait de chasser une quelconque image imprimée sur sa rétine, certainement un souvenir qu’il n’avait pas souhaité rappeler à sa conscience. Sherlock le vit pâlir, vit parfaitement ses joues un peu creusées prendre une teinte blanche, bien différente, faisant ressortir les cernes qu’il n’avait pas même remarqué, aux premiers abords, sous ses yeux noirs. Le Carrière semblait perturbé, décontenancé par ses propres mots : avait-il réellement eu envie de lui dire tout cela ?</p><p>Sherlock avait-il vraiment envie de les entendre, d’être le réceptacle de ces révélations qui le laissait mal à l’aise, gêné et un peu meurtri ?</p><p>
  <em>C’est un monstre. C’est un tueur. Il n’est pas comme moi. Il n’est pas comme les autres. Je ne dois pas tomber dans le piège. Je ne dois pas céder. Il n’hésitera pas à me tuer. Il n’hésitera pas à tout faire pour survivre une fois dans l’arène. Je ne dois rien ressentir. Je n’ai pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas faible. Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je ne dois pas-</em>
</p><p>- C’est pour cela que j’ai tué la fille de mon District. A cause d’elle. </p><p>James ouvrit les yeux pour les fixer dans les siens, et Sherlock se sentit rougir, blêmir, fondre sous l’intensité de son regard, ses yeux noirs brillants de flammes, de colère et de douleur, d’un feu que Sherlock sentit brûler jusqu’à l’intérieur de lui, jusque dans ses entrailles. Il le regardait, fixement, et jamais le tribut du District Cinq n’avait vu tant d’émotions, tant de rage, de peur et de tristesse dans son regard et sur ses traits pâles toujours si lisses, si couverts de toute émotion trop complexe.</p><p>Sherlock fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Indubitablement attiré, attrapé dans ses filets, incapable de s’en éloigner. Il se sentait mal à l’aise d’avoir ainsi provoqué de telles émotions chez le Carrière, et captivé, pourtant, par les reflets d’or dans ses yeux d’habitude si vides et froids. Sans qu’il ne le veuille vraiment, sans savoir pourquoi il faisait une telle chose, sa main continua son chemin, ses doigts vinrent effleurer son avant-bras, sa peau chaude, brûlante et dorée. L’instinct lui dicta de le faire. </p><p>James le regarda sans rien dire. Il semblait ébranlé. Sherlock pouvait sentir le chaos émanant de lui, la peur.</p><p>Quelque chose piqua dans le ventre de Sherlock, dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose d’affreux, quelque chose d’inconnu, quelque chose de brûlant. Il osa poser ses doigts glacés sur la peau chaude de James, osa faire plus qu’effleurer. Il sentit parfaitement le Carrière frissonner. Avant que le moment disparaisse.  </p><p>- Bonne nuit, Sherlock.</p><p>Le murmure franchit ses lèvres, franc, ferme. James s’arracha à son étreinte, se remit sur ses deux jambes si vite que Sherlock n’eut pas le temps de rétorquer, de le retenir. Le Carrière s’éloigna à grandes enjambées, disparu tout aussi vite qu’il était apparu, dans le silence. </p><p>Sherlock se retrouva de nouveau seul, le regard perdu dans le vide laissé à ses côtés par l’absence de James, ne comprenant pas le feu dans ses sens, la sensation nouvelle qui se dessinait dans son esprit. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi son cœur battait toujours la chamade dans sa poitrine.</p><p>Ils allaient mourir dans trois jours.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>֎֎֎</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>- Martha souhaiterait une alliance avec les Districts Trois et Onze.</p><p>Sherlock manqua d’en rouler des yeux, se contenta de soupirer avec emphase lorsque sa sœur vint s’installer à ses côtés, sa tenue bleue si vive qu’elle manqua de lui brûler la rétine. Il avait à peine porté sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, venait tout juste de s’asseoir à la grande table, heureusement toujours déserte, et avait espéré pouvoir passer plus de temps seul avec ses pensées, avec le silence, avant d’entrer à nouveau dans le cirque de ces Jeux et de leurs obligations.</p><p>Ils entamaient les derniers jours de l’entrainement. Les évaluations arrivaient, les préparatifs étaient peaufinés. Le Capitole vibrait, festoyait, et il était désormais difficile d’ignorer les clameurs, le soir, les cris de joie et d’attente des habitants extatiques à l’idée des Hunger Games à venir.</p><p>La pensée le fit frissonner. Ça, et certainement les événements des derniers jours, l’expression peinée et troublée de James qui l’avait laissé éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit.  Il serra plus fort ses mains autour de la tasse, souhaitant garder le tremblement de ses doigts pour lui, la pensée, la vision, pour lui seul.</p><p>- Je ne veux pas d’alliance.</p><p>Eurus se servit un café, rempli son assiette de diverses choses dont Sherlock ne connaissait même pas le nom. Elle semblait très à l’aise, parfaitement à sa place dans sa robe courte et près du corps d’un bleu vif, ses traits maquillés outrageusement. Elle sembla totalement ignorer ses mots, car elle continua sur sa lancée, avisant d’un œil critique un plat qui semblait être constitué d’œufs et d’une sauce blanche étrange, avant de s’en servir.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas totalement d’accord avec elle. Les tributs de ces Districts sont âgés. Statistiquement, ils ont très peu de chances de s’en sortir. Ils ne vous seront d’aucune utilité, mis à part si vous souhaitez vous servir d’eux comme boucliers ou appâts.</p><p>Sherlock gigota maladroitement sur son siège, soudainement plus mal à l’aise. Eurus et son esprit tranchant, exempt de la moindre trace de compassion ou d’empathie : en voilà une belle démonstration ! </p><p>Il imagina un instant, encore, ces quatre tributs, qu’il connaissait peu, avoir à les suivre, les supporter, les aider pendant tout le temps que durerai encore son existence. Il n’était pas vraiment très enthousiaste à l’idée de partager ses derniers jours à leurs côtés. Et, se servir d’eux restait prohibé : il était peut-être devenu un tueur, mais il se refusait encore à jouer à de tels jeux, à s’octroyer de telles stratégies.</p><p>- Eurus, je …</p><p>Sa sœur le coupa d’un geste de la main – ses ongles, parfaitement manucurés, longs de plusieurs centimètres et taillés en pointes, étaient aujourd’hui peints d’un bleu aussi vif que sa robe -, semblant légèrement agacée par son interruption.</p><p>Elle n’allait pas en démordre. Personne ne semblait à même de changer de sujet, de parler d’autres choses ces derniers jours. Certes, Sherlock savait à quel point les alliances étaient précieuses, notamment dans des Jeux comme ceux-ci, mais, vraiment … Il n’avait pas envie d’y penser. La meilleure des alliances pouvait le tuer aussi efficacement qu’une entrée seule et solitaire dans l’arène. Dans tous les cas, il mourrait bientôt. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que cela pouvait changer.</p><p>- Mycroft penserait plutôt à t’allier avec des Districts plus entrainés, plus jeunes, mais je-</p><p>Il soupira, reposant sa fourchette, l’appétit coupé.</p><p>- John Watson, du District Quatre. Je veux être son allié.</p><p>Le regard clair d’Eurus se tourna enfin vers lui. Ses yeux froids, vides, passèrent sur lui, scannant son visage, tout ce que son esprit vif pouvait voir dans son regard et dans son expression qu’il espéra maitrisée. Elle revint toutefois très rapidement à son assiette et au toast qu’elle était en train de se préparer, sous le regard un peu inquiet de son frère.</p><p>- Sa prothèse va l’empêcher de se battre avec la totalité de ses capacités. Je ne le recommanderai pas. Il te ralentira. A moins que tu ne veuilles-</p><p>- Eurus, je m’en fiche. Mary Morstan, également. Du District Deux.</p><p>Les mots provoquèrent une réaction. Eurus se désintéressa soudain de son plat et haussa les sourcils, dubitative, reposant son toast et sa tasse de café avec lenteur sur la table. Sherlock eu du mal à déglutir, à avaler sa gorgée du café brûlant. Faisait-il le bon choix ? Il avait fait une promesse, mais devait-il réellement l’entériner de cette manière ? N’était-il pas en train d’effectuer un choix définitif, d’exprimer une volonté pérenne ? Eurus allait certainement faire de ses choix des réalités, allait s’empresser d’exprimer ses pensées aux mentors des Districts Deux et Quatre – Aaron Peele et Bill Pargrave, s’il se souvenait bien. Etait-ce bien ce qu’il voulait ?</p><p>- Une Carrière. Bien. C’est très bien. </p><p>Elle parla doucement, certainement déjà dans ses pensées. Elle en manqua même l’arrivée un peu échevelée de Martha, qui vint s’installer en bougonnant à quelques places d’eux, incapable de se sortir de sa mauvaise humeur sans son café matinal – arrosé d’une bonne rasade d’un alcool fort qui faisait froncer le nez de Sherlock de dégoût dès qu’il en sentait l’odeur.</p><p>- Konstantin, le mentor de James Moriarty m’a abordé hier soir. Le District Un serait également intéressé par une alliance.</p><p>Les mots d’Eurus manquèrent de lui faire lâcher sa tasse. Il eut le réflexe de la reprendre en mains et de la reposer avant qu’elle ne tombe et roule sur la belle nappe blanche, les doigts tremblants, les sens en alerte. Sa confusion, son trouble, fit légèrement sourire Eurus, qui sembla ne pas manquer un instant de sa stupeur derrière sa fourchette remplie de victuailles. </p><p>- Non. James est … Il est trop …</p><p>Il bégaya, sous sa plus grande gêne et honte. Mais, Eurus ne s’en formalisa pas, bien certainement encore habituée à son comportement d’enfant, celui qu’ils avaient encore lorsqu’ils se côtoyaient, bien des années plus tôt. Sherlock vit avec confusion le sourire d’Eurus s’ourler d’amusement, et d’une autre chose qu’il ne parvint pas à comprendre, dans l’immédiat. Il passa une main dans son cou, désormais plus las et fatigué que réellement gêné.</p><p>- James Moriarty semble te considérer comme un danger potentiel. Bien assez, du moins, pour te vouloir à ses côtés plutôt que face à lui. C’est une très bonne chose. </p><p>Eurus continua de le dévisager fixement, une lueur étrange dans le regard. A nouveau, Sherlock se tortilla sur son siège, quelque peu gêné par son insistance. Par l’idée d’avoir à s’allier à James Moriarty, d’avoir à vivre dans l’arène accompagné de ses yeux noirs, constamment accrochés à sa silhouette.</p><p>Sa sœur semblait attendre une réponse, peut-être un assentiment, une dénégation. Allait-elle accepter son refus ? Pouvait-il simplement refuser une telle proposition, une telle opportunité ? James était fort, il semblait être un très bon stratège. Il était intelligent, sans pitié. Il serait un allié de choix dans l’arène. Il avait montré des facettes plus sincères et honnêtes de sa personnalité, ces derniers jours, et cela lui avait plu, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Et, une fois que viendrait son tour, peut-être accepterait-il de le tuer sans trop de spectacle, sans trop en faire ? </p><p>Sherlock en frissonna davantage, baissa légèrement les yeux vers le contenu de sa tasse, observant avec une soudaine fascination le café noir et ses légers tremblements.</p><p>- Oksana me fiche la frousse. </p><p>Eurus lui offrit un sourire innocent, joyeux, face à son air un peu boudeur, un peu égaré.</p><p>- Comme à tout le monde. Mais, James veillera sur toi. Elle devrait se tenir tranquille.</p><p>La constatation avait été douce, sans jugement. Pourtant, Sherlock la dénigra très vite, secouant la tête comme pour en chasser l’idée – quelle étrange idée. Il se mordit la lèvre.</p><p>- D’ailleurs, je crois bien qu’il flirte avec toi.</p><p>Sherlock observa avec incrédulité le sourire sur les lèvres d’Eurus. Il mit un instant à comprendre où elle venait en venir, ce qu’elle venait de dire, et la réalisation fit monter le sang à ses joues, son visage se mit à chauffer sans qu’il ne le veuille réellement.</p><p>- Non.</p><p>Flirter ? Il ne savait même pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait. Était-ce cela qu’il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, cette façon étrange de lui tourner autour, de lui parler, la « tension » qu’avait mentionné Mary ? Est-ce qu’il <em>flirtait</em> avec lui ?</p><p>Il n’y avait pas d’espoir. Aucune chance. Ces regards ne voulaient rien dire. Ces sous-entendus n’en étaient pas. Il n’y avait aucune ambiguïté. Il ne pouvait pas y en avoir. Parce qu’ils allaient mourir. Parce qu’il n’y avait aucun futur possible. James le savait aussi bien que lui. C’était impossible.</p><p>Tout cela n’avait aucun sens. Et, pourtant, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, sa bouche devint si sèche qu’il eut du mal à déglutir, à faire tout autre chose qu’à pincer les lèvres, gigoter encore sur sa chaise inconfortable.</p><p>- Oh, si. De manière fort peu subtile. Martha, je suis sûre que vous aussi vous l’avez remarqué ?</p><p>Martha eut un reniflement dédaigneux – avait-elle entendu le reste de leur conversation ? Sherlock en fut davantage mortifié, manqua de se liquéfier sous la grande table, de disparaitre. Le regard clair de la vieille dame se fit orageux et elle porta vers eux une estocade remplie de venin, une onde noire qui fit sourire davantage Eurus.</p><p>- Ce Moriarty est un démon. Je suis sûre qu’il extrait l’énergie vitale des personnes qui osent entrer dans son lit.</p><p>Sherlock se demanda s’il devait en rire. Le regard noir de Martha l’en dissuada.</p><p>- Charmant.</p><p>A ses côtés, Eurus n’eut pas la même retenue, et rit doucement, presque moqueusement, cachant un peu du roulement de ses yeux derrière sa tasse.</p><p>- Ce serait particulièrement utile. Et, sensationnel.</p><p>Martha eut un nouveau mouvement d’humeur, de colère, un sifflement rauque qui s’estompa lorsqu’elle porta enfin son café agrémenté d’une bonne dose d’alcool à ses lèvres. Sa matinée semblait mal débuter, et Sherlock savait que les conséquences allaient inéluctablement lui retomber dessus, un peu plus tard – elle n’allait pas cesser de jacasser à ce sujet, pire encore, elle allait certainement en parler à celles et ceux qui avaient sa confiance parmi les tributs, à savoir ceux des Districts Trois et Onze, que Sherlock n’appréciait pas particulièrement.</p><p>L’ambiance s’était considérablement refroidie et, il se demanda un instant pourquoi son ancienne mentor semblait si remontée envers sa sœur – le comportement d’Eurus ne le choquait pas, elle était toujours ainsi, froide et tranchante, qu’importe son interlocuteur -, pourquoi son attitude semblait si arrogante, si noire envers elle. Lui reprochait-elle son nouveau statut – elle était une tribut, et Eurus était la nouvelle mentor du District Cinq, à sa place ? La jugeait-elle trop jeune ? </p><p>Eurus n’avait jamais vraiment été appréciée, dans leur District – trop étrange, trop intelligente, trop franche, trop … inhumaine -, mais elle était néanmoins respectée par la majorité – contrairement à lui, certainement bien trop humain. Il ne se souvenait toutefois pas d’une quelconque affaire, d’une histoire, d’un mot, qui aurait pu lui valoir tant de méfiance et de rancœur de la part d’un être aussi solaire et empathique que Martha Hudson.</p><p>Oh !, il y avait bien Sherrinford, bien sûr. Bien entendu. Mais, cela n’avait pas de sens. Et, il préféra de toute façon ne pas y penser, reléguant immédiatement la pensée dans le fond de son esprit, là où elle avait réussi à s’extraire d’une secousse désespérée, se raccrochant aux mots qu’échangeaient encore Martha et Eurus avec le désespoir d’un naufragé.</p><p>- Eurus, je sais que tu cherches des alliés potentiels, mais-</p><p>Martha manqua oser se lever et s’approcher d’eux, mais le regard d’Eurus, tranchant et froid, l’en dissuada.</p><p>- Je sais, Martha. J’y réfléchis toujours, ne vous inquiétez pas.</p><p>La voix d’Eurus ne laissa place à aucun autre commentaire, et Martha le comprit apparemment très bien : elle se tourna vers son petit-déjeuner et se tût, ruminant ses pensées et sa mauvaise humeur probable. Sherlock se sentit un peu peiné pour elle, incapable de totalement adopter le parti de sa sœur, qui n’était après tout qu’une étrangère du Capitole comparée à son ancienne mentor. Il la couva d’un regard appuyé, s’assurant qu’elle n’allait pas réattaquer ou virer au mélodramatique – ce qui lui arrivait parfois – avant de se tourner vers Eurus, qui semblait toujours attendre une réponse quant à une plausible alliance avec James Moriarty.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire ?</p><p>Il était démuni, incapable de réfléchir posément, de prendre une décision. Des théories n’avaient de cesse de passer dans son esprit, des scénarios s’imprimaient sur sa rétine, impossibles, si réels qu’ils en étaient douloureux. Il devait choisir. John, Mary, James, et les autres. Il devait choisir qui serait assez fort et intelligent pour l’aider à rester en vie, qui serait assez à même de mourir à sa place le moment venu.</p><p>Un choix impossible, qu’Eurus semblait entrevoir – au-delà de véritablement le comprendre. Son sourire se fit pourtant un peu plus doux alors qu’elle se pencha légèrement vers lui, certainement pour empêcher Martha d’entendre leurs prochaines paroles.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ?</p><p>Une question difficile. Que voulait-il, qu’oserait-il faire, en effet ? Que lui dictait son esprit – la logique -, son cœur – l’illogisme tant haït par Mycroft ?</p><p>Son esprit ? Eh bien, de cesser de se prendre pour ce qu’il n’était pas. D’arrêter de jouer la comédie, d’amplifier des émotions qu’il n’avait pas, ne comprenait même pas. Il n’était rien, Il n’était personne. Cela ne servait à rien de se battre : il allait mourir dans cette arène. Il pouvait bien tenter de sa battre, mais en vrai, au fond, que pouvait-il espérer de plus qu’une mort rapide et peu douloureuse ? Son intelligence n’allait pas pouvoir le sauver, cette fois. Sa sympathie non plus. Il n’arriverait pas à faire de ses adversaires des alliés. Il n’avait pas les compétences pour, cette capacité à s’exprimer, à la sociabilité, qui lui permettrait de se protéger, de paraitre attrayant et utile aux yeux des autres. Il devait s’y résoudre. Il devait perdre tout espoir. Cela passait également par rejeter James, John, et tous les autres. Il ne devait pas les ralentir.</p><p>Son cœur ? Il lui dictait tout autre chose. Il lui donnait le courage de se lever, chaque jour, de s’entrainer, d’espérer. Il était gorgé de courage et de rébellion, de bravoure et d’ambition. Il battait fort dans sa poitrine et lui montrait la voie. Il s’ouvrait à la pensée qu’il pouvait y arriver et gagner, il se fermait à ce qui se disait autour de lui. Il lui disait qu’il pouvait y arriver, qu’il avait des alliés, même ici, qui le comprenaient, qui ne pouvaient que le comprendre puisqu’ils étaient tous dans la même situation. Il pouvait se sauver. Il pouvait les sauver. Il avait le droit d’espérer.</p><p>Il sentit un élan de désespoir le traverser.</p><p>Voyant qu’Eurus le regardait fixement, déchiffrant certainement son regard et interprétant les émotions qui se bousculaient sur son visage, Sherlock se contraint à lui répondre, lui offrant la réponse la plus franche possible.</p><p>- Je n’ai pas vraiment le choix, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>Le sourire d’Eurus se fit ravi. Sherlock en resta presque sourd, aussi affligé que soulagé. Bien sûr, il n’y avait qu’une seule voie possible à tout cela. N’était-il pas un Vainqueur ? N’était-il pas tout à fait incapable de se laisser aller au désespoir, à l’affliction même qui le ferait basculer vers l’apathie et la mort ?</p><p>Sa sœur avala une nouvelle bouchée de son assiette. Sherlock reposa ses couverts, sa tasse, le ventre noué.</p><p>- Essayes de le déstabiliser. Cela devrait lui plaire. Cela flattera ton ego, te redonnera un peu confiance en toi, et lui va adorer cela.</p><p>Sa stupéfaction dû clairement se voir, car le sourire d’Eurus s’agrandit encore.</p><p>- Je me fiche qu’il-</p><p>- Non, tu ne t’en fiches pas. Tu es un livre ouvert, Sherlock. Tu crois que je ne sais rien de ce qui se cache dans ton esprit, mais c’est faux. Je suis ta sœur. Je sais que tu es loin de t’en moquer.</p><p>Eurus coupa ses mots d’un geste un peu agacé, et Sherlock s’interrompit, les joues toujours brûlantes, le regard voilé de gêne et d’un peu de colère. Il baissa légèrement le regard sous celui si pénétrant de sa sœur, manquant son sourire, manquant l’éclat dans ses yeux glacés. Elle parla soudainement d’une voix si douce, si basse, que Sherlock en sentit son cœur en manquer un battement, se glacer.</p><p>- James te plait. Nous allons devoir l’inclure dans notre stratégie.</p><p>Sherlock sentit sa bouche s’ouvrir, et manqua de rétorquer, de démentir ses paroles avec véhémence. Mais, la véracité des mots d’Eurus créa en lui comme une vague, un sentiment de quiétude et de vérité si profond qu’il referma la bouche sans avoir parlé, ébranlé par le fait, figé dans la stupeur.</p><p>Mycroft n’allait pas aimer cela.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hopeless situations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonjour à tous !</p><p>Voici le sixième chapitre de cette fic !</p><p>Merci à tous les lecteurs et les kudos ! Je vous invite à me donner votre avis ! C'est toujours bon d'avoir plus de commentaires, surtout sur des projets comme ceux-ci qui sortent un peu de l'ordinaire.</p><p>Ce chapitre est le dernier prenant place au Capitol. Le prochain verra nos personnages dans l'arène. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, il est donc temps de sceller les alliances et de passer aux évaluations. Comment pensez-vous que Sherlock et James s'en sortiront ?</p><p><strong>Je vous invite à écouter</strong> : Talk Show Host de Radiohead &amp; The Archer de Taylor Swift.</p><p>Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !</p><p>Votre serviteur,<br/>AMAZINGmadness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>֎֎֎</p>
<h4>CHAPTER VI – « HOPELESS SITUATIONS »</h4>
<h5>« <em>We begin in the dark and birth is the death of us.</em> » <span class="u">Antigone</span>, Jean Anouilh.</h5><p>֎֎֎</p></div>La dernière journée d’entrainement débuta par un coup discret contre la porte de sa chambre, qui le réveilla bien avant les premières lueurs du jour. Un serviteur muet se tenait derrière, et baissa immédiatement les yeux lorsqu’il concentra son attention sur lui, son regard empli de sommeil sur son expression fermée. Il lui tendit une pile de vêtements dans une révérence un peu surjouée, et Sherlock l’accepta avec questionnement, mais également une hébétude hagarde caractéristique du manque de sommeil et de cette sortie prématurée de ses songes, pour une fois assez cléments.<p>Il referma la porte dès que le serviteur se fut effacé, et posa maladroitement les vêtements sur son lit aux draps défaits. Certainement une tenue fournie pour l’évaluation du lendemain, qui viendrait clore les préparatifs aux 75e Hunger Games. Il soupira, avant que ses sourcils se froncent en sentant, entre les tissus divers, quelque chose de plus consistant, de plus dur, qui se heurta à ses doigts.</p><p>Un livre était coincé entre deux vêtements, bien dissimulé au milieu de la pile fournie. Pas plus de trois cent pages, une reliure en cuir noire, un graphisme d’or sur la tranche et la couverture. Il laissa ses doigts passer sur l’objet dans un sourire, une vague d’émotion soudaine.</p><p>Cela lui rappela la librairie de sa mère. Tous ces livres qu’il avait pu lire, feuilleter, observer. Tous ces récits venus d’autres temps, ces théories extraordinaires, ces pensées qui avaient su s’entrechoquer aux siennes, le faire grandir. Toutes ces heures passées au cœur de la forêt à lire, à lire, à penser. Pour la dernière fois.</p><p>Ses doigts revinrent sur la couverture, ainsi que son attention. « La dynamique d’un astéroïde ». Il eut beau fouiller sa mémoire, le titre ne lui parla pas. Le nom de l’auteur, inscrit sous un graphisme fait d’étoiles et d’un système solaire magnifiquement peint d’or et d’argent, lui fit manquer un battement de cœur.</p><p>James Moriarty.</p><p>Eurus l’avait mentionné, n’est-ce pas (ou, en avait-il entendu parler d’une autre manière ?) ? James était érudit, bien plus que son apparence et son jeu ne le laissaient penser. Il n’était pas qu’un Vainqueur, un monstre, une poupée du Capitole. Il commençait à le percevoir, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>Sherlock traça les lettres d’or du bout des doigts, dans un effleurement. Puis, il ouvrit la première page, et, se laissant tomber au sol, s’installant en tailleur, entama sa lecture sans se soucier davantage du monde autour.</p><p>Il n’y avait qu’Eurus pour réussir l’exploit de faire entrer dans une tour si surveillée un tel ouvrage. Ils avaient bien le droit à un objet personnel, mais il devait être amené depuis leur District, et porté sur eux bien avant que leur nom ait été tiré au sort. Ce livre était une possession interdite, qui vaudrait à Eurus des ennuis considérables s’il était trouvé en sa possession. Il allait devoir s’en débarrasser, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Pas sans avoir, toutefois, lu et décortiqué chacun de ces mots.</p><p>Sa mère avait également écrit un livre, par le passé. Un traité de mathématiques, qui l’avait rendu un peu célèbre, et qui faisait partie d’une des raisons qui lui avait permis de devenir libraire au lieu de finir sans emploi, à son renvoi. Sherlock ne l’avait pourtant jamais lu : les écrits de ce genre, théoriques, étaient prohibés dans certains Districts, notamment le leur. Comme celui de James devait l’être également.</p><p>Il passa l’aube et une partie de la matinée à lire, puis relire l’ouvrage, laissant passer l’heure habituelle de début de l’entrainement, ne répondant pas aux sollicitations d’Anthéa et Martha qui vinrent plusieurs fois frapper à sa porte. Ainsi, lorsque Sherlock se glissa silencieusement vers John, venant s’asseoir face à lui avant qu’il n’ait pu lui en donner l’accord, à l’une des tables du réfectoire, l’heure du déjeuner était presque terminée. Ce qu’il avait à lui dire n’attendait pas, et il prit sur lui d’ignorer le regard surpris que le Carrière posa sur lui, sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette.</p><p>- Que penses-tu de James ?</p><p>La question ne sembla pas surprendre son ami. John eut une moue ennuyée, plus mal à l’aise que réellement fâché. Il baissa les yeux vers le contenu de sa fourchette, avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur lui.</p><p>- Tu m’as déjà posé cette question lors du Banquet au Capitole.</p><p>Sherlock sourit, et se pencha davantage vers lui, parlant sur un ton bas, de confidence, qui fit hausser un sourcil inquiet à John.</p><p>- Je sais, mais tu m’avais avoué alors que tu n’avais fait que le croiser, que tu ne savais de lui que les ragots et les rumeurs qui couraient sur son compte.</p><p>John baissa sa fourchette en soupirant, presque fataliste. Il repoussa son assiette avec une claire frustration qui ne parvint pourtant pas à attendrir Sherlock, pendu à ses lèvres.</p><p>- Il est fort. Rapide. Très intelligent. Il est sorti Major de l’Académie du District Un, Mary me l’a avoué, ce qui n’est pas négligeable et le rend plus dangereux encore.</p><p>Sherlock eut un geste agacé. Tout cela ne l’intéressait pas, il en savait déjà bien assez. </p><p>- Je sais tout ça. Mais, que penses-tu de lui ?</p><p>- C’est un tueur, Sherlock. Il n’hésitera pas à tuer quiconque se mettra en travers de son chemin, une fois dans l’arène. Il parait charmant, presque sympathique, mais ce n’est qu’un masque. C’est ce qu’il fait : il se donne un air humain pour étouffer les craintes, je ne suis même pas sûr qu’il ressente quoi que ce soit.</p><p>La bonne humeur de Sherlock s’étouffa rapidement face au ton froid et sans appel de son ami.</p><p>- C’est … très négatif.</p><p>Sherlock soupira, se reculant et s’adossant contre le siège derrière lui. John l’observa faire avec une certaine gravité, l’observa se mordre la lèvre et se tordre les doigts avec une suspicion qui tordit un peu le ventre de Sherlock.</p><p>- Je connais les Carrières. J’en suis un moi-même, et, bien que l’Académie du Quatre soit semble-t-il différente de celle du Un, je sais ce que cela fait d’y être entrainé, endoctriné. Moriarty vit une partie de l’année au Capitole, pas parce qu’il y est obligé, mais parce que cela lui plait. Il donne des conférences dans les Académies de Panem sur la stratégie et les techniques de persuasion : il est payé pour cela. Il ne fait que jouer. Pour lui, la vie n’est qu’un immense jeu.</p><p>John semblait sûr de lui. Il ne semblait même pas en colère, juste … très sûr de ce qu’il avançait. Sherlock pinça les lèvres, un peu hésitant. Les mots de Martha lui revinrent en mémoire, les mises en garde, les rumeurs. Il fronça les sourcils, se pencha davantage vers son ami.</p><p>- Lui as-tu déjà parlé ? </p><p>John le dévisagea avec une certaine âpreté, ses yeux marron soudainement bien plus orageux que tantôt. Cela n’empêcha pas Sherlock de soutenir son regard, de s’y confronter, loin d’en être intimidé.</p><p>- Non.</p><p>Il l’avoua avec un peu de défiance, et Sherlock manqua d’en sourire. L’excitation lui brûlait le ventre. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de baisser encore d’un ton.</p><p>- Il a proposé de rejoindre notre alliance.</p><p>La surprise vint immédiatement s’étaler sur les traits de John. Sherlock put très clairement percevoir sa réticence, son doute, sa peur. Le Carrière se recula sur son siège, souffla par le nez, comme s’il tentait de calmer une colère montante, un agacement difficile à réprimer. Il manqua de siffler entre ses mâchoires serrées.</p><p>- J’espère que tu blagues. Tu ne l’envisages pas, au moins ?</p><p>- Toi et Mary êtes également des Carrières. Et, Sebastian et Irène sont très proches de lui. </p><p>Il ne semblait pas être au courant de sa conversation avec Mary. Cela ne le surprit pas vraiment. Elle tentait de le protéger, et devait penser qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’être au courant de ce qu’elle était prête à faire pour y parvenir. Cela tombait sous le sens. Il se voyait mal lui révéler ce qu’elle lui avait fait promettre. Il n’était pas là pour provoquer le conflit.</p><p>- Laissons Moran et Adler former leur propre alliance, ils sont trop instables et-</p><p>- Justement, s’ils ne sont pas avec nous, ils seront contre nous. Sebastian, Irène, James et Oksana.</p><p>
  <em>Pas de marche arrière. C’est sûrement déjà fait.</em>
</p><p>Eurus devait certainement déjà être en pleine négociation avec les mentors des autres Districts. Il avait fait son choix – un choix impossible, qui allait rendre Martha ivre de rage -, et elle allait s’y conformer, il le savait. L’idée le laissa un peu fébrile, un peu nauséeux, mais il tint bon, soutenant le regard noir et hésitant de son ami, ne laissant rien voir de ses propres doutes. John le dévisagea encore quelques instants avec suspicion, avant de soupirer.</p><p>- Quelle merde …</p><p>Le Carrière passa une main dans sa nuque après avoir fermé un instant les yeux, et Sherlock s’autorisa à se détendre, à respirer plus calmement maintenant que le choix était fait, entériné d’un soupir et d’un peu de fatalité. </p><p>- Grégory ne va pas aimer ça.</p><p>- Nous n’avons pas vraiment le choix.</p><p>Alors, voilà. Si Eurus parvenait à correctement faire les choses – ce dont il ne doutait pas -, les Districts Un, Deux, Quatre, Cinq, Sept et Huit seraient alliés dans l’arène. Douze tributs, bien trop pour une alliance, assez, toutefois, pour tuer les douze autres tributs restants. Ensuite, eh bien, lorsqu’ils ne seraient plus que douze … Il allait falloir faire des choix, d’autres alliances peut-être encore. Jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus qu’un. </p><p>Mais, il n’avait pas envie d’y penser, pas maintenant, pas alors que les Jeux se profilaient, menaçants et éminents, et que leur dernière journée ensemble en-dehors de l’arène s’achevait.</p><p>John resta silencieux un instant, avant d’attirer à nouveau son assiette vers lui, ne se privant pas d’y plonger sa fourchette et de terminer sa part avec fort appétit, sous le regard un peu moqueur de Sherlock.</p><p>- Quoi ? Ne me regardes pas comme ça, on ne sait pas où on va tomber dans quelques jours, personne ne m’en voudra de prendre un peu de gras. Tu devrais d’ailleurs songer à te remplumer un peu, cela ne te ferais pas de mal.</p><p>Sherlock roula des yeux, incapable de s’en empêcher, un fin sourire revenu au coin des lèvres. Il s’apprêtait à rétorquer, sûrement quelque chose de bien assez spirituel sur le gras et le sucre qui composaient aux trois quarts l’assiette bien garnie de John, lorsqu’un éclat de voix inhabituel les coupa dans leur conversation, et leur fit simultanément tourner la tête vers un point plus éloigné du réfectoire aseptisé.</p><p>Deux tributs semblaient prêts à en venir aux mains. Leurs postures, figées et agressives, se faisaient face, entre un plateau tombé à leurs pieds, au contenu éparpillé. Sherlock se sentit un peu surpris en reconnaissant James dans l’un de ces deux visages fermés – il semblait être partout -, en observant son uniforme tâché de l’eau qui s’était renversé, du contenu de l’assiette qu’il avait dû remplir avant que le tout n’explose. Ses deux mains étaient serrées en poings, ses lèvres dessinaient un sourire inquiétant, noir, qui faisait vibrer de colère les deux puits sans fond dans ses orbites. Il semblait fou de rage. Néanmoins, il resta mutique, figé, face à la silhouette plus colérique encore face à lui.</p><p>- Qui est-ce ?</p><p>John renifla avec ce qui sembla être du mépris. Il reposa ses couverts avec précaution – comme si tout ajout de bruit parviendrait à envenimer les choses et faire exploser la scène -, avant de se pencher un peu en avant, sous l’attente de Sherlock qui avait bien du mal à détourner les yeux des silhouettes prêtes à se jeter l’une sur l’autre, à l’autre bout de la salle.</p><p>- Carl Powers, District Neuf. Tu ne l’as pas rencontré lors de ta Tournée ? C’est vrai que je ne l’ai pas vu lors du Banquet au Capitole … </p><p>Le dit Carl – Sherlock ne se souvenait pas l’avoir déjà rencontré – avait presque une tête de plus que James. Il possédait des cheveux châtains, des tâches de rousseur et un nez en trompette qui rendait son visage avenant. Sa silhouette, bien dessinée sans être massive, démontrait des talents sportifs indéniables. Sa peau était dorée, tannée  - certainement à cause du soleil pesant qui baignait son District. Il semblait d’une normalité ennuyeuse : il n’était pas particulièrement beau – d’une attirance banale -, ni véritablement intelligent – son expression ne démontrait aucune malice, logique ou de quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu attirer l’attention de Sherlock. Pourtant, il sentit sa présence, sa rage, comme une menace, dans un mauvais pressentiment qui lui retourna l’estomac.</p><p>- Carl a gagné les Jeux précédant les miens. A dix-huit ans, si je me souviens bien. Et, donc deux ans avant James. Il est un peu … spécial. Charmant, avenant, mais … Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux qui m’a toujours fait froid dans le dos.</p><p>Il ne manqua pas le frisson de John. Ni ce qu’il soulignait par ses mots. </p><p>En effet, même de si loin, il n’était pas difficile de manquer le regard vert de Carl Powers. Ses yeux étaient … d’un vert mousse immanquable, difficilement qualifiable. Ils étaient peut-être la seule chose qui parvenait à le faire sortir du lot, à le démarquer de la masse. Cela, et … - Sherlock ne le comprit que lorsque Powers détourna soudainement son regard de James pour le porter vers les autres, tous les autres tributs qui peuplaient le réfectoire et les observaient, dans l’expectative, et qu’il posa brièvement sur lui – le vide qui y habitait. Pas volontairement ennuyés – pas comme les yeux noirs de James, qui reprenaient vie, perdaient leur masque, parfois, et se laissaient dévorer par autre chose -, pas implicitement glacés, juste … vides de tout. Comme s’il n’y avait personne à l’intérieur. Comme si toute âme avait désertée la moindre cellule de l’être qui y habitait.</p><p>Sherlock manqua demander plus de détails à John, mais James siffla quelque chose entre ses mâchoires serrées, et Carl avança d’un pas, prêt à réagir. Ce fut assez pour provoquer les Pacificateurs, qui s’avancèrent vers eux comme un seul homme, et les séparèrent sous les murmures et les regards, sans qu’aucun des deux ne cherchent à se débattre.</p><p>- Il est de notoriété publique que James et Carl se détestent. James a tué le tribut du District Neuf de manière très … spectaculaire lors de ses Jeux - ça fait partie du mythe, et des raisons pour lesquelles je te suggère de ne pas lui faire confiance. Carl le connaissait, apparemment. Ils sont incapables de rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce. Ils se sont même battus, une fois, face aux sponsors, lors des Jeux. La seule fois où quelques minutes des « coulisses » ont été diffusées à l’écran, je crois.</p><p>John haussa les épaules, et finit par reprendre son repas là où il l’avait à nouveau arrêté, maintenant que la bagarre était terminée et que toute son attention était revenue vers son plateau. Sherlock, un peu absent, hocha vaguement la tête, observant Carl être forcé à s’asseoir dans un coin du réfectoire, tel un enfant puni, alors que James était escorté vers l’extérieur, où les Pacificateurs le laissèrent ensuite vaquer à ses occupations et reprendre l’entrainement. </p><p>Il n’aurait pas dû ressentir cela. Cette inquiétude diffuse, cette considération vive. La même qui l’avait happée pendant ses Jeux, alors qu’il s’était mis à la recherche de Molly après les premières minutes et le bain de sang d’où il avait réchappé d’un cheveu, incapable de délaisser celle qui était de chez lui et qui l’avait aidé à garder la tête hors de l’eau lors de la phase qui précédait l’entrée dans l’arène. Il n’aurait pas dû se laisser porter par elle, se lever de son siège sans plus écouter les propos de John, sans plus s’en faire pour ce qu’il pouvait bien en penser. La voix de Mycroft geint à ses oreilles : il la repoussa d’un mouvement brutal de la tête. Il repoussa la question de John et les regards qui se posèrent sur lui lorsqu’il se leva, abandonna sa seule pause de la journée pour revenir à l’entrainement, incapable de s’en empêcher, incapable de s’arrêter, incapable d’abandonner.</p><p>La grande salle était déserte – pas si étrange, car c’était leur dernière journée avant le début des Jeux, et personne n’allait manquer un des derniers repas chaud et copieux qui leur était offert avant la mort -, si bien que Sherlock n’eut aucun mal à retrouver James parmi les ateliers et les cloisons. Le tribut du District Cinq fut toutefois surpris en le trouvant posté devant une cible, l’unique arc que comptait la salle entre les mains.</p><p>Il semblait encore en colère : ses mains tremblaient un peu, et son corps était si tendu qu’il manqua son premier tir – la flèche vint se ficher à l’extrémité de la cible. Il encocha une nouvelle flèche sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir, les mâchoires serrées, les yeux brûlants.</p><p>- Attends. Ce n’est pas du tout comme cela que tu dois te positionner.</p><p>Sherlock avança vers lui, un peu déstabilisé par le regard que James tourna dans sa direction. Il y sombra comme un naufragé, s’y perdit dans une véhémence qui le laissa un instant sans souffle, sans pensée. Et puis, il se souvint de l’endroit où il se trouvait, de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. Il s’avança et, sous le mutisme du Carrière, le fit lever un peu plus haut son bras, tenir différemment l’arc dans ses mains. Il n’eut qu’à presser une main dans son dos pour qu’il bouge, un peu, et vint enfin tirer la flèche de la bonne manière – celle-ci se ficha au centre de la cible en un instant, sans mal.</p><p>James cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme surpris de son propre exploit. La rage, vibrante, s’adoucit, se fixa bientôt, et ses yeux ne brillaient plus de la même manière lorsqu’il se tourna finalement vers lui, l’arc baissé, les lèvres proches de sourire.</p><p>- Oh. Génial. Merci.</p><p>Sherlock haussa les épaules, marmonna quelque chose d’inintelligible. Le regard de James, toujours tourné vers lui, était hypnotisant. Il sentit, sans qu’il ne parvienne à le contrôler, son visage chauffer, le rouge lui monter aux joues, l’embarras prendre une tournure bien trop visible. L’inquiétude se transformer en soulagement, en autre chose, lorsque James recula, reposa l’arc sur son socle.</p><p>- Tu veux que je te montre comment lancer un couteau ?</p><p>La voix du Carrière était basse, comme s’il souhaitait ne pas être entendu – ils étaient seuls dans la grande salle, et le bruit des couverts et des conversations dans la pièce adjacente devait couvrir le moindre de leurs mots. Pourtant, la remarque fit un peu accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Sherlock, le poussa à regarder autour de lui à la recherche d’un regard, d’une désapprobation. </p><p>L’opinion de John n’en était qu’une parmi tant d’autres, mais elle venait s’ajouter à tous les autres mots dans son esprit, la liste étrange qui constituait les bons et les mauvais côtés de James Moriarty, et déciderait où le placer entre allié et ennemi une fois dans l’arène. La réputation, les rumeurs, les alliances et les animosités, les qualités et les défauts, et toutes ces choses qui le caractérisaient – le regard brûlant, le livre, l’intelligence, son sourire, l’attirance, l’agacement, l’admiration sourde et l’hésitation atroce – venaient balancer en un équilibre précaire dans sa tête, d’un côté à l’autre, dans l’attente d’un jugement inévitable. </p><p>Sherlock ignorait bien qu’en penser. Son esprit n’était pas fait pour tout cela, il n’avait jamais été poussé dans cette voie, bien au contraire. Mycroft l’avait formaté, dès le plus jeune âge, dans l’idée de la solitude et de la force individuelle. Il ne devait se battre que pour lui. L’affection était une faiblesse. Victor était une erreur dans la matrice et James … James était une anomalie. Il le savait parfaitement, douloureusement, d’autant plus dans sa situation actuelle. Pourtant … </p><p>Sherlock se mordit la lèvre, s’employa à ne pas détourner le regard, toutefois, pas cette fois, tentant de lui rendre son sourire.</p><p>- Je maitrise un peu plus cette technique que toi le tir à l’arc, mais, eh bien, je t’en prie : apprends-moi.</p><p>La colère qui brillait encore dans les yeux de James se modifia, s’éteignit. Une lueur d’intérêt grandissante, une curiosité certaine, firent étinceler ses yeux noirs, vinrent agrandir son sourire soudainement plus honnête et moins crispé. </p><p>Sherlock n’eut que le temps d’attraper le fourreau de couteaux posé sur le même socle que l’arc reposé un peu plus tôt par James avant que celui-ci ne referme sa prise sur son avant-bras, le tirant vers lui et le piédestal face à la cible sans ménagement, manquant de le faire buter dans ses pas. Sherlock resta incapable d’esquisser le moindre geste, d’émettre le moindre son : il se trouva soudain face à la cible, le cœur dans la gorge, le sang battant aux tempes, le corps de James pressé contre son dos, les doigts serrés sur les couteaux d’entrainement.</p><p>- Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.</p><p>Le sourire de James était presque audible. Sherlock fit son possible pour ignorer sa présence, la chaleur incandescente dans son dos et sa nuque, et prit un premier couteau entre ses doigts un peu tremblants. James lui prit les autres des mains, les posa certainement sur la table derrière lui – au vu du tintement qui résulta de son geste – avant de revenir à lui et à sa position crispée. </p><p>Le tribut du District Cinq souffla, chercha à se détendre, à se concentrer. Cela semblait impossible. Le souffle de James, dans sa nuque, était chaud et, bien qu’il ne puisse pas le voir, Sherlock pouvait l’imaginer concentré sur sa tâche, dans sa réflexion. Il prit sur lui pour tenter de viser, leva le bras. Il sentit James s’appuyer un peu plus sur son dos, passer un bras sur son autre épaule, augmentant la chaleur, la promiscuité de leurs deux corps. (Sherlock se demanda même s’il devait continuer à respirer, son dos si proche du torse du Carrière qu’il avait peur de plus de contact, de plus de points d’appui entre leurs corps.)</p><p>James se pencha un peu sur le côté et Sherlock s’empressa de reprendre une expression plus neutre. Le Carrière laissa sa main descendre, quitter son épaule pour se poser dans son dos, son autre main venant remonter légèrement le bras que Sherlock tendait, légèrement tremblant, devant lui. Ses doigts chauds le forcèrent d’une pression à mieux se positionner, et cela fut suffisant pour que Sherlock se crispe davantage : il semblait déjà prêt à se briser en mille morceaux tant ses muscles lui semblaient tendus, paralysés. James devait avoir l’impression de s’appuyer contre un mur.</p><p>- Détends-toi.</p><p>Les mots volèrent au niveau de son oreille, chauds et bas. Sherlock se sentit blêmir en sentant James se détacher légèrement de lui pour venir poser ses mains au-dessus de ses hanches, le poussant doucement à se mettre dans une meilleure position, à basculer de quelques millimètres sur le côté. Le contact provoqua un frisson que Sherlock ne put réprimer, et qui s’accentua en sentant son souffle réchauffer sa nuque, en le sentant poser cette fois-ci ses mains sur ses hanches sans chercher à les enlever, sans s’en sentir gêné, sans chercher à se reculer. Mal à l’aise, les joues brûlantes, Sherlock avala difficilement sa salive.</p><p>- Je crois que-</p><p>Son cœur battait la chamade, il pouvait sentir son sang pulser jusque dans ses tempes. Il était certain que James pouvait l’entendre. C’était un cauchemar. Un rêve violent qui le perturbait plus que toute autre chose, le rendait hagard et incapable de réfléchir, de se comporter normalement. Il devait s’extirper de cette situation, s’enfuir. Il était incapable d’imaginer ce qui viendrait ensuite. Il ne souhaitait pas le savoir. </p><p>Sherlock était prêt à inventer n’importe quoi pour se défaire de la situation et s’enfuir, mais James fut plus rapide que le mensonge qu’il s’apprêtait à sortir de nulle part, le mortifiant davantage, ses mains posées fermement sur ses hanches l’empêchant de s’enfuir.</p><p>- Essayes. Tu n’as rien à perdre.</p><p>Le ton de James ne démontrait aucune sorte de gêne ou d’embarras. Aucun appel, également. Il n’avait rien à y perdre ? Non, effectivement – et, Sherlock eut beau y réfléchir, il n’y trouva aucune faille, aucune objection. Ce n’était qu’un peu d’aide, une contrepartie à ce qu’il avait fait plus tôt, lorrsqu’il l’avait aidé à tirer cette flèche au cœur de la cible. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Cela n’était rien. Ils seraient peut-être alliés dans l’arène, et s’ils ne l’étaient pas, il était toujours bon d’en savoir plus sur ses ennemis et leurs forces. Apprendre à mieux tirer n’était qu’un avantage. Tout cela n’était que du pur apprentissage. Tout cela …</p><p>Sherlock lança le couteau dans un geste fluide, un peu tremblant, mais pas suffisamment pour que la lame ait à en pâtir. La prise de James se raffermit sur ses hanches, le maintint en place, tout contre lui. Il lui sembla qu’ils avaient tous deux retenus leurs souffles et, lorsque la lame trouva le cœur de la cible, s’y planta solidement, ils restèrent tous deux immobiles un instant de plus.</p><p>Sherlock tourna légèrement la tête, perdu entre la sensation de victoire face à ce très bon lancer et à la proximité enivrante de James, qui n’avait pas bougé, son torse contre son dos, ses mains sur ses hanches. </p><p>- Parfait.</p><p>Son souffle dans sa nuque, à son oreille, était incandescent. Son toucher était brûlant. Et, cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi, cela ne devait pas avoir d’importance, tout cela n’aurait jamais dû arriver. La voix de James était presque fière, douce et chaude. Les pensées de Sherlock se cristallisèrent. Toute notion de danger, de peur, de honte ou de raison sembla s’éclipser, se collapser, s’évanouir.</p><p>Était-ce cela que ressentait Victor lorsqu’il se tenait à ses côtés ? Cette espèce d’attirance, de magnétisme, cette sensation de vide étrange, d’amplitude monstrueuse ? Comme s’il se savait incapable d’avoir plus sous peine d’en exploser, incapable de ne plus rien avoir de plus sans manquer d’en mourir de désespoir ? Était-ce cela, ou toute autre chose ?</p><p>Qu’en savait-il ? Il n’en savait rien. Et, l’inconnu, la peur, les jours à venir, le ramenèrent bien assez vite sur Terre, leurs poids furent suffisant pour lui rappeler qui il était, où il se trouvait, ce qu’il faisait. Qu’il était le tribut d’un District qui ne ferait rien pour l’aider, qu’il allait bientôt mourir dans un Jeu retransmis en direct à travers tout le pays. </p><p>Un Jeu où James avait également de grandes chances de mourir. </p><p>
  <em>Puisse le sort vous être favorable. Puisse le sort vous être favorable. Le sort, le sort … Le sort n’est jamais favorable. Personne ne gagne ces Hunger Games. Personne n’y survit vraiment.</em>
</p><p>Sherlock se détourna brutalement, repoussa James et descendit du piédestal où ils s’étaient trouvés tous deux dans un saut. Il sentit les doigts du Carrière effleurer son bras, manqua d’entendre ses mots, peut-être son prénom sur ses lèvres. Il manqua de se laisser submerger par le sang à ses tempes, par les battements erratiques de son cœur dans sa poitrine. L’instant se perdit dans la sirène aigue sonnant la fin du repas, par le retour des autres tributs à l’entrainement. </p><p>
  <em>Personne ne gagne.</em>
</p><p>Sherlock profita du brouhaha pour cloisonner ses pensées, du mouvement pour s’éloigner encore. Il mit le plus de distance possible entre lui et James, entre lui et la tentation, entre lui et la Mort, entre lui et le désespoir. </p><p>
  <em>Même pas les monstres.</em>
</p><p>Les Hunger Games débutaient dans quarante-huit heures.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>֎֎֎</strong>
  </p>
</div>Les évaluations arrivèrent bien trop vite au goût de Sherlock, et bien certainement des autres tributs. Ils se regroupèrent tous au petit matin, tirés de leurs lits par leurs préparateurs – qui s’étaient acharnés à faire d’eux des créatures présentables – à l’aube, poussés dans les dédales des sous-sols du Centre d’Entrainement vers la salle d’attente où chacun avait sa place, et son ordre de passage bien établi.<p>Chaque District, les uns après les autres. Les hommes d’abord, les femmes ensuite. </p><p>Sherlock avait gardé les yeux baissés une grande partie de la matinée, réagissant à peine aux murmures, aux regards, aux annonces. Il avait simplement prit la peine de relever les yeux lorsque John avait été appelé, lui offrant ce qu’il avait espéré être une œillade rassurante – il était incapable de sourire, l’estomac trop noué, la peur et l’angoisse tressés au corps. Il avait également serré la main de Martha dans la sienne lorsque son propre nom avait été appelé, avant de se lever, et de marcher machinalement, sans un regard pour les autres, vers l’entrée de la salle où les Hauts Juges allaient rendre leur sentence.</p><p>Il n’avait pas de plan. Il avait beau y avoir réfléchi, en avoir débattu avec Eurus, Martha et Anthéa, il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer, là-dedans. L’arc lui semblait être la meilleure option : il s’était entrainé plus dur, il avait acquis de nouveaux talents, il était certain de mieux faire encore que l’an passé. Il n’avait pas de plan de rechange. Que pouvait-il bien leur montrer, mis à part cela ?</p><p>Il prit sur lui pour détendre ses épaules, faire de sa position si rigide quelque chose de plus naturel. Il ne chercha toutefois pas à sourire, s’en sachant incapable. Les Hauts Juges étaient disciplinés, assis dans de confortables fauteuils, souriant et murmurant et dardant sur lui des regards acérés et attentifs. Présidés par la conceptrice de ces 75e Jeux, la même depuis plus de dix ans, Lady Smallwood, une dame d’un certain âge aux traits durs et sévères, à la silhouette stricte et exempte des frivolités habituelles du Capitole, qui se tenait assise dans un coin, plus en retrait.</p><p>Le cœur de Sherlock battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il se força à se stopper sur la croix marquée sur le sol fait de béton, laissa ses bras retomber contre ses flancs. </p><p>- Sherlock Holmes, District Cinq.</p><p>Il attendit quelques instants, assez pour laisser à Lady Smallwood le temps de donner son assentiment, de bouger doucement ses doigts décharnés, croisés, et lui donner la permission de se mettre en place et commencer. Sherlock nota inconsciemment dans son esprit le tremblement de ses longs doigts blancs, l’impression de vieillesse prématurée qu’elle dégageait. Il s’empressa pourtant de se détourner lorsque le geste fut là, sachant qu’il ne fallait pas abuser du temps imparti, sous peine de pénalités.</p><p>Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le support où reposaient les armes les plus diverses, et tendit la main vers l’arc et le carcan de flèches, bien décidé à s’en servir, avant qu’un raclement de gorge des plus bruyants ne le fasse se stopper dans ses gestes.</p><p>- Oh, non, Mr Holmes. Vous avez déjà prouvé vos talents à l’arc lors de vos premières évaluations.</p><p>Sherlock se retourna légèrement, sourcils froncés. Le Haut Juge qui venait de s’adresser à lui l’observait du haut de son perchoir. Il le reconnu sans mal.</p><p>Bradwell l’avait déjà interpellé lors de ses premières évaluations. Il avait fait une remarque sur son manque d’entrain et de jovialité, et lui avait demandé de sourire – ce qu’il avait bien dû faire, ainsi contraint et forcé par la menace sous-jacente. Il appréciait apparemment tourmenter les tributs, leur démontrer leurs différences de classes, leurs petitesses face à sa grandeur. Sherlock manqua de grincer des dents, et força ses lèvres à s’étirer dans un petit sourire contrit, une expression surprise – cette fois peu jouée – sur le visage.</p><p>- Il n’est mentionné nulle part dans le règlement qu’une arme ne peut pas être utilisée deux fois.</p><p>Bradwell eut un rire gras qui manqua de faire frissonner Sherlock jusqu’à l’os.</p><p>- Oh !, vous avez lu le règlement, c’est très bien … En effet, ce n’est pas mentionné. Cela reste à la discrétion des Hauts Juges. Maintenant, s’il vous plait, veuillez reposer cet arc.</p><p>Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rétorquer. Mais, la phrase, la constatation était sans appel, n’est-ce pas ? Que pouvait-il bien répondre à cela, s’en défendre ? Son regard se tourna vers Lady Smallwood, la seule à même de décider, de prendre le pas sur les mots de ce … Mais, malheureusement, la vieille femme resta impassible, ses yeux froids restant figés sur lui sans démontrer le moindre refus quant à la requête de Bradwell. Sherlock referma la bouche, pinça les lèvres, se sachant blêmir de rage, d’angoisse, et reposa l’arc sur son socle avec lenteur.</p><p>Il observa les autres armes à sa portée, les autres possibilités. Il pouvait bien tenter le lancer de couteau, mais il n’était pas aussi bon qu’à l’arc, et James avait peut-être déjà proposé la même chose, lors de son passage – oh !, il ne s’inquiétait pas pour lui, mais il n’avait pas envie de se voir comparé à ses talents. Il soupira, laissa son regard se reporter sur le balcon, sur les Hauts Juges, le petit sourire amusé et moqueur de Bradwell, et la solution lui sauta aux yeux.</p><p>- Vous ne devriez pas vous resservir.</p><p>Bradwell se stoppa dans son geste. Sherlock l’observa faire, le corps à demi-tourné vers eux, un sourire joueur aux lèvres. Il observa le Haut Juge, figé dans l’action de verser une nouvelle quantité d’alcool dans son verre à peine vidé de son contenu. Il s’était réinstallé à sa place, entre deux autres Hauts Juges aux accoutrements bien plus vifs et colorés que le sien. Il avait les doigts serrés sur la carafe, comme s’il avait peur qu’on ne la lui prenne. </p><p>- Votre main tremble. Certainement à cause du manque. Vous portez beaucoup de maquillage, mais il est assez facile d’apercevoir les rougeurs sur votre visage, de même que le blanc de vos yeux est rougi, ce qui indique que vous abusez un peu trop de l’alcool. Et, ces cernes sous vos yeux … Vous ne devez pas beaucoup dormir. Etes-vous réveillé par des cauchemars ? Les remords, peut-être ?</p><p>Un murmure parcouru l’assemblée, certains Juges se redressèrent, se penchèrent un peu plus vers l’avant, comme avide d’en entendre plus. Sherlock aperçu même quelques sourires ravis – par cette démonstration de ses talents ? Ou l’humiliation de Bradwell ? -, et un léger tressaillement de Lady Smallwood, qui ne l’empêcha pourtant pas de se stopper.</p><p>Bradwell s’était figé dans ses gestes, avait reposé la carafe dans un geste lent sur la petite table qui jouxtait son fauteuil, soudainement plus blême. Il s’était relevé, les traits perdus entre colère et confusion.</p><p>- Oh, comme c’est intelligent, Mr Holmes … Allez-vous- ?</p><p>- C’est pour cela que votre femme vous a quitté, n’est-ce pas ? Vous n’avez plus d’alliance, mais la trace est toujours visible sur votre annulaire. Ou alors est-elle partie parce que vous couchez avec une autre ? Ou, non … Un autre. Certainement quelqu’un de votre équipe … Ah !, en effet, cela doit être vous, je suppose.</p><p>Bradwell, qui s’était approché, désormais plus proche encore du bord qu’il ne l’avait été précédemment, devint aussi transparent que la carafe qu’il tenait encore dans les mains quelques instants plus tôt. Il suivit du regard le geste qu’eut Sherlock vers un jeune homme un peu plus en retrait, qui avait eu un geste de recul et une expression embarrassée à la mention du dit amant. Bradwell manqua de s’étrangler, se rassit dans son propre fauteuil, s’y ratatina, dans le silence ambiant devenu plus lourd. </p><p>Un ricanement se fit entendre, vite camouflé. Les regards curieux, avides, extatiques, passaient de Bradwell à Sherlock, qui ne les quittait pas des yeux. Bradwell semblait à deux doigts de se jeter dans l’arène, de descendre pour venir l’étrangler de ses doigts potelés. Son visage était un mélange assez drôle de honte, de rage et d’une vague dignité qu’il tentait de préserver. Indifférent à tout cela, les doigts de Sherlock se refermèrent sur le manche d’une lame courte, un couteau peu affuté. </p><p>- Mr Holmes, il ne vous reste plus que quelques instants pour nous montrer vos ta-</p><p>La voix tremblante de rage de Bradwell fut coupée par le geste soudain de Sherlock.</p><p>La loge des Hauts Juges était protégée d’un champ de force semblable à celui entourant le Centre d’Entrainement. Une technologie pas si récente, développée par le District Trois et ses ingénieurs, mais à laquelle le District Cinq avait également contribué. Sherlock en avait appris les rudiments, les formes, et celui-ci semblait bien moins résistant que celui entourant le Centre – il ne devait retenir que de potentielles attaques, pas les corps de tributs désespérés cherchant à se jeter dans le vide. Ce type de technologie avait ses failles. Et, elles pouvaient être exploitées.</p><p>Il ne lui avait fallu qu’un instant pour lire dans la tête de Bradwell. Il en avait déjà eu l’occasion lors de sa première évaluation, alors ce ne fut pas si compliqué de dresser un portrait rapide de ce qu’il était et vivait, de ses forces et de ses faiblesses. Suffisant pour attirer son attention, celle des autres Juges – toujours avides de spectacle -, et lui laisser le loisir de trouver où se cachait la probable faille de ce champ de force de moyenne puissance.</p><p>Sherlock recula d’un pas, n’eut qu’une courte seconde pour se mettre en position – les mots de James soufflés dans sa nuque, ses mains posées sur ses hanches -, avant de lancer avec assez de force le couteau vers la faille, située a à peine trente centimètres du visage figé d’épouvante de Bradwell.</p><p>La lame atteint sa cible dans le silence choqué de l’assistance. Bradwell bondit en arrière dans un cri des plus satisfaisants. Le champ de force ondula, se faisant soudainement bien visible. Le court-circuit provoqua des gerbes d’étincelle qui firent crier d’effroi une bonne partie des Hauts Juges, avant que la décharge d’énergie ne se stabilise et que les faisceaux s’éteignent dans des claquements sonores qui les firent sursauter une nouvelle fois.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce-que … ?</p><p>Les yeux écarquillés de Bradwell observèrent le couteau, qui était passé proche de son visage et avait fini sa course dans le mur du fond, sans blesser qui que ce soit. La mâchoire serrée, incapable de contenir sa moquerie, Sherlock se baissa en un signe de révérence grotesque.</p><p>- Je n’avais besoin que de quelques instants pour vous distraire. Merci d’avoir joué le jeu.</p><p>Lady Smallwood, imperturbable, lui fit signe que son temps était écoulé. Ses doigts osseux bougèrent lentement, son regard resta fixé sur sa silhouette, comme s’il passait au travers de sa tête et pouvait y pénétrer. L’expression de son visage, vide, manqua de le faire frissonner. Il se détourna après un dernier regard circulaire, une œillade froide et vénéneuse qui passa sur ces Juges figés entre stupeur et effroi. </p><p>Il avait peut-être fait une erreur. Il n’en ressentit pourtant pas l’urgence, en cet instant, alors qu’il marchait vers la sortie, alors qu’il croisa Martha et son regard rempli de questions dans le couloir. Juste de la rage. Une haine sourde qui faisait bouillir ses entrailles, lui serrait la gorge. Il avait joué une carte des plus aléatoires, et allait certainement se retrouver avec une note désastreuse. Il avait failli au test. Au jeu. Un jeu dangereux, qui lui vaudrait assurément des ennuis. Mais, après tout, qu’est-ce que tous ces gens pouvaient faire de plus ?</p><p>Ils l’avaient déjà condamné à mort.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>֎֎֎</strong>
  </p>
</div>- Alors ?<p>- Je ne veux pas en parler.</p><p>Ils étaient tous réunis dans le grand salon, et Sherlock s’était roulé en boule dans un coin du canapé bien avant qu’elles ne daignent apparaitre à leur tour, ses yeux bleus fixés sur la grande télévision sans réellement réussir à capter les images qui y étaient diffusées.</p><p>Les événements du matin n’avaient eu de cesse de tourner dans sa tête. Il les avait décortiqués, analysés, avant de les reléguer dans un coin de son esprit, à la fois peu capable de gérer les possibles conséquences de ses actes que de réellement les interpréter. Sa fureur de ne pas pouvoir utiliser d’arc l’avait rendu imprudent et arrogant. Bradwell, Lady Smallwood, n’allaient pas apprécier sa témérité, et le fait de s’en être pris aussi directement à un Haut Juge allait lui valoir de gros ennuis. Cela ne l’inquiétait pas tant – l’arène était prête, il pouvait déjà sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche -, mais ils pouvaient très bien trouver un prétexte pour faire payer sa famille à sa place.</p><p>Il refusa de répondre à Eurus – bien qu’il était certain qu’elle ait déjà une petite idée de ce qui s’était passé -, se renfrognant davantage lorsqu’elle parut, accompagnée de Martha et d’Anthéa, pour le rendu des notes et du classement. Ainsi, sa sœur se tourna vers l’autre tribut, faisant voleter ses cheveux gris torsadés en boucles autour de son visage, dans le geste.</p><p>- Martha, comme cela s’est-il passé ?</p><p>Martha s’installa près de Sherlock, croisa ses bras avec un soupir, sans réellement relever les yeux vers leur mentor.</p><p>- Assez bien, je pense. </p><p>- Il parait que les Hauts Juges étaient particulièrement excités par les différentes prestations. Le niveau semble être très haut.</p><p>Anthéa souriait de toutes ses dents, bien plus excitée qu’eux – comme à l’habitude. Lorsque l’Hymne de Panem retentit, que le drapeau s’imprima sur l’écran, elle leur incita à tous le silence d’un « Shhh ! » grotesque, d’un grand geste. Eurus resta debout, bras croisés, et tous écoutèrent avec attention la présentation et les commentaires des deux présentateurs dans un silence tendu.</p><p>- Voici les résultats pour le District Un … Oksana Astankova récolte une note de dix, de même que James Moriarty, dix également. Félicitations ! </p><p>Sherlock vit parfaitement les lèvres de sa sœur se pincer, son regard bleu perçant tourner légèrement vers lui. Il manqua de dire quelque chose, se retint. Avant que les mots ne sortent, rapides, sans qu’il ne puisse plus s’en empêcher.</p><p>- Ils n’ont pas voulus que j’utilise un arc.</p><p>Martha se tourna immédiatement vers lui. Son expression s’assombrit d’un peu de colère, et elle posa sa main tremblante sur son bras, dans un geste de réconfort et de compassion qui ne l’atteint pas.</p><p>- C’est injuste !</p><p>- Pour le District Deux, Mary Morstan récolte une note de dix. Sebastian Moran obtient une note de neuf. Félicitations ! Quelles notes pour un début !</p><p>Eurus s’était légèrement tourné vers lui, maintenant, les bras toujours croisés. Son regard était fixe, tranchant, si bien que Sherlock se sentit soudainement comme un enfant pris en faute. Il continua avec un peu plus de colère dans la voix, déstabilisé par le regard de sa sœur.</p><p>- Il y avait une faiblesse dans le champ de force qui séparait la loge de la salle d’entrainement. Je ne pensais pas l’utiliser, mais … Bradwell m’a énervé.</p><p>La main de Martha se figea sur son bras, ses ongles commencèrent à lui rentrer dans la peau. Eurus ne bougeait toujours pas.</p><p>- C’est très excitant, en effet ! Pour le District Trois, Carolyn Martens obtient un huit. Frank Haleton … un quatre. On ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups, je suppose !</p><p>- Je l’ai un peu distrait. Et, j’ai attendu qu’il se décale, pour qu’il soit assez proche de la faille. Lorsque cela a été le cas, j’ai jeté un couteau. Il s’est planté dans l’anomalie et a fait exploser le champ de force.</p><p>Cette fois, les ongles de Martha se plantèrent si fort dans sa peau qu’il manqua d’en tressaillir. Anthéa émit un gémissement plaintif, entre effroi et stupeur. Les lèvres d’Eurus oblitèrent vers le haut, dévoilant un peu ses dents d’une blancheur surréaliste dans un sourire qui, pour une fois, parvint même à faire briller un peu ses yeux.</p><p>- Le District Quatre récolte les notes de sept, avec Ella Thompson, et huit, avec John Watson. Bravo à tous les deux !</p><p>Eurus repoussa ses cheveux argentés d’un geste élégant, son attention désormais entièrement tournée vers lui. Sherlock soutint son regard avec un mélange de défi et d’un peu de lassitude, un désespoir qui le poussait à croire qu’il avait été trop loin, que, oui, il avait fait la pire chose possible, qu’il y avait toujours moyen de payer plus encore le prix fort de ses erreurs, même dans sa situation.</p><p>Ils pouvaient très bien rendre sa mort spectaculaire. Le faire souffrir. Offrir un spectacle insoutenable à sa famille. Ils pouvaient très bien faire souffrir Eurus, qui était là, au sein même du Capitole. Car, après tout, qui pourrait bien les en empêcher ?</p><p>Sherlock avala difficilement sa salive.</p><p>- Bradwell a été blessé ?</p><p>Il secoua la tête, doucement.</p><p>- Non. Il était trop loin. </p><p>Eurus resta contemplative un instant, ses yeux fixés dans les siens, avant de se détourner, reprenant sa posture froide et figée, le regard rivé à l’écran qui diffusait désormais les photographies retouchées des deux tributs du District Cinq, dans l’attente de leurs résultats. Anthéa émit un geignement sourd, blessé et désespéré, qu’ils tentèrent tous d’ignorer.</p><p>- Nous allons tous être exécutés.</p><p>Une possibilité qui n’avait pas effleuré Sherlock à l’instant où il avait lancé ce couteau. Il n’avait pensé qu’à Victor et à son regard, à James et à son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, à ses parents. Il n’avait pensé qu’au désespoir, à la joie amère et sourde qui l’avait étreint à l’idée même de les ridiculiser, de leur montrer à quel point leurs pauvres protections étaient minces, comment leurs idéaux pouvaient aisément voler en éclats, d’un seul tir, d’une seule volonté. Il n’avait souhaité que partager un peu le désespoir qui lui léchait le ventre, qui le rendait hagard. Leur montrer à quel point il les haïssait.</p><p>Le verdict se fit angoissant, et il vint dans les expressions ravies des deux présentateurs, dans le sourire extatique d’Emelia Ricoletti, dans le silence tendu de leurs appartements.</p><p>- Les performances des tributs du District Cinq ont su séduire les Hauts Juges. Martha Hudson récolte une note de sept, un score très appréciable, félicitations. Sherlock … Son évaluation a dû être extraordinaire, car il récolte une note de onze, soit le plus haut score obtenu par un tribut jusqu’ici !</p><p>Anthéa poussa un cri strident. La prise de Martha se relâcha, avant qu’il soit attiré dans une étreinte dont il ne chercha pas à se défaire, trop assommé par la nouvelle. Son portrait fut auréolé d’un « 11 » doré, immense et accompagné des piaillements ravis des deux présentateurs, qui s’en félicitèrent encore un peu avant de passer aux notes des Districts suivants.</p><p>- Je suppose que l’on doit remercier James Moriarty pour ces nouveaux talents au lancer de couteau … ?</p><p>Eurus s’assit à ses côtés, tout sourire, chuchotant et profitant des mines réjouies et des exclamations d’Anthéa pour s’approcher de lui, lui murmurer à l’oreille. Anthéa vint soudainement leur mettre une coupe en main, d’un geste un peu forcé, pour trinquer, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour faire fondre la surprise de Sherlock, cette hébétude forgée d’inquiétude et de fatalisme à l’idée que sa note, aussi élevée soit-elle, allait avoir des répercutions jusque dans l’arène.</p><p>La phrase d’Eurus manqua toutefois de le faire sourire, mais il se reprit avant que ses lèvres ne s’ourlent, avant que l’évocation du Carrière du District Un ne vienne changer son expression. Martha était toujours à ses côtés, et buvait son champagne en braillant de concert avec Anthéa. Sa sœur, qui sirota son verre avec un ravissement retrouvé, lui adressa un sourire avant de se redresser.</p><p>- Les Districts Quatre et Sept ont acceptés notre demande d’alliance. Cela n’a pas été difficile de les convaincre.</p><p>Sherlock, cette fois, ne retint pas son soupir de soulagement. Les Jeux devaient débuter le lendemain matin, et, jusqu’ici, Eurus était restée assez réservée quant aux alliances et aux manigances sur lesquelles elle travaillait ardemment depuis qu’elle avait été nommée mentor. Avait-elle fait exprès d’attendre le dernier instant pour les prévenir ? A en voir l’expression de Martha, entre curiosité et exaspération, elle-même se trouvait assez dépourvu de n’être informé que maintenant des derniers préparatifs de leur entrée dans l’arène.</p><p>- Pour les autres ?</p><p>- Les Districts Trois et Onze seront aussi à vos côtés dans l’arène.</p><p>Sherlock sentit son estomac se contracter.</p><p>- Pardon ? Mais-</p><p>- C’est parfait, Eurus. Merci.</p><p>L’expression de Martha se fit plus joyeuse, presque soulagée, et elle osa même jusqu’à avancer une main vers Eurus, lui tapoter gentiment le bras, sous le regard lointain et vide de sa sœur, et le sien, aussi acéré que paniqué par ses mots.</p><p>- Ce n’est pas ce qui était prévu. </p><p>John et Grégory seraient de leurs côtés, mais que penser des Districts Trois et Onze ? Ces tributs avec lesquels il n’avait rien en commun ?</p><p>Que dire de Mary ? Allait-elle devoir s’allier à d’autres, ou allait-elle se rattacher à eux dans le processus ? (John n’allait pas la laisser tomber, et il lui avait fait une promesse, n’est-ce pas ?). Et … Qu’en était-il pour … ?</p><p>Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, incapable de continuer à y penser, incapable de le dire. Ses doigts s’étaient serrés autour de la coupe, manquant de la briser. Eurus se pencha davantage vers lui, au bout d’un instant, son expression indéchiffrable faisant de son visage un masque lisse et froid, qui retourna davantage l’estomac de Sherlock.</p><p>- Aaron Peele et Dasha Duzran m’ont clairement faits comprendre que le District Cinq n’avait pas grand intérêt, à leurs yeux. J’ai donc dû m’adapter en conséquence.</p><p>- Mais-</p><p>- Tu devrais aller dormir, Sherlock. Tu as besoin de te reposer.</p><p>Sa sœur se redressa, se releva, son ton se faisant sans appel, son expression plus glacée encore. Sherlock accusa le coup avec raideur et difficulté.</p><p>Ainsi, les mentors des Districts Un et Deux avaient refusés une plausible alliance. Les Carrières allaient donc s’unir entre eux, James, Oksana, Sebastian, Mary et bien certainement Irène, contre le reste d’entre eux. Une alliance inévitable, mortellement dangereuse, qui allait faire le bonheur des spectateurs et rendre les sponsors complètement fous.</p><p>Sherlock laissa son dos retomber contre le dossier du canapé, son énergie drainée par le sentiment d’impuissance qui vint l’envahir, l’étreindre comme un vieil ami, le laisser hagard. </p><p>Les Jeux débutaient demain.</p><p>Il allait devoir se battre contre Mary (tout en tenant sa promesse), contre James. Il allait devoir affronter les vingt-trois autres tributs dans l’arène, et mourir, peut-être, dans quelques heures. Sous les yeux avides des téléspectateurs. Sous les yeux de sa famille. De Victor. </p><p>Il allait devoir les tuer pour survivre.</p><p>
  <em>Puisse le sort vous être favorable.</em>
</p><p>Il n’allait jamais y arriver.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Every word you cannot say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonjour à tous !</p>
<p>Me revoici pour ce septième chapitre. Veuillez m'excuser pour le rythme de publication : il sera plus long que sur mes autres fanfics en cours, car les chapitres sont plus longs, et également parce que je m'attache à être la plus méticuleuse possible dans son écriture - je le suis sur tous mes projets, mais celui-ci ... me tient particulièrement à cœur ? Je ne sais pas, j'y passe juste le double de temps par rapport aux autres écrits en cours.</p>
<p>Ce chapitre est le premier prenant place dans l'arène. A partir de maintenant, et jusqu'au chapitre onze, Sherlock, James et les autres tributs se battront pour survivre dans l'arène. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.</p>
<p><strong>Je vous invite à écouter</strong> : Go To War de Nothing More &amp; Graveyard Whistling de Nothing But Thieves.</p>
<p>Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !</p>
<p>Votre serviteur,<br/>AMAZINGmadness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>֎֎֎</p>
  <h4>CHAPTER VII – « EVERY WORD YOU CANNOT SAY. »</h4>
  <h5>« <em>The best way is not to fight it, just go. Don't be trying all the time to fix things. What you run from only stays with you longer. When you fight something, you only make it stronger.</em> » <span class="u">Invisible Monsters</span>, Chuck Palahniuk.</h5>
  <p>֎֎֎</p>
</div>Sherlock se sentit frissonner lorsqu’une bourrasque de vent balaya l’espèce de plaine dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous. Il dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, les plisser, pour parvenir à voir parfaitement où il se trouvait. La Corne d’Abondance, immense et dorée, se tenait à une centaine de mètres face à lui. Les autres tributs étaient répartis en cercle autour d’elle, sur des piédestaux séparés de deux ou trois mètres chacun. Il reconnut immédiatement Carolyn Martens, sur sa gauche, et Nikko Polastri, sur sa droite. Tous les deux emmitouflés dans leurs parkas, le regard hagard mais déterminé, les membres tremblants. Martha était hors de sa portée, invisible, certainement placée bien trop loin, peut-être de l’autre côté de la Corne.<p>Le premier coup de canon retentit. Le décompte commença.</p>
<p>Ils se trouvaient dans une plaine recouverte de neige. Sur sa gauche s’élevait une pente arborée, inclinée et rocheuse, qui tenait plus des parois d’une montagne qu’à une des collines de son District. Sur sa droite, une rivière zigzaguait dans la neige, presque entièrement recouverte de glace, avant de se jeter dans un précipice, ouvert à quelques mètres à peine des tributs les plus proches d’elle. Y avait-il une vallée, un peu plus bas ? N’était-ce là qu’une falaise ouverte sur le vide ? </p>
<p>Ils étaient dans un décor qu’il connaissait un peu, qui lui rappelait les longs et froids hivers qui endormaient parfois son village pendant des semaines, l’Hiver. En plus froid, plus mordant, plus dangereux. Les nuits allaient être affreuses. Il ne se souvenait pas d’une arène récente avec les mêmes configurations, cela devait donc être assez inédit.</p>
<p>Il ne restait plus que trente secondes.</p>
<p>Il se reconcentra sur la Corne, sentant déjà la sueur rouler dans son dos, sur ses tempes, et ce malgré le froid mordant. Il était rapide, il s’était entrainé, il avait de bonnes chances d’atteindre la Corne avant les tributs les plus proches de lui. Il lui était impossible de voir de l’autre côté, là où se trouvait certainement les Carrières et les tributs les plus dangereux, mais il avait une chance d’y arriver. Il connaissait ce terrain, il neigeait souvent et beaucoup dans son District. Il était assez agile et rapide pour courir dans cette neige épaisse, pour y arriver.</p>
<p>Vingt secondes.</p>
<p>Il lui fallait un sac, des fournitures médicales et de quoi manger, si possible. Il devait trouver un arc et des flèches, peut-être un ou deux couteaux supplémentaires. Ses yeux bleus scannèrent rapidement ce qu’il pouvait voir de l’intérieur de la Corne, et il repéra un éclat métallique caractéristique : un arc gris et son carcan de flèches étaient posés bien en évidence sur une pile de malles, presque au fond de la Corne. Il soupira, le souffle tremblant et rapide. Cela n’allait pas être facile de s’en emparer, mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix s’il espérait tenir plus d’une journée dans l’arène.</p>
<p>Dix secondes.</p>
<p>Il serra ses doigts tremblants en poings, se mit en position, prêt à sauter de la plateforme et s’élancer vers la Corne. Il vit, du coin de l’œil, les autres tributs faire de même. Son cœur semblait sur le point de lui crever la poitrine. Il se força à respirer plus calmement.</p>
<p>Un nouveau coup de canon perça le silence, et Sherlock sentit l’adrénaline se relâcher dans ses muscles alors qu’il sautait et s’élançait aussi vite qu’il le pouvait vers le centre de la plaine. La neige était un peu plus épaisse qu’il l’avait espéré, et ses bottes s’enfoncèrent, le ralentissant, mais il redoubla d’effort. Il vit du coin de l’œil Carolyn peiner à avancer, contrairement à Nikko, qui était presque à sa hauteur. D’autres silhouettes avançaient sans peine et Sherlock sentit la panique s’infiltrer dans son ventre, dans ses veines.</p>
<p>Il atteignit pourtant la Corne avant les autres. Il ne prit pas le temps de s’arrêter, sautant presque sur le haut d’une malle pour attraper l’arc, et encocha immédiatement une flèche. Il passa le carcan au travers de ses épaules, essoufflé, et redescendit alors que Nikko atteignait les abords de la Corne. </p>
<p>Un premier coup de canon retentit, et tous deux tournèrent la tête, un instant figés. Et puis, Sherlock attrapa un sac, le premier à portée de main et, sous le regard et l’inaction de Nikko, trop occupé à s’emparer d’une hache, entreprit de faire le chemin inverse, en courant toujours aussi rapidement, sans regarder en arrière.</p>
<p>Il devait s’enfoncer dans la forêt toute proche. C’était un autre terrain connu : là, il pourrait souffler, grimper dans un arbre et se reposer un peu, élaborer un plan. Il devait retrouver Mrs Hudson, John. Il devait s’assurer qu’ils allaient bien.</p>
<p>Il n’eut pourtant pas le temps d’atteindre la lisière de la forêt qu’une main vint agripper l’une des bretelles de son sac, le stoppant, qu’une poigne certaine le poussa durement contre le sol, l’empêchant de s’enfuir plus en avant. Trop prit dans ses pensées, dans l’instant, dans les cris qui retentissaient et qu’il ne voulait pas entendre, il n’avait pas pu entendre la poursuite, la menace. </p>
<p>Quelque chose tomba en lui. De la peur. Une peur qui le fit hoqueter, le poussa à se débattre, à tenter de se défaire de la prise violente et douloureuse. Une panique qui le poussa à griffer, à ruer pour tentant de faire lâcher son agresseur.</p>
<p>Sa tête cogna contre la roche lorsqu’il tomba et il se sentit un court instant déboussolé, incapable de voir clairement ou de se concentrer, ne pouvant qu’enfoncer ses ongles dans le bras de celui ou celle qui le tenait encore contre le sol, tentant de le faire lâcher, cherchant à s’accrocher. Sa main ne fit que glisser sur la parka qu’ils avaient tous reçus en guise d’uniforme, sans causer le moindre mal à son agresseur. Du sang coula dans ses yeux, poisseux et chaud. La panique enserrait sa poitrine, l’empêchait de respirer. Il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, des points noirs voguant dans son champ de vision.</p>
<p>Il n’arrivait pas à repousser son assaillant, qui avait appuyé un genou dans le creux de ses reins et lui retenait le bras tordu dans son dos d’un geste expert et douloureux. Il rua, mais la douleur fut assez forte pour l’empêcher d’aller plus loin. </p>
<p>Il ou elle allait le tuer. Il allait mourir dans le bain de sang, dans ce début des Jeux, comme une bonne partie des autres tributs. Il ou elle allait lui ouvrir la gorge, le décapiter, le poignarder, lui fendre le crâne à coups de pierre, et il allait mourir en se vidant de son sang, comme Molly et Sarah. Il allait mourir avant même d’avoir pu faire la moindre chose. Avant d’avoir pu aider John ou Martha. Il allait mourir dans la neige. Sous le regard impuissant de ses parents, de Victor, d’Eurus.</p>
<p>Et, soudain, alors qu’il pensait l’espoir disparu, le poids sur son corps s’allégea. La menace s’évanouit, s’éparpilla. Il y eut un cri inarticulé, un gargouillis sanglant, puis un relatif silence.</p>
<p>Quelqu’un se pressa contre lui, le souleva presque du sol. Dans l’incapacité la plus totale de reprendre son souffle, transpercé par la douleur et la peur, Sherlock n’identifia pas tout de suite qui, tout comme il n’entendit pas les mots qui furent prononcés, ses oreilles résonnant d’un son strident qui lui envahissait les sens. </p>
<p>Il avait mal à la tête. Il tremblait encore de terreur. Il sentait du sang, chaud et frais, rouler sur une partie de son visage, pulser du cœur d’une plaie qui devait lui défigurer le front. La nausée roulait, et il manqua de tomber lorsque l’inconnu desserra sa prise sur son bras, un peu, avant de s’y raccrocher en le voyant sûrement chanceler, manquer de retomber au sol. Sherlock finit par ouvrir les yeux, par cligner plusieurs fois des paupières, grelottant, tremblant dans la neige, se laissant finalement aller contre la personne, peut-être pour rechercher plus de chaleur, peut-être pour juste s’accrocher à quelque chose.</p>
<p>- Sherlock ! Sherlock, il faut que tu te lèves !</p>
<p>Un nouveau coup de canon. La personne qui le tenait tira plus sur son manteau, parvint finalement à le mettre sur ses pieds. Sherlock bougea la tête, lentement, faisant voler les flocons logés dans ses cheveux, qui retombaient sur son front, humides. La réalité se rappela à lui dans un cri, dans un râle d’agonie, une plainte chaude et rauque plus loin, si proche, pourtant. Ses doigts blancs délaissèrent la glace, son regard se détourna de l’horizon sombre, la seule chose qu’il parvenait à voir au-travers de tout ce sang.</p>
<p>La tribut du District Neuf était au sol – Kitty Riley, la vingtaine, qui était restée distante et presque muette pendant tout le temps de l’entrainement. Son sang imbibait déjà la neige, le couteau planté dans sa gorge avait fait son office et, avant que Sherlock n’ait eu le temps de reprendre tout à fait ses esprits, elle cessa tout à fait de bouger et gémir. Un coup de canon le fit tressaillir.</p>
<p>Sherlock leva alors les yeux vers James, qui le tenait et le retenait, immobile et pâle. </p>
<p>Bien sûr. Son regard noir scannait les alentours, sa poitrine se soulevait sous le rythme accéléré de sa respiration – il avait dû courir, il ne semblait pas proche de lui lorsque les Jeux avaient débutés, alors il avait dû courir vite. Il portait lui aussi un sac à l’épaule, toutefois plus petit que le sien. Il semblait déterminé, maitre de ses émotions. Il ne tremblait pas, lui.</p>
<p>Que s’était-il passé ? Oh !, Sherlock le savait bien, mais pourquoi … Pourquoi l’avoir ainsi sauvé, pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé Kitty se débarrasser de lui, éliminant ainsi un autre concurrent, une menace potentielle ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi n’était-il pas auprès d’Oksana et de leurs alliés, près de la Corne, à tuer et massacrer tous leurs adversaires, comme se plaisaient tant à le faire les Carrières à chaque édition des Hunger Games ?</p>
<p>Sherlock se détesta pour la vague gratitude qui monta en lui, l’enveloppa, ce sentiment de protection qui vint s’accrocher à lui à la pensée qu’il venait de lui sauver la vie en tuant ainsi celle qui avait tenté de s’en prendre à lui. Il eut du mal à redescendre, à se remettre sur ses pieds et à repousser un peu le Carrière, qui l’enfermait dans une étreinte étroite. Il savait pourtant que ce n’était pas un geste de bonté, ce n’était en rien un service, une offre, de la sympathie. Ce n’était qu’un jeu. Une stratégie, une tactique, qui n’avait de sens que pour lui. Sherlock ravala la bile qui était montée dans sa gorge, et s’éloigna d’un pas en le repoussant plus durement, les genoux tremblant.</p>
<p>James hésita, resté immobile près de lui. Sherlock l’observa soupirer, passer son regard sur son visage, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose, comme s’il tentait de se rassurer. Lorsqu’il s’adressa finalement à lui, sa voix semblait trembler un peu.</p>
<p>- Est-ce que tout va bien ?</p>
<p>Sherlock fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à l’hésitation du Carrière. James avait une main serrée autour du manche d’une lame de dix centimètres, tranchante, ses phalanges en devenaient blanches. Il semblait … inquiet. Presque apeuré - et Sherlock se retint de le dire tout haut, se retint d’y penser. Il ne devait pas paniquer.</p>
<p>- Est-ce que … Est-ce que <em>toi</em>, tu vas bien ?</p>
<p>Sherlock chassa le sang qui coulait encore de son front du revers de la manche de sa parka blanche. Le sang, rouge, s’imprégna immédiatement dans le tissu, le tâcha et y laissa une marque bien visible. Il ne s’en formalisa pas. Le regard noir de James, toutefois, suivi le geste, resta un instant sur la marque bien visible sur le tissu et qui alla en s’agrandissant, avant de retourner vers lui, soudainement plus fixe, plus sûr, moins hagard. Il éluda la question, tourna à nouveau son attention sur les alentours – Sherlock était encore trop tremblant et sous le choc pour avoir prêté attention à ce qui les entouraient, aux menaces potentielles.</p>
<p>- Il faut qu’on parte d’ici. Nous sommes trop exposés. Viens.</p>
<p>James garda son couteau en main, se baissa pour ramasser le sac de Sherlock et son arc, tombés au sol. Le tribut du District Cinq les accepta en le remerciant d’un vague signe de la tête. Puis, James enroula sa main libre autour de son poignet et le tira derrière lui, alors qu’il commençait à avancer à un rythme soutenu.</p>
<p>Sherlock manqua de rétorquer, de se débattre. Ce n’était pas le plan. Il y avait Martha, John, Mary, toujours là-bas, derrière eux. Les autres tributs auxquels il était allié. Qu’allaient-ils devenir ? Il ne pouvait pas s’enfuir, se cacher avec James Moriarty, entre tous les autres. Ils n’étaient même pas alliés – l’étaient-ils ? -, cela n’avait aucun sens. </p>
<p>Pourtant, Sherlock suivit le mouvement en silence. Il avança à ses côtés, trébuchant sur les arêtes des roches et sur les racines des arbres figés dans la glace. Le sang coulait encore de son front, alors il n’arrêtait pas de plaquer la manche de sa parka contre la plaie. Il n’avait pas pris la peine de regarder dans son sac pour voir s’il contenait des fournitures médicales. Ils devaient d’abord s’éloigner, mettre plus de distance entre eux et la Corne d’Abondance, s’éloigner de menaces potentielles.</p>
<p>La forêt montait doucement en pente, au début, et vint soudainement descendre de manière un peu plus abrupte. James dévala la colline sans prendre la peine de l’attendre, ayant lâché son poignet dès qu’il avait eu la certitude que Sherlock n’allait pas tomber – ou faire demi-tour. Les pas de Sherlock butèrent sur une énième pierre. Il pesta, manquant de trébucher, et passa une main sur son front perlant de sueur, piquant la plaie, la rendant plus incandescente encore.  </p>
<p>Le tribut du District Cinq laissa son regard dériver vers l’horizon, alors qu’il entamait une descente plus lente à la suite de James. Ils marchaient depuis de longues minutes, maintenant, dans un silence épais. L’inquiétude de ne pas avoir pu rejoindre Martha ou John, de ne pas être capable de savoir s’ils allaient bien, s’ils étaient toujours en vie, commençait à le ronger, occultant presque le reste, lui faisant manquer de discrétion, il le savait.</p>
<p>Le chemin qu’ils suivaient n’en finissait pas. Ils avaient pénétrés la forêt, avaient longés une falaise rocheuse à pic, et maintenant que le soleil était au zénith, le chemin se faisait plus chaotique, abrupt, et semblait se prolonger à perte de vue. Les minutes semblaient devenir des heures, et il n’avait encore aucune idée de leur destination précise. S’il y en avait une. Marcher était dans l’habitude de Sherlock. Parcourir des kilomètres dans la forêt, dans le froid et le brouillard, faisait partie de son quotidien. Mais, la situation n’était pas la même. La compagnie non plus.</p>
<p>Il s’arrêta un instant pour respirer. Sa nuque perlait de sueur, une sueur froide, pas seulement causée par ses efforts. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de se laisser aller à y penser, mais l’inquiétude parvenait à le détourner de son objectif, à lui donner envie de faire demi-tour. James ne parlait plus, John et Martha étaient loin, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. D’un sens, il savait qu’il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se trouvait à des kilomètres de la Corne d’Abondance et, bon sang, il savait qu’il n’arriverait jamais à convaincre James de partir à leur recherche. Que pouvait-il imaginer faire ou dire ? </p>
<p>Des pensées qui n’avaient pas de fin, des murmures fugaces qui n’avaient pas de sens. Il n’y pouvait rien. Il n’y avait rien à faire, mis à part attendre, espérer qu’ils survivent et que lui-même tienne assez longtemps pour pouvoir les rejoindre. Ils étaient expérimentés, assez forts pour se défendre. Il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l’as tué ?</p>
<p>La question sembla presque résonner dans le silence, et Sherlock se racla un peu la gorge, gêné, lorsqu’elle lui parut si violente, si brutale dans le vide qui avait été autour d’eux depuis maintenant des heures – ou des minutes, il ne savait plus. James, qui s’était stoppé un instant pour tenter de se repérer – dans une arène inconnue, dans un lieu inconnu, cela ne semblait avoir de sens que pour lui – et qu’il avait maintenant rejoint, ne fit que le regarder, le dévisager à cela, comme si la question même lui semblait stupide. Sherlock insista, peut-être désespérément.</p>
<p>- Nous ne sommes pas alliés. Alors, pourquoi- ?</p>
<p>- Oh, si. Je n’ai pas vu Martha, d’ailleurs. Oksana aura pris soin d’elle, ne t’inquiètes pas.</p>
<p>James sourit, un peu maladroitement, brutalement, comme s’il en faisait des tonnes pour tenter de le rassurer, comme s’il n’y croyait pas lui-même. Cela fit violemment frissonner Sherlock. Le Carrière semblait toutefois certain du fait qu’ils étaient alliés. Se pouvait-il qu’Eurus ait arrangé les choses sans même daigner lui en parler, qu’elle ait inventé cette histoire avec les Districts Trois et Onze pour amadouer Martha ? C’était tout à fait son genre, bien que le but laissa Sherlock un peu perplexe.</p>
<p>- Cette fille … Tu aurais dû simplement l’assommer, elle ne-</p>
<p>- Elle t’aurait tué.</p>
<p>Le ton était sans appel, froid et ferme. Les yeux noirs de James, attentifs, brillèrent un court instant de ce qui sembla être de la colère, avant que l’éclat ne disparaisse. Il ne fit rien de plus, recommença à avancer. Sherlock redressa le menton, plus las et peiné qu’en colère. Il ne pouvait, toutefois, faire autre chose que de penser avec son instinct, et il s’avança donc à son tour, le suivant.</p>
<p>- Elle n’avait pas à mourir.</p>
<p>Cette fois, la réaction fut bien visible. James ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, ses traits se contractèrent un instant, pour redevenir impassibles l’instant d’après. Il sembla manquer de grincer des dents, et Sherlock se demanda tout à fait s’il avait raison de le provoquer ainsi, surtout maintenant qu’ils étaient tous deux dans les Jeux, et plus à l’entrainement.</p>
<p>- C’est ce que les gens font, Sherlock : ils meurent. Surtout lors des Hunger Games. « Tuer ou être tué », cela ne te dit rien ? Tu dois avoir une commotion, cela te rend plus idiot encore que tu ne l’es d’habitude.</p>
<p>James siffla, les lèvres un peu pincées. Ses mots étaient veinés de colère, d’une rage sourde qui resta coincée entre ses dents serrées. Le cœur de Sherlock se mit à battre si fort qu’il pensa, un instant, qu’il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il martelait contre ses côtes, envoyant le sang battre à ses tempes si fortement, si implacablement, que Sherlock se sentit mal, et il dû s’arrêter pour reprendre le dessus face au vertige, faisant se stopper James dans ses pas.</p>
<p>Il voulut lui hurler dessus, lui crier qu’il mentait, qu’il n’était qu’un menteur, un tueur, qu’il ne pouvait rien lui apporter, qu’il pouvait partir, lui et ses mots vains, lui et ses paroles sibyllines, lui et toutes ses erreurs … Il l’observait avec une détermination froide, un sérieux déroutant. Il n’avait pas bougé, ne semblait pas douter de ses mots. Il semblait sûr de lui. Il semblait certain de ce qu’il avançait.</p>
<p>- Tuer ou être tué … C’est ce que tu vas faire, n’est-ce pas ? Nous tuer tous jusqu’au dernier. Tu vas aussi tous les étrangler à mains nues, comme tu l’as fait pour la Carrière de ton District ?</p>
<p>Le visage de James se ferma. Il perdit son sourire. Il semblait plus dangereux encore ainsi, droit et figé, son visage un peu contorsionné d’une colère qu’il semblait retenir avec peine. Quelque chose tinta dans l’esprit de Sherlock, manqua le pousser à se reculer. </p>
<p>Avait-il peur de lui ? De ce Carrière qui n’avait pas réfléchi, n’avait pas hésité avant de tuer Kitty, avant de tuer tous ces autres tributs dans l’arène, lors de ses premiers Jeux ? Celui qui lui avait appris à lancer un couteau avec précision, qui avait ouvertement flirté avec lui pendant tout le temps de leur entrainement, qui avait un esprit si grand, si intéressant et fascinant, qui écrivait des livres capables de le faire pleurer face à leur perfection ?</p>
<p>- Elle le méritait !</p>
<p>Cette fois, James ne murmura pas ses mots, et la phrase se répercuta, résonna dans la forêt, dans le crâne de Sherlock, qui resta muet de stupeur face à son emportement. </p>
<p>Avant de grimacer, finalement plus irrité par sa fureur que réellement effrayé. </p>
<p>Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n’était qu’un être humain, comme les autres, loin d’être un monstre sanguinaire, loin d’être parfaitement inatteignable et démoniaque. Pourquoi devait-il avoir peur de lui ? </p>
<p>- Personne ne mérite de mourir de cette manière. Même pas par vengeance.</p>
<p>Le venin des mots de Sherlock sembla légèrement étonner le Carrière – peut-être n’avait-il que peu d’occasions de se voir crier dessus, de voir la colère se retourner contre lui. James passa une main dans ses cheveux, fermant un instant les yeux, ses yeux noirs devenus électriques sous la colère, la peine, l’emportement. Il sembla se calmer, les traits de son visage passant très rapidement de la rage à une colère plus diffuse, une impassibilité mieux contrôlée. Il semblait reprendre une certaine maitrise de lui-même. Sa voix, lorsqu’il parla enfin, quoi que tremblante et basse, semblait plus calme.</p>
<p>- Tu ne sais pas … Tu ne sais rien, Sherlock.</p>
<p>Il sembla déçu. Ce fut la première émotion qui passa dans son regard, s’arrêta un peu plus durablement que les autres, certainement pour qu’il puisse bien l’apercevoir. Déçu du jugement, de l’opinion de Sherlock. Avait-il réellement cru qu’il approuverait, qu’il allait pouvoir le suivre sans rien dire, en massacrant à son tour ceux qui pourraient leur en vouloir, tenter de les tuer ? Etait-il si aveugle, si enfermé dans son propre crane pour simplement comprendre que Sherlock ne voulait pas de tout cela, qu’il était si certain de mourir qu’il savait qu’il ne servait à rien de faire de telles choses, d’en venir, encore, à de telles extrémités ?</p>
<p>Ce fut au tour de Sherlock d’être déçu. De soupirer. Il pressa ses doigts autour de son arc, surtout pour se redonner contenance, chassant de son esprit la pensée persistante qui osait avancer qu’il faisait une erreur, avant de se détourner avec le menton relevé dans un semblant de dignité qui ne pouvait tromper personne.</p>
<p>- C’est bon. Je m’en vais. Merci pour … Qu’importe ce que tu aies fait. Je me passerai de ton aide. Cela ne sert à rien de rester avec toi.</p>
<p>- Elle a tué ma sœur. Elle, et tous les autres, tous ces gamins stupides qui se pensent supérieurs aux autres, qui pensent que s’entrainer pour participer à cette tuerie les rendra meilleurs que les autres.</p>
<p>La révélation l’ébranla. Elle laissa Sherlock pétrifié, la bouche légèrement ouverte de surprise. Il mit d’ailleurs quelques secondes à comprendre, quelques instants encore pour se retourner et poser son regard un peu hagard vers le Carrière. Il faillit l’interrompre, se reprendre et lui dire qu’il s’en fichait, qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’explications, de mensonges. Mais, James continua doucement, son regard ne lâchant pas les yeux bleus de Sherlock, le faisant taire.</p>
<p>- Gemma est née avec une malformation aux jambes. Ce n’était pas tant un problème, à l’orphelinat, car j’étais là pour la protéger. Mais, lorsque j’ai eu huit ans, ils sont venus me chercher pour m’emmener à l’Académie, pour faire de moi un Carrière, comme eux. </p>
<p>Sherlock ignorait ce qu’il pouvait dire. S’il avait seulement le droit de parler. Il préféra se taire, pincer les lèvres et blêmir, incapable de se retenir, incapable de simplement oublier les cicatrices qu’il avait vu dans le dos de James, d’oublier ce que disaient les autres tributs, les autres, sur sa monstruosité. James, d’ailleurs, baissa un peu la voix, ne le quittant jamais des yeux. Il avait peut-être peur de l’effrayer. Il avait peut-être peur de se voir confronté à sa propre horreur.</p>
<p>- Gemma ne pouvait pas bien marcher. Elle ne pouvait pas courir. Elle n’a pas pu s’enfuir. Elle n’a pas eu le droit à une balle dans la tête, comme c’est le cas des plus modestes qui ont un enfant aussi bon à rien. Elle a eu droit à un exemple. Les Pacificateurs ont laissés les autres orphelins et cadets de l’Académie la lapider. Ils les y ont poussés. Mais, certains, comme <em>elle</em> … s’en sont délectés.</p>
<p>James laissa sa voix s’arrêter un instant, appuyer sur la mention de la tribut qu’il avait tué, cette Carrière plus âgée que lui qui s’était portée volontaire, certainement sûre de remporter les Jeux. Sherlock ne connaissait pas son nom, n’avait jamais pensé que l’information était intéressante. Celle que James avait étranglée à mort, à tout juste quatorze ans. </p>
<p>Le regard brûlant de James – incandescent, si chaud qu’il en semblait glacé, impossible à soutenir – manqua de le faire fuir. Les mains de Sherlock tremblaient, ses doigts étaient frigorifiés par le vent froid. Il respirait fort, son souffle se perdant dans une brume blanche qui l’entourait, le noyait.</p>
<p>Il n’avait pas envie d’imaginer la scène mais, comme lorsque le Carrière lui avait expliqué la punition et les trente coups de fouets qui lui avaient été imposés des années plus tôt, il ne put s’en empêcher. L’image d’une fillette aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux aussi noirs que ceux de James s’imposa à lui. Une scène affreuse, tirée de cauchemars atroces, manqua de lui donner la nausée. Une petite fille tuée sous des jets de pierres, sous les coups, devant un public hagard et une foule emportée par la haine. </p>
<p>- Je … Je ne …</p>
<p>- C’est bon. Laisses tomber.</p>
<p>La voix de James se fit soudainement tranchante. S’attendait-il à de la pitié de sa part ? Sherlock était très mauvais avec les relations humaines, et la révélation lui tordit le ventre, le poussa à faire un pas vers James, qui se déroba aussi vite. Quel idiot, quel parfait abruti …</p>
<p>- Je n’aurai pas dû …</p>
<p>- Fermes-là, Sherlock. Et, tiens, appuies ça sur ton front : tu perds beaucoup de sang. Je ne voudrais pas à avoir à te porter en plus du reste.</p>
<p>Son ton était sans appel et Sherlock ne chercha pas à rétorquer, à s’enfoncer davantage dans des excuses qui n’avaient aucun sens, qui n’étaient là que pour les blesser davantage. James chercha un court instant dans son sac, puis lui tendit ce qui semblait être un gant en tissus épais, aussi blanc que leurs parkas. Il pensa, d’instinct, refuser ce qui lui semblait être un certain avantage pour la suite des Jeux – rien ne leur avait été fourni pour protéger leurs mains et leur visage du temps glacial, et le froid allait rapidement ankyloser leurs membres et rendre leurs gestes plus gourds et maladroits -, mais le regard de James l’en dissuada. Il le remercia du bout des lèvres. James se détourna ensuite sans un mot de plus, et reprit sa marche.</p>
<p>Sherlock avait encore des choses à lui dire – et resta d’ailleurs la bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires -, mais James n’en tint pas compte, n’essaya même pas de l’attendre. Il semblait las, et Sherlock avait bien conscience qu’il en avait peut-être trop appris pour le moment, que James n’avait certainement pas réellement voulu lui dire tout cela, lui avouer un bout de cet histoire qu’il n’avait certainement pas confié à grand monde.</p>
<p>Le monstre avait une sœur. Une sœur morte dans des circonstances atroces, une petite sœur dont le meurtre l’avait poussé à la vengeance, puis à l’inacceptable volonté de vivre et de se sortir de Jeux qui auraient dû le voir périr. Le monstre avait des sentiments. Le <em>monstre</em>, comme ils disaient, n’en était pas vraiment un.</p>
<p>Et, c’était tout ce que Sherlock avait déjà deviné. Tout ce que les théories pointaient. La perte de quelqu’un, la peur de voir quelqu’un d’autre s’approcher et disparaitre à son tour. L’absence d’attaches, le masque, les rumeurs qu’il devait lui-même propager, réveiller. Tout, tout, pour se protéger. Pour sauvegarder la part d’humanité qu’il possédait encore.</p>
<p>(Il le savait déjà, bien sûr, il le savait d’instinct, viscéralement, incapable de croire à la dichotomie, à la séparation entre bien et mal, entre ces deux options pour seules issues. James n’était pas un monstre. Ou, alors, il devait accepter que lui aussi en était un.).</p>
<p>Sherlock se sentit mal à l’aise, entre gêne et nausée. Il voulut se détourner, et baissa d’ailleurs les yeux en entendant, dans le silence revenu, le zoom soudain d’une caméra qui devait être très proche de lui. Il pressa le gant contre sa plaie au front. Il réfuta la grimace de douleur, tenta de paraitre calme et indifférent alors qu’il reprenait sa marche, suivant James d’un peu plus loin que tantôt.</p>
<p>Il devait jouer le jeu, il devait se mettre au pas des principes des Hunger Games pour survivre. Cela passait avant les sentiments. Cela passait avant les mots de James, avant son expression blessée et l’éclat étrange dans ses yeux. Tout ce flirt et toutes ces émotions, et ce masque qui n’en était qu’un et qui provoquait chez lui … des choses dont il ne voulait pas.</p>
<p>La pente cessa enfin et le chemin se fit plus droit, plus balancé. Le bruit de l’eau parvint enfin à Sherlock, alors qu’ils entraient dans un endroit clair, où les arbres étaient plus espacés. Le vent, toujours aussi froid et mordant, fit bouger les hautes cimes des arbres, piqua désagréablement au visage de Sherlock. Ses cheveux noirs étaient figés autour de son visage, gelés. Il n’y avait pas d’oiseaux dans ces arbres-là, trop plein de neige et de glace, et ils n’avaient croisés aucun animal. Ils semblaient désormais seuls, si loin des autres tributs. Le silence lui donnait envie de sombrer.</p>
<p>Quelque chose lui serra le cœur. (Tous ces arbres et cette plaine. Toute cette neige. Son District semblait si loin. Son village semblait avoir totalement disparu de la surface de la Terre). Il détourna le regard, délaissant la vue s’offrant à lui pour venir contempler ses pieds, son regard s’abaissant à l’herbe presque invisible sous la neige qu’il foulait, réprimant un sentiment de peine et de tristesse qui fit, un instant, monter des larmes dans ses yeux – une faiblesse qu’il s’empressa de cacher, entendant déjà dans sa tête la réprimande, le reniflement agacé de Mycroft face à de tels égarements.</p>
<p>Il fallait qu’il se ressaisisse. Ses mains ne pouvaient pas trembler comme cela, pas alors qu’il était en direct à la télévision, sous le regard de potentiels soutiens et sponsors. Il n’avait pas le droit de se sentir comme cela. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration.</p>
<p>Tout allait bien se passer.</p>
<p>James n’était pas un monstre et n’allait pas le tuer. Pas encore. Il allait mourir, du moins, et n’était-ce pas là un bel endroit pour s’éteindre ? Un cercueil de glace et de neige, si proche du spectacle de l’Hiver de son District ?</p>
<p>Sherlock respira. Il prit un instant pour simplement fermer les yeux, et se forcer à respirer, laissant ses épaules se détendre à nouveau, laissant le flot mordant de ses pensées se tarir, se terrer. Il n’avait pas le temps de se maudire, de ressasser des idées sombres. Les inconnues étaient bien assez nombreuses dans cette équation pour qu’il vienne y ajouter sa mélancolie et ses doutes existentiels. Il souffla un coup, essuya d’un geste rageur les larmes qui mouillaient encore ses yeux. Et, se remit en marche.</p>
<p>James s’était arrêté près du petit ruisseau qui courait à quelques mètres de là. Sherlock le vit sortir une gourde de son sac et la remplir : il en fit de même, en le rejoignant, sans un mot.</p>
<p>- Il y a une grotte, là-bas. Je vais aller voir d’un peu plus près. Ce n’est pas très bien caché, mais nous ferons des tours de garde : cela devrait être suffisant pour cette nuit.</p>
<p>Le ton de sa voix était toujours aussi froid et un peu tendu, mais son regard ne refléta aucune colère lorsqu’il se posa à nouveau sur lui. Sherlock en fut un peu soulagé, de même que par l’annonce : la blessure qu’il portait au front saignait beaucoup moins, mais la perte de sang, combinés à la fatigue et au choc, lui donnait un peu la nausée, lui faisait perdre toute concentration. Il aurait été bien inutile en cas d’attaque, et il espéra silencieusement qu’aucun tribut ne viendrait les trouver, ainsi perdus, dans cet instant délicat.</p>
<p>James s’éloigna de quelques mètres, et disparu dans l’interstice de la paroi rocheuse qui remontait sur leur droite, dans une entrée difficilement visible de là où il se trouvait. Sherlock eut le temps de boire quelques gorgées d’eau glaciale et de remplir sa gourde lorsque James se pencha à nouveau par l’ouverture et lui fit signe de s’approcher.</p>
<p>Curieux et soulagé d’être enfin parvenu à leur but, Sherlock lui emboîta le pas.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>֎֎֎</p>
</div>Le soleil était déjà levé lorsque Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain. Le vent de la veille ne s’était pas calmé, ni radoucit, et mugissait au-dehors, amplifié par l’écho de la grotte où ils avaient trouvés refuge. Sherlock pouvait voir la neige briller d’une clarté étrange, les parois de la grotte s’imbiber de glace, la fraicheur ambiante. Tout était calme, silencieux. Tout semblait parfait, ainsi.<p>Il avait dormi … Plus longtemps qu’il ne l’avait espéré. Il se redressa d’ailleurs rapidement en le constatant et grimaça sous la douleur dans son crâne, la palpitation brûlante de la plaie sur son front qu’il avait recouverte de compresses trouvées dans son sac – seule fourniture médicale d’utilité qu’ils avaient réussis à dénicher dans leurs deux sacs à dos. La nuit … Si cela en avait été réellement une. Elle avait toutefois été plus longue que celle de James, qu’il découvrit assis face à lui, contre la paroi rocheuse, les yeux grands ouverts et le sourire retors déjà bien aiguisé.</p>
<p>- Tu as dormi une grande partie de la nuit. J’espère que tu es reposé.</p>
<p>L’ironie s’accrocha, et Sherlock se sentit même un peu gêné en comprenant que James avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à monter la garde, sans chercher à lui faire prendre le relais. Une attention qui le dérangea, manqua de le faire bégayer et rougir. Il se racla la gorge et détourna le regard, ouvrant le sac de couchage qu’il avait trouvé dans son sac et dans lequel il s’était emmitouflé avec peine, les doigts engourdis par le froid.</p>
<p>- Oh. Tu es toujours là.</p>
<p>- Ne sembles pas si déçu, je pourrais penser que tu ne m’aimes pas vraiment.</p>
<p>James sourit légèrement, pas si hostile, majoritairement amusé par sa remarque. Il se redressa, grimaçant sous ses muscles qui devaient s’être raidis par l’immobilité et le froid mordant. Il avait trouvé une couverture de survie dans son propre sac, et s’en était recouvert, profitant de leur abri de fortune pour en cacher le reflet éclatant et doré.</p>
<p>Sherlock ne rebondit pas sur sa remarque, son ventre se tordant un peu – un éclat qu’il mit sur le dos de la faim, qui commençait doucement à le tirailler. Il se releva lentement, refermant sa parka lorsque l’air glacial s’infiltra sous le tissu épais, jusque sous le haut un peu trop serrant à son goût – mais aux propriétés thermiques indiscutables – qu’il portait en-dessous, comme les autres tributs.</p>
<p>- Quelle heure est-il ?</p>
<p>Le soleil brillait déjà, doucement et glacé, et ses rayons parvenaient à éclairer un peu de leur abri, sans pourtant le réchauffer. </p>
<p>- Certainement dans les six heures. Il n’y a pas eu d’autres coups de canons depuis hier soir. </p>
<p>Six heures. Il s’était endormi tard dans la soirée, après qu’ils aient tous deux pris la peine de poser quelques pièges autour de leur abri et s’assurer que personne ne rodait dans le coin. Ils avaient également cherchés un peu de nourriture, en vain. Les animaux, s’il y en avait, se terraient. Aucun oiseau ne chantait dans les arbres, et le plan d’eau près d’eux n’était pas assez profond pour contenir le moindre poisson. Ils allaient devoir trouver autre chose, s’ils ne voulaient pas manger de la neige jusqu’au trépas.</p>
<p>- Qui est mort ?</p>
<p>Il avait donc raté l’annonce des Hauts Juges, qui ne l’avait étrangement pas réveillé. Il y avait eu sept coups de canons hier, sept tributs étaient morts dans le bain de sang. Dont Kitty Riley, la tribut du District Neuf silencieuse et discrète que James avait tué pour le sauver. </p>
<p>James, qui d’ailleurs s’afférait désormais à refaire son sac, et qui vint se presser contre l’entrée de la grotte pour pouvoir regarder au-dehors, se faire une idée de ce qui les attendaient. Sa parka blanche était un peu salie de terre et de poussière – c’était toutefois mieux que son propre manteau, dont une manche était couverte de sang. Ses cheveux, à l’habitude toujours très bien coiffés, étaient en bataille, et lui donnaient un air plus jeune, plus proche de l’âge qu’il avait réellement.</p>
<p>- A vrai dire, je n’ai pas vu l’annonce des Hauts Juges : je n’ai pas osé m’aventurer hors de l’abri, cela aurait été trop téméraire pour simplement voir les visages des morts, tu ne crois pas ?</p>
<p>James ne le regarda pas, et ne vit donc pas l’air un peu dubitatif qu’eut Sherlock à cela. Lui aurait pris la peine de sortir pour voir. Pour s’assurer que John et Martha étaient toujours en vie. Qu’il ne l’ait pas fait, pour un prétexte aussi bancal – il était un Carrière, s’était entrainé toute sa vie en vue de faire partie de ces Jeux – agaça un peu Sherlock.</p>
<p>- Tu n’es pas inquiet pour Oksana ? Pour Irène ?</p>
<p>- Elles s’en sortiront. Elles ont survécus à tout ça déjà une fois.</p>
<p>James haussa les épaules, balaya la question d’un geste de la main. Ah !, cette absence d’attachement, cette indifférence … Feinte ou réelle ? Sherlock n’arrivait pas vraiment à le percevoir, ses hypothèses restaient assez ambiguës à ce sujet (il semblait si proche d’elles, de Moran, aussi, au moins pour un temps, avant de s’en éloigner si brutalement qu’on pouvait se demander s’il ne jouait pas avec eux. Une stratégie ? Une volonté simple de s’épargner la peine, la douleur, en les repoussant, en évitant l’attachement ?). </p>
<p>Mycroft devait hurler devant sa télévision en voyant James agir ainsi, de la manière dont il aurait souhaité voir Sherlock réagir, cette indifférence froide et glacée qu’il s’était forcée à adopter pendant une grande part de son enfance et de son adolescence, avant les Jeux, avant de comprendre qu’il ne pouvait pas, qu’il ne parvenait pas à regarder les autres souffrir et mourir sans intervenir, sans mourir un peu à son tour.</p>
<p>Il allait finir comme Sherrinford. C’est ce que Mycroft devait se dire. </p>
<p>Sherlock chassa la pensée dans un frisson, une sueur glacée qui le fit presque manquer le regard de James désormais tourné vers lui, noir et attentif, lisant en lui avec une acuité qui fit redoubler le malaise du tribut du District Cinq.</p>
<p>- J’aurai aimé savoir si Martha est toujours en vie.</p>
<p>- Cela n’a pas d’importance. Elle n’a aucune chance. Ta survie est plus importante que la sienne.</p>
<p>Les mots étaient froids et sans appel. Sherlock, qui avait un peu baissé les yeux en pensant à Martha – qui devait déjà se tordre de douleur au sol, si ce n’était d’une quelconque blessure, au moins à cause de l’alcool qu’elle n’avait pas pu boire depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures -, les releva brusquement, presque blessé, et son regard noir plongea dans le sien à nu, aussi froid et honnête que perçant.</p>
<p>- Comment peux-tu- ?</p>
<p>- Il faudra bien un gagnant. Je l’ai déjà dit lors de l’interview, je ne mentais pas, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire : je sais que tu peux gagner.</p>
<p>Sherlock mit quelques secondes avant de réagir, décontenancé. James l’observait sans ciller, l’expression fermée, son petit sourire disparu, l’honnêteté dans son regard si froide et dure qu’elle le frappa, manqua de le faire reculer d’un pas. Il se détacha de l’entrée et avança vers lui, se stoppa à plusieurs mètres, son regard tentant de capter le sien, et Sherlock se laissa attraper, après un temps. La détresse – comment ? -, dans ses yeux, l’acheva.</p>
<p>- Je vais te garder en vie, coûte que coûte. Pour que tu puisses rentrer. Pour que tu puisses retrouver Victor.</p>
<p>Sherlock resta silencieux, incapable de comprendre, d’exprimer ce qu’il ressentait. Il ne bougea pas, comme pris dans la glace, ne pouvant faire autre chose que de l’observer, étudier ses traits et leurs mouvements. </p>
<p>Il n’avait pas pensé à Victor depuis ce qui lui sembla des années. Victor, Victor, oh !, que disait-il, que faisait-il ? Pour qu’il puisse le retrouver ? Mais, James savait qu’il n’était pas avec lui, qu’ils n’étaient pas en couple. Il le savait bien. Que voulait-il ? Cela n’avait pas de sens.</p>
<p>Tout cela semblait si étrange, improbable. James Moriarty, l’impitoyable gagnant des 69e Hunger Games, le Carrière du District Un, le tueur au sang-froid qu’on n’avait cessé de lui dépeindre … Se proposait de veiller sur lui. Pire encore, il semblait proposer, presque explicitement, de se sacrifier pour lui permettre de l’aider à gagner ces Jeux.</p>
<p>Pour qu’il puisse rentrer au District Cinq. A la maison. Auprès de ses parents, de son grand-frère, de ses amis. Auprès de Victor Trevor. </p>
<p>Cela n’avait aucun sens.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ... ?</p>
<p>Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Peut-être à cause de cette blessure au crane qui lui faisait un peu perdre le cours de ses pensées. Peut-être à cause, surtout, de ce qu’il savait d’instinct et ne pouvait désormais plus occulter, pas maintenant que les yeux sombres de James étaient tournés vers lui, plongés dans les siens. Pas après l’entrainement, pas après tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre les 74e et ces 75e Hunger Games.</p>
<p>Le même sentiment revint, cette sensation étrange de tiraillement et de chaleur, qu’il avait déjà ressentie plusieurs fois lors de leurs précédentes rencontres. Lors des banquets de la Tournée du Vainqueur, dans le District Un, puis au Capitole. En coulisses des interviews, de la Parade et des entrainements. Toutes ces rencontres furtives sur le toit-terrasse du Centre qui les hébergeaient avant les Jeux.</p>
<p>Cette sensation étrange d’appartenance, de confort et d’envie. De désir – c’était cela, n’est-ce pas ? Cette sensation chaude et éprouvante qui l’empêchait de réfléchir, d’agir. Ce sentiment incontrôlé et incontrôlable qui rendait les mots souvent froids de James enrobés de velours, faisait de son regard noir quelque chose de brûlant.</p>
<p>James su, bien sûr, repérer son trouble, et son visage s’ourla enfin d’un sourire, le premier que Sherlock pouvait vraiment juger d’honnête depuis le début des Jeux, et cela n’aida pas Sherlock à recouvrer ses esprits. Il sentit, sans qu’il ne le veuille, son pouls s’accélérer et sa respiration s’approfondir. Le sang lui monta aux joues, il ne put l’empêcher, ni le camoufler aux yeux de James.</p>
<p>Et, soudain, le Carrière fut plus près. Son visage se tenait si proche du sien qu’il pouvait tout voir des défauts et des qualités de ses traits. Ses joues à lui aussi étaient un peu rouges – là où Sherlock avait l’impression que tout le sang de son corps avait migré jusqu’à son visage -, mais il ne semblait pas apeuré, ni incertain dans ses gestes. Il passa une main sur sa joue – il s’attendait à une peau froide et rugueuse, il manqua de fondre en le sentant si brûlant et doux tout contre lui -, et Sherlock retint son souffle lorsque le geste s’abaissa jusqu’à sa nuque, se fit si léger qu’il manqua d’en frissonner.</p>
<p>- Tu ne dois pas mourir. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, toi aussi.</p>
<p>La voix de James fut froide et tranchante, elle ne semblait pas prête à accepter son refus, son déni. Sherlock n’osa d’ailleurs rien y redire. Le regard devenu dur de James était fait de colère et de douleur. Ses doigts pressèrent plus fort sur sa peau. Sherlock se mordit la langue : il ne pensait pas l’avoir déjà vu aussi beau qu’en cet instant. Un goût de sang enveloppa sa bouche, mais il n’en eut cure. La douleur ne parvint pas à supprimer la sensation, à lui faire retrouver ses esprits, le ressenti du toucher de James sur sa peau, celle de son regard noir détaillant ses traits, lui faisant perdre toute notion de bien et de mal, de réalité.</p>
<p>L’électricité était omniprésente, l’énergie circulait, se débattait, la tension était à son comble. Sherlock su ce qui allait se passer bien avant que cela ne commence. </p>
<p>N’en avait-il pas rêvé ? (Oh, les rougissements impromptus, le flirt qui le laissait pantois, le livre, les mots, cet esprit incroyable dans ce corps … et toutes ces nuits, toutes ces journées, tout ce temps passé ensemble …). Ne faisait-il pas que cela, ces derniers temps ? (Oh, tout ce temps passé à parler de lui, à être auprès de lui, à tenter de s’éloigner pour se voir retenu par quelque chose, pour se voir incapable de le faire vraiment …).</p>
<p>Ses lèvres si proches, si proches qu’il put sentir son souffle contre les siennes, son regard, sa main … </p>
<p>- Tu n’as qu’un mot à dire, Sherlock.</p>
<p>Il ouvrit les yeux – sans se souvenir qu’il les avait fermés - pour les fixer dans les siens. Les yeux noirs de James étaient incandescents, mais clairs, pourtant. Déterminés à lui faire comprendre, déterminés à aller jusqu’au bout – là, aujourd’hui, pendant les Hunger Games, alors que les caméras étaient sur eux, alors que des milliers de personnes les observaient, alors qu’ils allaient bientôt mourir. Sherlock se sentit rougir à nouveau, puis blêmir, fondre sous l’intensité de son regard. </p>
<p>Avait-il jamais ressenti cela avec quelqu’un ? Où était le ressentiment, cette sensation étrange qui l’avait poussé à lui tenir tête, la veille, à vouloir s’arracher à lui pour le suivre après un temps, sans plus y penser ? Avait-il jamais ressenti cela pour Victor ? Etait-ce ainsi que se sentait son meilleur ami lorsqu’il était à ses côtés ? Aussi désespéré, aussi mal, aussi extatique, aussi proche du gouffre, dans un équilibre précaire, proche de la folie ?</p>
<p>Se sachant vaincu, s’interdisant pourtant d’espérer ou d’y penser, Sherlock détourna rapidement les yeux.</p>
<p>- Tu sais bien que c’est impossible.</p>
<p>Le murmure franchit ses lèvres, franc, ferme. Bien sûr que cela était impossible. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Mais, en fait, vraiment, jamais, plus jamais. </p>
<p>Il y avait Victor et ses histoires inventées. Il y avait ses parents, Mycroft et Eurus. Il y avait le District Cinq. Il y avait les autres tributs. Il y avait les Hunger Games. Il y avait les caméras et il y avait la Mort.</p>
<p>L’espoir n’était pas permis. Il n’y en avait pas. Il n’y aurait qu’un vainqueur à ces Jeux, après tout. </p>
<p>Sherlock ne chercha pas à le blesser, mais ses mots eurent, bien sûr, l’effet inverse. Le visage de James ne le trahit pas, mais Sherlock pu sentir la déception et la douleur traverser ses yeux noirs, se perdre dans les siens. Il manqua de baisser sa main, de laisser ses doigts quitter son visage, cette caresse dont Sherlock n’aurait jamais rêvé penser. Son geste de recul poussa Sherlock à la panique, et il posa une main sur la sienne, toujours sur sa joue, se sentit faible et stupide en voyant ses doigts trembler sur sa peau si chaude. </p>
<p>Il n’avait pas envie de commencer cette dispute, d’argumenter : leurs positions étaient claires, chacun d’eux évoluaient dans des camps opposés et ils auraient bientôt à prendre parti, à choisir s’ils souhaitaient être tués ou tuer à leur tour. Ce premier pas était impossible, inimaginable. Sherlock n’avait pas envie d’y penser. Il n’avait pas envie de se battre contre lui, pas maintenant. Il n’avait pas non plus envie qu’il s’en aille. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, il ne voulait pas le savoir ailleurs sauf ici, à ses côtés – la pensée le heurta, lui coupa un instant le souffle, la constatation, claire et précise, le prenant de cours.</p>
<p>- Mais, tu en as envie, n’est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>Le Carrière pris sa main dans la sienne. Il baissa la main qui s’était perdu dans son cou et Sherlock suivit le mouvement, sans rien dire, et son pouce vint caresser l’intérieur de son poignet, doucement, fermement. Sherlock eut la pensée fugace, presque maladive, qu’il devait sûrement sentir son pouls cogner désespérément contre ses doigts, tout incapable qu’il était de se reprendre. Peut-être cherchait-il une confirmation, une information. Quelque chose que Sherlock était incapable de lui cacher.</p>
<p>Il eut envie de lui dire que cela importait peu, que ses sentiments n’avaient aucune importance. Il ne s’appartenait plus depuis que son nom avait été tiré au sort pour les 74e Hunger Games. Son cœur, son corps, son esprit, appartenaient au Capitole et à leurs shows sordides. Il avait joué un jeu avec Victor et devrait certainement si tenir jusqu’à la mort. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à cela. Ils allaient le tuer. Ils allaient le lui prendre, et il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Avoir plus de sang encore sur les mains. Avoir quelqu’un d’autre à pleurer. Une nouvelle silhouette, un nouveau cadavre dans ses cauchemars.</p>
<p>James n’attendit aucune réponse. Il n’en espérait peut-être pas. Mais, il se pencha bientôt, réduisit la distance entre leurs deux visages, et ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes. </p>
<p>La surprise fut suffisante pour pousser Sherlock à ne pas bouger. La sensation étrange qui couvait dans son ventre le poussa à fermer les yeux, à rester immobile. </p>
<p>C’était plus doux que tout ce qu’il avait pu s’imaginer : il n’y avait rien d’agressif, de dominant, dans ce baiser. Leurs lèvres s’épousaient, se rencontraient, chastement, doucement, et cela sembla durer des heures, plutôt une seconde, si bien que Sherlock resta un peu surpris lorsque James finit par se reculer.</p>
<p>Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Son visage irradiait de chaleur. Il manqua de retenir James lorsqu’il se recula rapidement, mais un regard noir l’en dissuada.</p>
<p>- Je vais aller vérifier les pièges. Restes sur tes gardes.</p>
<p>Il se détourna, attrapa son sac laissé au sol et sortit en quelques secondes, laissant Sherlock pantelant, rouge de gêne et d’envie, mortifié. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure d’instinct, incapable de s’en empêcher, incapable d’y penser. Il y eut un bruit sur sa droite, le mouvement caractéristique d’une caméra, d’un zoom. Il s’empressa de détourner la tête et de chasser ses pensées et la scène qui venait de se dérouler en se sachant ainsi filmé, la séquence ayant bien certainement fait le bonheur des téléspectateurs. </p>
<p>Ils étaient sûrement passés en direct. Le tout Panem venait de les voir s’embrasser. Mycroft allait en être malade de rage. Les autres … Oh !, il ne voulait pas penser aux autres.</p>
<p>Il réfuta, encore, la pensée malsaine qui l’avait accompagné pendant l’entrainement : James jouait-il avec lui ? N’était-ce pas là qu’une stratégie, une situation montée de toutes pièces pour le déstabiliser, s’attirer les faveurs du public, puis gagner ? </p>
<p>Mais, au fond, et alors ? En avait-il réellement quelque chose à faire ? Il serait bientôt mort, n’est-ce pas ? Si ce n’était pas James, alors, qui viendrait le tuer ? Il valait peut-être mieux être tué par quelqu’un d’apprécié, un égal, que par un inconnu. </p>
<p>Mais, s’il ne jouait pas vraiment, s’il était sérieux ? S’il pensait réellement ce qu’il disait, s’il voulait le protéger et l’aider à gagner ? Qu’en était-il si le flirt n’était pas une stratégie, s’il possédait de réels … <em>sentiments</em> ? </p>
<p>Sherlock se baissa, roula son sac de couchage, isolant et bien assez grand, et le remit dans son sac. Ses gestes, mécaniques, entreprirent de ranger le reste de son paquetage, puis il passa quelques minutes à nettoyer sa blessure, à refaire, à l’aveugle, le pansement de fortune autour de la plaie sur son front. Il tenta de garder un visage impassible, une expression neutre. Ne pas montrer la moindre détresse, le moindre espoir. </p>
<p>Car, qu’importe, en fait, s’il s’agissait d’une stratégie ou de la vérité : dans tous les cas, ils étaient voués à s’entretuer.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>֎֎֎</p>
</div>Ils n’en parlèrent plus. Lorsque James revint quelques instants après avec un étrange animal, pas plus gros qu’un rat – un maigre repas, mais au moins c’était de la viande -, ils éludèrent parfaitement la scène qui venait de les ébranler tous deux, et restèrent une heure supplémentaire dans cette grotte pour savourer leur repas cru, avant de se remettre en marche.<p>D’un commun accord, ils longèrent le ruisseau en s’enfonçant davantage dans la forêt, s’éloignant de la paroi rocheuse impossible à escalader – pas sans un équipement approprié. Ils allaient bientôt atteindre les limites de l’arène, au vu du temps passé à marcher la veille, et le firent d’ailleurs au bout d’une demi-heure supplémentaire, lorsque Sherlock repéra dans le paysage face à eux une répétition, une faille anormale qui s’imputait au champ de force entourant l’arène, la même anomalie qu’il avait su découvrir lors de son évaluation.</p>
<p>- Stop !</p>
<p>Il attrapa le bras de James et le retint juste avant qu’il ne fasse le pas de trop, sous son regard un peu surpris. Sherlock ne lui parla pas de l’anomalie – cela ne lui sembla pas important, et puis les Juges n’allaient pas aimer qu’il se vante devant les caméras d’avoir trouvé un point faible dans la structure de l’arène -, ne fit qu’attraper un peu de neige et, après l’avoir rendu plus compacte, l’envoya dans le champ de force, provoquant une réaction électrique qui leur fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête.</p>
<p>James ne demanda pas d’explications, et il ne tint pas à lui en fournir. Ils continuèrent à marcher, Sherlock désormais en tête, en longeant la barrière, le regard noir rempli d’intérêt de James constamment rivé dans son dos.</p>
<p>Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée à marcher. La neige crissait sous leurs pas, la glace se rompait, résonnant dans le silence. Ils restèrent sur leurs gardes, avançant plus lentement qu’ils ne l’auraient espéré. Puis, ils profitèrent d’un abri naturel dans la roche qu’ils longeaient, caché par les arbres et un peu en hauteur, pour se reposer un peu, et permettre à James de rattraper les heures de sommeil que l’épuisement de Sherlock lui avait volé. Ils y restèrent finalement jusqu’à la fin de la journée, plus confiants et détendus en l’absence des habituels coups de canon, qui n’avaient pour l’instant pas retentis une seule fois depuis la veille.</p>
<p>Sherlock se réveilla d’ailleurs dans la nuit noire, dans un sursaut. Il avait passé une grande partie du midi et de l’après-midi à chasser, puis à veiller pendant que James se reposait. Le Carrière avait pris sa relève quelques heures auparavant, s’il en jugeait par la course de la lune, bien visible dans ce ciel glacé et sans nuages. Il se redressa dans une grimace, les images du cauchemar qui venait de le réveiller encore tenaces dans son esprit. Rien d’original : une simple projection et hypothèse de ce que serait sa propre mort. </p>
<p>Cette fois, Kitty Riley avait réussi à lui planter ce qui s’apparentait à une faucille – une lame incurvée au bout pointu et tranchant, certainement un outil utilisé dans son District – dans la nuque, et lui avait ouvert la gorge d’un mouvement rapide, sans que James n’ait été là pour intervenir. Il ne s’était pas réveillé tout de suite, avait eu le temps de sentir, d’imaginer la sensation de brûlure, de vertige, alors qu’il se vidait de son sang, alors qu’il essayait désespérément de presser la blessure de ses doigts. Il avait entendu ses propres gargouillis, ses propres sanglots agonisants. Avant de se réveiller. </p>
<p>C’était étrange. De mourir dans un songe. De se réveiller, de baisser les yeux sur son corps dans une panique tranchante et incandescente en vérifiant que tout était à sa place, que l’instant, si réel, ne l’avait été que dans sa tête. </p>
<p>Il faisait parfois ces rêves, il en avait fait beaucoup lors des derniers Jeux, surtout après la mort de Molly (après l’avoir vu se vider de son sang, après l’avoir tenu dans ses bras pendant qu’elle agonisait). Cela faisait-il la même chose, dans la vraie vie, la même impression, de mourir ? Cette idée froide, mais pas glacée, presque rassurante ? Cette torpeur étrange qui se développait, qui s’abattait ?</p>
<p>Il sortit de ses pensées d’un mouvement de la tête, faisant tomber la capuche fourrée qu’il gardait serrée autour de son visage pendant son sommeil, se frotta les yeux de ses doigts gelés. Il lui semblait que la température avait encore baissée, et il se sentit trembler dans ses vêtements pourtant chauds. Il sortit du sac de couchage sans faire attention au bruit qu’il faisait, ni à ce qui l’entourait, encore trop pris par le sommeil pour tout à fait s’en faire.</p>
<p>- Sherlock.</p>
<p>Le murmure suffit à le stopper dans ses gestes. Son attention fut immédiatement retenue par la silhouette vacillante de James qui, plaqué contre l’une des parois de leur abri, lui fit signe de se taire d’un geste en le voyant ainsi gigoter. Les sens immédiatement en alerte, il ne fallut qu’une demi-seconde à Sherlock pour percevoir les sons qui résonnaient autour d’eux : soudain, sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule lorsqu’il parvint parfaitement à entendre des bruits de pas, crissant dans la neige, des mots chuchotés répercutés contre les parois rocheuses. </p>
<p>D’autres tributs étaient proches. Très proches, au vu de leurs mots qui leur parvenaient de façon si claire, et nombreux, en plus. L’adrénaline courra dans les veines de Sherlock, et il se redressa sans bruit, attrapa son arc et encocha une flèche, rejoignant doucement James, qui serrait deux couteaux dans ses mains rougies par le froid.</p>
<p>Ils pouvaient très bien passer près d’eux sans les voir. James et lui avaient effacés leurs traces sur plusieurs mètres, recouvrant les traces de pas, mais n’avaient peut-être pas été assez attentifs, et peut-être que ces tributs les traquaient. Ils étaient … peut-être trois ou quatre. Impossible de clairement le savoir, les arbres étaient trop nombreux et ne leur laissaient pas une vue assez claire. </p>
<p>Sherlock manqua de s’étrangler lorsqu’il vit James sortir de leur abri et descendre lentement la paroi rocheuse sur laquelle ils étaient perchés. N’espérait-il tout de même pas les attaquer ?! Ils n’étaient que deux, qu’espérait-il gagner dans un tel moment de stupidité ? Il ne réfléchit toutefois pas une seconde supplémentaire, et s’élança à sa suite, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, les idées si claires qu’il n’oublia pas d’emporter son carcan, et de lever son arc lorsque la silhouette d’un premier tribut apparue dans son champ de vision.</p>
<p>- Oh. C’est vous.</p>
<p>Les mots de James le prirent de cours, et il retint sa flèche avant qu’elle ne parte, avant qu’il soit totalement revenu sur la terre ferme. Il y eut un rire, des mots supplémentaires, plus si camouflés, et le tribut du District Cinq fut d’autant plus décontenancé en apercevant Irène Adler se jeter au cou de James, avant que celui-ci ne la repousse d’un fin sourire. </p>
<p>Irène, Sebastian, Grégory et Sally, tous deux du District Sept, paraissaient en forme – bien qu’un peu de sang maculait le visage  fermé de Sally. Ils saluèrent James sans trop de retenue, et Sherlock pensa rapidement que cela était rassurant, bien assez pour penser que leur alliance les englobait également – Eurus avait-elle pris autant de décisions sans le consulter ? Il assimila et baissa son arc sans réellement s’en rendre compte, au moment où il descendait de l’apron rocheux pour s’avancer à la suite de James.</p>
<p>- N’aies pas l’air si déçu, Jim. </p>
<p>Irène dégagea sa capuche, son visage blanc rougi par le froid. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en une queue haute, et avait – comble de la déraison – réussi à peindre du rouge sur ses lèvres pleines, d’une couleur criarde qui faisait d’elle un phare en pleine nuit. Elle était parvenue à attacher la grande machette – qui avait plus l’air d’une épée – qu’elle trainait dans son dos à l’aide d’un tissu déchiré et semblait, ainsi, être une guerrière particulièrement détendue et entrainée face au chaos environnant.</p>
<p>A ses côtés, Sebastian semblait démesuré, ainsi engoncé dans sa parka, un bonnet de la même matière que leurs uniformes vissé sur le crane (l’avait-il trouvé dans le sac dans son dos ?). Lui portait sa machette dans une main serrée, et lorsqu’il croisa le regard de James, il ne fit que sourire, d’une façon étrange qui piqua désagréablement Sherlock, le força à avancer d’un pas supplémentaire.</p>
<p>- Oh !, tu as trouvé Sherlock ! On avait peur que tu sois blessé : Mary t’a vu tomber lors du bain de sang.</p>
<p>Grégory s’avança rapidement vers lui, et Sherlock fut un peu déstabilisé lorsqu’il l’enserra dans une étreinte soudaine, plus serrée qu’il n’aurait pu l’imaginer. Le tribut du District Sept avait laissé sa grande hache plantée dans le sol, et recula d’ailleurs lorsque Sherlock fit un pas pour se dégager, un sourire peu assuré sur le visage. Il observa sa blessure au front en grimaçant, sympathique et jovial, presque étranger à la situation actuelle. Sherlock ne parvint pas à desserrer les dents, incapable de lui rendre son salut, incapable de se détendre à ce point.</p>
<p>- Où est Oksana ?</p>
<p>- Dans les bois, à courir après le grand méchant loup.</p>
<p>Irène roula des yeux, apparemment ennuyée par la mention de la tribut du District Un. Voyant les sourcils de James se froncer, Sebastian continua dans un soupir.</p>
<p>- Nous étions tous ensemble. Nous avions même réussis à récupérer Mary et Watson, en plus de ces deux-là. Mais, Jamie a tenté de s’en prendre à Mary, et ça a rendu Oksana et Watson assez enragés pour qu’ils se lancent tous à sa poursuite à travers bois. On a décidés de continuer à avancer.</p>
<p>La mention de John et Mary détendit légèrement Sherlock. Il manqua d’en soupirer de soulagement, soudainement bien assez heureux de les savoir avec Oksana, qui – si elle ne les trahissait pas – leur serait une alliée particulièrement utile. </p>
<p>- Ils nous retrouveront. Mary est une bonne pisteuse, elle est entrainée.</p>
<p>Les mots de Sebastian démontraient une certaine confiance qui questionna un peu Sherlock – étaient-ils proches ? Les avait-il jamais vus se parler, s’entrainer ensemble ? Il ne parvenait pas à s’en souvenir. Personne ne sembla la relever, et cela devait être bien assez connu pour qu’il n’ose pas avancer tout haut ce qu’il en pensait. Toujours à ses côtés, Grégory finit par retourner vers sa hache, qu’il arracha du sol d’un geste fluide avant de la reporter sur son épaule. </p>
<p>- Jamie, du Onze ? Les alliances ont déjà volées en éclats, alors.</p>
<p>Sherlock osa enfin desserrer les dents en pensant au visage du tribut du District Onze, dont il avait serré la poignée de main chaleureuse pas plus tard que la veille. Eurus avait cédé aux demandes de Martha, et les avaient informés, la veille, que les Districts Onze et Trois acceptaient de s’allier à eux – en plus des Districts Quatre et Sept. Cela avait rendu Martha particulièrement souriante, la sortant un temps de la mauvaise humeur et de cette espèce de fatalité qui s’était posé sur elle depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés au Capitole. C’était une ineptie, selon Eurus, mais elle ne pouvait pas leur imposer ce qu’ils ne voulaient pas, n’est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>Et pourtant, à voir tous ces tributs, Districts Deux, Un, Huit, Sept et Quatre réunis … Tous ces Carrières et ces Vainqueurs impitoyables qui se prétendaient ses alliés ... Etait-ce une entourloupe, un piège ? Ou, alors, Eurus avait-elle joué un double jeu ? Avait-elle conclu des alliances sans leur en parler, jouant une stratégie qu’elle n’avait même pas pris la peine de leur exposer ?</p>
<p>Il manqua d’en soupirer. Irène ne fit qu’hausser les épaules face à son expression désabusée.</p>
<p>- Les Districts périphériques n’aiment pas s’allier aux Carrières. Et, Oksana a tuée Soon Lin lors du bain de sang, ce qui n’aide jamais vraiment à attirer la sympathie.</p>
<p>Grégory intervint en soupirant.</p>
<p>- Soon Lin a commencée.</p>
<p>James ne fit qu’hocher la tête, distant, soudainement silencieux. S’inquiétait-il pour Oksana ? Sherlock savait désormais qu’il s’impliquait plus qu’il ne le montrait, qu’il était capable de s’investir plus qu’il ne le souhaitait. Faisait-elle également parti de ceux qu’il ne voulait pas voir mourir, de ceux qu’il voulait protéger ? </p>
<p>La pensée lui tordit le ventre. Elle lui rappela le baiser dont ils ne parlaient pas, les mots auxquels ils ne voulaient pas penser. Il s’en dégagea d’un raclement de gorge, s’accrochant à l’annonce de la mort de la tribut du District Onze pour penser à Martha, et à son absence.</p>
<p>- Et, Martha ? Martha Hudson, vous l’avez vu ?</p>
<p>Irène tourna son regard vers le côté, et les autres parurent un instant incertains, hésitants. Sherlock sentit James reculer d’un pas, se mettre à sa hauteur. Il le vit parfaitement lui jeter une œillade du coin de l’œil, pincer les lèvres. Sherlock soupira, son souffle un peu tremblant soulevant une volute glacée, ses doigts se refermant en poing autour de son arc. Il vit parfaitement qu’Irène se força à parler, à dire tout haut ce qu’il redoutait et savait déjà.</p>
<p>- Elle est morte ce matin. Peu après le début des Jeux. C’était le chaos, je n’ai pas vu qui … </p>
<p>Elle se stoppa, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitante. Elle jeta un coup d’œil autour d’elle, mais personne ne sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose. Etait-ce parce qu’ils n’avaient rien vus ? Sebastian ne paraissait pas désolé, ne détourna pas le regard, mais ses mâchoires se serrèrent un peu. Grégory gigota, mal à l’aise, un peu plus blême. Sally avait les yeux baissés vers le sol, ses cheveux noirs cachant son visage. </p>
<p>Ou, était-ce parce que la scène avait été spectaculaire, insoutenable ?</p>
<p>Sherlock, contrairement à ce qu’il aurait pu en penser, ne ressentit rien de concret. Il ne s’effondra pas. Il ne ressentit pas la vague de désespoir et de colère qui l’avait étreint lors de ses précédents Jeux, à la mort de ses alliés. S’en doutait-il ? Bien sûr. Martha avait été peu attentive à l’entrainement, ne démontrant plus aucun des talents qui avaient faits sa victoire lors des 29e Hunger Games. Elle était, à 61 ans, une outsider. Elle l’avait toujours su, ne s’en était jamais caché. Elle n’avait fait que forger des alliances pour pouvoir le sauver, lui, le mettre en avant. Peut-être ses mots et intentions lui étaient-ils tellement rentrés dans le crane qu’il ne parvenait plus à en éprouver qu’une peine diffuse ? Il n’avait, désormais, plus le temps de s’en sentir coupable.</p>
<p>Irène reprit après un court instant, le visage contrit, l’expression sincère.</p>
<p>- Je suis désolée, Sherlock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Invisible monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonjour à tous !</p>
<p>Je publie ce nouveau chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu : il était terminé, alors pourquoi pas ? Je suis toujours en train d'éditer le suivant, la suite devrait arriver d'ici 2 à 3 semaines (mais, vous connaissez bien mes irrégularités de post maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?). <br/>Un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre. La suite sera également bien plus mouvementée. Oksana intervient enfin pour de vrai ! Elle sera bien plus présente à partir de maintenant ;) </p>
<p>Attention, <strong>major character death</strong> dans ce chapitre (mais, nous sommes dans les Hunger Games, alors, cela ne devrait pas tant vous étonner ^^)</p>
<p>J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !</p>
<p><strong>Je vous invite à écouter</strong> : Bee Dance d'Agnes Obel, Closure d'Adna et Pneumothorax de Blueneck.</p>
<p>Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !</p>
<p>Votre serviteur,<br/>AMAZINGmadness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>֎֎֎</p>
  <h4>CHAPTER VIII – « INVISIBLE MONSTERS. »</h4>
  <h5>« <em>In a night, or in a day, in a vision, or in none, is it therefore the less gone? All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream.</em> » <span class="u">The Complete Stories and Poems</span>, Edgar Allen Poe.</h5>
  <p>֎֎֎</p>
</div>La perte de Martha s’imprima, froide et tranchante, et devint, comme le reste, un élément de plus à porter, un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules. Il passa les heures qui suivirent leurs retrouvailles avec Irène, Sebastian, Grégory et Sally à y penser, à réfléchir, à se laisser submerger par les mots de son ancienne mentor et sa chaleur.<p>Son chat, un matou gras et fainéant, qui allait s’occuper de lui, à présent ? Qui allait hériter de sa maison, elle qui n’avait plus de famille depuis longtemps ?</p>
<p>Sherlock lui fit ses adieux dans une cérémonie toute personnelle, enfermé au plus profond de son esprit. Comme il l’avait fait avec Molly, avec Sarah, avec Billy. Il l’enterra sous d’autres souvenirs, sous des rires et des sourires, sous la joie et la chaleur de son regard. Des hommages lui seraient rendus dans le District Cinq, et elle allait être enterrée avec les honneurs réservés à tous Vainqueurs et hauts dignitaires de Panem. Sa tombe devait avoir été creusée avant même le début des Jeux, tout comme la sienne. Ils n’auraient qu’à faire descendre le cercueil, à sceller et refermer le trou pour tout à fait l’ensevelir, la cacher au monde, puis l’oublier. Comme ils le faisaient pour tous les autres morts.</p>
<p>Sherlock émergea de ses songes plus tard dans la nuit, presque à l’aube. Assis contre la roche, le dos contre leur abri, il observa ses compagnons de fortune et se força à bouger un peu pour faire à nouveau circuler le sang dans ses membres et se réchauffer.</p>
<p>Irène dormait, tout comme Grégory, si bien enfermés dans leurs parkas qu’ils en étaient presque cachés. La couverture de survie de James entourait la jeune femme – ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de trembler, même dans son sommeil. Sally était assise en retrait, les bras serrés autour de ses jambes, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux. Installés à quelques mètres de lui, Sebastian et James discutaient à voix basses, proches du bord et montant apparemment la garde. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir dormis non plus – le visage de James était tiré, accusait d’un manque de sommeil indéniable -, mais lorsque le Carrière le remarqua à nouveau conscient, bien réveillé, il se redressa un peu et lui adressa un regard auquel Sherlock n’eut aucun mal à répondre d’un léger sourire.</p>
<p>Sans qu’il ne parvienne à s’en empêcher, sans qu’il ne parvienne à s’arrêter. Cela n’avait aucun sens, et lorsque James lui retourna son sourire, éclatant, charmant, il s’empressa de détourner les yeux, de les poser sur ses doigts engourdis par le froid, si rouges et piquants qu’ils en étaient douloureux.</p>
<p>Le troisième jour des Hunger Games débuta par un coup de canon qui réveilla Irène et Grégory, et fit se redresser les autres dans une posture défensive dictée par l’instinct. Ils n’eurent qu’à se consulter d’un regard pour décider de rassembler leurs affaires et bouger, bien conscients que, pour le moment, le mouvement restait la meilleure défense face aux autres concurrents.</p>
<p>Mais, la menace n’en était pas vraiment une, n’est-ce pas ? Ils étaient six, dont deux Carrières, et présentaient plus de danger pour les autres qu’une quelconque autre alliance, à l’heure actuelle. Pourtant, l’instinct les poussa à se relever et à se remettre en marche, Sebastian et James en tête, Grégory et sa lourde hache à l’arrière, tous armes en main et prêts à se défendre au cas où.</p>
<p>Cette menace sembla se présenter une demi-heure plus tard, alors que l’escarpement rocheux s’éloignait et qu’une clairière emplie de neige et de brouillard se dégageait entre les sapins. Ils s’y engagèrent avec la même prudence, attentifs à tous mouvements et sons. </p>
<p>Lequel vint rapidement, lorsqu’un projectile blanc insoupçonné s’éleva d’un arbre proche et, sans que Sherlock ne puisse rien faire d’autre que de l’observer avec des yeux ronds de stupéfaction, vint s’écraser contre le crâne de Sebastian.</p>
<p>Un rire s’échappa immédiatement au travers des arbres et fourrés, sous le cri de rage de Sebastian qui s’empressa de se débarrasser de la neige froide qui lui dégoulinait dans le cou et sur une partie du visage. Les autres, surpris, tétanisés par la peur soudaine, mirent plus de temps à se détendre et à comprendre, et Sherlock eu du mal à desserrer les doigts de son arc alors qu’Oksana émergeait des sous-bois, pliée en deux par son rire.</p>
<p>- Oh !, la tête que tu as fait ! C’était hilarant !</p>
<p>Sebastian marmonna quelque chose qui fit sourire James, son regard froid et noir posant un avertissement sur la mince silhouette de la jeune femme qui s’approcha d’eux en sautillant presque, un grand sourire sur le visage – et ignorant la menace avec forte conviction. </p>
<p>Deux autres silhouettes la suivirent d’un peu plus loin, et Sherlock poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Mary et John. La jeune femme semblait boiter un peu, et un bandage de fortune avait été enroulé autour de son genou droit. Elle semblait toutefois déterminée et en assez bonne santé, et leur adressa un sourire éclatant lorsqu’ils furent assez près. A ses côtés, John semblait s’être égratigné la joue gauche à une branche, et avait un peu de sang sur le visage, mais il semblait être en aussi bonne forme que possible.</p>
<p>Oksana irradiait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient sagement et proprement coiffés sur ses épaules, sa parka l’emmitouflait et des gants – semblables à ceux que James avaient trouvés dans son sac – enfermaient ses longs doigts et les protégeaient du froid. Elle avait la même sorte de ceinture que James enroulée autour de ses épaules : elle contenait des couteaux de différentes tailles, rangés dans un ordre précis. Elle avait également coincé une sorte d’épée dans son dos, et avait un couteau de chasse, long et cranté, attaché grâce à un tissu arraché autour de l’une de ses cuisses.</p>
<p>Sa parka blanche était tachée de sang. Dans son dos, sur les manches. Sherlock aperçu immédiatement les mêmes traces sur l’envers de ses gants lorsqu’elle avança pour se moquer encore de Sebastian et saluer James, ses mains bougeant au rythme de ses mots insensés. Et, lorsqu’elle fut assez près, il ne put manquer le sang qui maculait en fines gouttes un côté de son visage, et son cou. </p>
<p>Il manqua de reculer, d’instinct, lorsqu’elle vint ensuite à eux, salua Irène d’une remarque piquante qui fit rouler les yeux de la jeune femme, qui fit trembler Sally sur ses jambes. Il serra les dents, les doigts figés autour de son arc, déstabilisé par le regard morne d’Oksana, son sourire si grand, par l’aura violente et un peu perturbante qu’elle dégageait.</p>
<p>- Salut, Sherlock ! Tu as vu, je t’ai ramené tes petits copains !</p>
<p>Elle fit un geste large vers Mary et John, qui prenaient un peu plus de temps à les rejoindre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, son regard clair et perçant passant rapidement sur lui comme pour une inspection rapide, un état des lieux détaillé. Sherlock se força à desserrer les mâchoires, au moins un peu.</p>
<p>- Oui … Bonjour, Oksana.</p>
<p>Il replaça son arc dans son dos à l’instant où Mary et John les rejoignaient, et fut d’ailleurs surpris de les voir tous deux converger vers lui avec des expressions de soulagement et de joie qui le rendirent un peu perplexe. Ils l’enlacèrent rapidement sans qu’il n’en comprenne le bien fondé, se félicitant de sa bonne santé et racontant à mots succincts les jours qui venaient de s’écouler depuis le début des Jeux, comment Oksana les avaient sauvés et aidés, depuis, jusqu’à ce qu’ils parviennent à les retrouver.</p>
<p>- C’était vous ? Le coup de canon ?</p>
<p>Grégory donna une tape dans le dos de John, enlaça brièvement Mary avant de s’éloigner d’un pas, dardant sur eux trois un regard curieux, un peu inquiet. </p>
<p>- Oh, non ! Mais, on a croisé son cadavre : c’était Anderson, du Six. C’était pas très beau à voir.</p>
<p>John grimaça, ne cherchant pas à s’arrêter plus longtemps sur les détails. A ses côtés, Mary bougea la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant, ses cheveux ramenés en queue de cheval laissant échapper quelques mèches blondes autour de son visage rougi par le froid, comme confirmant ses mots. Oksana continua en riant, apparemment peu affectée par ce qu’elle avait vu et la pudeur de leurs mots – quand allait-elle cesser son manège ? –, enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds au bout de son index dans un geste bien conscient.</p>
<p>- Une éviscération loin d’être propre. C’était un vrai massacre.</p>
<p>Elle en rit encore, comme s’il s’agissait d’une plaisanterie. Ils n’osèrent pas la contredire, demander davantage de détails : John lui jeta un regard noir et Grégory et Mary pincèrent les lèvres, un peu hésitants face à son comportement. Sherlock lui-même se sentit un peu mal à l’aise, manqua de frissonner sous ses mots – éviscéré, comme lui-même avait ouvert le ventre de Nadia pendant ses Jeux, pour lui faire payer, pour la tuer, pour gagner -, et détourna les yeux de son visage au regard morne à l’instant où Sally renifla de mépris, froide et figée.</p>
<p>- Parce que tu aurais été moins négligente, c’est ça ? Tu es une pro, après tout.</p>
<p>Oksana sembla offusquée des mots froids de Sally, car son sourire diminua, ses traits s’allongèrent dans un certain choc, un égo heurté et meurtri. Sherlock se demanda un instant si elle jouait la comédie, peut-être pas, en fait, lorsqu’elle croisa les bras, l’air un peu plus renfrogné que précédemment, une moue désappointée sur ses traits fins.</p>
<p>- Oh, non !, très peu pour moi. Vous n’imaginez pas ce qui traine dans les intestins des gens, non, c’est trop dégoutant. Je suis plutôt une experte de la décapitation : plus propre, plus … rapide. Tu devrais savoir cela, chérie. </p>
<p>Elle bougea ses mains autour d’elle, brassant l’air, le nez retroussé sous une expression de dégoût, de dédain, qui fit sourire légèrement Irène et les autres Carrières présents. Sherlock, qui ne voyait pas où se trouvait la blague dans tout cela et ne trouvait rien de drôle à l’idée d’éviscérer ou décapiter d’autres tributs, à l’instar de ses autres compagnons, se contenta de serrer plus fort son arc dans sa main, et resta muet.</p>
<p>Leur petite troupe était désormais composée de neuf membres. Au total, et depuis le début des Jeux, huit tributs étaient morts, ne laissant plus que six autres tributs entre eux et une quelconque finale. Avant le combat qui allait les déchirer, les avaler de l’intérieur, rompre toutes les alliances. Peut-être demain, dans deux jours, ou dans une semaine. Dans un futur si proche qu’il semblait prêt à être touché du doigt, prêt à s’accomplir.</p>
<p>La mélancolie, la peur, n’eurent pas le temps de prendre le pas sur les pensées de Sherlock. Oksana parlait encore lorsque des cris se firent entendre dans la forêt toute proche. </p>
<p>Les voix se tarirent, les mots s’arrêtèrent. Ils se regardèrent, rapidement, indécis, avant que les hurlements ne reprennent, plus proches encore. D’abord isolés, ils se regroupèrent soudain, et plusieurs voix en émergèrent, limpides, si claires qu’elles n’auraient pu être réfutées, manquées.</p>
<p>Sherlock n’eut aucun mal à reconnaitre l’une de ces voix. Lorsque son prénom retentit entre les branchages, lorsque le mot fut hurlé dans une intonation qui lui remonta le cœur et ne fit faire à son sang qu’un tour, il ne réfléchit pas et se précipita entre les arbres sans prendre le temps d’y songer, sous les cris des autres tributs.</p>
<p>- Eurus !</p>
<p>Sa sœur hurlait, suppliait, pleurait. Elle semblait bien là – c’était sa voix, il n’y avait aucun doute -, proche, perdue au milieu de la forêt, dans la neige. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle là ? Cela n’avait aucun sens. Comment aurait-elle pu se retrouver dans l’arène, parmi les autres tributs ? Pourquoi hurlait-elle ainsi, l’appelant à son secours de cette manière ? </p>
<p>Un nouvel hurlement – de douleur, de terreur - sembla lui arracher la raison. Il manqua de trébucher sur une racine, mais se redressa rapidement, l’urgence au corps, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il n’arrivait pas vraiment à penser : tout semblait très automatique, très simple. </p>
<p>Courir. La trouver. La <em>sauver</em>. </p>
<p>La torturaient-ils ? Pourquoi, pour quoi faire ? Était-ce à cause des évaluations ? Parce qu’il avait manqué de blesser Bradwell et s’était moqué des Hauts Juges ? Cherchaient-ils à le punir, à lui faire payer sa rage, son ressentiment, ses bons sentiments ? Etait-ce de sa faute ?</p>
<p>Il perçu un scintillement au coin de son regard, un éclat argenté qui lui coupa le souffle, et il se jeta dans cette direction avec un espoir ténu, certain d’avoir aperçu le reflet si particulier des cheveux de sa sœur entre les arbres, cette coloration si artificielle qu’elle ne pouvait qu’être unique. </p>
<p>La silhouette – il savait que c’en était une, même de si loin, même si … intangible – le distançait de plusieurs mètres, passait au-travers des sous-bois et des buissons avec une aisance surnaturelle. Sherlock plongea à sa suite sans se questionner, sans y penser, occultant la raison et les branches qui lui griffèrent le visage et les bras, trop perdu dans la pensée de savoir sa sœur ici, dans cette arène, au milieu du jeu de massacre inventé par le Capitole, au milieu des autres tributs prêts à tuer quiconque se mettrait au travers de leur chemin.</p>
<p>Un autre Holmes allait mourir lors de ces Hunger Games. Non. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa sœur mourir ici, non, il ne parviendrait jamais à se le pardonner, personne ne serait en mesure de le faire.</p>
<p>L’apparition disparue soudainement entre deux arbres. Il s’arrêta, perdu, les sens en alertes. Il respirait fort, son souffle se perdant dans une brume blanche qui l’entourait, le noyait. Il bougea, couru encore pour s’arrêter, incapable de comprendre et trouver la source des cris – pourtant proche, toute proche, juste là, il en était persuadé … Tout cela fit un peu tourner sa tête vide de pensées cohérentes, et il s’accrocha à ce désespoir mêlé de rage, mêlé de peine, qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite et faisait de son sang une rivière en fusion.</p>
<p>
  <em>Où est-elle ? Eurus ! Elle est là, ils vont la tuer, ils vont la tuer, c’est ma faute, ma faute, ma faute, ma-</em>
</p>
<p>Une poigne ferme l’empêcha d’aller plus en avant, de se perdre davantage dans les broussailles. Il essaya de se dégager, incapable de réfléchir, repoussant avec véhémence la présence qui l’empêchait de se jeter plus en avant dans la forêt, de s’écorcher encore aux épines et aux branches basses.</p>
<p>- Sherlock, ce sont  des hologrammes ! Ta sœur n’est pas là !</p>
<p>La voix d’Irène perça ses tympans, le fit grimacer. Il tenta de la repousser encore, de la faire lâcher son bras, mais elle persista, le poussant contre un arbre et manquant de lui arracher de ses ongles acérés la manche de sa parka dans le processus.</p>
<p>Il ne comprenait pas ses mots. Cela n’avait aucun sens. Eurus était là, elle courait devant lui, elle hurlait, l’appelait, elle avait besoin de lui. Il devait la sauver. Il devait la sortir de là, la protéger. Il ne devait pas la laisser mourir là, pas avec lui, pas comme Sherrinford, il ne pouvait pas faire cela, c’était impossible. Un seul d’entre eux était destiné à mourir lors de ces Hunger Games. Sa sœur ne pouvait pas finir comme lui, comme eux.</p>
<p>Irène parvint finalement à l’immobiliser, usant de sa machette et la plantant dans le tronc proche de sa tête pour le faire arrêter, pour le stopper. Elle manqua son crane de quelques centimètres, et cela fut suffisant à Sherlock pour se stopper, pour passer, en une seconde, de la fuite à la défense, pour chercher son arc au lieu de simplement courir après un spectre dans une forêt brumeuse.</p>
<p>Mais, il n’avait pas pris son arc. Il ne le trouva pas dans sa main, ni à son épaule. Il avait dû le laisser dans la clairière, l’avait laissé derrière lui à l’instant où il avait suivi la voix de sa sœur dans la forêt. Le couteau était dans le sac resté également en arrière. Cette absence d’arme, de défense, fut suffisante pour le faire redescendre un peu sur Terre, lui nouer l’estomac. </p>
<p>Irène soupira en le voyant cesser de se débattre et lui jeta un regard furieux, tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle, apparemment hors d’elle d’avoir eu ainsi à le pourchasser.</p>
<p>- Ce sont des hologrammes ! N’importe quel abruti du District Trois serait parvenu à s’apercevoir de la tromperie d’un seul coup d’œil !</p>
<p>Sherlock mit quelques secondes avant de réagir, relever la tête pour poser son regard sur le visage d’Irène qui l’observait sans ciller, l’expression fermée. Il ne lui répondit pas, incapable de comprendre ce qu’elle venait de dire, incapable de se focaliser là-dessus. Elle le perçu parfaitement, et répéta, une fois, deux fois, avec un peu plus de patience, jusqu’à ce que l’hébétude disparaisse, jusqu’à ce que les mots s’impriment et viennent lui faire repenser ce qu’il avait cru, la silhouette fantomatique après laquelle il avait couru sans se poser de questions.</p>
<p>Un hologramme ? Oh !, cela se pouvait. Mais, comment expliquer les cris, l’intonation si proche de la voix d’Eurus, ce hurlement qu’il n’avait entendu qu’à de rares occasions, mais dont le son restait bien gravé dans sa mémoire.</p>
<p>Irène, comme devinant ses pensées, renifla de dédain, avant de reculer d’un pas et arracher sa machette du tronc glacé.</p>
<p>- Elle vit au Capitole. Ça n’a pas dû être compliqué de lui faire jouer le jeu. Allez, on doit revenir sur nos pas. Les pièges des arènes fonctionnent souvent dans des zones limitées. Parfois, elles sont fermées par des champs de force. Je n’ai pas envie de me retrouver coincée ici. Nous devons nous éloigner.</p>
<p>Il le remercia du bout des lèvres, encore perturbé, incapable d’effacer la silhouette d’Eurus de ses yeux et ses cris de sa mémoire. Pourtant, il sut immédiatement qu’elle avait raison : la logique prit le pas sur le reste, les pensées se remirent en marche. Il ne lui fallut qu’un instant pour comprendre la supercherie, pour s’apercevoir de sa crédulité. </p>
<p>Elle n’était pas là. Eurus était au Capitole, devant les écrans, devant les Jeux, entourée des sponsors et des membres importants de Panem, à œuvrer pour lui apporter cadeaux et soutien. Sa présence dans l’arène n’aurait eu aucun sens.</p>
<p>- Les hologrammes ont touchés d’autres personnes. J’ai entendu Grégory crier. James aussi, je crois.</p>
<p>Ils avancèrent rapidement, rebroussant chemin. Les cris continuaient, derrière eux, sur les côtés, dans une portion de plusieurs dizaines de mètres qui devait former un demi-cercle autour de leur groupe. Sherlock se sentit frissonner et la bile manqua de lui monter à la gorge lorsque la voix d’Eurus revint, forte et véhémente, emplie de larmes et de douleur, et hurla son prénom dans les hauts branchages avant de se taire.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi m’as-tu suivi ?</p>
<p>Irène lui offrit un sourire, un clin d’œil qui se voulait aguicheur, ne fit que le détendre un peu et revenir peu à peu à plus de calme.</p>
<p>- Il fallait bien que quelqu’un le fasse. John a Mary, Sally a Grégory, James a Oksana et Sebastian se suffit bien à lui-même. Il n’y avait plus que moi pour te sauver de toi-même.</p>
<p>Sherlock manqua de rétorquer, ouvrit la bouche, la referma aussitôt que la pensée s’imprima, manqua de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n’avait besoin de personne (C’était faux). Il n’avait pas besoin qu’on le sauve de lui-même (Il allait mourir ici, de toute manière). James n’appartenait à personne (et surtout pas à Oksana).</p>
<p>Irène repéra bien son trouble, l’observa chercher ses mots avec curiosité. Ainsi regardé, Sherlock n’eut d’autres choix que de parler, entre hésitation et agacement, articulant les premiers mots qui lui passèrent par la tête, faisant écho à la pensée la plus tenace qui avait manqué de le faire grimacer.</p>
<p>- Oksana est-</p>
<p>- Beaucoup de choses. Elle est dangereuse, oui, et peut-être un peu folle, mais elle est loyale. Elle me répugne parfois, mais je fais avec. J’ai confiance en elle.</p>
<p>Le tribut du District Cinq pinça les lèvres, ne pouvant croire qu’il venait de laisser passer cela, de dire ce nom dans la claire certitude d’affirmer qu’Oksana était tout sauf reliée à James, avant qu’Irène ne le coupe au bon moment. Il manqua de vaciller, un peu chamboulé par toutes ces pensées qui n’avaient pas de sens, par la brûlure qui monta dans ses veines, lui tordit davantage le ventre. Il remercia muettement la jeune femme pour son impolitesse et la manière dont elle venait de le sauver de désagréables révélations, incapable de réellement faire face à ses propres sentiments.</p>
<p>Au milieu de tout ce marasme sentimental, de cette adrénaline qui le laissait pantelant, le ton sans appel d’Irène le laissa un peu surpris. S’était-il attendu à cela, à la savoir si sûre d’elle ? Sherlock avait cru qu’elles ne s’entendaient pas, au jugé des échanges qu’elles avaient pu avoir lors de l’entrainement et encore très récemment, dans l’arène. Il décida de ne pas s’y attacher, sachant bien que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses, surtout dans une telle situation.</p>
<p>Le sous-entendu était toutefois clair : « James a également confiance en elle. Et, toi aussi tu devras faire avec. » Sherlock n’eut pas besoin, cette fois, de se l’entendre répéter, et hocha mollement la tête, les sens encore cotonneux.</p>
<p>- Où as-tu eu cela ?</p>
<p>Désireux de changer de sujet, voyant qu’il ne servirait à rien d’essayer de parler de la Carrière à la jeune femme – et ne souhaitant pas qu’elle en vienne à lui parler de James -, il indiqua le rouge à lèvres qu’elle portait d’un geste de la tête. Il tenta de parler d’une voix ferme, sûre. Sous le regard et le sourire soudain ravis d’Irène.</p>
<p>- Un cadeau d’un sponsor. Je l’ai reçu le premier jour, n’est-ce pas adorable ?</p>
<p>- La couleur est criarde.</p>
<p>Elle roula des yeux en souriant, dévoilant ses dents blanches derrière le rideau carmin de ses lèvres outrageusement peintes. </p>
<p>- « Vivre vite, mourir jeune, et faire un beau cadavre ». Ne critique pas les belles choses, Sherlock, car c’en est une : directement venue des ateliers du District Un. Ma couleur préférée, je le portais lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, au Capitole. </p>
<p>Il battit des paupières, décontenancé.</p>
<p>- Cette phrase … C’est de Willard Motley. « Les Ruelles du Malheur » … Comment- ?</p>
<p>- Ne semble pas aussi surpris. Il n’y a pas que dans le District Cinq où l’on apprend à lire.</p>
<p>Elle sourit davantage, se moquant ouvertement de son expression soudainement surprise, hébétée.</p>
<p>Les Ruelles du Malheur faisait partie des livres de la collection privée de sa mère (celle qui n’aurait jamais pu passer les tests d’approbation du Capitole). Sherlock l’avait peut-être lu deux ou trois fois, bien que le genre n’était pas réellement celui qu’il préférait. </p>
<p>Savoir qu’une jeune femme comme elle, d’apparence si superficielle, ait pu avoir accès à de telles lectures, lui semblait inconcevable. La détention de livres interdits était punie de déportation, dans le meilleur des cas. On envoyait les jugés dans le District Treize, bombardé voilà soixante-quinze ans suite à la dernière rébellion contre le Capitole, aujourd’hui hautement radioactif et servant de décharge pour le tout Panem. Les condamnés en revenaient rarement et, s’ils le faisaient, c’était pour mourir peu de temps après des suites de leur affection prolongée à la radioactivité et aux privations. Personne, ainsi, n’osait réellement détourner l’interdiction, surtout pour des amoncellements de papiers jugés le plus souvent inutiles. </p>
<p>- Mon père était le Maire de mon District, au moment de ma Moisson. Il possédait une bibliothèque incroyable, très variée. J’étais la seule à y avoir accès. C’était notre petit secret.</p>
<p>Irène sembla raffermir sa prise sur sa machette, sa posture se faisant plus droite. Son sourire s’était un peu figé sur ses lèvres rouges, son regard se perdit vers l’horizon alors qu’ils continuaient à marcher, dans le souffle des spectres qui n’avaient cessés de les entourer.</p>
<p>- Il s’est rebellé lorsque mon nom a été tiré au sort. Il n’y était que trois fois, je n’avais que quatorze ans. Cela a toutefois été suffisant. J’étais son seul enfant, ma mère était morte quelques années plus tôt d’une longue maladie … C’était dur à accepter, je suppose.</p>
<p>Sherlock resta silencieux, ne faisant qu’hocher la tête lorsqu’elle lui jeta un bref regard, lui assurant qu’il l’écoutait. Il perçu l’émotion soudaine dans ses yeux, leur clarté soudainement plus brillante, plus lucide. Il serra plus fort sa main autour de l’arc, déduisant déjà la fin de l’histoire avant même de l’avoir entendu.</p>
<p>- Ils l’ont exécuté sur la place, devant la Mairie. Je ne l’ai appris qu’en rentrant, vivante, à la fin des Jeux. Son successeur a trouvé la bibliothèque et a fait brûler tous les livres au même endroit, sur la même place, au vu et su de tout notre District. Tout est parti en fumée, en quelques instants.</p>
<p>Elle serra plus fort sa machette dans sa main, mais ce ne fut là que la seule illustration visible de sa colère, de son émotion : son sourire n’avait pas bougé, son ton était resté égal et, lorsqu’elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers lui, toute trace de plausibles larmes ou d’émotion avait disparu, remplacé par son sempiternel regard enjôleur, son clin d’œil appuyé.</p>
<p>- Il n’y a pas de vainqueur, dans ces Jeux. Il n’y en a jamais vraiment. Mais, tu le sais, cela, n’est-ce pas ? Le rouge à lèvres, le reste, ce n’est rien. Ici, je peux vivre mes dernières heures comme je le désire, le Capitole ne me prendra pas cela.</p>
<p>Et, vraiment, qu’aurait-il pu dire contre cela ? </p>
<p>La vérité était déchirante, omniprésente, et il la connaissait bien, en effet. Personne ne gagnait jamais les Jeux, et personne ne gagnerait non plus ceux dans lesquels ils se trouvaient. Comment le penser, alors qu’ils formaient une alliance compacte, nombreuse, vouée à s’entredéchirer ? Lui, il n’était qu’un nouveau venu, connaissant à peine les autres, certainement le plus simple à éliminer, mais les autres, Oksana et James, Irène, Mary et John … Comment allaient-ils pouvoir s’y faire, penser simplement à éliminer leurs amis, leurs amants, pour se permettre de survivre, de vivre une journée de plus ?</p>
<p>Personne n’allait réussir à en sortir vivant. Seul un monstre parviendrait à se hisser jusqu’à la première marche, un monstre que plus personne n’osera jamais plus regarder en face.</p>
<p>Ils revinrent dans la clairière dans un silence un peu méditatif, Sherlock encore choqué par ce qu’il avait vu, Irène versée entre mélancolie et une résignation douce. Leurs alliés étaient éparpillés, loin de l’unité de défense active qui avait constitué leur groupe quelques instants plus tôt. En voyant cela, en se disant bien certainement que les hologrammes n’avaient pas faits que toucher Sherlock, Irène accéléra le pas, sa machette bien serrée dans son poing.</p>
<p>- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?</p>
<p>Grégory s’activait çà et là, tentait de résonner Sally qui s’était couchée au sol en position fœtale, les mains sur les oreilles, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet. Il se redressa et soupira de soulagement en les voyant revenir, le regard un peu paniqué face à la situation qui semblait le dépasser.</p>
<p>- Tout le monde est encore un peu secoué. Irène, est-ce que tu- ?</p>
<p>- Oui, j’y vais.</p>
<p>Elle attrapa la gourde que Grégory tentait de détacher de sa ceinture, comprenant le message avant même qu’il ne parvienne à articuler les mots. Equipée de celle de Sherlock qu’elle lui arracha également des mains, elle s’enfonça à nouveau dans la forêt à grandes enjambées, partant en quête d’eau pour eux tous.</p>
<p>- Ils ont utilisés des images de la sœur de John. Il va bien, Mary est à ses côtés. </p>
<p>Sherlock hocha la tête, les pensées encore un peu embrouillées. Il repéra rapidement John et Mary, assis un peu plus loin, en grande conversation. Mary tenait les mains de John entre les siennes, et l’enlaçait parfois entre deux mots. </p>
<p>- Où est James ?</p>
<p>Grégory s’arrêta un instant, et Sherlock cru voir un fugace sourire sur ses lèvres avant qu’il ne se détourne. Il pointa les arbres les plus proches, l’air un peu plus ennuyé.</p>
<p>- Avec Oksana, un peu plus loin. Lui aussi a été perceptif aux hologrammes. </p>
<p>Sherlock sentit ses lèvres se pincer. Son estomac se contracta. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu affecter James, lui qui n’avait désormais plus de famille ? Se pouvait-il qu’ils aient choisis d’utiliser Oksana ou Irène ou Sebastian pour le rendre fou, l’attirer dans un piège ? Ou alors …</p>
<p>Il se sentit faire un pas en avant dans la direction pointée par Grégory, incapable de se retenir. Le tribut du District Sept le stoppa pourtant avant qu’il n’ait pu s’éloigner, le regard soudainement un peu plus sévère, son bras lui barrant le chemin avec une détermination que Sherlock ne comprit pas réellement.</p>
<p>- Je crois que ce n’est pas le moment de les déranger.</p>
<p>Le ton était sans appel et Sherlock décida de ne pas insister, d’abord parce qu’il était épuisé émotionnellement par ce qu’il venait de vivre – une journée qui s’annonçait particulièrement éprouvante -, ensuite parce qu’il comprenait bien qu’il ne serait bon à rien dans son état actuel, ne pourrait jamais parvenir à aider qui que ce soit sur un tel sujet – comment aurait-il pu, lui qui était si handicapé avec les relations sociales ?</p>
<p>(Et puis, qu’aurait-il pu dire ? Pu faire ? Après leurs derniers instants passés seuls, après le baiser ? Que pouvait-il vraiment faire, alors qu’ils allaient mourir, alors qu’il n’y avait pas d’espoir, alors qu’il n’y comprenait rien ?)</p>
<p>Il laissa Grégory revenir à Sally, laissa les autres régler eux-mêmes leurs problèmes et états d’âme. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, dans la neige blanche, dans un soupir torturé. </p>
<p>Le fracas retentissant d’un coup de canon fut la seule chose qui vint briser le silence de la forêt.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>X</strong>
  </p>
</div>Deux heures supplémentaires leur furent nécessaires pour se regrouper, se remettre en marche, et élaborer plusieurs théories sur ce qui venait de se passer.<p>Ils avaient pu voir le corps du tribut tué par le piège des hologrammes – une supposition éclairée – être enlevé, à quelques centaines de mètres de leur position. James et Sebastian avaient aussitôt imaginés une théorie, basée sur leurs propres expériences lors des Jeux et avaient délimités une zone de piège fixe qui ne devait disparaitre qu’à la mort d’un tribut : une stratégie utilisée par les Hauts Juges lors de Jeux exceptionnels, ou lorsque ceux-ci trainaient un peu trop en longueur et perdaient de leur saveur.</p>
<p>Sherlock, qui avait vécu ses Jeux en dix jours à peine, n’avait pas eu à se voir confronté à de tels pièges. A ce qu’il en savait – il n’avait jamais osé regarder la diffusion des 74e Hunger Games -, tous les autres tributs étaient morts de manière naturelle, accidentelle ou du fait d’une tierce personne. Des Jeux propres, efficaces, un peu ennuyeux selon la majorité des spectateurs qu’il avait pu rencontrer. Aucun artifice n’avait eu l’occasion d’être utilisé par les Hauts Juges : c’était peut-être pour cela qu’ils semblaient si friands à les utiliser, cette année.</p>
<p>Sherlock apprit rapidement que la victoire de Sebastian n’avait pas été sans embûches, et avait mobilisé de nombreux pièges et entourloupes. Des mutations, des guêpes tueuses, même un feu de forêt qui avait décimé une partie de la jungle tropicale dans laquelle il s’était retrouvé. Trois semaines de cet Enfer pour en venir à la victoire, durement acquise.</p>
<p>(Qui le laissait souriant, fier, qui laissait cet éclat de triomphe dans ses yeux durs et froids. Quel idiot. Quel pathétique idiot ...)</p>
<p>Son témoignage et sa conviction d’avoir à faire à un montage presque aussi précis que celui qu’il avait rencontré lors des 62e Hunger Games parvinrent à convaincre le groupe. Ils délimitèrent une sorte de zone pour ce piège, avec l’espèce de conviction de Moran qu’il ne reviendrait qu’à des horaires précis, dans cette zone seulement, comme preuve : apparemment, les Hauts Juges, s’ils pouvaient effectivement leur lancer tous les pièges de la Terre au visage, n’avaient pas d’autres possibilités que de les programmer à l’avance.</p>
<p>(Aspect des choses qui aurait pu leur être confirmé par Carolyn Martens, apparemment, qui avait travaillée, avec son équipe, à la conception des dits programmes. Il semblait soudainement dommage qu’elle soit de l’autre côté de l’arène et de leur alliance – bien que Sherlock ne parvienne pas réellement à tout à fait s’en sentir désolé.).</p>
<p>Ils n’eurent donc qu’à s’y conformer, accepter, et mettre assez de distance entre eux et le piège que possible, avec la volonté de cartographier le reste de l’arène et ne pas tomber dans d’autres guets-apens entre temps.</p>
<p>- Sherlock Holmes … Oh … Tu es un imbécile.</p>
<p>Sherlock manqua d’en soupirer. Les mots firent se resserrer le nœud qui lui enserrait l'estomac, au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu penser être humainement supportable – la faim le tiraillait, de même que le malaise, constant désormais qu’ils avançaient dans les Jeux, aussi un peu de peur qui le rendait incapable de penser, d’agir, fonctionner normalement. </p>
<p>Il marchait à l’arrière du groupe, sagement, l’arc entre ses doigts rendus gourds par le froid glacial. Il tremblait, comme eux tous, mais tentait de garder le même rythme, conscient qu’ils se rapprochaient désormais de terrains moins éloignés, de la rivière qui se jetait dans le gouffre près de la Corne d’Abondance. Les hologrammes, la peur qu’il avait eu pour sa sœur, les mots de Sebastian, l’avaient agité, rendu plus froid. Il occultait volontairement les regards des autres depuis de longues minutes, leur interrogation parfois muette. Mary avait bien tenté de lui parler, mais il l’avait rejeté avec fermeté, préférant réfléchir et poursuivre ses pas dans le silence plutôt qu’à avoir à se justifier, se voir entouré d’une considération qu’il savait feinte.</p>
<p>Mais, bien sûr, si les autres avaient bien compris qu’il fallait le laisser tranquille, cela ne sembla pas être l’avis d’Oksana, qui abandonna sa place aux côtés de James pour venir trainer près de lui, son regard noir et dérangeant planté sur lui. Elle le détailla froidement alors que lui-même s'évertuait à ne pas quitter l'horizon du regard, plus blasé que réellement refroidi par sa présence.</p>
<p>- Oksana-</p>
<p>- Je ne suis pas là pour réparer tes pots cassés, tu sais. </p>
<p>Elle parla rapidement, sur un ton toujours aussi enjoué et faux qu’à l’habitude. Son regard ne s’égaya pas, pourtant, et il comprit très vite qu’elle cherchait à ne pas attirer l’attention sur eux, à garder leur conversation un tant soit peu privée – au moins aux oreilles de leurs alliés. Ce fut surtout la curiosité qui le poussa finalement à se tourner vers elle, à soutenir, un court instant, son regard noir.</p>
<p>- Est-ce que c’est à cause de Gemma ?</p>
<p>Cela ne pouvait être que cela. </p>
<p>Après les hurlements et les hologrammes, Oksana et James avaient passés de longues minutes hors de vue, à discuter. Lorsqu’ils étaient revenus vers le groupe - et si personne n’avait vraiment posé de questions -, Sherlock n’avait pas manqué le regard assassin qu’elle avait eu pour lui, l’espèce et fugace geste de protection qu’elle avait eu pour James avant que la comédie ne reprenne le pas sur le reste. </p>
<p>« Lui aussi a été perceptif aux hologrammes », c’est ce qu’avait dit Grégory. Sherlock avait cru qu’il avait pu voir quelqu’un de proche, plutôt un ami, dans la fugace apparition. Avant de se dire que ce n’était pas possible, parce que James ne tenait pas assez à qui que ce soit pour que cela puisse être le cas ou, du moins, il ne le montrait pas face aux caméras. La seule personne dont les cris de douleur auraient pu sortir James de sa léthargie ne pouvait être autre que sa sœur. Sa sœur morte, battue à mort, enterrée dans le District Un depuis de nombreuses années. </p>
<p>Oh !, était-ce si irraisonnable de penser que les Hauts Juges avaient utilisés Gemma – l’image d’une petite fille qui marchait à peine, ses hurlements de douleur certainement capturés par les caméras de surveillance, à l’époque de sa mort - pour rendre James fou, pour manquer l’attirer dans la forêt et le perdre dans ses tourments ?</p>
<p>Sherlock ne chercha pas à tourner autour du pot, à tergiverser : la présence d’Oksana était bien assez déstabilisante, et venait s’ajouter au malaise qu’il portait déjà difficilement sur ses épaules, dans sa tête. Il voulait qu’elle retourne d’où elle venait, qu’elle le laisse tranquille et, surtout, ne vienne plus lui parler du Carrière.</p>
<p>Pourtant, il avait dû se tromper dans ses déductions, car la surprise tomba soudainement sur le visage d’Oksana. Elle se mordilla un instant la lèvre inférieure, et Sherlock se dit que c’était bien certainement involontaire, car elle cessa aussitôt que celui-ci le remarqua. Sherlock se demanda un instant que faire, que dire, comment réagir à cette confession impromptue, cette assurance qui venait de s’écraser contre l’incrédulité de la plus grande alliée de James. Il resta muet, tenta de garder un visage impassible. Oksana, elle semblait soudainement hésiter, et le jaugeait désormais avec une surprise marquée d’une suspicion grandissante. </p>
<p>- Qui t’a parlé d’elle ?</p>
<p>Elle le regarda plus durement, et sans qu’il ne s’y attende, elle attrapa sa main, referma ses doigts fins mais solides autour des siens, l’empêchant de se dérober à sa poigne, chose qu’il essaya de faire sans pourtant y parvenir.</p>
<p>- James.</p>
<p>Ils continuèrent à marcher, leurs mots chuchotés, murmurés, leurs gestes imperceptibles. Oksana sourit, un geste qui fit davantage frissonner Sherlock qu’il ne le rassura. Ce sourire n’avait rien de bienveillant, rien de joyeux. </p>
<p>Aurait-elle le cran de lui planter un de ses précieux couteaux dans le cœur, ou dans la jugulaire, s’il osait faire le moindre pas de travers ? Elle enserrait sa main avec une telle force qu’il était certain que sa poigne allait laisser des marques sur sa peau. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de tenter le Diable.</p>
<p>- Il n’aurait pas dû, vraisemblablement. Mais, je comprends mieux, désormais. Je comprends pourquoi il m’a fait promettre.</p>
<p>Oksana l’observait avec colère, une onde noire pugnace vibrant à la surface de ses yeux clairs. Sherlock, indécis, un peu coupable, se mordit la lèvre, grimaçant un peu en les sentant si gercées, la peau si proche de se rompre, si froide, qu’elle manquait d’imploser. </p>
<p>Face à lui, Oksana paraissait hors d’atteinte, aussi froide que la glace qui les entourait. Elle semblait avoir été dévorée par cette rage vibrante, cette haine sourde, qui rendait son regard clair aujourd’hui si lucide, si agité. Sherlock n’eut pas besoin de trop se demander ce qu’elle avait dû promettre à James : il était certain que sans ce vœu, ces mots et cette conversation, leur échange aurait été bien plus violent encore.</p>
<p>James n’avait pas dit à Oksana que Sherlock savait, il avait peut-être simplement évoqué le fait qu’il en était responsable, qu’il était impliqué. Il n’avait pas parlé de Gemma, de leur dispute. Oksana  semblait être venu le menacer pour un tout autre sujet. Certainement. Il préféra ne pas y penser, pas maintenant.</p>
<p>Mais, alors, était-ce cela qui avait donné l’idée aux concepteurs d’utiliser la voix de Gemma Moriarty ? Cette dispute, au tout début des Jeux, où James avait évoqué sa sœur et sa mort tragique, où Sherlock l’avait presque forcé à se dévoiler alors qu’il ne pensait qu’à se détourner de lui ? Comment avaient-ils pu retrouver de tels enregistrements ? Les avaient-ils créés ? </p>
<p>Avaient-ils également entendus ce qu’ils s’étaient dits sur le toit du Centre d’Entrainement ? Lors de la Parade ? Que savaient-ils, réellement ?</p>
<p>L’idée lui noua plus le ventre encore. Cette notion qu’il tentait de sortir de sa tête, l’idée d’être manipulé, qu’il n’était qu’un pion avec lequel on ne cessait de jouer, encore et encore, pour pouvoir parvenir à des fins plus personnelles. L’idée que James simulait et jouait, flirtait dans l’optique de s’en sortir, jouait la romance parce que cela payait, parce que cela plaisait aux téléspectateurs. L’idée que d’autres jouaient peut-être avec lui, aussi, devant ou derrière les caméras, que cela n’aurait finalement jamais de fin.</p>
<p>Oksana sembla lire en lui, car elle parut soudainement moins agitée, plus calme. Sa colère sembla se figer dans son regard à l’habitude morne et vide, se cristalliser, et lorsqu’elle parla, ce fut d’un ton plus bas encore qui poussa Sherlock à tendre l’oreille.</p>
<p>- Nous sommes des figures publiques, désormais, des cibles mouvantes, des personnages. Tous ceux qui nous entourent ne sont que des dommages collatéraux. Ils se doivent de périr car ils en savent trop, parce qu’ils nous aiment, et inversement.</p>
<p>- Gemma n’est-</p>
<p>- Tais-toi. Je ne parle pas d’elle.</p>
<p>La pression qu’elle exerçait sur sa main se relâcha, alors qu’elle se redressait, passant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, ne cessant jamais de l’observer. Une drôle d’ombre passa dans son regard clair, quelque chose de terriblement noir, obscur, d’affreusement torturé, qui fit frissonner Sherlock, le poussa à doucement s’éloigner.</p>
<p>- Je pense que tout ce que tu pourrais faire sera toujours suffisant pour lui. Qu’importe ce que tu dis. Qu’importe les erreurs que tu commets. </p>
<p>Elle parla lentement, comme si elle s’adressait à un enfant, comme si elle tentait de lui faire passer un message qu’il lui serait impossible de vraiment comprendre, d’analyser. (Ce qui, en soit, n’était pas totalement éloigné de la réalité). </p>
<p>Il ne sut que penser de ses mots, de son ton, de l’expression hantée qu’il eut le temps de discerner sur son visage avant qu’elle ne s’évanouisse sous son masque lisse et débonnaire. Elle s’arrêta un court instant, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, avant de reprendre, de se redresser.</p>
<p>- Il ne t’en voudra pas de l’avoir évoqué. Il te pardonnera. Tentes de faire de même, et éloignes-toi de lui.</p>
<p>Et, sous ces mots plus rapides, cette espèce de déclaration qu’il prit pour une menace, elle retrouva son sourire, son regard vide de tout, et son insupportable accent chantant. Dans un coup à l’estomac, imaginaire, dans un frisson, Sherlock comprit immédiatement que leur entrevue était terminée, que le spectacle reprenait. Elle s’éloigna d’ailleurs en de grandes enjambées, dans des sautillements enjoués, n’ayant apparemment que faire de la prudence et de la discrétion qu’ils s’imposaient depuis des heures, et rejoignit les autres.</p>
<p>Sherlock se remit en marche, à son tour, plus difficilement. Il entoura ses doigts autour de la lanière de son sac, souhaitant empêcher ses doigts de trembler, son autre main serrée autour de son arc. Oksana atteignit bien vite James et Sebastian, qui marchaient toujours en tête du groupe et, lorsque le Carrière du District Un le chercha du regard, s’arrêta à son tour pour l’observer, Sherlock se détourna, se remit en route en baissant le regard vers la neige et ses pas.</p>
<p>Pas vers son visage inquiet, vers sa silhouette, gardant dans un coin de sa tête son image inchangée, et l’éclat de son regard noir dans l’obscurité.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Tous ceux qui nous entourent ne sont que des dommages collatéraux.</em>
</p>
<p>Est-ce que James jouait ? Était-ce une stratégie ? Savait-il que les trois derniers couples, réels ou imaginaires, des Jeux étaient tous morts ? Que certains s’étaient sacrifiés, ou avaient joués jusqu’au point où l’autre n’avait eu qu’à le massacrer pour gagner - ou se satisfaire d’une place de plus ? </p>
<p>Est-ce que c’était … <em>réel</em> ? Était-ce pour cela qu’Oksana lui conseillait, le menaçait de rester à distance ? </p>
<p>Tout cela n’avait pas de sens. Il s’en fichait. Il n’aurait pas dû tant s’en sentir menacé, bien sûr. </p>
<p>
  <em>- Je pense que tout ce que tu pourrais faire sera toujours suffisant pour lui. Qu’importe ce que tu dis. Qu’importe les erreurs que tu commets.</em>
</p>
<p>Tout cela n’avait aucun sens.</p>
<p>Sherlock fut coupé dans ses pas et sa détresse par une sensation étrange, qui le plia soudain en deux et le stoppa net dans sa progression. Il laissa échapper un cri lorsque son épaule fut prise d’un spasme étrange, lorsqu’il ressentit une douleur singulière et transcendante à cet endroit précis.</p>
<p>C’était comme si on lui fendait l’os, comme si on venait arracher les muscles, qu’on mettait à nu les tendons et la chair. Le jeune homme se sentit même un instant défaillir : lorsqu’il reprit son souffle, quelques secondes à peine plus tard, il ne se trouvait plus sur ses deux jambes, mais à genoux, tremblant, une main pressée sur l’épaule qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr.</p>
<p>La douleur l’aveugla au point qu’il mit un instant avant de pouvoir reprendre ses esprits, avant de pouvoir sortir du voile qui avait obscurcit sa vue. Il serra les dents en sentant la douleur redescendre, venir se canaliser dans un point précis, dans son épaule gauche, pas très loin du cœur, tout proche de la clavicule. Il posa sa main à cet endroit, le point qui faisait mal, s’assurant que son bras était toujours attaché au reste de son corps – il pouvait sentir ses doigts, mais la pensée fut trop forte pour qu’il ne puisse se stopper – et que la blessure n’était pas trop grave. Il sentait la douleur tordre ses entrailles et la nausée monter dans sa gorge.</p>
<p>Les autres étaient revenus vers lui, certainement alertés par son cri.</p>
<p>Il reprit sa respiration, ausculta son épaule – aucune trace, il n’y avait rien, sa parka était intacte et, lorsqu’il l’ouvrit un peu pour pouvoir voir en-dessous, il ne trouva ni plaie, ni déchirure -, encore sous le choc de la douleur et de la surprise, tous deux refluant lentement, s’éloignant. Sa peau ne portait aucune trace. </p>
<p>Mais, la douleur … il l’avait bien ressentie : un flux mordant, acide, qui lui avait coupé le souffle, qui avait imprégné ses chairs sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire, qui s’était insinué en lui sans qu’il ne sache comment, ni pourquoi.</p>
<p>Sherlock s’aida de son arc pour se redresser. La douleur reculait doucement, toujours là, mais moins prégnante. Elle diminuait d’intensité, s’éloignait, comme un écho lointain, comme quelque chose qui n’aurait jamais dû être là. Et, oui, c’était étrange. Il pouvait sentir le goût métallique du sang dans le fond de sa gorge. Mais, il n’y avait rien. Tout semblait être dans sa tête.</p>
<p>Cela ne pouvait être que cela. Le nœud qui comprimait son estomac se serra.</p>
<p>- Ne bougez plus !</p>
<p>Il avait lu quelque chose là-dessus, il le savait. Une intuition, une certitude, monta, se logea dans sa gorge, dans sa tête. Il n’avait pas été blessé, tout se passait dans sa tête. C’était une hallucination, quelque chose d’assez fort, d’assez tenace, pour faire croire à son corps qu’il avait réellement été touché, que la douleur avait été réelle. C’était du poison. Cela ne pouvait être que cela.</p>
<p>Ils se stoppèrent tous, un peu déstabilisés par son cri. Sherlock gémit, se frotta les yeux – ils lui démangeaient, et sa vision était floue, il lui semblait que la neige crissait, bougeait, qu’elle fondait tout autour de lui, sauf que c’était impossible -, et ne vit pas leurs regards inquiets, il n’entendit même pas leurs questions.</p>
<p>Les pensées de Sherlock se délitèrent. Lentement, une à une. Toute réflexion logique foutu le camp, se distordit, et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour voir les arbres se mettre à tanguer, à plier, pour voir les visages de ses alliés se mettre à fondre, leur peau rosée laissant bientôt voir leur chair, les nerfs et les vaisseaux sanguins qui se pressaient en dessous.</p>
<p>Il recula de plusieurs pas, ne pouvant retenir le hoquet d’effroi qui sortit de sa gorge. </p>
<p>James – la forme disloquée qui devait lui appartenir – s’avança rapidement et l’attrapa par le bras à l’instant où ses jambes manquèrent de se dérober sous lui. Il dit quelque chose, cria peut-être, et sembla le secouer un peu. Sherlock posa aussitôt ses deux mains sur son torse pour le faire reculer.</p>
<p>James n’avait pas besoin de voir cela – la peau qui fondait, les silhouettes qui s’arquaient, les arbres qui ployaient et tout, absolument tout ce qui n’était pas réel mais faisait si vrai, si mal … Il n’avait pas besoin de ressentir cela. Sherlock ne pouvait pas s’occuper de lui, pas maintenant, il ne pouvait pas se confronter à lui. Il n’avait pas besoin de ressentir sa panique, sa peur, sa colère, sa douleur, en plus du reste.</p>
<p>Les yeux de James – oh !, ses yeux … - étaient incandescents, devaient bien certainement brûler dans ses orbites d’où perçait l’os, désormais. Sherlock appuya plus fort, rassembla assez de lucidité pour lui dire de reculer, de s’éloigner, pour le repousser. </p>
<p>Il l’espéra du moins : il lui semblait qu’il n’y avait plus qu’un rire hystérique, une litanie sans forme et sans sens qui parvenait à passer encore la barrière de ses lèvres, alors qu’il était en train de perdre tout à fait la raison.</p>
<p>Cela n’avait rien à voir avec les hologrammes. Avec le reste. L’arène autour de lui était en train de fondre, de se transformer, et bientôt il lui serait possible de voir jusqu’aux organes de ceux qui lui faisait face, jusque dans leur tête, et il ne le voulait pas, il ne voulait pas voir ça, et entendre tout ce qu’ils disaient …</p>
<p>Finalement, James ne dit rien de plus. Son regard perçant se contenta de le scruter une seconde de plus, avant qu’il accepte de reculer, de le lâcher et simplement de rejoindre le groupe qui était resté figé, quelques mètres derrière eux.</p>
<p>(Cela lui fit mal. Quelque part. Il voulait qu’il parte, qu’il s’éloigne, non, en fait, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il avait mal. Et, il ne voulait pas que James ait mal à son tour. Qu’il souffre encore par sa faute, comme il avait souffert à cause des hologrammes et de leur dispute à propos de Gemma. Mais, il ne voulait pas rester seul. Il ne voulait pas … qu’il le laisse, pas comme ça, pas comme-)</p>
<p>James fut bientôt hors de portée, à peut-être cinq mètres en arrière. Il semblait parler, murmurer des choses que Sherlock ne parvenait pas à comprendre, semblait retenir quelqu’un qui était prêt à s’avancer à son tour. Sherlock sentit ses jambes finalement le lâcher lorsqu’une nouvelle douleur irradia dans son mollet, quelque chose qui le fit siffler d’un gémissement douloureux et porter son regard vers cette jambe qu’il ne voyait plus vraiment, trop floue et blanche dans toute cette neige. </p>
<p>Le champ de force se referma à l’instant où John fit un pas en avant, immédiatement suivi par Mary, sans que Sherlock ne le perçoive tout à fait.</p>
<p>- Sherlock ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?</p>
<p>John fut immédiatement à ses côtés, tombant dans la neige et examinant sa jambe avec une application qui fit rire Sherlock, aurait pu aussi bien le faire pleurer, s’il avait pu ne serait-ce qu’y penser. Il chercha une plaie, une blessure, avec une application folle, alors que Mary les observaient avec une horreur non dissimulée, un regret qu’elle ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher.</p>
<p>- Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris, John ? </p>
<p>Le murmure fit relever la tête de John, le força à délaisser la blessure introuvable de Sherlock. Celui-ci les observa se regarder avec un recul extraordinaire, surnaturel, observa leurs alliés qui les regardait depuis l’autre côté du champ de force, observa James qui tapait contre la paroi invisible avec une vigueur désespérée, une rage qui fit doucement sourire Sherlock.</p>
<p>- Je-</p>
<p>- C’est un piège. C’est …</p>
<p>Mary bougea soudainement la tête, gémit et porta ses paumes à ses yeux, qu’elle frotta avec application. John manqua de se relever, plus inquiet encore, avant de se stopper à son tour. Sherlock, qui peinait à détourner le regard des êtres sans visages qui frappait contre le champ de force et semblaient hurler des mots sans aucun sens, attrapa la main de John, faisant revenir son regard soudainement plus écarquillé vers lui.</p>
<p>- Elle a raison. C’est … Dans notre tête.</p>
<p>Mais, ah !, comment le croire tout à fait ? </p>
<p>Mary continua à se frotter les yeux, manqua d’enfoncer ses ongles dans ses orbites, comme si elle y cherchait quelque chose, pensait en extraire ou en effacer une information cruciale. John les observait désormais avec une attention démesurée, ses yeux marron aux pupilles anormalement dilatées passant des gestes nerveux de Mary à la jambe sans blessure de Sherlock. Il hocha la tête doucement, au bout de quelques secondes, et se laissa tomber à côté de Sherlock, le souffle soudain plus erratique, les lèvres tournées dans un sourire qu’il ne semblait pas parvenir à contenir.</p>
<p>- Ca va passer. Il suffit … d’attendre, non ? Ah !, putain, j’ai mal au crane …</p>
<p>Mary tomba à son tour à genoux, les paumes de ses mains tremblantes, ses membres agités de spasmes, passant de ses yeux rougis à ses tempes dans une grimace hystérique. </p>
<p>Sherlock tenta de se redresser, de faire appel à sa mémoire, à son esprit, comprenant à peine l’urgence et la gravité de leur situation : ils avaient été empoisonnés, drogués. Lui, d’abord, puis Mary et John lorsqu’ils l’avaient rejoints. Le champ de force s’était refermé derrière eux, validant les théories de Sebastian et James – oh !, il ne put s’empêcher de pouffer à la mention, plaqua une main sur ses lèvres pour contenir le son sous les regards étranges de John et Mary -, et n’allait plus s’ouvrir tant que le piège était actif. S’ils en croyaient les mots de Moran, pas avant la mort de l’un d’entre eux. </p>
<p>Cela le fit rire davantage, et il se pencha vers l’avant lorsqu’une douleur aigue le prit au ventre, manqua de lui faire rendre le peu qu’il avait mangé de la journée. Qu’allait-il se passer, maintenant ? Ce gaz allait-il tous les rendre fous, les pousser à s’entretuer ? Ou, alors, ces douleurs induites, purement psychologiques, allaient-elles augmenter d’intensité, pousser leurs corps à penser qu’ils étaient en danger, qu’ils étaient en train de mourir et s’y conformer ?</p>
<p>Il allait peut-être devoir tuer John, ou Mary … Il ne savait même plus où était son arc, où était-il dans toute cette neige fondue, l’avait-il laissé tomber ? </p>
<p>Ses pensées se stoppèrent à l’instant où un autre bruit de pas crissa dans la neige – finalement peut-être pas si fondue -, où une litanie de murmures dont il ne comprit pas le sens s’échappa des arbres proches. Il sembla ne pas être le seul à l’entendre, car Mary et John, qui eux-mêmes semblaient proches de sombrer dans la même folie que lui, se redressèrent. Ils se relevèrent tous deux dans un bond, et Sherlock sentit enfin son carcan de flèches sous ses doigts lorsqu’il se releva – tant pis pour l’arc -, qu’il empoigna au moment où la silhouette vacillante et hagarde de Jamie perça entre les fourrés denses.</p>
<p>Sherlock remarqua tout de suite le regard brûlant, le tic nerveux qui agitait le coin de son sourire. Jamie semblait fou de rage. Il fallait le voir, chancelant sur ses jambes, sa hache trainant sur le sol derrière lui, ses yeux bougeant en tous sens et les observant avec une espèce de froideur, de folie, qui parvint, un instant, à faire entrer un peu plus de lucidité dans l’esprit embrumé de Sherlock. </p>
<p>Le tribut du District Cinq avala difficilement sa salive, et accepta de combattre la douleur imaginaire dans sa jambe pour faire plusieurs pas en arrière et suivre John et Mary qui, au milieu de leurs propres délires, semblaient tout aussi alertés par l’apparition du tribut du District Onze que lui.</p>
<p>Mary se redressa, plus droite, gémissant quelque chose qui n’avait pas de sens. Elle tenta de prendre son épée, sans y parvenir tout à fait, la faisant tomber au sol dans un bruit presque imperceptible qui la fit rire. Sherlock était bien incapable de desserrer ses doigts de son carcan de flèches pour se mettre en position de défense, et ne fit que regarder l’autre tribut avancer vers eux, le regard hagard et embrumé fixé sur la hache à la lame tranchante qui se rapprochait doucement.</p>
<p>- Ah !, Jamie ! C’est toi !</p>
<p>John poussait sur eux pour les faire reculer, les bras écartés, sans que tous deux ne parviennent à comprendre tout à fait ce qu’il était en train de faire. Ils ne tentèrent pas d’y résister, leurs regards perdus sur la silhouette chancelante du tribut.</p>
<p>Le rire soudain de Jamie sembla le couper dans ses mots. Un rire noir, sans joie, un peu effrayant. Il tétanisa John dans ses gestes, figea son sourire. Apparemment plus lucide qu’eux, le tribut du District Quatre les poussa davantage derrière lui, sans qu’ils ne puissent vraiment s’arrêter de rire ou s’y opposer.</p>
<p>- C’est un piège, Jamie. Je comprends pas trop, mais … Ce n’est pas réel.</p>
<p>- Ta copine a essayé de me tuer.</p>
<p>Les mots firent glousser Mary, un son hystérique qui provoqua une soudaine chair de poule, un frisson froid et désagréable chez Sherlock. </p>
<p>Le visage de Jamie était tordu de manière très drôle, entre rage et souffrance. Il avait enlevé sa parka blanche, qui leur était toute commune, et portait son uniforme noir, en-dessous, sans sembler trembler de froid. Ses cils, ses cheveux, étaient empreints de glace. Sa poigne sur le manche de sa hache semblait si ferme qu’il sembla à Sherlock que ses doigts allaient se briser s’il osait la lâcher, desserrer sa prise. Que sa peau allait rester accrocher sur le bois s’il osait bouger, se détacher lentement de la chair, puis des os, s’il osait faire le moindre mouvement.</p>
<p>- Je ne pense pas. Laisse-la tranquille.</p>
<p>Le ton de John resta difficilement neutre. Lui aussi semblait sur le point de céder à l’hilarité, à la douleur qui devait se projeter quelque part dans son corps, imaginaire et prégnante. Sherlock vit qu’il n’avait plus d’arme, lui non plus, très certainement tombée au sol quelque part autour d’eux. </p>
<p>Au travers du brouillard, de l’horreur des visages qui se tordaient, de la douleur dans ses membres et de la déraison, il raffermit sa prise sur une flèche, la sortit lentement de son carcan. Il était incapable de savoir s’il serait en mesure de l’utiliser de cette manière, mais il allait bien falloir se défendre au cas où l’imposant tribut du District Onze attaquait – ce qu’il allait faire, n’est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>- Ecartes-toi, Watson.</p>
<p>Le ton de Jamie était colérique, son sourire était toujours aussi inquiétant. Sous ses mots, ce fut cette fois au tour de John de rire. </p>
<p>- Vas te faire foutre.</p>
<p>L’insulte ne sembla pas plaire à Jamie, dont le visage se transforma encore, se figea. Le ton mordant de John semblait l’avoir affecté, offensé, et Sherlock, s’il en sourit davantage, en ressentit une gêne immédiate, un sentiment étrange de panique qui se renforça lorsque le tribut du District Onze serra davantage les mâchoires et avança d’un nouveau pas.</p>
<p>Il ne fallut qu’un instant, une seconde peut-être à peine, pour que tout n’implose, pour que la situation se cristallise et n’éclate.</p>
<p>Jamie fonça dans un hurlement de rage, dans un mouvement de rotation qui porta sa hache au-dessus de sa tête. Sherlock, John et Mary restèrent figés quelques secondes, incapables de bouger, de savoir quoi faire. Ce fut finalement John qui eut le réflexe de les pousser sur le côté avant de lui-même se jeter en arrière, manquant le coup de peu, la hache s’enfonçant dans le sol comme dans du beurre, là où il se tenait précédemment.</p>
<p>Sherlock tomba sans parvenir à se rattraper. Il s’entendit crier, comprit bien la douleur qui monta, à nouveau, changea de source. Elle remonta dans son épaule, dans son bras, et il se demanda un instant s’il ne venait pas de se prendre un coup, si la hache n’était pas profondément plantée quelque part dans son bras tellement il se sentit mal.</p>
<p>Est-ce que le gaz multipliait les sensations ? Est-ce que le moindre coup allait porter des conséquences terribles, des douleurs atroces, jusqu’à ce que leur cerveau, leur cœur, ne puissent plus le supporter ? Etait-ce cela que les Hauts Juges souhaitaient ?</p>
<p>Sherlock se redressa difficilement, chancelant, la flèche heureusement toujours dans la main. Il lui fallut une seconde supplémentaire pour comprendre la scène devant ses yeux : Jamie était sur John, sa hache utilisée pour l’étrangler alors qu’ils bataillaient tous deux au sol. Il se précipita vers eux dans un sentiment d’urgence qui réveilla sa panique, fit remonter l’adrénaline en flèche, et sauta sur le dos de Jamie pour le faire lâcher, sans attendre.</p>
<p>Il lui planta la flèche dans le dos avec une conviction froide, sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Jamie hurla, lâcha immédiatement John et sa hache dans le moment, se tournant pour tenter d’arracher ce qui venait de lui transpercer les chairs. Malheureusement, celle-ci n’était pas assez enfoncée, et il parvint à la retirer après quelques secondes – qui permirent néanmoins à John de se redresser et s’éloigner -, la jetant au loin dans le processus, et assenant au passage un violent coup de coude dans le visage de Sherlock.</p>
<p>Il tomba à nouveau au sol dans un cri. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre, lever une main tremblante vers son visage, vers son nez explosé, d’où le sang coulait abondamment. Ses doigts en furent rapidement recouverts. La douleur se manifesta lorsqu’il les plaqua contre son nez pour éviter qu’il ne se propage, et il s’entendit gémir, sangloter, soudainement ivre de terreur, plus lucide, incapable d’occulter le regard fou et empli de rage que Jamie posa sur lui lorsqu’il se retourna.</p>
<p>- Je vais vous tuer. Je vais m’en sortir. Au Diable le plan. C’est moi qui vais gagner.</p>
<p>Son visage était déformé, rendu inhumain, hideux, par une colère flamboyante. Ses yeux étaient une matière en fusion noire et animée d’une joie presque malsaine, d’un éclat destructeur. Il était effrayant. Paralysant. Il semblait réellement croire ce qu’il disait, et lorsqu’il récupéra sa hache, l’arracha du sol pour la reprendre en mains, Sherlock sentit la panique prendre le pas sur le reste, assécher toute volonté d’en rire et toute pensée incohérente. </p>
<p>Les larmes montèrent, roulèrent sur son visage en sang. Il ne s’en rendit pas compte, bien sûr, trop occupé à y penser, trop occupé à tenter de se fondre dans le sol. Trop occupé à comprendre, à s’attacher à cette réalité absurde, à ces événements trop grands, trop choquants : ils étaient enfermés dans une arène dans l’arène, et ils allaient mourir. Là, comme ça, tués par un allié qui n’en était pas un et devant les regards de leurs amis, ainsi que de milliers de téléspectateurs agglutinés devant leurs  écrans. </p>
<p>Il allait mourir sans avoir pu tenir sa promesse. Il n’allait jamais pouvoir sauver John, pas comme ça. Il n’allait jamais retourner au District Cinq.</p>
<p>Sherlock vit parfaitement la hache se lever au-dessus de lui. Elle allait se planter dans son ventre, l’éviscérer, le tuer à petit feu. Ça allait être douloureux. Il manqua fermer les yeux, tétanisé par la peur. </p>
<p>Mais, John se jeta sur Jamie dans un cri de rage, le fit assez vaciller pour lui permettre, à son tour, de gagner quelques secondes, et Sherlock aurait pu en rire, en pleurer, même, si l’instant s’y était tout à fait prêté.</p>
<p>L’urgence le prit à la gorge. Dans un mouvement souple, il parvint à se retourner, serrant les poings pour contrôler le tremblement de ses membres, prenant sur lui et la douleur pour se mettre à genoux et se redresser. Il repéra l’épée que Mary avait laissé tomber à deux pas de là, et se jeta en avant pour la récupérer, avant de se redresser, le souffle court, les sens éparpillés. Il serra les dents. Son visage, son ventre, étaient douloureux. Sans parler de l’affreuse migraine qui vrillait son crâne et venait compléter sa confusion déjà bien établie. Tout cela, et la terreur. L’indicible épouvante qui faisait bondir son cœur, laissait le sang lui marteler les tempes, lui laisser un goût de cendres dans la bouche.</p>
<p>Un hurlement manqua de lui faire lâcher l’épée. Il se répercuta dans son crâne, s’amplifia, provoquant une angoisse qu’il eut du mal à intérioriser, qui le fit vaciller. </p>
<p>Il se retourna, son arme levée devant lui, tremblant sous ses membres tétanisés par la peur et l’effort qu’il faisait pour lutter contre le poison dans son organisme. Ce qu’il vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Lui fit lâcher l’épée.</p>
<p>John hurla à nouveau. </p>
<p>Le champ de force disparu dans un feulement électrique et Sherlock réagit à peine lorsqu’un long couteau à la lame crantée vola vers eux et vint se planter au niveau de la tempe de Jamie, sembla s’y enfoncer comme dans du beurre. La silhouette massive vacilla, ses mains lâchèrent la hache tâchée de sang qu’il portait encore. Il s’effondra dans un bruit sourd, dans un bruit de canon qui ne parvint pas à sortir Sherlock de l’horreur de ses pensées.</p>
<p>John hurlait toujours, les bras serrés autour de Mary, qui ne bougeait plus. Dont les mains tentaient d’endiguer l’hémorragie, contenir tout le sang qui s’échappait de l’affreuse plaie qui lui ouvrait le cou et le haut de la poitrine.</p>
<p>- Sherlock ! Sherlock, regardes-moi !</p>
<p>Quelqu’un lui releva la tête, le força à bouger. Dans le brouillard qui nimbait ses pensées, dans le poison qui commençait doucement à s’estomper et disparaitre, Sherlock reconnu la voix de James, ses yeux noirs. James commentait, jurait, mais il ne parvenait pas même à l'entendre. De ses mots, il n'entendit rien, de ses questions, il n'aurait su répondre. Il n'y avait plus que la peau chaude de ses doigts sur sa chair meurtrie et froide. </p>
<p>Il lui sembla qu’il l’aidait à arrêter le saignement de son nez. Plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens. Il n'y avait plus que cette impression d'incertitude, cette vision de la vie contre l'intolérable destruction engendrée par Jamie, par le poison. Sur tout le sang qui s’échappait, coulait entre les doigts de John.</p>
<p>Tremblant également de froid, James le serrait étroitement, presque douloureusement, murmurant des choses sans sens dans son oreille, des mots surtout rassurants qu’il n’écoutait pas, n’entendait pas.</p>
<p>La neige n’avait pas fondue. Et, elle n’était plus blanche.</p>
<p>Mary était morte.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu !<br/>A très vite pour la suite !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>